


Bent Glass: Book 1: Water -- An Avatar The Last Airbender Mirrorverse Fanfiction

by Covok



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Gen, Heroes to Villains, Lesbian Azula (Avatar), M/M, Mirror Universe, Non-Graphic Violence, Villains to Heroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 89,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Covok/pseuds/Covok
Summary: Water. Earth. Fire. Air. My uncle used to tell me stories about the old days, a time of civility when the Avatar enforced balance between the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and Air Nomads. But that all changed when the Water Confederation attacked. Only the Avatar mastered all four elements. Only he had the power to stop the savage waterbenders. But when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years have passed and the Water Confederation is nearing victory in the War. Two years ago, my father and my uncle left on their most recent war campaigns. We haven’t heard from them since. Some people believe that the Avatar was never reborn into the Air Nomads, and that the cycle is broken. But I am not so weak as to fall into despair. I still believe that somehow, the Avatar will return and squash the Water Confederation.”--- AzulaAn Avatar: The Last Airbender mirroverse fanfiction. The series follows canon up to the time of Kyoshi. Afterwards, the two timelines diverge politically. This ultimately creates a world where the Water Tribe are the instigators of the 100 year war. Everyone is still the same person as in canon. However, the changes to their upbringings greatly change them.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Comments: 117
Kudos: 165
Collections: Creative Chaos Discord Recs





	1. The Boy In...The Volcano? Part One

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Distorted Reality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457678) by [Baithin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baithin/pseuds/Baithin). 



> It's a little funny. Last year, I discovered Distorted Reality by Ogro (https://www.fanfiction.net/s/3952155/1/Distorted-Reality). I found the series through the comic by Rocket Axxnou which adapted excerpts of the series (https://tapas.io/series/Avatar-Distorted-Reality/info). Brief aside, I didn't realize that Rocket Axxnou and I had actually spoken on reddit about my design document for this fanfiction until right now when I went to look up the comic's creator. Back on to point, I liked the series very well. At the time, Distorted Reality was explicitly abandoned. The creator had even posted a full chapter on how they would have ended it. Feeling unsatisfied, I went to work on making this fanfiction. 
> 
> Tossing it around in my head for a while. Writing up a design document with detailed worldbuilding notes and altered character histories. Then, sitting on that for months. Quarantine happens and I have free time. I write up the first three chapters.
> 
> Then, I find out that Ogro, due to the quarantine, had revived their fanfiction. 
> 
> I just find it a hilarious coincidence. I felt like I had to bring it up. I know its nothing. A lot of people worked on things because of the quarantine. The chances that they would revive a decade dead fanfiction the same week I made my spiritual successor to it is hilarious.
> 
> All of that said, make no mistake, this story is not Distorted Reality and you do not need to read that to understand this story. Distorted Reality had a very particular vision in mind. One where Aang is a visitor from the canon world. Where characters were mystically their opposite: Zuko couldn't bend, the Fire Nation was sexist, Azula was the only firebender in her area, and the Avatar Kuruk was the previous Avatar. Also one where the timeline Aang had left was a darkest timeline for the Avatar world. I, however, wanted something different with this story.
> 
> I didn't want to retread what Orgo already did. Instead, I was interested in a world where the situation had been reversed in the cannon timeline. Well, a divergent one at least. All of the same rules apply. The cycle of the Avatar still works as in canon. Characters are very much like their canon counterparts. The timeline and natural events are still roughly in line with the canon timeline. However, situations changed to reverse the nature of the main plot.
> 
> It took some work to make it all fit together. The Rise of Kyoshi novel helped since it actually gave me the divergence point. A seemingly irrelevant change in detail that spiraled out until it effected the entire timeline. Afterwards, I spent quite a bit of time mapping everything out to get it all to work. 
> 
> One big thing is I did not want to just rewrite the TV episodes. I felt that would not be interesting for the readers. I tried my best to consider how character's different natures would lead to different outcomes. I also considered the complications and issues that would plague the Water Tribe in their conflict alongside what assets they have on their side. I'll say this right now: the Day of Black Sun and Sozin's Comet will feature, but their secret weapon will come from somewhere else in Avatar canon. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoy it. If nothing else, writing up this worldbuilding document gave me a great alternate universe for my Fate RPG hack for Avatar: The Last Airbender.
> 
> I want to thank Orgo for the idea. Rocket Axxon for introducing me to Orgo's work and commenting on the document with me on Reddit. I also want to thank anyone who reads it. I know there is a lot of work on here, including much better works like Another Brother, and I thank you for giving this a try. I love feedback since I am constantly feel my work could improve so feel free to leave comments.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Cover by ArtByVam**  
>  Artist Instagram: @artbyvam  
> Artist Twitter: @crivalice 

"Water. Earth. Fire. Air. My uncle used to tell me stories about the old days, a time of civility when the Avatar enforced balance between the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and Air Nomads. But that all changed when the Water Confederation attacked. Only the Avatar mastered all four elements. Only he had the power to stop the savage waterbenders. But when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years have passed and the Water Confederation is nearing victory in the War. Two years ago, my father and my uncle left on their most recent war campaigns. We haven’t heard from them since. Some people believe that the Avatar was never reborn into the Air Nomads, and that the cycle is broken. But I am not so weak as to fall into despair. I still believe that somehow, the Avatar will return and squash the Water Confederation.”  
\--- Azula

A dry heat had been attacking the coastline for weeks. This was a bit unusual for the seaside village. Traditionally, the village of Umbie had enjoyed temperate weather. The sea breeze had always calmed the heat of the Fire Alliance. The great mountain, Hi, had changed that as of late. Rumblings had started a month ago. The heat soon followed. Many were preparing to leave the island, expecting an eruption.

The emigrants included a brother-sister pair. The pair had lived on the island almost all their lives, but never considered it home. Their father had made it clear their real home was far from here. Though, their mother, Ursa, had never agreed with that assessment.

“Zuko, have you finished packing?”, the older woman called out from the bottom of the stairs. A moment passed, and she called again. Once again, no reply.

“What has gotten into that boy?,” the woman thought.

Going up the stairs, she wasn’t surprised to see her son sulking in his bed. His stuff was packed, however. Ursa just wondered why he couldn’t let her know.

“Zuko, are you okay?” She said as if she didn’t already know the answer.

The boy just tossed to his left side, facing the wall.

Ursa walked over to the bed and sat next to Zuko. When she sat, her eyes were drawn to the large burn on Zuko’s face. Whenever she saw that scar, she’d always wince inside.

“It’s been a hectic couple of weeks. Maybe you want to talk about it?” Ursa moved to put her hand on her son’s face, but he brushed it away.

“I’m fine, mom” was Zuko’s response.

“You don’t look like you're fine.” Ursa tried to play it off as a humorous observation.

“I am.” Zuko mumbled back. “I’m just tired.”

Ursa put her hand on Zuko’s forehead. That just made Zuko push it away again. He started with a bit more edge to his words. “I said I was fine.”

Ursa knew her son wasn’t fine. “If I push him any more, he’ll snap,” she debated in her head. “He has his father’s temper.” Those last thoughts brought a shudder to her. Rising from the bed, she reminded her son she was always available to speak. With that, she left to attend to other preparations.

Not long after the boy’s mother left, Zuko could hear someone enter the room. He knew who it was from the shadow. They were leaning on the doorframe. That was his sister’s favorite pose.

“Well, Zuzu, you’re seeming rather sunny today,” the young girl jokes. Zuko was no stranger to his sister’s sarcasm.

“Get out of my room, Azula,” the boy’s words were barely audible. The sound of the town preparing for their evacuation drowned out his words.

Azula turned to speak to her brother, but her eyes caught his scar. He was still lying with the burn facing upwards. Azula looked away with a guilty expression for a second. Then, she walked forward and plopped herself next to the boy on the bed.

“Alright, Zuzu, you can sit here and sulk all day like a child. Or, you can come with me and have a little fun.”Azula paused before she finished. “Of course, I’m not really giving you a choice.”

Zuko knew his sister well enough to know what she meant. He hated that about her. “Either I get up or she’ll drag me up,” he lamented in his mind. With a groan, he sat up. “Where are you even going?”

Getting off the bed, Azula stood akimbo. “Zuzu, don’t you trust me?”

“No.”

“The mountain, dumb-dumb.”

For the first time today, something got a rise out of the young fire islander. “The mountain! It’s going to explode!” Without realizing it, the young boy was on his feet.

“Keep your voice down,” his sister shot back. “Of course, I know the volcano is going to erupt, but isn’t that a little off to you?”

“What are you talking about? Volcanoes erupt, Azula. Everyone knows that.”

“Yes, dumb-dumb, but Mount Hi hasn’t been active in centuries. And isn’t it a little suspicious how the Prince of the Water Confederation just happened to stop by last week?”

Zuko smacked his palm to his forehead. “Is this because he said you were ‘cute when you were angry?’”

Azula got in her brother’s face. “The sexist musings of that pig have nothing to do with this. And need I remind you that he got a nice pair of burnt underwear for his comment?”

“Remind me!? I almost suffocated from holding my breath. If he hadn’t laughed it off, this village wouldn’t be here, Azula.”

“That’s the point, dumb-dumb! We just assumed he took it as a joke. That the ‘gracious Prince Sokka’ was not a stranger to ‘a fire islander taking his compliments the wrong way,’ or whatever that attendant had said. But what if he took it more seriously?”

“How would he make Mount Hi erupt? That’s impossible!”

“Did you ever listen to father’s war stories or were you too busy having tea with Uncle? Or feeding turtleducks with mother? Let me give you a history lesson, Zuzu: Admiral Zhao erupted a volcano almost ten years ago to kill Queen Kya.”

“Yes, but he used a team of earthbenders. And it took months!”

“Too bad.” Azula smiled. “We’re still going.” She looked at her nails. “Besides, it’s not like you were doing anything better in here.”

Zuko wanted to scream, but he let it pass. “I’ll get my swords.”

“Expecting trouble?” Azula said slyly.

“You’re the one saying the Water Confederation is behind it.”

“Exactly,” she said triumphantly.

It didn’t take long for the pair to reach the summit. Mount Hi was just outside of town. The towering spire took up most of the island. There weren’t many who tried to stop the pair. People were too preoccupied with their own preparations to worry about the two. Ursa, of course, being the exception. However, Azula had long since mastered the art of hiding from her mother.

The two took the rarely trotted path up the mountain. The rain only ever came on the village’s side of the island. The other side was a foreboding desert. There was never any reason to go along this path to the other side. Not unless you loved sand and starvation.

The stone path was desolate. The village never put up any signs. The only creatures that lived up here were firelizards and spiderscorpians. It took only a couple of hours for the elder boy to begin complaining.

“We’ve been here for hours and found nothing.” The boy whined.

“Just a little longer, Zuzu. We’re not even halfway up. Maybe you can save the complaining for the trip back?”

The boy groaned. “It’s midday. We need to be packed by tomorrow.”

“And you were done packing earlier. I was done as well. Mission accomplished.”

“Will you just admit there are no Confederates up, here!?” Zuko snapped. “Why are you so obsessed with it?”

Azula turned back. “Obsessed? Did you forget what father taught us? Never trust the Confederates! Those savages destroyed our family heritage, Zuko. They should have never let that ship into port!”

“What was the elder supposed to do? Fight off a ship housing the Prince of the Southern Tribe?”

“No, but we didn’t have to roll out the welcome wagon for him or his entourage.”

“What’s the point of this?” Zuko shook his head. “Why would Prince Sokka go out of his way to use a volcano?”

“It didn’t need to make sense!” Azula snapping back. “I just needed a reason to get you out of the house! You haven’t been off your bed in two days!"

“You mean this was all just a lie!?”

“Oh, big surprise, I lied. Still, getting out made you feel better. Thank me.”

“I don’t feel better!” Zuko screams were accompanied with a rumbling from the mountain. “Going outside doesn’t stop my house from melting down. Going up this stupid mountain didn’t bring Uncle home. And spending time with you doesn’t get this scar off my face!”

His words lingered in the air. It took a moment for the boy to realize his sister wasn’t responding. While her face was still fierce, he could see the look of sadness hidden behind her eyes. The tears welling up in her left eye. Finally, it dawned on him what he had said.

Trying to move to a more neutral pose, the child tried to walk back his words. “Azula, I didn’t mean that I still bl--”

However, before the boy could continue, the ground began to shake violently. The pair were thrown out of their funk as they saw smoke billow out of the top. They could see steam bursting around them.

“The Sage said it wouldn’t go off for another week,” the boy spoke in shock.

“The Sage also didn’t expect a dumb-dumb to firebend at the peak of the mountain.”

Zuko looked around him. He saw holes surrounding him. Steam vents that had sprung up just now. There was a wetness on his legs and feet. He had lost control of himself during his argument. He must have agitated the mountain.

“Azula, we have to get back to the village.”

“Ahead of you, Zuzu.” Azula was already sprinting back, grabbing her brother by the wrist and pulling him along.

The pair raced down the summit as fast they could, but they knew they never could outrun the coming plume. Zuko’s face was overrun with despair and guilt. However, his sister seemed to only wear a look of blind determination.

“If I keep having to pull you, we’re never going to make it. Try running on your own!” Azula scolded as she let go of his arm.

Zuko started to take control of his own stride, coming out of his daze. He tried his best to keep-up. To his luck, he never got too far behind his sister. Though, he eventually could tell she was slowing down for him.

“Don’t wait for me,” he screamed.

“Yes, leave the liability to fall behind and need rescuing? Great plan.”

The pair almost made it to the beginning of the summit. Hope started to work its way onto Zuko’s face. Then, it was yanked away.

In front of Zuko, a section of wall blasted open. He could see his sister knocked aside from the debris. In a panic, Zuko tried to reach for her. The debris knocked his hand away. He could feel his hands bleed from the impact. When the rock settled, it stood like a barrier behind him and his sister.

“Azula,” the boy cried out again and again. He tried his best to dig through the rock, but there was too much. The shaking of the mountain kept bringing more debris in his path. It seemed hopeless. The boy’s cries felt like they were going into a void. Tears welled in Zuko’s eyes.

With a sudden furry, the boy drew his swords. He kept smacking them pointlessly at the stone. His groans and cries did as much good as this sorry display. He tried and he tried until he was left out of breath. Putting his swords away, the young teen felt powerless.

Zuko looked at his hands. Touching his scar, his faced contorted with bloodymindedness. Getting into stance, Zuko punched forward: he shot out a fireball. As he did, a second explosion came. It was minor, compared to the first one. The rock and debris fell aside, clearing the path. On instinct, Zuko looked over the side of the path. He thought his sister had gone with the debris.

“Zuzu!,” Zuko's face shot forward when he heard those words.

Azula was standing on the other side of the path. Blood came from the corner of her forehead. She was covered in soot. Wobbling on her feet, it looked like her feet could go at any moment. She had just come-to from the initial explosion. The second explosion jolted her awake.

“Azula!,” Zuko felt relieved. He rushed to his sister and helped her stay on her feet.

“The mountain stopped shaking,” Azula tried her best to sound lucid.

Zuko looked around like he just woke up from a dream. He was shocked to find things normal again.

“Who's that?” Azula asked as she pushed her brother back. She wanted to stand on her own again.

“Who's what?” Zuko said, turning to his sister. With a jolt, he noticed the imposing lava stone nestled in the wall. It was the size of a house. Even more peculiar, there was a boy inside of the stone. “A boy in...a lava stone?”

Azula moved toward the stone. Her haggardness had faded away. Her hand lifted to touch the stone.

“Wait,” Zuko snapped. “We don’t know who that is?”

“It’s not like he could be alive, dumb-dumb.” Azula didn’t even look back at her brother as she spoke. Instead, she mused to herself about the boy. “He must have been here a long time.” Without thinking, she let her hand touch the stone.

Suddenly, the boy’s eyes grew bright. The ground shook again. It was even more violent than before. Steam shot out of the ground and the walls. The hot gas could be barely felt by two, however, as the sudden onset of ocean water kept them cool. The ocean had grown violent behind them. Waves began crashing at their shore. The water shot up and whipped at the backs of the two teenagers.

“We gotta get out of here.” Zuko's voice strained as it tried to be heard over this chaos.

Before she could react to her brother, the lava stone burst. However, to their collective shock, the debris bounced painlessly against their bodies. There was hardly any of it. They could feel air escaping from the stone in a strong gust. The gem was hollow!

As the air emptied from the stone, the mountain stopped shaking. The waves that were so violent a moment ago subsided. The steam vents died down.

Getting out of her defensive stance, Azula could see the boy walk from the lava stone. His eyes and arrow tattoos were glowing an otherworldly white. The boy took two steps before the glow faded. The boy fell forward. Azula rushed to grab the child.

“Who is he?” Zuko walked up to the pair cautiously. “What is he?”

Azula had a devilish grin on her face as she looked back at her brother. “Zuzu, it’s obvious. The mountain shaking. The ocean. The steam. That gust of wind. Not to mention that glow.”

Zuko didn’t respond.

“Do I have to spell it out, dumb-dumb?” Azula didn’t give her brother a chance to respond. “He’s the Avatar. He’s the weapon our army has been waiting for for the last 100 years.”


	2. The Boy In...The Volcano? Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to spoil it last chapter, but I do want to credit Orgo for the idea of the Avatar being frozen in a lava gem. That is an idea borrowed from Distorted Reality.

A young monk found himself surrounded by his friends. They played in the courtyard. Laughter filled the air as they played their ballgame. The young monk felt as light as air.

Arms came out of the walls and grabbed the boy. He struggled as the hands pulled him into a small room. Four shadows loomed over him. The boy turned to the fifth figure, a kindly old man. The young boy ran to the old man. He was afraid of the shadows.

However, the shadows pulled the old man away.

Tears welled up in the young monk’s eyes. He rushed to a large bison. Climbing on the saddle, he took to the skies. The boy looked behind him. The shadows were gaining on him. He flew faster. When he looked forward, a storm was overheard.

The storm raged. The wind and water attacked the boy’s bison. In a frantic panic, the boy saw a light in the distance. Land. The boy moved the bison towards the light.

The bison dashed towards the light. As the pair got closer, the light got blurrier. The boy felt tired. In a daze, he noticed he was surrounded by smoke. He looked closer at the light. It was a fire raging at the top of the mountain. The boy wanted to turn around. He knew his bison did too.

But they were too tired.

The boy felt himself drift away as the bison began to fall.

* * *

A tattooed boy jolted awake with a quiet scream.

The world came into focus for the teenager. Looking around the room, the boy’s eyes focused on the window. Beneath the night sky, he could see a small port town. The architecture felt familiar. His mind went to a distant vacation from long ago.

“The Fire Nation,” the child muttered.

Rubbing his eyes, the boy sluggishly worked his way out of bed. Looking down, he could see his tattoos were on full display. To his left, his clothes and staff were hanging from a rack. Walking around in his underwear wasn’t going to win him any friends. He got dressed quickly and moved to the door.

His energy was coming back and his head was clearing up. He couldn’t tell what time of night it was, but he knew his rescuers could be asleep. He considered going back to bed until morning. Then it came back to him: Appa, his flying skybison! Where was he? The last thing the monk remembered was falling into a volca...the child’s mind immediately focused: he had to find Appa.

Quietly leaving the room, the monk snuck his way to the staircase.

“If you’re looking for your bison, he’s sleeping outside,” the woman’s voice made the lad scream like a banshee.

“Keep it down,” Azula scolded as two doors burst open.

Her brother came out first with his swords at the ready. "Identify yourself!," he screamed at the presumed intruder.

"Quiet down, Zuzu. It's just the Avatar waking up." Azula nonchalance falling on Zuko like a brick.

Zuko scoffed, "Just the Avatar," as he put away his swords.

"How did you know that?," the boy jumped back in shock.

"I didn't know it for a fact, until just now." Azula gave the monk a smug grin.

Ursa, having just finished putting on her nightgown, began to tut-tut the situation. "Zuko, Azula, this boy has been through a lot. Airbenders have been on the run for almost a century. Let him rest."

"We have!?," the boy exclaimed.

A confused look took Ursa. After a moment, she looked to her son. "He really was in a lava gem?"

"Oh look, mother didn't believe me and still looks to Zuko when I'm proven right." Azula let out in a huff.

Ursa wanted to start, but couldn't find the words. Luckily, the monk broke the silence.

"My people have been on the run? For a century? But, I was just at the Southern Air Temple a week ago." The monk seemed to never run out of breath.

"Airbenders stay away from Air Temples, last I heard," Zuko started, "Most of the Airbenders in the Fire Islands live in the Boiling Rock for safety."

"Courtesy of Admiral Zhao and the Fire Alliance," Azula added.

"Fire Islands? Fire Alliance? This is the Fire Nation, isn't it?" The child had moved from shocked to just confused. "My friend, Kuzon, said there were a lot of problems ever since the tsunami, but the Water Confederation was helping the Fire Lord rebuild."

The family suddenly looked crestfallen. The quiet was deafening.

"Maybe we can start over." The monk started. "My name is Aang. I'm...the Avatar."

Ursa looked to her room. "Maybe we will talk about this in the morning." Her children silently agreed. They both headed to bed.

Aang nodded. "Let me just check on Appa and I'll get back to sleep too."

* * *

Far from the island, a young man slept in an extravagant cabin. His ship was built from common wood, but his chamber was full of jewels, gold, and trinkets. His loud snoring ebbed and flowed with the gentle rocking of the water.

With a sudden thrust, the ship turned hard to its port sized, nearly capsizing. The boy was rocketed from his bed onto the hardwood floor.

"What was that!?," the fine robbed teen exclaimed in fright. Rushing on instinct, he drew his boomerang and club from the wall mount. "Are those Fire Islanders attacking!?"

The door opened like a shot. An older gentleman dressed in blue warrior garb ran in. "Prince Sokka, are you okay!?"

"Yes!," the boy yelped before recognizing his station. Regaining his composure, he responded "Yes" again in a more dignified manner. "Are we under attack, Commander Bato?"

"No, your highness." The officer was at attention. "There was a massive wave that rocked our boat. It came from the direction of Umibe village."

"Where that spicy fire islander burnt my favorite underwear?"

"Yes, your highness." The soldier responded with the strongest poker face he could muster. "We had reports of seeing smoke come from their mountain."

"The volcano. It must have erupted. There'll be survivors." The Prince started. "Turn the ship around."

The Commander looked surprised. "That's very noble of you, your highness." However, inside his mind, he added "That's so unlike you."

The prince turned to his dresser. "Relay the order, Commander. Double time."

With a "Yes, your highness," the soldier left to make preparations.

The boy began looking through his wardrobe for his best attire. He already wore a smug grin. "Win some points with the Islanders, look like a good leader, and maybe even get that kiss I was looking for last week; Sokka, you are a genius."

* * *

Aang had left the house as quietly as he could. His rescuers had a lot to fill him in on, but he knew better than to pry now. "A lot must have happened while I was gone," he thought with a sullen expression.

Looking around, he could tell that this family must have been better off than the rest of this village. Everyone else had a single roof and simple exteriors. Humble accommodations that fit a fishing village. Their house, however, stood two stories and bore twin flags of the Fire Nation.

"They must be nobles," Aang mumbled. Though, that did seem odd considering how humble this abode was for a Fire Noble. Aang remembered larger homes for noblemen from his vacation to the Fire Nation.

Aang turned his attention to the adjacent alley. In a makeshift bed of hay, a large bison slept. Aang almost exploded with joy. Jumping on the sleeping bison's head, the beast slowly awoke.

Seeing its master, the creature let out a happy rumble. Its long tongue reaching up and licking the child's head. Laughing, the monk let the bison know that he loved it too.

Not too long after, the pair settled down. Moving to lay on his back, Aang opened up to the bison. He was talking about the strange things he already heard and how long they were gone. Aang got a mild grumble from the beast in reply. Content, Aang padded his pet on the head. Turning to his side, the child fell asleep on his bison. The beast of burden followed suit.

* * *

As the sun broke the sky, Prince Sokka came on deck with his finest silk robes. His men stood in two lines stretching from the cabin door to the bow. At attention, they were like a fence guarding his path forward.

Taking a moment to put on his wolfhead helmet, Sokka began to march. "Men, today we take a mission, not for the glory of the Water Confederation, but the nobility of its spirit." Sokka remembered his father opening a speech this way long ago. "The Fire Islanders once looked down on our people, but, today, they will look up to us as saviors." Stole that line from his sister. "Let us march off to new horizons." That one came from his late mother. It was from a budgetary meeting that the then-child prince was allowed to attend.

His soldiers, sensing the end of the speech, let out a "hurrah." Dismissing them with a gesture, the soldiers moved to their posts.

Commander Bato came to Sokka's side. "Good speech, your highness."

"Yes, it was quite good, wasn't it?" Sokka turned to the sunrise. His smile reflecting the sunlight.

"Yeah, it was great when I heard it from your father and your sister before," the Commander scolded in his head, "I bet you stole that last part too." He wasn't daft enough to say that outloud, however.

"We'll be approaching the village within the hour, your highness."

"Good, good," Sokka stroked his bare chin, "I'm sure the Islanders will be happy to see us. We did leave a good impression, after all."

Commander Bato's mind wandered to the 'burnt underwear' incident.

* * *

Ursa set the table, trying her best to endure the ever worsening heat. "Zuko," she called, "Can you get Aang? It's almost time for breakfast."

Zuko rolled out of bed without anything more than a grunt. Not seeing the Avatar in his room, the teen began to worry. The teen thought the monk may had runoff in the night. Running to the toliet, he found no one. Nor was the monk in any other room.

"The bison!," Zuko remembered as he ran down the stairs to the ally.

When he rounded the corner, he was relieved to see Aang sleeping on top of his bison. However, his eyes darted to his sleeping sister, sitting at a right angle with the wall.

"She must have been keeping an eye on him," Zuko mused as he went to wake them up. Azula snapped into a martial arts pose whereas the Avatar simply asked for more sleep. The two frustrated Zuko in the complete opposite ways.

After a short, quiet breakfast of miso soup and white rice, the family decided it was time to address the elephant in the room.

"Aang," Ursa started, "I know there is a lot you want to ask of us, but please understand that now is not the time."

Aang, who was mostly silent, was taken aback by the lady's forwardness.

"What? I haven't even asked anything." The monk stopped putting aside buck chow for his bison.

"Yes, but you were clearly just waiting. For once, mother is right: getting to the point." Ursa gave Azula an annoyed look.

"What my daughter means is that our village is expected to emigrate to Ishigaki today." Ursa tried her best to sound unphased while giving such grim news. "Mtn. Hi has been acting up for the last month. We were ordered by the Shobo-Shi militia to be ready by noon."

"It’s either that or they're leaving us to our fate." Azula chimed in.

"They said they wouldn't have enough ships to spare at first. But, they changed their mind when Prince Sokka entered our waters." Zuko practically whispered.

"That chauvinist probably diverted enough vessels to our waters that they thought they might as well rescue us while they're here." Aang was surprised how Azula said this as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

Aang looked into his soup. For a second, he let a sullen look take over. But, it soon turned into a smile. "Well, guess I better do my best to cheer them up," he thought.

"So, guess it's good Appa and I are already packed." Aang joked. The humor fell flat, however.

Sensing the dead room, Aang sprang up from the table. "The monks used to say that in times of trouble, hope is something you give yourself." Aang moved like a showman to the door. "And nothing gets one's spirit's up like a trip through the clouds. Luckily for you, I have my very own flying skybison!"

The family seemed unmoved. "That's nice, Aang," Ursa tried to be polite, "But we really just want to take some last moments with this place before we have to leave it." Ursa turned to her son. "We were thinking of looking around town one last time."

"Well, why not do it from the air?" Aang pointed to the sky. "Bet you've never seen your town like that before."

"That's the problem," Zuko dragged in, "My mother wants to see this place as she remembers it."

"Well, I never loved this commoner's hovel," Azula got up, "Aang, get the bison ready. My mother would rather be with her favorite child anyway."

Ursa argued that she had no favorite child, but Azula ignored her as she dragged Aang out the door.

As the pair rounded the corner to Appa, Aang tried to speak up while he fed Appa. "Should I say something? About that fight?"Aang tossed these thoughts around in his head. "They're is definitely something going on with her and her mother."

With App fully and hearty, Aang helped Azula onto the saddle. "Maybe later," he thought. Saying "Yip Yip", Appa took flight and burst into the sky.

* * *

Not far from Umbie, a familiar wooden ship approached. It's plain wood exterior had been adorned with the flag of the Water Confederation.

The flag centered on an emblem that consisted of an ocean current flowing into a crescent moon. The emblem was centered on a simple blue background. The outer lining of these particular flags were adorned with silver trimmings. Jewels had been encrusted into the holes present in the trimmings. A commoner of the Fire Islanders could eat for three years if they could sell a single one of those jewels.

At the bow of the ship, Prince Sokka was in deep contemplation. "No ships in the harbor and the island itself looks untouched," the teen prince mused.

Not long after, Commander Bato had appeared behind the prince. "Your highness, we see no signs of volcanic eruption. Nor do we any lifeboats with evacuees."

The Prince stood back in thought. "At the end of the day, this was only a mild delay. A day's travel wasted on a trip with no real destination. Perhaps I misjudged. I remember some rumblings from the mountain last week. The elder islander told me it was nothing to worry about. That wave, however. Something isn't right with these waters."

"I'll look like a fool, if I'm wrong." Sokka thoughts turned suddenly, "My noble gesture turns into just another mistake in a long line of mistakes."

"Sir, what is that?" Sokka overheard one of his men exclaim to their superior. Snapped from his daze, Sokka turned to Commander Bato, requesting a telescope.

Not long after, the prince saw something that gave him devilish delight. "Men, it appears an airbender has strayed from the Boiling Rock. Let's give him some Water Confederation hospitality. With luck, we might even get the Avatar today." Sokka spoke the last part with a hint of sarcasm. After all, what were the chances this unlucky airbender was the real Avatar?

"At least this will make the whole trip seem worth it to the men," he reasoned.

* * *

Soaring above the clouds, Aang could feel the weight of the town fall beneath him. There were kids walking to the port. Their parents carried their entire lives on their backs. Aang could see the sorrow from even this high up.

Then, Aang would fly by overhead and their expressions would turn to laughter and play. Even some of the adults joined in.

"Azula, are you okay if I do some tricks? Like a loop? Or maybe ten?"

Azula was grabbing on tightly to the saddle. Her face had turned a sickly green. Her cold, stern demeanor had failed under the chaos of flight. With all her willpower, she tried to plead with Aang to slowdown. The airbender did not hear her well over the wind.

Her screams of terror, however, he heard well. By the end of the third loop, Azula's throat had practically gone red from yelling. Finally, Aang relented.

Leveling out, Aang tried his best to bury his laughter and ask his passenger how she was doing.

"Awful, you maniac!" was spat back at him with venom, "If you don't slow down, I'll usher in the reign of the next Water Confederation Avatar myself!"

“Come on, you can’t tell me you ever had this much fun before.”

Azula let go of the saddle as Appa slowed down. Falling back in a daze, she tried her best to get her malice across. “If this is your idea of ‘fun’, then perhaps the Water Confederation was right to hunt you down all these years.”

“Wait, they’ve been hunting me?,” Aang turned back in shock.

“Ever since the last Great Comet Festival.” Azula turned back to her serious demeanor. “They waited until the day right after we’d be at our strongest to start the war.” With a nonchalant shrug, she continued. “Good tactic. Gave them a hundred years to entrench themselves against the next one.”

“But what does that have to do with me?”

“You’re the Avatar. That alone is enough reason to hunt you. This war isn’t exactly 'balance,' is it?” Her eyes narrowed. “Besides, you do remember that the Avatar reincarnates in the Water Confederation next, haven’t you? You’d make the perfect countermeasure for the next Great Comet.”

Aang shuddered. “They want to kill me so they can use the next me as a weapon?”

“Of course,” Azula seemed to have a habit of saying awful things like they were commonplace, “It’s not too different from what I plan to do with you.”

Aang got quiet. “You plan to use me as a weapon?”

“Aang, you seem nice and all. I’m sure that is enough for some people. But my people have been barely scraping by for a century.” Azula words felt like daggers. “While it must seem like seconds to you, my people have lost our name, our unity, and our honor. We’re not even in the Fire Nation anymore. It's gone. Broken into shards. This is Shobo-Shi, an insignificant ‘nation state’ of the Fire Alliance.” Azula's face contorted in anger.

“I should be crown princess of the Fire Nation and my uncle should be Fire Lord. Instead, we’re a joke. My grandfather spent all our riches failing to take back the capital. He died a pauper’s death.” Her nails were digging into the saddle.

“Now, my father and uncle serve as generals to a cowardly warlord. My brother and I have nothing to look forward to. We're either going to be soldiers in a hopeless war or political pawns for warlords looking for legitimacy!"

Azula gripped her own shoulders. "My family is nothing now. We aren't royals. We're hardly nobles. Thrown into a tiny, forgotten village for our 'safety.' And yet foreign princes can just enter our waters and flirt with me like some commoner whenever they feel like 'gracing us with their presence!'"

The end of her rant devolved into a scream. Aang could feel the heat rise in the air. Azula struggled to capture her breath.

“She must have been holding that in for a while,” Aang mused. He wasn't sure what to say to her. The monks had a few applicable lessons, but now did not seem the time.

Azula composed herself. "So, you know the situation. It's your duty to restore balance. You will master all four elements by the comet's arrival and we will finally end this war." Her demeanor had completely changed. What was once frustration had been replaced with blind aspiration.

Aang was taken aback. "Is that really your decision, though?"

"It doesn't matter. You're the Avatar. It's your duty."

Aang could feel a chill. "Yeah, but...maybe, this is a bit much. I mean, trying to learn all four elements before this comet arrives. I'm not even sure why the comet is so special. Couldn't I take my time with everything?"

Azula sneered. "Absolutely not. The Great Comet comes only once every one hundred year."

"And why is the comet so important?," Aang tried his best to follow along.

She turned her head to the horizon. "When it hits the sky, a firebender's power is unmatched."

"Then, wouldn't the Comet solve everything?"

"Hardly," Azula chided, "The Water Confederation learned of the comet's coming. My great grandfather was convinced they spied on us. My father says my great grandfather used to scream about how that was the real goal of their humanitarian aid, whenever my great grandfather had the chance."

"You don't know that they did that. Maybe they really did just want to help? I knew people from all over the world in my time including the Water Confederation. They aren't all bad people."

Azula gave a side-eye to the young Avatar. "Oh really? They weren't spying? They planned the war around the comet: starting the war the day after its last coming. That gave them one hundred years to prepare for the comet's return."

Azula pointed to the horizon. "Right now, their forces are too entrenched across the world for a single assault to rout them all. All the Great Comet will do is help us take back some territory." Her eyes darted to the water below. "The next full moon, the confederates will take any gains back."

Focusing, Azula continued. "If we had you, however, you could use the Fire Alliance's advance as a means to confront one of the confederacy's nukiliks and force a surrender. If even one of those two surrendered, victory would be assured; The twin tribes can't win without each other. Divide and conquer: classic Fire Nation military tactic."

Aang had moved into a contemplative posture. Deep in thought, he started slowly. "It seems a lot has happened. But, is this war really the solution? The monks always taught me to seek peaceful resolution to conflict. Maybe there is a way we can work things out between your people? Maybe I could get the Earth King to mediate. And the Air Nomads would definitely be willing to send the invitation."

Azula looked puzzled. Then she burst out laughing. Her laugh was uncomfortable for Aang. It wasn't the mocking intent, but the strange sinisterness to it all. With her wits returning, she wiped tears from her eyes.

"I thought Zuko was the dum-dum, but you?" Azula took a moment. "The Earth Kings," she placed emphasis on the plurality of the last word, "won't mediate a war that they're fighting in. Least of all while they're still fighting each other."

Aang could feel his mouth drop as Azula continued. "And the Air Nomads? They're hiding all over the globe. Boiling Rock, Ba Singe Se, Omashu, whoever will protect them. The Water Confederation wants to wipe you all out. All in the hopes one of you are the Avatar."

Aang could feel a deep guilt begin to form in his stomach.

"Listen, dum-dum, my mother was trying to be nice by sparing you from this earlier. Zuzu, was too." Azula continued her ridicule. "I don't see the point. I suppose they don't have the stomach to relive it on the same day they have to flee. Maybe she picked up how clueless you were last night. Not sure what that accomplishes."

Aang, feeling an opening, interjected. "You know, you could be nicer to your mother. She seems like a very nice lady."

There was a sudden dry heat in the air. Aang could tell he had crossed some line. Azula looked at him with cold, striking eyes. As her mouth opened, however, Appa let out a howl. The pair grabbed the beast tightly as it banked hard to the left.

* * *

Sokka was proud as he looked through his spyglass. "My men are happy. I will capture my first airbender in two years. He might even be the Avatar!," his joke from earlier had morphed into willful confidence, "Then, father will let me return home and claim the throne."

Sokka stroked his chin while he continued in his thoughts. "Yes, everything is coming together."

Above the teen prince, water tendrils had come from the ocean and grabbed the sky bison by its feet. The beast rocked hard but could not break free. On the deck, four soldiers stood in a waterbending stance. The soldiers looked like they were pulling back an imaginary rope. Their fluid hand motions made the tendrils slowly come back to the sea, dragging the bison down with them.

"Keep at it, men," Sokka exclaimed, "We almost have him."

Commander Bato, standing next to his charge, looked back at the young royal with contempt. "Strong talk from a spoiled brat. When's the last time you ever worked for anything?" Bato cursed, "A prince who can't bend? Just like his father. At least my friend had some leadership sense to make up for it. How did Hakoda's house ever take power with such weak blood?" As usual, Bato kept these thoughts to himself. "Hakoda, you better be glad your other child turned out so much better, even if she is a woman. You'd never ask me to babysit her like this brat."

* * *

Aang and Azula tried their best to regain their sense. Questions about the situation were flying out of Aang's mouth. Azula answered Aang's panicked questions with a simple phrase, " Confederate hunting party."

Aang's demeanor changed. The face of the caring child had soured. Brandishing his staff like a club, he jumped to the back of Appa. Smashing the staff downward, a gust of wind shot forward. The tendrils dispersed into mist.

"Aang, we must move now!" Azula cried, but it was too late.

* * *

Sokka laughed. "Men, it looks like this airbender has a little spunk. Care to show him how the Water Confederation deals with spunk?"

Bato rolled his eyes at the comment. Ordering the men wordless, Commander Bato knew what tactic the prince alluded towards. The waterbender shot their hands out again and grabbed the beast's legs with water tendrils. With a twist of their wrists, the water turned to solid ice.

Commander Bato nodded and his men wheeled up a ballista. "You may fire when ready," confidence dripping from Sokka's lips.

* * *

Aang tried to chip at the ice with his staff. He kept pleading for the ice to yield. It did not.

"I need to go down there and stop them." Aang screamed.

"You'll never make it in time," Azula pointed at the ballista, "You're an airbender. Let's glide out of here with your staff."

Aang had murder in his eyes. "No!"

"We can't let them get the Avatar!," Azula fought back.

"I'll never abandon Appa!"

Frustration took Azula's features. Azula jumped forward onto Appa's tail, "Aang, hold my obi." Azula gestured to her belt, now tied like a harness and rope.

With his support, Azula moved down to the ice itself and began holding a fire at each pillar. While it began to melt, the thick icicles refused to yield.

Suddenly, the two could hear a "whizzing" sound. Azula's focused face turned to shock: she saw a fireball coming for the attacking ship.

"The Shobo-Shi militia!," she exclaimed.

Aang turned to see a set of smaller wooden ships. They weren't the size of the battleship that attacked them. They were smaller sailing boats that were roughly a third of the size. Each one seemed crewed with about five men, less than a tenth of their attacker's force.

Azula screamed in panic, "Pull me up." Aang turned and saw another fireball coming for the ice chains. In a frantic hurry, Aang yanked Azula to safety.

As harrowing as that was, Aang was relieved when their next shot destroyed the ice tethers. Without a word, Aang returned to the driver's seat. As the Water Confederation turned its attention, Aang used the chaos to escape back to the island.

"What are you doing?" Azula demanded an answer. "Why are you heading back to the village?"

"We should head back and evacuate who we can." Appa started their descent. "They're going to get caught in the middle of this battle." Aang pointed to the smoking volcano. “And that mountain is still going to blow any day now.”

Azula's face was sour. "The shobo-shi will handle it. That's why they came here. To evacuate us."

Gesturing to the saddle, "besides, this seat is only big enough for four people."

"Azula," Aang words were full of disappointment, "your family is still there."

Azula moved to speak but stopped herself. She didn't try to look Aang in the eye. After a short while, she found her words. "Make it quick."

* * *

Sokka was knocked back on his rear. The shock of the fireball had knocked his ship back. As he fell, a shrill scream escaped.

"Your orders, highness?" Commander Bato managed to avoid laughing.

Sokka scrambled to his feet. He wobbled as he returned to his full height. "We, uh, we attack them with our…" Sokka looked around and spied his hip, "our boomerang."

Bato had had his fun. "Your highness, I think you're a bit dazed. Permission to assume command for this attack?"

Sokka meekly nodded. Per Bato's recommendation, Sokka returned to his cabin.

Bato barked, "Benders, create a wave. Capsize their boats. Nonbenders, get your shield and spears. Be prepared to fight off a boarding party."

* * *

In Umbie's center, there stood a statute of a regal old man. The old man appeared to be in combat, but his opponent was not immortalized in stone alongside him.

The entire village seemed to huddle around the statute. There were furlong faces throughout the crowd.

Ursa seemed lost in thought. Her son stood besides him, trying to hide his disinterest.

"Zuko, do you remember why they built this statute?"

Zuko tried his best to seem interested. "They built it because great grandfather died here."

"Yes, he died right here saving the village a hundred years ago." Ursa sounded almost whimsical. "Fighting back a volcano itself. The same one taking us from our home."

Zuko stared at the statute. "Why?"

Ursa seemed confused by the question.

"You always tell me that story but why is it a good thing he died here? Shouldn't he have just fled with everyone else? Why did he stay and fight? Were the buildings that important?"

Ursa seemed tense for a moment. "Zuko, Roku was someone...who felt bound by his duty to the world. It wasn't just buildings he tried to save, but people who couldn't escape the carnage. He could have run with everyone else, but then others would have died. People he could have saved. He couldn’t allow that. A lot of this village’s ancestors are alive because of his sacrifice."

Ursa adjusted herself. "Though you are right. If there weren’t any people left to save, there isn't any point in losing one's life over it."

Before Zuko could respond, a far-off explosion shook the crowd. There was panic as people looked for the source. Some were screaming the volcano had erupted. Others cried of a Water Confederation attack. Others tried to calm the crowd from hysteria.

The confusion was heightened when a strange creature came overhead. Some even screamed for weapons. Zuko, recognizing the beast, yelled over the crowd. "It’s a skybison! My sister’s up there!"

The crowd gathered around as Appa landed in the center square. Aang and Azula popped up from their seats. Azula gave Aang a knowing look. The young airbender face grew grim.

As Azula had said, Appa could only seat a couple villagers. Four tops. Aang wasn't sure how to move forward.

The silence broke when a villager asked what had happened. Aang, nervous, tried to speak. The town center became a cacophony of questions. Azula seemed willing to leave Aang to his fate.

That's when Zuko jumped up. "Will everyone please shut up!?," he barked, "let the Avatar speak!"

The crowd immediately turned. There were murmurs and denials. People seemed stupefied while others mocked.

"Yeah, him and everyone other airbender, bokkei!," one screamed.

Azula shot a fireball at the speaker's feet. "What did you call your prince?"

The speaker, who barely avoided losing his feet, was incredulous. "You're titles ain't worth spit! There is no royal family anymore." Azula seemed ready to make the man eat his words.

Aang felt like the world was collapsing around him. "This is why I never wanted to be Avatar!," his thoughts spinned, "all these people, all these problems: they're all my fault."

The ringing sound of iron and brass stopped the cries. The group turned to see Ursa at Roku's statue, banging an iron against the statute.

With their attention, she started. "Please, everyone, let's see what Aang has to say." She spoke regal and calm despite the sounds of far-off fighting.

Zuko saw his mother, caring and kind. Aang saw someone reasonable, capable of getting people to listen. Azula was confused: she saw herself in the woman's actions, capable of taking rash yet logical action to get results.

Azula nudged Aang. Summoning his courage, he began.

"Listen up, right now the Water Confederation and the Shobo-Shi milita are fighting off the shore of the island. We need to get everyone as far from the battle as possible."

Aang pointed to Appa. "Where is the village shelter? Or the closest island?"

There was murmur through the crowd.

"Aang," Zuko spoke up, "the closest island is Ishigaki. It's about a few hours away."

Aang looked at Appa's saddle before turning back to the hundred plus crowd. "Shelter?"

Azula chimed up this time. "Yes, in the mountain, that's going to erupt."

Aang looked at the crowd. Their faces were expectant. Whether they really thought he was the Avatar or not, they needed him to be. Aang soft features grew stern. "The monks always said to live life in service to others. That's why I am going to go out and try to convince them to cease fire and continue with the rescue."

Azula was flummoxed. "You can't be serious, they'll kill you." Her words were drowned out by the crowd chanting. Something about Aang's bravado had swayed them.

Zuko looked conflicted. "Sometimes, when lives are at stake, you have to put yourself in harm's way. That's how great grandfather saved the town from the last eruption."

Azula shot her finger in her brother’s chest. "Great grandfather was a fool, losing his life for this place. If he let this place burn, he could have stopped the Water Confederation's war at the start." She gestured towards Aang. "Instead he saved this worthless pit and gave the Water Confederation the opening they needed. Then his reincarnation vanishes for a hundred years and the world drowns. Now, he's rushing off to die for the same lava pit?"

Aang was taken aback by the implications of her words. He was their great grandfather? His previous life was, at least. What does that make them? But he had no time to consider them fully. He moved towards Appa's head and grabbed the reins. Azula wanted to yell but let out a sigh of resignation instead.

"Don't think I'll let you leave without me," Azula chided as she climbed onto the saddle. "Come, Zuzu, you encouraged him."

Zuko looked back at his mom. Seeing her approval, he climbed aboard. The trio took off to return to the battle.


	3. The Boy In...The Volcano? Part Three

Sokka sat in his cabin. Swaying with the rocking of the boat. The sound of distant battle echoes throughout the hall. Sullen and downtrodden, his mind drifted to a time long past.

"Sokka!," the old man screams, "You need to pay attention if you're going to become a man."

The old man is his dad, Nukilik of the Southern Water Tribe: Hakoda of the Snow Wolfdog House. The pair were on a canoe in the waters of the south.

Sokka didn't listen. A boy of only thirteen winter nights, Sokka stood on the bow of the canoe looking serious.

Hakoda shook his head. "If you put as much effort in being an adult like you do trying to look like one, you wouldn't be the only thirteen year old in the tribe still practicing for his Ice Dodging."

Sokka's voice took on a deeper tone, like a child trying to sound like an adult. "Yes, but it's all unnecessary. I'll pass it without any issues and be declared a man alongside the rest of them."

Hakoda sighed. "You haven't sailed once in your life before. You never even pay attention when I try to teach you. If you keep on like this, you're going to fail."

Hakoda put his hand on his son's shoulder as his voice shifted to a softer tone. "You're too young to understand it yet. You must think being the Nukilik's son is great. A time is going to come when people will expect you to lead because of it."

The old Chieftain looked down at the symbol of the Water Confederation on his chest. "Our people are flexible. We can adjust to a lot of change," he turned his gaze to the ice around them, "but we can also stiff up and become like boulders. The tribe had to stomach much when a nonbender's house took the throne." Hakoda turned back to his son. "But people realized I was a good leader and the tensions faded."

"Your mother," the aging widow's eyes turned heavy, "she helped as well. Kya was a nonbender too, but she was kind, caring, and always wanted the best for our people. And she would want you to succeed, like I do."

Sokka felt a lump form in his throat. "Dad," was all he could say.

Wordlessly, the father returned to demonstrating sailing techniques to his son.

Sokka returned to the present. A fireball had hit the side of the ship in front of his cabin. He was knocked back. Sokka got up and considered returning to the deck. However, the sound of water dousing the fire stopped him.

"What would I even do?," he mumbled.

* * *

The trio flew towards the scene of the battle. Sounds of chaos assaulted their eyes. The light of fireballs and the sparking reflection of water and ice besieged their vision.

Aang felt sick. He could feel a pit grow in his stomach. Zuko must have picked up on this as he began to speak.

"Aang, my uncle once told me that fools make war, heroes look for peace."

Before the reassurance could set in, Azula snapped back, "Yes, and Uncle also tried to make Tea Appreciation Day a national holiday. Sent a letter everyday for a year to the Shobo-shi Warlord about it."

Zuko slumped back in the saddle. After a pause, he mumbled, "They did make it a holiday, you just can't get off work for it."

As the trio fell into silence again, they arrived overhead. Beneath them, the Shobo-Shi kept their distance from the confederate battleship. Their tactic appeared to be a defensive one. The Shobo-Shi strafed the large boat from afar and pelted it with fireballs. The boats erratic movements seemed to protect them from the waterbender's attempts to capesize them.

It wasn't a perfect defense, however. The shobo-shi had lost one boat already. The confederates had made ice spikes in the intended path of the boat. The ship was run through before it could change course. The survivors were trying to board the confederate vessel, but were being rebuffed by nonbenders.

The chaos was uncomfortable for Aang. The young boy had never known battle before. The sounds of agony clawed at his ears. The reflection of the ice and steel spears hurt his eyes. The smell of burnt wood made him nauseous. This was war: no place for an airbender.

"What do we do to get their attention, Azula?," Zuko broke the silence.

"Why are you asking me? This was airhead's plan." Aang assumed that was now his nickname.

"You always have a plan," Zuko pleaded.

"And you always follow," Azula mocked, "Try taking charge, for once. Airhead seems too scared to even talk."

"You know, I can still hear," Aang gave Azula a weary look. She was right though, Aang hated to admit to himself: he was scared. Airbenders dodge and evade. Running into conflict felt wrong.

"Maybe we just land in between them?," Zuko’s suggestion felt more like a question.

Azula laughed at the insane idea. Aang, however, looked down at the battle. With a sudden turn, he barreled towards the clearing between the ships.

"Are you completely out of your mind?," flew out of Azula's mouth.

Aang didn't respond. He has no other ideas. He couldn’t run. He couldn’t let people hurt each other. He couldn’t think of any other way. This was the only way forward. This was what was expected of the Avatar, no matter how terrified it made him.

With a gust of air, Appa landed in between the attacking ships. The shock temporarily stopping the exchange of fire as the respective leaders sized up the noncombative entry. Bato, gave Aang a steely look.

Airbenders were pacifists by nature. They would rarely fight back. They’d rather evade. However, their selflessness was not unheard of either. Entering a battle to protect others fit well within their nature, even if they kept nonlethal.

Airbenders were also peacemakers by nature. They would rather try to settle a conflict verbally. The child was young enough to still fully believe in those ideals. Perhaps he was here to talk. Bato admired the bravery, but admonished the foolishness.

There was a tense moment in the air. Azula eyed the two sides. The Shobo-shi were still moving in formation, refusing to give the confederates a chance to strike. Smart. The Water Confederation troops were sitting at the ready. They could return to combat at a moment’s notice. Smart. Azula looked back at Aang to see a young boy standing in the middle of this powder keg. Not smart.

Zuko was sitting back in his saddle. The boy was impatient. He was quiet, but he couldn’t stop his leg from bouncing. Any moment, everything could pop off. They would be in the center of it all. Sweat went down the young swordsman’s forehead.

Aang stood on Appa’s head. The creature level with the opposing boats. That pit in Aang’s stomach had grown. It felt like a burning fire in his stomach. It was too late to turn back, however.

“Everyone,” Aang boomed, “This island is on the brink of a volcanic explosion. The people need to be evacuated. This battle has to stop.”

There was a silence. An older gentlemen in red armor stepped forth from one of the boats. The man had a thin mustache and a stern face. “Get back to the Boiling Rock, airbender,” he screamed, “I’d rather you didn’t get killed in the crossfire.”

Bato had already signal his men to stay at the ready before the Shobo-shi soldier had even spoken. “Surrender yourself, airbender, and we will pull out our forces.”

“Aang, let’s go!,” Azula shot out.

Aang looked back at her before focusing on Bato.” If I do, you will keep your word?”

Azula didn’t let Bato respond. She wasn’t letting everything go to waste because of this airbender’s kindness. She pounced, sending a fireball at Bato. A waterbender extinguished the flame before it made contact. However, the return fire from a perched archer missed Azula and hit the shobo-shi boat. Scrambling for retaliation, the shobo-shi lit an oiled rock. With a mounted catapult, they sent it flying towards the confederates. Appa, spooked from the attack, used his tail to blow the strike off-course with a powerful gust of wind.

Only Aang kept his eye on the fireball as it flew past the group and struck the island. That’s when the shake started up again. They were so violent that the water became hostile as if in retaliation to the land’s assault. The mountain top exploded. A plume of smoke and ash began plummeting towards the village at high speeds.

Everyone looked on in horror. Aang mouthed a silent “no.”

* * *

Sokka went back to his bed. He couldn’t help out there. He looked down at his immaculate boots. Their glamour seemed to mock him. He wasn't worthy of the outfit. He could remember his first real failure from a long, long time ago.

Sokka was covered in freezing cold water. His father had dragged him from the depths. The wreckage of his boat was sinking into the southern waters. Hakoda sat in the ice with his head in his hands.

“They’ll find us within the hour,” Hakoda uttered. He let his face go free. He looked at the wreckage before looking back at the boy prince. “We can’t say what happened.”

Sokka was too cold to talk. The shiver of his body forced his mouth shut. The cold air tortured his wet skin.

“Officially, you passed. That’s what we’ll tell them. Bato is the one who’ll find us. He can keep a secret.” Hakoda sighed. “You will be a man.”

“B-but,” Sokka found his words, “I failed.”

Hakoda’s face showed a flash of anger. But it went away as fast as it came. “For the sake of our house, you can’t fail.”

“It would be a l--” Sokka was cut-off by his father.

“And if they found out that my son failed his ice dodging, they will think the spirits have turned on us!” Hakoda shouted, suddenly fierce. “We would lose everything! You and your sister will have to live in exile!”

Sokka fought back tears. Hakoda relaxed as best he could. Frustration still warped his features. “Sokka, my son,” he tried to get out, “my boy, we just can’t tell the truth. You’ll understand when you’re older. We just can’t.”

That is the last thing the pair said before Bato found them. His father was right: Bato said nothing of what really happened. They claimed Bato’s boat was the one Sokka sailed on. Hakoda had made sure they were identical in the morning, as Sokka later found out. The wetness of their clothes blamed away on some rough waters. Nothing that would disqualify one from their rite of passage.

Sokka spent the next few days in a daze. He remembered waking up one night to hear his father and his sister talking.

“People have been talking,” Sokka could hear Hakoda through the walls, “Some of them think that Sokka failed his test.”

“Didn’t he, though?” Sokka could hear his sister, Katara, respond.

“He did.” Hakoda relented. “How did you know?”

“Dad, I’ve practically had to be mom for this family after what Admiral Zhao did,” Sokka could hear the contempt in his sister’s sweet voice, “I know when something is wrong with you two.”

“I never could hide things from your mother,” Hakoda joked through the stress, “But, we can’t let people know.”

“They would turn on us.”

“We are so lucky you were born a bender,” Hakoda’s words struck at Sokka’s heart, “If we were all nonbenders, I don’t think our family would endure these rumours. At least you give legitimacy to our blood.”

“Then,” Katara grew stern, “make me the crown heir.”

Sokka froze in his bed. Could his sister really have just said that?

“Katara,” Hakoda started but Katara cut him off with a demand of no excuses.

“The north already calls us the ‘tribe of queens.’ You know what they think of us. Where we stand. A woman can’t be nukilik. Our house wouldn’t just suffer, our tribe would.”

“Who's to say it needs to be official?” Katara's voice grew devious. “Sokka doesn’t want to lead. Not in the ways that matter. He’s always been more obsessed with the glamour of it.”

Sokka could hear Katara rise from her seat. Her voice was full of impassioned fury. “He could go out and do the silly things he likes. Give speeches, put on shows, hit on commoners. I can do what really matters.”

There was a silence. Sokka could hear his heartbeat.

“A test,” his father finally said, “We’ll test this out. For both of you,” his tone turned cold with that last phrase.

“Sokka will go out in search of the Avatar. If he captures the Avatar, or maybe just enough airbenders, he can return. In the meantime, I will give you some of my responsibilities. Claim it is to help out since I never remarried. We will see how you do.” Hakoda spoke like this was sports or the weather, not the fate of Sokka’s future. “If Sokka can handle such a task on his own, he’ll have proved himself. If you can handle my responsibilities, you will have proven yourself.”

“And all the while Sokka is away so people will stop talking?” Katara knew her father better than anyone, Sokka thought.

With the sound of a far off explosion, Sokka was snapped to reality. The boat’s rumbling knocked him from his bed. The cries and screams spooked the young prince.

With a yelp, he headed off to the deck to see what had happened.

* * *

Zuko was the first to speak up. “We need to get back. My mother…” He trailed off.

“The plume is going to rocket down that mountain. If we go now, we’re going to be trapped.” Azula wasn’t her cool self. There was a hint of worry.

“Azula!,” Zuko reprimanded.

Azula looked back at Aang. “Can we get there in time? And get back?” Azula seemed lost. “We can’t lose the Avatar. Not now. Not twice to this damn place.” She paused. “But, Ursa...Ursa is of the royal line.” She tried her best to hide her real concerns.

Aang wasn’t sure. The plume was rocketing to the ground. There were people there. If the plume consumed them, it’d be over.

“Aang,” Zuko yelled, “We got to go now!”

Aang snapped from the indecision. He told Appa to move and they blasted off to the town square.

As they left, Sokka arrived on deck to the scene of his men still in battle. While the sights and sounds of the skirmish took him at first, he was shocked from the sight of the volcano in the distance. Stunned, he walked through the battle to Commander Bato.

“Is that real?” Sokka was in disbelief.

Bato didn’t even bother looking at Sokka. “We’re in battle, Sokka. The shobo-shi aren’t letting up. Try not to be distracted.” Bato paused. “Besides, we originally came here because of that damned mountain.”

“I never realized how horrifying an eruption was.” Sokka felt guilty, his mind wandering back to his true intentions.

“Consider this a crash course,” Bato told the archers to reposition towards the stern.

“There are people there.” Sokka practically whimpered.

“Yes, there are, but we can’t go help them as long as the Shobo-shi are firing on us.” Bato directed two men to take down a fire that had started on the port side.

“And they can’t help them as long as we’re fighting them,” Sokka mumbled.

“Welcome to war,” Bato grimly mused.

Sokka looked around him. This was pointless. There were people dying. They both wanted to help them, but they were too busy fighting each other. This had to stop.

Sokka rushed to the side of the ship and screamed out, “Everyone stop!”

Bato rushed to grab the boy. The old commander had promised Hakoda he’d keep the boy safe. Sokka pushed him back. When the ships fired a fireball at him, Sokka threw his robe into the blast to take the hit. Holding its charred remains, he began to flail it about like a flag. Screaming “Cease fire, Cease fire,” as loud as he could.

Bato, wrestling with the boy, noticed that the sounds of battle had stopped. Letting Sokka go, the old commander was surprised to see the old fire nation solider waiting expectantly. Did the boy really do it?

Sokka had noticed as well. “Please, we have to stop this. Right now, there are innocent people in that town. People I shared food and dinner with only a week ago. They are your people too.” Sokka hit his exposed chest. “I am Sokka of House Snow Wolfdog, crown prince of the Southern Water Tribe, and I vow on my life that I will give your people safe passage on my ship to your closest city. I only ask for a cease fire and aid in evacuating.”

There was silence for a moment. The old fire national combatant seemed lost in thought. His eyes turned back to the island. Then back to Sokka. “We were sent here to capture the prince,” the old soldier mused, “but we were also sent to save those people. I’ll be damned if I let Roku Village burn twice.”

With a relieved smile, Sokka began to direct his men. He called for them to reorganize their vessels towards the island on a mercy mission. Bato was floored. A strange sense of pride took over him.

* * *

Appa howled as it moved through the sky. The citizens were already running to the port.

“We got to find mom,” Zuko let out as they were overhead. He had perched his head out, looking over the crowd. She wasn’t there. He looked towards the city center and then, to his horror, he found her.

She was helping some of the elders move. The plume coming hot right behind them. Azula moved to speak, but couldn’t. She was out of her element. Her plan had fallen. She was in between two situations and couldn't reconcile what to do.

Aang didn’t wait. He had a voice in his head. It was an old man. It was screaming at him to move. Pulling out his glider, he flew forward on his own toward Ursa and the elders. “Take care of the rest.”

Azula found her senses. “What are we supposed to do?” She paused. “Zuzu, go down and keep these people from trampolining each other. I’ll direct people from the air where to go.” Zuko nodded as he hopped off.

Azula moved to the head of the skybison and began moving it above the crowd. “Follow my lead,” she bellowed, “I’m heading to shore.”

* * *

Aang closed in on Ursa. Landing in front of them, he took some of them by their shoulder and said, “I can help carry them.”

Ura gave him a nod. The two kept moving as best they could, but Aang could hear the plume get closer and closer. Aang kept looking back. It was gaining on them.

“I’ll buy us time,” Aang shouted. He let the elder go and handed them off to Ursa.

Ursa looked like she was going to speak, but she stopped herself. She focused on the path in front of her.

Aang rushed to plume. Staff in hand, he threw forward the strongest gust of air he could muster.

Nothing.

The plume flew forward and engulfed Aang.

Ursa looked back at the worst time. The second it happened, she closed her eyes. She tried her best to drive the thought deep down.

Suddenly, there was an earthquake. The ground below Ursa turned into a slide, carrying the elders and herself to the port at double speed. As she turned back, she could see two glowing eyes in the center of a tornado.

She wasn’t the only one.

* * *

Sokka’s men and the shobo-shi milita reached the shore at the same time. Opening their cargo holds, they huddled as many people as they could into the holds. Overhead, Sokka could see the skybison circling in the distance. He noticed something on the creature that looked familiar. It was the girl from last week! Azulon. No, Azula! Sokka laughed a bit. He partly came back to hit on her. How stupid was that?

Sokka didn’t have time to dwell on that thought. No one did. The plum in the distance had turned into a rancorous tornado. The black soot spiraling into the heavens and dispersing into a black snowfall.

“What is that?” Sokka was amazed.

“The avatar,” Bato said sternly, “no ordinary airbender could perform that.”

Bato gave Sokka a look. Were they going to go after him?

Sokka shook his head. “I can prove I’m worthy of my crown some other day,” Sokka sighed, “Today, we have more important things.”

Bato smirked. Wise choice.

When the last of the men and women were on board, Sokka called out asking if anyone else was coming.

Zuko in a frantic hurry scream, “Where’s mom? Where’s Aang?”

“Don’t worry, Zuzu,” Azula seemed to joke, “Mommy’s coming.”

Before Zuko could react, he was knocked aside by the parade of elders, led by Ursa. Their slide formed unexpectedly along the cobblestone road.

Zuko didn’t care. As he got up, he hugged his mom. Azula tried not to gag. Though, she did smile a bit at the scene. Just for a moment.

Then she remembered.

“What about Aang?” Azula shot at his family. “Did he escape?”

Ursa shook her head. “I saw a tornado, but I didn’t see him leave it.”

Azula spat. “I could see the tornado from here.” Getting herself firm in the seat, she said “move it furball, save your airhead master already.”

While Appa growled, it shot off to the volcano.

Ursa moved to board the ship. Zuko went to follow her, but he was hesitant. “It’s okay if you want to help your sister, Zuko.”

“I need to make sure you’re safe too.”

“I am safe,” Ursa joked, “now, go keep an eye on her. We both know she’s capable, but she’s too much like me.” Zuko was shocked. Azula and mom were nothing alike. “She likes taking risks and will sacrifice everything for her goals. Just like great grandfather.”

Zuko got the secondary meaning. With a nod, he ran off after her.

* * *

As Appa got closer, the winds of the tornado whipped at Azula. She could barely keep her seating. “How did Aang stay on this without a strap?,” she complained. Looking down at Appa, “don’t let up now, beast, I don’t plan to lose everything this close to my prize.”

Appa just growled.

Fighting their way to the edge of the tornado, Azula could see the outline of Aang. Really she could only see his glowing eyes and tattoos. The rest was speculation. The winds lashed at the pair. Pushing them ever further back.

“Aang,” Azula started, “let’s get out of here airhead.”

The words hung in the air, but no response. Aang was moving, judging from the glow, but he wasn’t moving towards her. The movement suggests some kind of airbending form. A circular pattern of movement around a fixed point. What was he even doing? The place was safe. The plume was almost completely gone. The people were out. All that was left were buildings.

“Airhead, listen to me! If you keep on like this, you’re going to die like a fool!”

No response.

Azula could feel her bloodboil. Was this how great grandfather was? She wasn’t dumb. She knew something had taken over him and left him this mess. Some kind of Avatar state.

“I can’t get through to him,” she muttered. She considered fleeing, but what would be the point? Without Aang, the war was over. They lost.

“Aang,” she looked down to see Zuko screaming, “You can stop! Everyone is safe! Don’t waste your life on some buildings! You did your job, now let’s get out of here!”

“Zuzu, it’s pointless,” Azula chided. However, she noticed the air began to die down. Looking back at Aang, the glow was fading.

“Zuko, get ready to jump.” Azula yelled. Appa dived down. Azula grabbed Zuko’s arm and threw him on Appa’s back. “Get ready to grab Aang!” She instructed her brother.

With Aang’s ceased movement, the tornado was unraveling. The plume was burning hot. If they didn’t get to him at the right moment, it was going to collapse and destroy him.

The soot and ash burned their eyes as they got close. Her eyes watered. Her nose and throat burned with every breath. Her skin felt like it was being pelted with hot coals. Through the haze, she could see him.

“Zuzu!,” she cried.

Zuko got the message. He leaned out. The second he felt cloth, he grabbed on tight. Pulling up, he got Aang on board.

“Get us out of here, beast!” Azula cried as she turned Appa around.

With a pain cried, Appa flew up and out of the plume. High in the sky, the trio could take the moment to breathe. The soot and ash had left them hacking and coughing. No matter how hard they tried, their eyes wouldn’t stop burning. Appa was in pain alongside them. After a good ten minutes, things cleared up.

Looking down, the siblings could see the lava engulfing their home. Once again, the island was gone in a single eruption. Hearing Aang cough and rustle, Azula felt good knowing that, at least this time, the Avatar lived.

* * *

Sokka and his men had left port a long time ago. Their vessel sailed alongside the shobo-shi to Ishigaki. Sokka himself was resting on the bow of the ship, looking at the sky. It was past midday and the orange of nightfall had begun.

Bato came up besides Sokka. “Everyone has been fed,” he started, “The Shobo-shi have promised to replenish our supplies in town, however. It won’t impact the trip.”

“Isn’t that something?” Sokka laughed, “We’re at war and yet they’re giving us supplies.”

“They felt honor-bound. We had saved their people when we could have captured the Avatar. The old captain seems to be quite impressed with you, actually.” Bato laughed. “Keep this up and maybe they’ll just surrender and make you the new warlord of these islands.”

Sokka laughed back. “Yeah, if only dad saw things that way.”

Bato leaned on the railing. He looked out in the ocean. “Your father loves you, Sokka.”

“He doesn’t trust I can be king.”

“Yes, but only because you never tried to be one before. You were just focused on your status.” Bato put his hand on the boy’s shoulder. “Today, you acted like a king. I’m sure he’ll be happy when he gets my messenger puffowl.”

Bato patted the boy’s shoulder and went back to the cabin.

Sokka turned back to sea. A smile on his face beaming.

* * *

Aang had come to after some time. He had acquired a bit of a raspy cough, but they expected it gone by morning. Overall, none of their injuries were severe, despite the lingering pain.

“You don’t remember any of that?” Azula was quizzing the young Avatar, “Making a tornado? Saving the village?”

“I remember trying to stop the plume with my airbending. And the cloud taking me. Then, blank.”

Zuko was half paying attention. He was focused on the horizon. “So, where to next?” Are we going to meet up with mom at Ishigaki?”

“No,” Azula dismissed, “we know the confederation is going to be there now.”

Zuko looked annoyed, but let it go.

“If Aang is going to end this war, he’s going to need to master all four elements. Our next step is to find him a firebending teacher.”

Aang and Zuko both looked like they wanted to speak up. Zuko beat Aang to it. “The Avatar is supposed to learn all four elements in a certain order. Air, Water, Earth, Fire, right? We can’t start with fire.” Aang nodded in agreement.

“Yes, and how do you plan on Aang learning waterbending?”

“But they say bad things happen to Avatars who learn elements out of order,” Aang whined back.

Azula sighed and said again, “Yes, and how do you plan on learning waterbending?”

The other two grew quiet.

“Good,” Azula felt victorious, “It’s off to Shu Jing village. Father mentioned that General Jeong Jeong of the Akatatsu had retired there some time back.” Azula gave a sly look to her brother. “And maybe Master Piandao will finally teach Zuko how to use those swords.”

With that, the trio set off to the far-off island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus ends the first story arc. I hope the future ones can be a bit more episodic. I got into a groove with this one arc. It was actually supposed to be one chapter, but a 41 page chapter is just too much. 
> 
> I found I had trouble getting them off of this island. I focused a lot on getting the world setup. I was afraid that people's familiarity with canon would be an issue so I tried to get as many nods to how things were different as possible. I also wanted to give some nods to interesting implications of this new dynamic. 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed it. Please, if you had an issues, comments, feedback, etc. feel free to leave it. I greatly appreciate it.


	4. The Beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to take a stab at shipping this chapter. I mentioned in the comments that my ships for the fic changed after writing. I thought I'd play around with some ships and see which ones would fit. As such, I decided to take this chapter as a moment to do so. I was originally going to do a different Azula-centric story that would have gotten more into her history with Ozai, but I moved it. I plan next story to be a Zuko-centric story. Then that Azula-centric one, which will co-star Aang. Then, an Aang-centered story. Aang probably get shafted a bit with spotlight in Book 1 because stories centering on him will likely drive the main plot forward. I need to keep that in time with the plot for Sokka.
> 
> I also decided to change the name for the fic. I always thought this should be divided into three books like the television series. Archive of your Own is actually great for that. It required me to rename this fic to fit, however.
> 
> I made an edit to a map so that people can get an idea of what the Fire Alliance looked like.
> 
> Edit: After writing the entire chapter and having it posted for a couple hours, I just noticed a huge error. Last week, I skimmed my map and went "oh wow, Ember Island is on the way to Shu Jing village from Roku Island. I should do a story there." I thought nothing of it. I worked on the thing all week. Even did two read throughs to make sure everything made sense. Just now, I read the map again and I realize what I thought was Ember Island was Hot Spring Cove. I even remember being slightly confused by that last week but accepting it since it was labeled as the setting for the "The Beach." I forgot that was where Team Avatar was in that episode, Team Zuko was far away.
> 
> That's a little embarrassing. It's too late to change the chapter in my mind. I wrote the whole thing and posted it already. Honestly, this kind of "zipping" around the map happened a lot in Season 1. They lamp-shaded it twice. First with Aang saying he had a lot of places he wanted to visit. Second with Zuko thinking Aang was a tactical genius with misdirection when the Gaang had actually lost their map. I think I'll do a similar thing next chapter and say they got twisted around because of the volcanic ash. It's not ideal, but, in my mind, it's too late to change it. 
> 
> I made an edit to imply they were in Ember instead to keep internal consistency. It is what it is.
> 
> My bad. I'll be more careful in the future.

The waters were a beautiful orange as the sun rose. Near the shore, a small makeshift camp had been made. Its occupants, Aang, Azula, Zuko, and Appa, were still fast asleep. The prior day's adventure was so severe that their tired frames did not wake from the sounds of people approaching.

"What are these kids doing here?," an older man barked, “We are supposed to have this set up by tonight."

“Bums,” a young man complained, “I thought the Ember guard kept them off the beach.”

The old man just shook his head. “I remember my grandfather talking about this place. It used to be where the nobles of the Fire Nation would come to blow off some steam. Really ritz place.” The old man gestured to the sleeping teens. “Now, it’s just a place for runaways to space out.”

Placing his toolbox down, the old man searched for the right tool for the job. “Only one thing to do in times like this,” the old man found his prize, “and it ain’t pretty.” Pulling out a hammer and iron plate, the elderly man proceeded to smash the two objects together. The resulting sound was so loud and obnoxious that the old fellow’s younger cohort had to cover his ears.

The trio jumped at the sound. Startled and dazed, they groaned as they ran from their sleeping bags. Appa took it the worst. The skybison bellowed so loud that the resulting air blast floored the two men.

Azula seemed to have a similar idea. A flame came to light in her hands as she yelled “Who in the world dares to wake me up in such a manner!?”

Aang was shocked at Azula's quick snap to violence. Zuko, who was more used to his sister's temper, pushed his sister’s arm down with a disapproving nod. Azula huffed.

The men got to their feet best they could. The older fellow needed his co-worker’s support.

“We’re here for the flipping Cirus, girlie,” the old man gestured to the crew of workers unloading supplies from komodo rhinos.

“Girlie?” Azula questioned coldly.

Aang’s delight, however, led him to take over the conversation. “The circus?,” Aang practically sang, “with the trapeze, the elephant lions, and the clowns?”

“The very same one, kid” the old man dismissed, “Now, if you kids could be so kind and beat it!”

Zuko had already finished rolling up their sleeping bags by then. While Azula flashed an orange flame at the man, she otherwise let it go. Aang, however, was busy pestering the man with questions. “When does it open?”, “Where do we get tickets?”, etc.

“Should we stop him?” Zuko was leading Appa away from the future building site.

Azula shook her head no. She liked how much the young Avatar was frustrating the old man.

“Azula? Is that you?” A girl’s voice cried out. The voice was familiar to Azula. When she heard it, she stiffed up. Sweat formed on her forehead. It was accompanied by a cold, clammy feeling. It couldn’t be her, could it?

Azula turned slowly to see a girl of about her own age. Dressed in pink and sporting a large ponytail, this fire islander wore a sweet smile. Practically skipping, the girl rushed over to the nervous Azula.

Zuko crossed his arms, “Isn’t that Ty Lee? That cheary girl who would never leave you alone.”

"Azula it is you," Ty Lee exclaimed. She stood inches from Azula. Leaning her face close to Azula's face, Ty Lee grabbed Azula's hand. "It’s been so long, Azula. How have you been? I bet so much has happened."

"Well, you know, just the usual." Azula was trying to maintain her cold demeanor. However, there were small cracks here and there. Over emphasizing random words, stuttering at random points, and even the occasional slight voice crack. "My family and I were just l-living in Umbie. Until the volcano erupted. We got out. Helped that we managed to find the Avatar."

"You found the Avatar!?" Ty Lee exclaimed, leaning even closer in.

Azula told Ty Lee the story of their adventure on Roku Island. Azula was doing her best to smile. She thought Ty Lee would like a smile. The grin was too wide and too teethy. Her eyebrows were curved down with nerves. Ty Lee didn't seem to notice, she was enraptured with Azula's story.

Zuko was starting to get scared. He had never seen his sister like this before. That face was the stuff of nightmares. What was going on?

"That is so cool," Ty Lee lifted up both of Azula's hands, "I wish I could go on an adventure like that!"

Azula made a nervous laugh and looked to Zuko. Zuko seemed unnerved by the sight of his sister's face. There was a wordless exchange between the siblings: should we? Can we? It dawned on Zuko what was happening. Azula was too afraid to make the decision. The young fire islander had never known his sister to be indecisive.

Finally, Zuko cracked. "Maybe you could come with us?"

Ty Lee squeed. Jumping up and down, she took Azula's hands with her, flailing the firebender's arms up and down. Zuko expected Azula to snap her hands back, but Azula didn’t move. Her face locked in the scary grin.

"I can't wait," Ty Lee beamed, "But I got to do my show tonight. It's the last show of the season."

"The last show of the season?," Zuko was confused, "but the spring is just starting."

"It's too hot in the summer, silly," Ty Lee giggled, "It's not like we perform in the Earth Kingdoms. Can you imagine getting a bunch of people together in a big top tent in that heat? We use so much fire in our performances people would pass out."

Ty Lee had taken the tone of a big sister teaching a younger sibling. "Everyone would rather be at a lake or a beach. The winter and fall are perfect, though. Still warm but not too much."

"Well, isn't that unfortunate. Better luck next Avatar cycle." Azula spoke fast like she was trying to end this quickly.

Ty Lee groaned at first, but her demeanor swung back. "I know! Why don't you stay the night and come to our show? It's just one night. I can even get you free tickets! Then, afterwards, I would be free to join you!"

"We really couldn't. We're on a very tight schedule," Azula had gone back to her old cold attitude, as if she felt safe.

Aang rushed over so quickly that a small sandstorm formed. The airborne sand landed in clumps all over Azula. She wasn’t amused.

"You can get us into the circus?" Aang was as giddy as a child.

"Aang, we have a schedule to keep," Azula was doing her best to get the sand off her.

Zuko stepped up. "We can spare one day for a show," Zuko seemed happier than usual, "I haven't seen the Akatatsu Circus since Uncle took us to the last Alliance Gathering."

Ty Lee let out a "oooh." "Wasn't that the last time we met?"

"I think it was," Zuko rubbed his chin, "You were with your sisters and Mai had tagged along."

"She really wanted to sit next to you too, Zuzu," Azula's voice was mocking and fierce. She was prodding him. Trying to make a point to her brother. "You were so embarrassed when she held your hand." She put emphasis on the last part of the statement. Trying as hard she could to cue her brother into her real meaning.

Zuko just shrugged. Azula's attempt to get through to him had fallen on its face.

"It's settled!," Ty Lee declared with glee, "I'll get your seats reserved."

Azula nodded with a "great" as the young girl scampered off.

A moment passed before Azula turned to her brother in fury. "Why did you suggest she could come along!?"

"What was I supposed to say?" Zuko shot back, "Besides, I thought you wanted her to come along."

"Come along?" Azula was in disbelief, "Yes, I want that 'girly girl' with us. So she can waste our time with foolish endeavors. Like making her nails look that perfect. Or getting her hair done that immaculate. Or finding that amazing peach perfume she was wearing."

Zuko shrugged, "She's been traveling with a circus. I'm sure she can handle things." Zuko sniffed. "I didn't notice any peach smell."

Azula got red. "You didn't have her obnoxiously in your face the whole time. It was impossible not to smell."

Aang, however, ignored the sibling's squabble. Putting his arms around both of them, he started "Come on, we deserve a little time to ourselves. Besides, the monks took me to the circus the last time I visited the Fire Nation. If it's anything like last time, this will be amazing." Aang beamed with excitement.

* * *

Not too far away, a familiar convoy was close to their destination. Sokka's ship was trailing behind the shobo-shi vessels, despite carrying the lion's share of refugees. The young prince was out on deck in his finest robes.

Bato could see the tensed shoulders and rigid stance of the young prince.

"What's eating your seal blubber today?" Bato sipped his morning tea.

Sokka was surprised, "aren't you worried?"

"About what?," the old commander wiped his brow. The heat of the Fire Islands was unforgiving to the arctic resident.

"The send-off." Sokka looked towards the looming island. "Ishigaki belongs to both the Shobo-shi and the Southern Earth Kingdom. Things could get rocky."

Bato rolled his eyes. He hoped that wasn't meant to be a pun. If Hakoda had rubbed off on the boy, then it most certainly was one. "The Dai Li will speak with the Fire Captain. If the man is good on his word, we will be given permission to dock."

"And if he isn't?"

"The Dai Li were made to guard Ba Singe Se. King Kuei has stretched them thin guarding his new kingdom. He tried to turn a police force into an army." Bato smirked. "They have no chance of capturing this boat."

Sokka wasn't reassured. The child remained stiff.

"Leading is partly about appearance," Bato tried to keep quiet, "Normally, you have that part down. It's the other stuff you generally struggle with."

"Thanks." Sokka mocked.

"We've been lucky these last two years. No one has given us trouble in these waters. It's easy to look the part when things are easy" Bato pointed to the island, "but your mercy mission has us sailing into danger."

Bato poked the boy's chest. "This is when it's hard to look like a leader. It's also when it's the most important." The naval Commander set his arms apart, trying to mimic the width of the ship and the size of the crew. "These men follow you. If you look scared, they'll be scared. You're the one who's supposed to have the plan, after all."

Sokka took a moment before nodding in agreement.

"Good," Bato smiled, "Now, go be the captain they need."

Swallowing his fear, the teen prince tried his best to be himself. He may have done it too well.

Confidently striding across the deck, the boy stiffly asked soldiers how they were and greeted them in an overly formal, royal manner.

Bato smacked his forehead. "Or you can overdo it and let everyone know something is wrong."

* * *

Zuko led Appa to a clearing just outside of town. The skybison took refuge under the cooling shadows of the nearby forest trees. As Zuko began to put down their supplies, his stomach growled.

Putting down his bag, he rummaged around for some food. "I guess we could have the miso for breakfast." Eyeing the stone box containing the miso paste. "We should make this last. Don't know where we might run short."

Zuko was surprised to see his sister pacing the clearing. She was mumbling to herself. Stuff about her clothes, her hair, what to bring with her, and other odd topics.

Aang walked up next to Zuko. Zuko could tell Aang was equally confused by the display.

"Has she ever done this before?" Aang took a seat. Dropping some wood for the breakfast fire.

Zuko absentmindedly got the spark rocks from his bag. "Never," he let the words fall out.

"Should we say something?" Aang made the stand for the stone pot.

"Usually my sister prefers to handle things on her own."

Zuko lifted a stone pot from his bag. "I'll go to the river and get some fresh water."

With Zuko gone, Aang listened to Azula’s rantings. It sounded like Azula was going off on a battle strategy.

"I only have one outfit. I didn’t prepare for this fight. No makeup. Money is tight. I can't waste it. However, I can't expect to succeed without some preparations. My plan of attack needs to be good too. What stratagem works in this situation? Direct? Indirect? Feint?"

Azula screamed when Aang suddenly appeared before her.

"Are you okay?" Aang was genuinely worried.

Azula needed a moment to catch her breath. With a huff and puff, she grabbed Aang by the collar. “Do that again, airhead, and we won’t need to worry about the Water Confederation catching you anymore.”

Pushing back against the flustered Azula, Aang pleaded, "It just seemed like something was bothering you.”

“Nothing is bothering me,” Azula was getting back her control, “I am planning our next moves. We are staying here for the day. It sets us greatly off schedule.”

Azula’s demeanor was perfect. Her poker face was stone. However, Aang found a chip. “I don’t know. Zuko said he had never seen you act like this before.”

“We didn’t have the fate of the world on our shoulders before yesterday, Aang.” Azula moved to the soon-to-be campfire. She began to gather rocks to enclose the firepit.

“You didn’t act this way before you met that girl, Ty Lee.” Aang wouldn’t let up.

“Aang, do you really think girlie girl got under my skin?” Azula took a seat, “She might have great skin and a refreshing personality, but that girl is more of an airhead than you. It’s not like she could get to me.”

Aang sat across from Azula and gave an intense stare. “No, there is something going on.” Aang put his finger on his chin, “do you like her, Azula?”

Azula’s poker face cracked with fear. She quickly recomposed herself, but that moment of sincerity told Aang everything he needed to know. Still, she tried to fall back on her oldest trick: lying.

“I don’t like her, Aang,” Azula tried to show as much disinterest as possible by examining her nails, “She’s an obnoxious dope. Has been since we were kids. Why would someone like me be interested in her? You know, we are both girls, Aang?” Azula's eyes darted to the left. “Besides, why would someone like her be interested in me?”

Aang sat back. “I don’t know. Not sure what you both being girls would have to do with it. The monks didn’t really talk about this stuff much. People just kind of loved whoever they felt like loving, from what I could see. Not sure why people liked who they liked. Some of them even liked more than one person at a time.” Aang shrugged.

“Sounds dreadful,” Azula mocked, “We don’t really do that kind of thing in the fire islands. My great grandfather was pretty stern on that during his reign as Fire Lord.”

“But, didn’t you say that the Fire Nation broke apart? And that there is no real Fire Lord?”

Azula sighed. “The Fire Nation did fall apart, but my uncle is technically the Fire Lord. It’s more for politics.” Azula looked away as she got back to the point, “I don’t know what he thinks of it. Knowing him, he’d be fine with it as long as it wasn’t me doing it. I expect the same from mom."

Azula wrapped her arms around her legs. “Doesn’t really matter what they think. Any of my Uncle's edicts aren't even suggestions for the warlords. No one would listen even if his words had some weight. Most people have issues with that kind of ‘love’ around here.”

Before Aang could respond, Zuko had returned with the water. When he saw Azula looking forlorn, he stopped in his tracks.

“Is everything okay?,” he placed the stone pot on the stand.

Azula looked to Aang. Aang took a moment before he started. “Azula and I,” he paused, “we were talking about how we were going to make up our lost time. She was just a little worried that General Jeong Jeong might not be there when we got there. I do have a lot to learn before the Great Comet arrives. Can’t lose too much time learning my first element” Azula gave a weak smile to Aang as she recomposed herself.

Zuko looked at Aang. Then over to Azula. Zuko sighed. With the spark rocks, he lit the fire and began to prepare the miso soup.

* * *

After an awkward morning of greeting everyone he saw and asking questions about their families, Sokka strangely felt relieved when the ships finally arrived at Ishigaki.

As they got close, the Shobo-Shi vessels got ahead of the Water Confederation battleship. The captain had already mentioned their intentions to land first and get approval.

After a short while, the shobo-shi returned and gave their approval to dock. Sokka had a sigh of relief. One that he quickly tried to cover up.

Following the Shobo-Shi, Sokka's ship docked in a harbor built into the mountain itself. From the smoothness of the cave, it was clearly manmade. The work of the allied Southern Earth Kingdom, no doubt.

Once docking was complete, Sokka signaled his men to let the refugees go. Their number came out of the hold in an orderly line. A Shobo-Shi bureaucrat stood next to one wearing the uniform of the Southern Earth Kingdom. The pair seemed to file out their own separate application for each refugee.

"It seems inefficient," Sokka mused, "We'll be here for days at this rate."

Bato shrugged, "the land belongs to both countries. They must require dual citizenship to live here."

"Isn't that a little extreme?"

"Ishigaki has been a prize for our forces here for a reason. With two armies protecting it and the natural defense of its cave, we just can’t get a foothold in it." Bato eyed their vessel, "Even if we launched a sneak attack now, they'd just drop the roof on us and end it."

Bato gestured towards the two bureaucrats, "but an alliance like this is shaky. The second one group can have citizens here without the permission of the other, that group is going to claim ownership."

"But this is the Shobo-Shi's land," Sokka interjected.

"Originally, yes, but Warlord Ukano gave King Kuei a right to these lands to get him to build a base here," Bato stroked his chin, "Can't say it hasn't worked out for him. Safe in his bunker, that coward is untouchable."

Bato adjusted his shoulders, "only a matter of time until King Kuei pushes his weight on that coward, if he hasn't already. I expect they'll end up in a skirmish and our people will claim this place as a reward. This alliance isn't built to last."

Sokka stood upright, "never took you for a political analyst.

"It’s really Hakoda," Bato jokes, "he's always been the better half of our friendship."

They were interrupted by the arrival of one of Sokka’s soldiers. “Your highness, your presence was requested by Governor Ukano. He sent a representative to retrieve you.”

Sokka looked to Bato, “is it a trap?”

“Not necessarily,” Bato responded, “You did have the captain’s respect.”

“I don’t know, this seems off.” Sokka withdrew into himself.

Bato turned the boy around, away from the soldier. He leaned in closely and spoke softly, “it’s definitely a trap, but we’ve never gotten any intel on this place before. Make a show of going in alone and we’ll have someone tail you to keep you safe.”

Bato could tell the child was worried from his look. “We’ll be ready to leave at a moment’s notice here and we won’t leave without you,” he reassured, “I’ll have someone trail you. He’ll get you out if something goes wrong.”

Sokka sloshed the idea around in his mouth. Finally, he made his decision: he’ll do it.

Turning back to the soldier, “alright, I will see Governor Ukano.”

After leaving with the man, Bato wore a prideful grin. He left to make arrangements for the young prince.

* * *

The gang were moving about the local town. Some buildings were new and pristine, befitting the history of the area as a nobleman's getaway. Others had signs of damage. Abandoned buildings were scattered about. Their frames were dented with cuts and impacts one would expect from waterbending strikes.

Aang and Azula were quiet. Azula was stone faced. Anyone who knew her less would assume she was simply bored. Zuko knew the girl her whole life. Aang was nervous, like a child with a secret. Zuko didn't need to know him at all to notice.

Zuko could feel a splash of anger. His features tightened. He tried to let it pass. After a few more steps, he couldn't anymore.

"Will you two just spit it out already?" Zuko fired out.

While Aang jumped, Azula kept her cool demeanor. Without responding, she turned to Aang. "Come on, airhead, I'm thinking of getting something for tonight."

Zuko growled, "Don't just run off."

While Aang tried to ask questions from Azula and justify things to Zuko in a frantic word-torrent, Azula just dragged him off into town. Zuko let out a growl of frustration before walking off.

"Was that okay?," Aang felt guilty.

"Zuzu can handle it," she grew a sinister grin, "though, he doesn't have mother to cry to right now. Might be a little tougher than usual."

Sensing Aang’s apprehension, she continued, “it’s a sibling thing, Aang. He’s fine.”

After a short while, the pair found themselves near the markets of the town. The place was lively. There seemed to be a decent number of people milling about. There was excitement in the air.

Azula set to work looking through the stalls. She ignored the shopkeeps trying to get her attention. Her eyes never met theirs. She refused to respond to their greetings. She never broke her stoney face as she went from stall to stall.

Aang tried to keep up with her. He decided to stay quiet at first and figure out what she was thinking. A fruit stand? A clothing stall? A jewelry vendor? It didn’t take too long for the monk to figure things out.

Aang decided to just go out and say it, “Do you know what she likes?”

Azula didn’t move as she acknowledged Aang. She was on the hunt. She was only to give him the bare minimum of attention. “This is important. Ty Lee is a simple girl. She may like flowers. However, that is a tad cliche. Improving my attire will do little. It’s the mid-spring. My beauty comes in the excess of clothes, not the absence.”

“What do you remember about her from when you were kids?,” Aang stopped her, “I don’t really know a lot about these things, but the last time you met you were kids.”

Azula closed her eyes. Her mind drifted to a long time ago.

Her uncle, Iroh, had invited his brother’s family to come with him to the annual Alliance meeting. They were to be guests of the Governor of Ryujin, their family’s then-current hosts. Her father, Ozai, was looking forward to the meeting. He had fire in his eyes. Azula felt Ursa was cold as always. She was futzing with Zuko’s appearance. She talked about how much Lu Ten had grown.

“She only spoke to me to scold me.”

When they arrived at the Boiling Rock, she remembered Zuko being amazed at the airbenders flying about. Admiral Zhao’s father was still in command at the time. The royal family were shuffled onto one of the beasts to cross the boiling lake.

“Apparently, The waters are the perfect defense against the water confederation. Any attempt to water bend them would turn to steam and be useless. Wooden boats can’t make it across because they would catch on fire. Besides, it would be impossible to get boats to the top of the peak regardless. Without the airbenders on their side, the Water Confederation could never reach the compound at the center of Boiling Rock.”

Azula met Ty Lee when she shuffled off of the skybison.

Azula was annoyed at the beast of burden. It’s hair had gotten all over her during the trip. As she struggled off of the beast, she made sure it knew her discomfort. “Dumb beast,” she muttered under her breathe, “cover someone else in your fur.” She made sure to kick the bison slightly as she got off. The bison, in turn, bucked her. While the adults and Zuko were secure, Azula was knocked forward onto the stone.

Ursa rushed to her aid, “Are you okay, Azula?”

Azula pushed the woman’s hand aside. “I can get up on my own, mother!,” she barked. Ursa ignored it and continued checking the young Azula for injuries.

Uncle Iroh laughed at the young girl’s words. “A feisty one, she is,” he elbowed his younger brother.

Ozai had a proud yet chilling look. “Yes, Azula is a strong one,” Ozai bragged as he told an oft repeated joke of his, “She was born lucky and I was lucky she was born.”

“I don’t think anyone born into our family can rightfully call themselves lucky these days,” Iroh mused, a hint of humour under a layer of heavy observation.

“Only a matter of perspective and time, brother.” Ozai oozed back.

Azula was embarrassed. “Mom! Dad and uncle are talking about me! It’s because you keep treating me like a kid!”

“You are a kid, Azuzu,” Ursa stood up, satisfied Azula was unhurt.

Azula humphed, “Stop calling me that.”

That’s when she noticed the laughter. It wasn’t her Uncle this time. The voice was too high pitched and youthful.

Azula turned to see a group of seven identical girls. All of them were laughing, but one in pink was coming forward. As she came, she jumped into the air and rolled forward. Like a spring, she unloaded herself in a triumphant flair.

Azula stared back unamused. Of course, Zuko had to mention how cool he thought the maneuver was.

The adults had turned back to their business. Discussing with the airbending guide their living arrangement. They left the children to play for now.

“I’m Ty Lee,” the girl exclaimed out of nowhere, “and these are my sisters, Ty Lin, Ty Lat, Ty Lao, Ty Liu, Ty Lum, and Ty Woo.”

“I’m Zuko,” the amused boy started, “and this is my younger sister, Azula.”

“Nice to meet you both,” Ty Lee winked. Turning to Azula, she said “so, how about you?”

Azula was confused at the question. “What?”

“Well, I saw you do that awesome move so I thought I’d show you what I had been practicing with my sisters,” Ty Lee spoke with childlike pride, “I’m going to be an acrobat when I grow up.”

“Wonderful, a circus freak, high admirations,” Azula joked. Zuko was quick to scold her for her comment, earning himself a dirty look.

“I know, right?” Ty Lee seemed a little oblivious to Azula’s comment, “My sisters think its dumb, but it’s nice that they’re helping me out with it.”

“That’s just because you stole the idea from me!,” one of the sisters yelled back.

“After you stole it from me!,” another screamed back.

Ty Lee was slumped forward in frustration at the display. Losing focus on her new friends.

“Zuko, aren’t you glad you only have one, perfect little sister and not that,” Azula gestured to the rancorous family.

“Perfect is a strong word,” Zuko pouted.

Azula chuckled. “Well, Ty Lee, it seems you have your hands quite full today. I think Zuko and I will go meet our parents.”

Ty Lee’s demeanor turned on a dime. She waved goodbye to her new friends. Then, like a drop of a hat, she turned back to set the record straight on how acrobatics was her idea first.

“Aang, that’s it,” Azula snapped back to the moment.

“What is?” Aang was a bit confused.

Azula grabbed Aang’s hand again and dragged off the bewildered airbender.

* * *

Sokka was led off of his ship. Rounding the docks, he saw a figure standing to greet him. She was a girl of about Sokka’s age. She had porcelain skin, likely due to living underground. What really caught the prince’s eye was the strange contrast between her elaborate pigtails and her soldier’s outfit.

Even more perplexing was the outfit itself. He recognized most of the design from war meetings on the Dai Li. However, the girl wore a mantle of a fire islander noble on top of it.

“Are you the prince?,” an annoyed voice welcomed Sokka.

“The name’s Sokka, Prince Sokka,” Sokka’s voice was dripping with status, a cover for his fear, “And who might you be?”

The girl went “ugh” at his flirtatious speech. “Just follow me.”

Sokka followed the girl as she began her trip deeper into Ishigaki. To calm his nerves, he looked around. The area was definitely a military institution. There were civilians, but they all seemed to be families of soldiers. No stands or stalls were present. There were no markets or commerce. Ishigaki must pool their resources, Sokka thought to himself as he traveled.

“Have you been a member of the Dai Li long?”

The girl groaned, “I’m not a member of the Dai Li.” Her voice was flat and unemotive.

“Then what about your uniform?” Sokka gestured.

“Everyone in Ishigaki has to show their commitment to the Earth Kingdom,” her tone mocked the very notion.

“The Southern Earth Kingdom?” Sokka asked for clarification.

“There is only one Earth Kingdom,” she replied, “One Kingdom, One People, One Voice.”

“But isn’t this the fire islands?,” Sokka gestured to their surroundings, “I know the warlo--governor gave the Sout--Earth Kingdom rights to the land, but I didn’t hear about this place seceding to the South---Earth Kingdom.”

The girl stopped and turned to Sokka. She looked around her and leaned in. “Shut up,” she whispered, “Long Feng has ears everywhere.”

She turned back and acted as if nothing happened.

Enduring silence for the rest of the trip, Sokka was brought to a great hall. The stone structure appeared to be built out of the mountain wall itself.

“Come on, my father is waiting for you,” she gestured inside.

As they reached the door, Sokka could overhear an argument.

“The new curriculum is outrageous,” an older gentlemen started, “it completely erases any studies of Fire Nation history.”

A stone voice replied, “King Kuei has fashioned this curriculum himself to ensure prosperity between our people.”

“Prosperity?,” the older man replied, “this is just another attempt to erase our history! Our identities! Our way of--”

“The King has made arrangements for you at Omashu,” the stone voice interjected.

There was a pause in the argument. The older voice began again. It was devoid of emotion, cold and robotic. “Yes, we can make concessions.”

Sokka wasn’t sure what he just overheard, but something about it seemed off. It left a pit in his stomach.

The girl was unphased. She knocked on the door. The older voice spoke up again, “Who is it? I’m in a meeting.”

“It’s me, dad,” the girl started, “You asked me to get the prince for you.”

“Mai, yes, please bring him in,” Sokka could hear the older man getting up from his chair.

When Sokka entered the room, there was only one man. Whoever the other voice belonged to had vanished. Sokka took a moment to soak up the room.

One would mistake it for the office of a mid-level Earth Kingdom bureaucrat. There were various Earth Kingdom flourishes. A portrait of King Kuei held high behind Ukano's seat. The flag of the shobo-shi hung lower than the Southern Earth Kingdom’s banner. Even Governor Ukano was wearing a Dai Li outfit.

Sokka realized Bato was wrong. Ishigaki wasn't some loose alliance doomed to fail. Not two nations trying to own a single island. This was something else. Something sinister. Something Sokka had never seen before.

“Prince Sokka, welcome to Ishigaki,” the man started, “You’re the first in the Water Confederation to do so.”

“I am the trailblazer,” Sokka reverted to his prideful persona, “it’s the job of a royal: make new bonds.”

“Indeed,” the governor started, “We’re quite impressed how you helped out Roku’s Village. Umbie is a strong symbol for our people. Shobo-shi is lucky to have it in our waters.” Ukano sighed, “the resting place of the last Avatar.”

“You don’t believe he reincarnated?,” Sokka questioned.

“With everything that has passed? Yes. It’s hard to imagine the Avatar would let things go as they are without intervening.”

Ukano took a moment before continuing, “Enough of that talk.” He moved around and took a seat at his desk, “we are grateful for the new recruits you have brought us. Umbie was always too far off to properly train.”

“You mean the refugees? They’re civilians, not soldiers.” Sokka was confused.

“Everyone’s a soldier in Ishigaki,” Mai flat tone hid her sarcastic intentions.

“Indeed,” Ukano mused, “they’ll be sorted. Those who can fight will be trained for the Dai Li. Those who can’t, will supply us with materials for the war.”

“You can’t just make people soldiers,” Sokka protested.

“You’ll be surprised what we can do here,” Ukano had a sinister tone.

The two locked eyes, but the moment faded.

“Onto the matter for which I called you here,” Ukano acted like nothing had happened, “the royal family was on Umbie. We were holding them in honor after the Akatatsu had thrown them out.”

Sokka was surprised. He didn’t notice anyone who looked regal on the island. There were many defined elders, but they all seemed to have lived a common life. The closest was the family of the girl who burnt his underwear. But no princess could be so mean.

“Only one of them was reported among the recruits,” Ukano grew stern, “what have you done with the rest?”

“I didn’t even know they were on the island,” Sokka pleaded.

Ukano paused. He moved his head back to the wall. He waited a moment then leaned back forward. “You’re lying. I’ll ask again: where is the royal family?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Sokka fought, “I brought all the refugees as I promised.”

Ukano gave a look to Mai. In an instance, Mai had Sokka by the neck, a dagger to his throat.

“Last chance, Prince.”

“Bato!,” the boy screamed, “Whoever you sent! Please! Now! Sneak attack!”

Nothing happened.

Governor Ukano moved his head back until it touched the wall. Waited. Then moved forward. “You’re looking for your friend.”

A section of the wall slid open. Behind the new opening, a Dai Li agent held the unconscious body of one of Sokka’s men. They were beaten, but alive.

“The Dai Li caught him sneaking about earlier,” Ukano was cold, “Now that we understand each other: where is the royal family?”

“I really don’t know! I promise!” Sokka was on the verge of tears.

Ukano looked at the Dai Li. “Mai, let him go.” Without a sound, the knife was removed from Sokka’s neck.

“Thank you,” Sokka caught his breath, “I’m glad you could see reason.”

In a flurry, two stone hands shot forward and bound Sokka’s hands and feet. Sokka fell forward. Ukano stared at the collapsed teen.

“We will just have to substitute one hostage for another,” Ukano spoke grimly, “The prince of the Water Confederation is more useful anyway.”

* * *

Night had come slowly. The days were getting longer as summer approaches. The beach had become a hive of activity. A big top tent was surrounded by stalls and stands. People from across the village came to be in attendance.

The gang had left Appa in the pasture with food for the night. They were looking forward to some spectacle after their daring escape the prior day. Azula in particular seemed rather eager to see the show.

Zuko wasn’t oblivious. While they were getting ready, Zuko took the chance to take Aang aside. “Do you know what’s been going on with my sister?,” Zuko whispered, “She seems so happy. Earlier today, she was acting like everything was falling apart.”

“I-I probably shouldn’t say,” Aang stuttered back.

“Aang, she’s my sister. Let me know if something’s wrong.”

“This is something she should tell you,” Aang tried to leave. Zuko stepped in front of him.

“I’m serious.” Aang could tell Zuko’s passion was coming from a place of love, but he was smart enough to know how bad it would be to say something.

Luckily, Aang was an airbender. He moved into Zuko and slipped right behind him, running off afterwards to meet-up with Azula. Zuko growled when he realized he’d been outsmarted, but let it go to enjoy the show.

The show itself went off without a hitch. There were liontiger tamers, dancing platypus bears, clowns: the entire circus experience. The highlight was Ty Lee’s performance. Her feats got a rise out of Azula. Zuk was shocked when Azula actually clapped at the performance. After the performance of the komodorhino riders, the ringleader brought the show to a close.

With the performance over, people began to head back to their homes. Their night of thrills over.

Aang turned to see a nervous Azula. Zuko was the first to say something. “So, uh, do you want to go see Ty Lee? Or maybe talk about what’s been worrying you?”

“Yes, let’s go see Ty Lee.” Azula got up. Zuko sighed. Aang just readied himself.

Ty Lee was resting in her tent after the performance. There were flowers and little trinkets from her co-workers. Gifts they gave her after she announced she’d be spending the off-season with the Avatar and her old friends. Normally, there would be some minor meetups to hone their skills and audition new acts, but Ty Lee had already requested an absence from them.

Ty Lee herself was pretty exhausted. The summer was creeping in. The big top tent was already becoming a bit of an oven. Ty Lee was sweating even before the firebenders did their dance. Or the magician used his firebending to “summon a dragon.” Good performances, of course, but expecting people and animals to stomach that heat was a lot. Especially when your act relies on physical coordination.

When she heard a rap at her tent, she took a quick opportunity to clean herself off with her towel. “Come in,” she said.

As the gang entered, Ty Lee perked up. “Hey guys, I thought I’d see you in the morning.”

“Yes, well, I thought I’d come and speak with you a bit before we began,” Azula started. Zuko looked a little nervous. He wasn’t sure what to expect, but he had a feeling it wasn’t good.

“I was thinking back about our first meeting,” Azula started.

“When the skybison threw you off for kicking it?” Ty Lee was a bit confused.

“That bison had it coming! And where did it get off attacking a princess?” Azula shot out before recomposing herself, “Yes, that.”

“I remembered your family tried to take credit for getting you into acrobatics. You weren’t a fan. Seemed you had issues standing out from them.” Azula moved to her hair and began to undo it. “I thought long and hard on what I was going to say to you. Strategized on it with the Avatar himself.”

“She mostly just stood around and thought, but I guess I helped.”

Azula took off her crown. “I read once that Fire Lord Sozin gave his crown to Avatar Roku as a gift. As the child of both Sozin and Roku, I give you mine.”

Zuko leaned his head in confusion. “Isn’t this a little much? She’s just an old friend.” Azula subtly jabbed Zuko in the side, causing the boy to hunch over.

Ty Lee seemed even more confused as she took the crown. “Thanks,” Ty Lee wasn’t sure what to make of the gift.

Azula seemed proud of herself. "With that crown, you'll always out shine your sisters."

“I’m not sure how to wear it with my hair, though.”

Azula laughed, “don’t be naive. Did you think I wouldn't plan for this? I spent the last three hours devising a perfect way of merging the crown with your hairstyle.” Azula moved around and guided Ty Lee’s hands. She showed her how to place the crown in front of the ponytail and how to lock it in place.

“Now then, you are officially part of our group. I’m sure you're jubilant. We expect to see you at dawn tomorrow. Don’t be late.” Azula gave a flirtatious smile. Ty Lee continued her wide-eyed stare.

Without another word, Azula turned and left the confused onlookers.

Zuko waited a moment. “So, now are you going to tell me what’s wrong with my sister?,” Zuko was pleading more than demanding. Even Ty Lee leaned in with interest to Aang’s potential explanation. The airbender just waved them off with a nervous smile and uncomfortable laugh.

* * *

The Dai Li had long since taken Sokka out of Ukano’s office, leaving the father and daughter to decompress. Ukano, despite his previous bluster, was hyperventilating.

“I hate when the Dai Li makes me do that,” he let out, “It’s horrifying.”

Mai said nothing.

“I know they need me to put on a strong face, but it is all a bit much sometimes.” Ukano leaned back in the chair.

“Are you sure it was the interrogation?,” Mai’s voice was dead.

“What else could it be?” Ukano exhaled. “Though, I have been tired lately. Memory has been getting a little hazy. I might be getting sick. Could be lack of Sleep. King Kuei has been pushing in a lot of strange reform recently. They've been touching more and more things. Sometimes, it feels like the only thing they haven't touched is our military's uniforms.”

Mai closed her eyes. “It didn’t sound like you liked his reforms earlier.”

“The new curriculum?” Ukano asked, “You must have overheard. I had my issues with it, but the King has his reasons.” Ukano seemed oddly proud. “The King’s advisor said Ishigaki is the model of the future. We're the test of how King Kuei will bring order to the rest of the Earth Kingdom. Long Feng doesn’t say words like that lightly.”

Mai didn’t look at her father.

“Not that we’re part of the Earth Kingdom,” Ukano seemed to remember himself, “But as long as we have their support, we are the strongest force in the Fire Alliance. Long Feng once told me he hoped that Shobo-shi would reunite the Fire Islands under proper leadership. We’re lucky Long Feng could see I was better suited to lead Shobo-shi than my predecessor.”

Mai sighed.

Ukano misread the gesture for a call for attention. “Good work bringing him earlier. The Dai Li said you managed to keep his eyes off anything sensitive,” Ukano got up, “the Dai Li said it’d be best if you got him. I remember having issues with that plan.” Ukano seemed lost in thought. “No, wait, I didn’t. Did I?"

Mai furrowed her brow.

“I think I’ll head in for the night.” Ukano headed for the door, “Your mother is waiting for us.”

Mai looked at the wall for a few moments. She followed her father home.

On the other side of the wall, Sokka struggled against his captors. The stones kept his hand and feet bound. Try as he might, he couldn’t break himself free. His captors dragged him like a captured hen.

“I’m going to get out of here,” Sokka threatened, “You’re going to regret it when my friends arrive.”

The Dai Li agent stopped and paused.

“Your ship left a long time ago.” The man let the words sit in the air.

Sokka was stunned. Did Bato really leave without him? Or was Dai Li just trying to get to him? Feeling betrayed, Sokka could feel himself deflating. Without a word, he let the Dai Li continue to drag him along the rocky floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I love feedback so feel free to comment!


	5. Zuko's Master

The wind brushed against the faces of the four teenagers as they shot through the sky. Aang was uncharacteristically in the saddle with Zuko and Ty Lee. Despite being the most experienced flyer, he clung to the saddle with his compatriots. Appa was moving at twice his normal speed. His heavy breathes were telling of his exhaustion. Azula was in the driver seat.

The story of how she got into the driver seat wasn’t much to tell. Aang tried to go for the driver seat as usual. Azula simply pulled him down by his mantle and told him to get in back. She was driving.

“Can’t we slow down,” Aang pleaded, “Appa is going to be tired for a week if we keep going like this.”

“No, Aang,” Azula shot back, “we have to be in Shu Jing Village. That’s on the other side of the Fire Islands! How we got twisted around and ended up on Ember Island, I have no idea!”

“It was probably the smoke,” Zuko sad between nervous breaths, “The volcanic ash must have twisted us around.”

“Great observation, Zuzu,” Azula laughed, “If you had said that days ago, Aang would have mastered his first element by now.”

Ty Lee was terrified in the back seat. “Azula,” she cried, “ Can we slow down? Please? Pretty please?”

With a sudden lurk, Appa could finally take a bit of a break. Ty Lee was lucky. She was prone. Holding onto the saddle by crossing an arm through a hole in the guard. The other two boys were just grabbing the guards. They were thrown forward onto the floor with a strong thud.

Appa himself was panting. This slowdown being the first break the beast had gotten all day.

“I suppose we can move a little slower,” Azula mused as if she was still making the decision, “if all of you are going to be crybabies about it.”

Ty Lee and Aang recovered pretty quickly. The acrobats were used to a rough ride. Zuko stayed on the floor. He was muttering about Azula. Azula couldn’t hear his insults over the sound of the wind. Probably for the best, Aang thought, or else she might just speed up again.

* * *

Deep in the catacombs of Ishigaki, Sokka sat in a tiny cell. The dripping of water caused Sokka to assume the prison was built underwater. Perhaps it was intentional, Sokka has mused. The endless dripping had been an endless source of annoyance. The teen prince couldn’t sleep the first night he was down here.

The walls were etched with markings counting the passing of the days. Sokka had begun to enter a daze. The bowl of rice he received a day was not enough to keep him full, just alive. However, the thick metal doors did not block all sound. Sokka kept his mind sharp by listening to the conversations outside. Something in particular got his attention today.

“We received a reply from Long Feng,” a Dai Li agent spoke, “he’s rejected our proposal to process the prince.”

“Should we just continue to hold him then?”, another agent spoke back.

“No, Long Feng worries Ishigaki isn’t secure enough. The prince’s vessel escaped. Long Feng feels they will send people after him. We are to send the prince to Omashu.”

Sokka felt dread rise. It was fought with conflicting hope. Omasu was deep in-land for the Earth Kingdom. Ishigaki was an island. They would have to bring him far from the prison to get there. There was a chance to escape. However, if he couldn’t get away, no one would know where he was. There would be no hope of rescue.

Sokka needed to be ready. His eyes darted around the room for something to use. The rocks were smooth all along the cell. Earthbending ensured each stone was perfect. A feat no non-bender could perform with simple tools. The water, however, gave Sokka hope. If it ate away at the rock long enough, it would give him something to use.

Hours of searching later, Sokka found a section of rock loose enough to pull out. It wasn’t much, but he had a shard of rock. Water Confederation always made their weapons out of bones to protect themselves from Earthbenders. They weren’t alone.

The Fire Islands used flames to melt iron ore to make weapons. No Earthbender could bend metal. Air Nomads relied on the simplicity of wood. Brittle but an effective complement to their bending. Air Nomad's spiritual purity ensures there were no non-benders in their ranks. Each one had the wind on their side in battle.

Sokka was in an Earth Kingdom prison. No one could claim Ishigaki belonged to the Fire Islands anymore. He was to be transported on an Earth Kingdom ship to the Earth Kingdom mainland. His only chance for escape was to get overboard in the middle of the sea. He wasn’t a waterbender so he couldn’t ski on the surface. All he had was a rock.

Sokka fell back against the wall. What was even the point? He couldn’t see any way out. Why did he even bother getting this weapon? It wasn’t a threat to the Dai Li.

A voice in Sokka’s mind drew him back to a time long ago.

“Sis, you’re going to regret dropping out of the healer courses,” Sokka readied his club to punctuate his taunt, “I’m gonna knock you on the ice!” Sokka swung his club like a baseball bat at Katara’s legs.

“You sexist pig!”, Katara screamed out. She swung her arms in an upward motion. A torrent of water swept Sokka off his feet. He landed face first in the snow. From the edge of the ring, Hakoda and Bato looked on and laughed.

“That’s what you get for underestimating your sister,” Hakoda’s laugh was slightly mocking. There was pride in there as well. It was not a cruel laugh nor a truly scolding one. It was the laugh of a father who loved his children, but also one who felt one had gotten their comeuppance.

Bato’s laugh was perhaps a tad crueler, however. “Are you sure this is your boy, Hakoda?”

“Now, Bato, don’t be hard on Sokka.” Hakoda tried to calm Bato down. “Sokka had good instinct. Waterbending is a fluid style and requires constant movement. The legs are a good place to strike. Catch them in mid-movement and,” Hakoda made a whacking motion, “you can get them on the ground. Hit hard enough and you can even take them out of the fight all together.”

Watching Sokka wipe snow off his face, Hakoda continued. “The problem is that his execution wasn’t subtle. Telling your opponent what you’re going to do beforehand is a poor choice.” Sokka sighed at his father’s words.

“Not the best idea to imply women have no place on a battlefield, either. Could get some female opponents off-guard, but it might just make them go all out. Bad idea when fighting a stronger opponent”

Sokka groaned, “stronger?”

Katara stuck her tongue out at her brother’s comment.

Hakoda chuckled. “Besides, you remember you still got to live with your sister, right?”

“Hey, I could have won if you didn’t use your water magic,” Sokka seemed to not hear his father’s last words.

“It’s not magic, it’s bending!”

“Could of, should of, would’ve of,” Bato got stern, “your life will be built on those if you only ever make excuses. When you’re in a fight, you have to win. Your opponent may not always let you walk away afterwards.”

Bato bent down and picked up a clump of snow. “Water isn’t just about being fluid.” Bato shook the snow off the clump to reveal a chunk of ice. “When put in extreme conditions, water becomes hard. It might break if it's small.” Bato broke the clump in his hand.

“But when it stands tall,” Bato gestured to a nearby glacier, “it’s unbreakable.”

Bato pointed to Sokka, “Be like a glacier, your highness, or you’ll get sloshed around and shattered.”

Sokka came back to the moment. He was alone in an Earth Kingdom prison. If he acted like a little brat, he was going to be shattered. He had to be a big boy now. He had to be ready. All he had was his clothes and a sharp rock.

Closing his eyes, he began to formulate a plan.

* * *

Gone to Jang Hui Village on a fishing trip.

Be back in four days.

-General Jeong Jeong

Azula nearly burnt the note on the door. Zuko had to hold her back when the orange light flared up. After a bit of struggle, she gave in and extinguished her flame.

“Will you stop it!?”, Zuko let out, “You could burn the place down!”

Azula pushed Zuko off. Without a word, she pulls out a map from their camping supplies. "Jang Hui is a day's trip from here. App could get us there in a couple hours."

Aang whines, "but we just got here."

"And there is no firebending teacher here." Azula spoke coldly. Jumping back onto Appa's head.

With a buck, Azula found herself back on the ground, facefirst in the dirt. As Azula rose in angier, Appa plopped down on the ground. The creature taunted Azula. It was going to rest here whether she liked it or not.

Azula stared the beast down to no avail. "Fine!," she shouted, "we will move on foot. If we leave now, we'll make it by morning."

Zuko pleaded, "this is crazy. We can wait for Appa to rest."

"The Great Comet still comes on the same day, Zuzu." Azula spoke with fire in her voice. "Need I remind you what happens a month before?"

Zuko leaned back in resignation. Aang was confused: he had no idea what they were talking about. Before he could ask, Zuko started, "At least let me stay behind. Master Piandou might still be in the area."

Azula seemed to like the idea. "Good, you could use the training. And someone needs to watch that lazy beast."

Aang cried out in protest, defending Appa. Appa bellowed out an angry growl. The torrent blasted Azula's hair, making it look like it was licked back.

Azula growled, but let it go. "Aang, Ty Lee, we're moving out."

"Actually, I was thinking of staying with Zuko." Ty Lee spoke like a nervous child talking to a parent.

Azula was surprised and demanded to know why.

"Flying was a little scary. I think I just need some time to breathe and relax in town." Ty Lee stretched her limbs. "A big hike would destroy me right now."

Azula looked disappointed but her voice was as cold and disinterested as ever. "Fine, rest here if you must. Just try not to let my brother sulk you to death."

Azula grabbed her supplies. Heading towards the road to Jang Hui, she grabbed Aang by the collar. "Come along, airhead."

"Don't I get a say in this?," Aang pleaded.

"No," was Azula's flat reply.

After a short while, the pair were out of sight. Once Azula was out of earshot, Ty Lee exhaled and slouched.

"Tired?" Zuko asked.

"I don't mean to be rude," Ty Lee stated, " but Azula has been making my aura grey all week." Ty Lee began to stretch. "The circus never had us travel so rough."

Zuko shrugged. "She hasn't been the same since you showed up."

"Was it something I said?" Ty Lee looked nervous. "Oh no, I must have done something to tick her off."

"This isn't Azula angry," Zuko joked, "Azula angry is her trying to burn down General Jeong Jeong's house."

Zuko grabbed his chin. "You? I don't know." Zuko took a moment. "If anything, she just seems worried."

Ty Lee did a cartwheel forward. "Maybe I am just overthinking it. She is traveling with the Avatar after all. That could be making her aura all red."

"Maybe," Zuko entered a deep thought, "but why did she give you her crown? I never wear mine, but she loves her’s."

"It’s like she said: she thinks I'm a great friend," Ty Lee rubbed her chin, "though I don't know if I really get it. The thing barely wants to stay in my hair." She adjusted her crown after the cartwheel set it out of place. "Makes it a little hard to practice."

Zuko decided to drop the matter. He had more important things to attend to. “Master Piandao,” Zuko mumbled.

* * *

Aang was keeping his distance after Azula. The angry firebender was tearing a path down the road. The first few minutes of their journey was spent with her fixing her hair. Muttering angry comments about “beasts” and “layabouts.” The next few were spent in silence.

Until Aang spoke, “You know, we could just wait in town. We don’t have to camp out in the forest tonight.”

“We’re behind schedule,” Azula sighed, “We just went over this.”

“About the schedule,” Aang looked around nervously, “you said something to Zuko. About something happening before the Great Comet.”

“Aang,” Azula wasn’t her normal cold, she was stern and guarded, “I can’t trust you with that information. Only the royal family is allowed to know the darkest secret of the Fire Nation.”

“Darkest secret?,” Aang was curious.

“I told you it was a dark secret so you would know not to pester me about it,” Azula shot back, “I have no reading on your ability to hold secrets. You could blab about it to the first person we meet.”

Aang began to plead like a child, “Please let me know! The suspense is killing me.”

Azula didn’t respond.

“How can I know why we need to get things done ‘on schedule’ if I don’t know this ‘darkest secret?’”

Azula cut down some bramble.

“If you think about it, not telling me the darkest secret is really putting us all at a disadvantage.”

“Aang!,” Azula snapped.

Aang flinched.

“This knowledge has been entrusted to every one of the royal line. Our people’s secrets are our greatest advantage in this fight. And our greatest weakness,” Azula was spitting fire, “When the Water Confederation learned of the Great Comet, they built their war around it. And the ‘Great Comet’ was public knowledge. Can you imagine how dangerous our secrets are?”

Azula let her words hang in the air. Satisfied she made her impact she turned back to the path.

However, it only took a moment before Aang started again. “If I’m really your grandfather’s reincarnation, then technically I am in the royal line. So, telling me royal secrets would just make sense then.” He punctuated his words with a big smile.

It took all of Azula’s restraint not to hit the young monk.

* * *

Zuko and Ty Lee found themselves in front of a large manor. The townsfolk had directed them to the building as the home of Master Piandao. However, Zuko couldn’t help but notice the derision with which they gave those directions.

“It’s like they’ve seen this a million times before,” Ty Lee had observed.

It didn’t matter. Zuko was here now. He was going to see the master. He just needed to knock on the door.

But did he deserve to? No one had ever trained him to use his swords before. His father refused to help Zuko with Zuko's "little rebellion." Zuko's uncle was not a swordsman and could only give Zuko moral support. The men his uncle encouraged to help would all quit due to Ozai's fury.

That reminded him of his scar. He was bokkei. Would Master Piandao reject him on sight?

The sullen prince's thoughts were shaken at the loud knocking sound. Ty Lee seemed to have completely ignored Zuko's dilemma and started knocking at the door.

Zuko was shocked, but Ty Lee wrote off his surprise with her own confusion. "But you were going to knock anyway, right?"

Before Zuko could burst out how that isn't the point, the door opened. An older gentleman answered. Judging from his attire, Zuko reasoned the man must be the Master's butler.

The man took a quick look at the two. "Master Piandao sent in his donation to the school yesterday. If they sent you two to ask him to send even more, I'll have to warn you that Master Piandao is quite skilled at withstanding sob stories."

Ty Lee spoke first out of habit, "School? My parents had me home schooled. They always said school was for commoners."

Zuko interjected, "Ty Lee!" Catching himself, he calmed his voice as best he could. "I am Zuko. I have come to seek the master's teachings."

The butler was unamused. "Even worse," he muttered, "I have no trouble showing you to the Master but I must warn you he turns away all students."

"Not much of a master if he doesn't have any students," Ty Lee mused.

The butler eyed the girl. "As a bit of free advice, I suggest your friend take a stop in town for your meeting. It will help your chances, low as they are."

"That's a good idea." Zuko turned to Ty Lee, "we could use some more supplies. Can you take my wallet and get us some more food? Focus on foods with long lives like miso paste, rice, honey and beans."

Ty Lee mumbled about how none of those foods were sweet enough but headed off for town without further fuss.

"Now then," the butler started, "what did you bring to prove your worth?"

Zuko hadn't anticipated this requirement. Almost everything he owned was lost with Umbie. They only took the essentials.

That's when Zuko remembered his crown. It had been saved from Roku's remains. Zuko's mother was not going to let the same volcano try to claim it twice. He had it in his bag.

When Zuko went for the crown, however, his scar flared. The crown came from his father. It wasn't of use to him.

"I brought nothing," Zuko declared sternly.

The butler rolled his eyes. "No offerings and a criminal."

Zuko tried his best not to wince at the butler's last word.

Led to a chamber, Zuko found the venerable master. The master faced his back at Zuko. The swordsman seemed preoccupied with a painting he was working on.

Zuko could tell he was to speak. "I am Zuko and I wish to be trained in the art of the sword." Zuko took seiza on the floor.

"Zuko, that's a familiar name," the master started.

"There are many Zukos," the young Fire Islander covered, "there were two other 'Zuko's in Umbie."

"Umbie? Small village. Let me guess, you were the best 'Zuko' in your village and you think that entitles you to train under me?" Master Piandao spoke as if this visit was a frustrating interruption.

"Actually, I was not that good at sword fighting. No one would teach me," Zuko looked at the floor.

"Not doing a very good job selling yourself.," the master swordsman seemed to joke, "I am the best in the Fire Alliance. Why would I teach someone untrained?"

"I need to prove my father wrong," Zuko's words were like gravel.

Master Piandao put down his brush. "Filial piety is a virtue on these islands."

"The five relationships rely on mutual respect." Zuko was calm but his words were burning.

"An outdated philosophy from a foreign land. Only royals still discuss those beliefs," Master Piandao mused. Before Zuko could speak, the master cut him off. "You haven't spoke about why you're trying to prove your father wrong? Or even how?"

Zuko balled his fists into his legs. "My father," he paused, "he's hurt everyone in my family. My mother, my sister...me. We're vagabonds because of him." The young swordsman paused again. "My scar is because of him."

"Your bokkei?"

"There wasn't a trial. We weren't even in Ryujin at the time. My father simply wanted me marked as a traitor." Zuko spat the words out.

The master made a disapproving sigh. "What was your crime?"

At those words, Zuko found his mind racing back to a long time ago.

* * *

It was three years ago. Zuko and Azula had just begun to grow into adults. Their Uncle had left on a political voyage to the Northern Earth Kingdom to curry favor from King Bumi.

Iroh was considered the perfect diplomat for tough negotiators. Ozai was the reason the royal family had been kicked out of so many nations in the Alliance. The Shobo-shi asked that he stay home. Ozai didn't take kindly to this news.

Ozai was always worse when his brother wasn't around. Zuko didn't know if it was some sibling bond or if Ozai feared his brother’s power. Ozai's anger was cooled when Uncle Iroh was home. When Ozai was alone, however...

"What is this slop?," Ozai poked at his stew.

"It's nikujaga," Ursa nervously replied.

Ozai tossed the soup aside. "I am a royal and you feed me commoner cuisine!?," Ozai screamed at his wife.

"It’s what I could afford today," Ursa was withdrawn.

Ozai huffed. "Are you calling me poor?"

Zuko interjected, "Dad, you're taking this too far! It's just dinner!"

Ozai turned to the boy in disgust. "Shut up, you ingrate!," Ozai shot back, "You're my first born. Be lucky that I haven't revoked your right to the throne, you weakling. "

Zuko wanted to fight. Ursa's calming look and Azula's stern warning held him back.

"Good," Ozai proudly spoke, "now, clean this mess and get me another bowl of that slop."

Zuko did as he was told.

"There may be hope for you yet," Ozai mocked. Beginning his meal, his demeanor changed. "You and Azula are behind on your training. Both of you are to follow me to the training grounds tonight."

"Yes, father," Azula announced proudly. Zuko simply nodded.

After dinner, the pair were led near Mount. Hi. With a respectful bow, they began to go through their katas. Ozai barked his observations.

"Your leg is too low, Zuko."

"Your breath is too weak, Zuko."

"Your punch is too slow, Zuko."

"Good kick, Azula"

"Exemplary power, Azula."

"Fast punch, Azula."

Zuko was at his wit's end. "Can you say one nice thing about me? All you ever do is yell and complain!" Zuko was like a raging inferno. "You always act like you're so perfect. You treat me like dirt.

Zuko let it all out. His voice rose with every word. "Our family is not the royal line it used to be! Grandfather ran us broke! You destroyed every ally Uncle made! Stop clinging to the past! Stop acting like I have to be ready to inherit some throne our people lost a hundred years ago.

Azula was dumbfounded. There was fear in her eyes. She turned in terror to await her father's next move.

Ozai said nothing at first. Then, he sternly spoke a command. "Zuko, if you are so interested in my respect, defeat your sister in an Agni Kai."

"My sister?"

"Do you accept!?," he barked.

Zuko looked to Azula. She gave a weak nod.

"I do."

"Azula!?"

"Yes, father."

Ozai created a ring of fire around the pair. He ordered them into position. Taking a stance on opposite sides, Ozai gave a quick countdown. On 3, he screamed for the pair to fight.

Zuko started with a swift motion. He summoned a small stream of flame. Azula moved her hands in a circle and dispersed the flame. In the same movement, she stepped back. As she did, she brought up her foot and slammed it down like an axe.

A torrent of flame shot out and came for Zuko's head. Zuko was forced to dodge the blast, incapable of dispersing such a thick column.

He was given no rest. As Zuko readied to fire another punch, he was pushed onto the defensive by twin flame strikes. He deflected the first one but the second singed his shoulder. The wound would heal fine, but the pain caused the young firebender to cradle his arm.

"Weak," Ozai screamed.

Azula seized the advantage. She focused her strikes on Zuko's bad arm. Zuko didn't have a chance to strike. He was too busy guarding his wounded side with his free arm. Walking backwards, he tripped and fell prone. Azula appeared over him, hands ready to strike.

"Looks like I won, Zuzu," Azula was playful, trying to lessen the tension of the scene.

"What are you waiting for? Strike!" Ozai commanded.

The pair were shocked. "He lost, father. We can end this sparring match here."

"Did I say this was a sparring match?", Ozai foamed at the mouth, "this is an Agni Kai: burn his face! He will wear a mark for his shame."

Azula continued to plead. "That tradition died even before great grandfather Sozin. People will think it's a Ryujin bokkei. They'll think he's a traitor to our people."

"Did he not insult the crown prince of our fair nation? Did he not insult our divine right to rule?" Ozai was relentless. "He spoke treason. The punishment fits."

"Father," Azula whimpered. She looked down at her scared brother.

"Azula, do you want to be the next Ursa? The next Zuko? I have treated you with privilege because you were strong." Ozai had no love in his voice. "Prove you're weak and I will show no mercy."

Azula's face was pained. Zuko looked up at her and mouthed "It's okay." She let loose. Zuko howled in agony.

* * *

Master Piandao had listened intently. While Zuko had kept details that would reveal his lineage hidden, the vast majority of his tale was related to the swordsman.

"Tragic," the Master spoke matter-of-factly, "but you still haven't told me where swords factor in."

"I never want to firebend again." Zuko blurted out.

The master turned to Zuko, "firebending is a gift. I was cast out of my family for lacking that natural ability. And you plan to forsake it?"

"Firebending was his gift," Zuko words were laced with poison, "I never wish to use it. My mother was a non-bender. She was kind and fair to me. To Azula. Even to Ozai. I plan to live like her."

"Denying your firebending is like denying you have arms. You deny yourself a great asset, one that has been a part of you since you were born," Master Piandao tested the child.

Zuko rose, "I will learn to live without that destructive power, with or without you."

As Zuko turned to leave, he was stopped by the swordsman's words. "Who said I wasn't going to train you?"

Zuko spun around. A smile breaking his scowl. "We start immediately," the Master rose in excitement.

* * *

Zuko stood in a courtyard. He felt lighter than usual. Like a weight was taken off his shoulders. On his back, he wore his dual dao swords. On his face, he wore an eager expression.

Master Piandao stood across from him. “The first thing you need to learn about a sword is that it's an extension of yourself.” The swordsman drew his sword. He performed a few simple exercises with the blade. “Think of it like another arm.” After his demonstration, he gestured for Zuko to follow suit.

Zuko drew his blades. He held them in each hand. The young teen tried to mimic the movements, but he had trouble with the dual blades. As he tried to mimic the movements, he found the other blade fighting him. He growled when he almost nicked himself. As he failed, he tried harder to correct himself. He overreached, overcommitted, and overworked himself in this sorry display.

Master Piandao was observing carefully, “you’re acting like you’re holding two separate blades.”

“Isn’t that what I’m doing?,” Zuko let some of his frustration slip out of his voice.

“No,” the master was stern, “you are holding one blade.” The swordsman put down his jian, “please, let me borrow those dao swords.”

Zuko complied. Swiftly, the swordsman moved gracefully with the blades. The two swords seemed to flow like water. Piandao seemed to have no issues tracking each blade. They kept pace with each other. Returning to rest, the master spoke as if he was delivering the most simple truth.

“People assume that since I am the greatest swordsman in the isles, that my knowledge comes only from the Fire Alliance,” Master Piandao chuckled, “but the art of the sword belongs to no nation. Take this as your second lesson: to truly master these swords, you must stop trying to brute force them like a firebender. Instead, you must be fluid like a waterbender.”

Zuko examined these swords, “if that’s the case, why did my Uncle give me swords that only a waterbender could master?”

“Not only a waterbender,” the old swordsman chided, “just someone who can learn from them.”

“As for your uncle, he either was trying to teach you something,” the master shrugged, “or he just knew nothing about swords.”

The master presented the blades for Zuko. “I could get you a jian. They work better with your more aggressive style.”

“No,” Zuko took back the blades, “if Uncle chose these for me, he must have had a reason.”

The master nodded his approval. With a gesture of the hand, he asked his pupil to try the kata again.

* * *

The pair of master and student found themselves traveling along a mountain pass. The greenery was a surprise to Zuko. On Roku Island, Mount Hi was the most barren place on the island. The beauty of this pass seemed almost alien.

The master stopped at an outcropping. Across a chasm, a waterfall could be observed. It was a serene and tranquil scene.

“Why are we out here, Master Piandao,” Zuko inquired.

The swordsman placed an easel on the ground. To its side, he laid a series of paints and brushes.

“Take a moment and absorb the scene,” the master spoke softly.

Zuko was unsure as to the wisdom of this teaching, but he wasn’t ready to question the master just yet. The young swordsman turned to the chasm and observed the waterfall's beauty. Zuko understood that it was beautiful, but he didn’t know how this related to sword fighting.

Zuko felt Master Piandao grab him and sit him in front of the easel. The shift was so quick and effortless, Zuko was left dizzy from the ordeal.

“Now, paint what you saw.”

“What?,” Zuko complained, “but I barely saw it.”

“A warrior only has seconds to memorize a battlefield.”

Zuko turned to look at his master, but stopped as he felt his master grab his head and turn it back.

“No peeking.”

Zuko tried to focus on the painting. He just didn’t get a good look, however. Try as he might, he couldn’t remember how the place looked exactly. He got frustrated. The waterfall was off. He knew it. He began to furiously cross out the drawing and start over.

But, there was no other easel. He just ruined everything. Zuko just felt himself getting angrier. In a fit, he pushed the easel over, spilling the paint on the grass.

“Are you a child,” the master scolded, “clean it up.”

“What does a painting have to do with swordsmanship?” Zuko turned to look at his teacher.

His master sighed and rolled his eyes. Without a word, his master began to walk away.

“Where are you going?,” Zuko was worried. He tried to follow his master.

Without turning, Piandao flicked a rock up with the back of his shoe. It hit Zuko at the base of his foot. The sudden jolt of pain caused the islander to step back, leaning the base of his heel into a divot. Falling backwards, Zuko landed into his paint supplies. The sullen teen looked like a post modernist piece.

The master snickered as Zuko tried to rub the paint off.

* * *

Zuko was in training gear. He stood across from Paindao’s butler, who was dressed similarly. The islander was given two wooden dao blades while his opponent wielded a wooden jian. The two were engaged in light sparring. Zuko was aggressive and focused. However, his hits were being easily blocked and evaded by the butler. No matter how hard Zuko struck, the butler nimbly dodged or countered. It was perplexing for the teen: how could such a large man be so nimble?

“Zuko!” Master Piandao blasted.

Zuko turned to his Master. The butler took the moment to strike Zuko’s chest and knock him down.

“Don’t let yourself get distracted,” the master sent a cheeky smile to his pupil. Zuko punched the ground and flailed.

* * *

Master Paindao led Zuko to a small grotto. The area was well manicured. The butler must have done a careful job of maintaining this area.

“Fat has gotten ill,” Master Piandao sounded unconcerned, “I think it was a bad bit of fish from lunch. I want you to help him out and tend to his garden while he recovers.”

“Gardening? What about my training?”

“We can continue when you’re done with this.” Master Piandao turned to leave, “it’s important you take time to smell the roses.”

“But we’ve hardly trained at all,” Zuko flared up. But the old master ignored the tantrum.

Zuko turned to get to work. He wasn’t a gardener. Their homes rarely had gardens. When they did, their hosts would have servants for these tasks. He was at a loss. The area was mostly barren sans the small garden in the corner.

The islander picked up a nearby broom and started sweeping. The process was taking too long. He tried to move the rocks into place, but they kept rolling away. He tried to cut the grass, but he cut it too close. Everything he did, he failed. He could feel his blood boiling.

That’s when he heard Fat scream out in shock. The butler was not pleased by Zuko’s sad attempt at gardening. He wasn’t sick either. Master had lied. Zuko couldn’t help but wonder why.

* * *

Zuko stood in the arena across from Fat. They were in their training garb again. Master had kept his promise of further training after Zuko’s gardening work.

Fat seemed a bit angier than before. It seems he hadn’t taken kindly to Zuko’s lack of a green thumb. The butler was on the offense. Zuko felt himself pushed back. The strikes were less graceful. There was force and power behind each strike. The man was using his superior weight to push into the teen.

Zuko found himself pushed back. At first, he fought as usual. Strong blocks to counter the strong strikes. However, Zuko could feel his arm tire. The teen was using too much of his energy in every block. He’d run out of energy before he ever got the opening to attack back. He could feel angier rise up in him. His chi was starting to grow. He felt like he was going to burst.

But, even that felt like too much effort. His angier subsided to the tiredness of his body. He weakened his muscles. His tired mind fell back as if into a pool of water. His body started to move on its own. Zuko’s swords began to move rhythmically as if they were waves in the ocean.

Less and less energy was needed for every strike. Slowly, Zuko could feel himself speed up. Giving into the motion of his body, the swordsman moved into a daze. He could tell he was pushing back against Fat. The butler was on the defensive.

Seeing the man walk back, Zuko remembered a tile in the floor that jutted upwards. Zuko shifted his weight with an easy pivot. Fat didn’t even notice he was being moved in a different direction. The butler was too focused on defense. Stepping back, the butler’s back foot smacked against the uneven stone, causing him to fall backwards.

Left defenseless on the ground, Zuko pointed his sword down at his foe in triumph. Only then did Zuko’s mind uncloud. He had won?

A small applause had started from above. “I’m impressed. I was worried I wouldn't reach you for a moment.” The Master smiled.

“Reach me?,” Zuko was incredulous, “all you’ve done is a single lecture and two sparring sessions. And your butler did the sparring.”

Master Piandao rose. He took the steps down to Zuko as he talked. “Normally, I would be more forward with the goal of my exercises,” the old swordsman started, “but I felt I needed to be more subtle with you.”

Zuko started to think back on all the chores Piandao had asked him to do.

“When I saw how aggressive you were with the sword, I wanted to teach you to relax and take in the environment,” the Master started, “but I needed to gauge your temper as well.”

“The painting,” Zuko mused.

“Judging from Fat’s trip, you learned to keep your environment in mind during battle,” the Master smiled, “that will save your life one day.”

The master began to pace. “After your temper exploded, I needed to remind you of how much you had to learn. Fat has studied under me to keep himself healthy. I asked him to adopt a waterbending style. Perfect to counter your aggression, your natural opposite.”

“I could tell, however, you were still stuck in your old way of fighting. I suspect your father still has a hold on you: a voice pushing you to fight like he taught you. You couldn’t just be talked out of it,” the swordsman mused, “I needed to tire you out first.

“The gardening,” it all started coming together for Zuko.

“With you sufficiently exhausted, I asked Fat to adopt your firebending style: aggressive. Aggression versus aggression is won by the most violent. Fat had been resting before your match. Even with youth on your side, you couldn’t match him in such a tired state.”

“So that I would adopt a waterbending style to counter it,” Zuko exclaimed. It finally all came together.

“Precisely,” Master Piandao spoke with pride, “When you finally stopped trying to fight like you’ve always done and just let the flow of battle take you, you began to use those dao swords properly. You even managed to internalize some of my other teachings.”

“Like when you tripped me on the mountain,” Zuko felt like he just solved a puzzle.

“No, actually,” Master Piandao cut back, “I was just annoyed you knocked over my painting supplies."

Zuko shot a look at his teacher.

“Paint’s expensive,” the swordsman jokes.

* * *

The master and pupil sat across from each other in the chamber where they first met. The Master looked fondly at his pupil.

“For your first day, you’ve come very far,” the master started, “you still have much to learn, but I’m confident that you will grow in the coming days.”

“Thank you, Master,” Zuko bowed. Guilt took over his features. Looking back to his master, he started with a weak voice. “There is something I should tell you. Something I lied about.”

The Master seemed curious.

“I’m not just any ‘Zuko,’” Zuko sighed, “I am Prince Zuko. Son of crown prince Ozai.”

The master looked serious for a moment.

“Please don’t treat me differently,” Zuko started up, “I wanted to do this on my own. Not because of my family name, but my own merit.”

“Zuko, I knew from the second you walked in here,” the master seemed to think it was never a secret.

“Then you only trained me because of my blood,” Zuko's voice rang with defeat.

The master laughed, “I would have trained you even if you were a street urchin begging for scraps.”

Zuko looked up in surprise.

“I know what it’s like to have a bad upbringing. I wasn’t exaggerating about my parents abandoning me for being a non-bender." The old master put his hand to his chin.

"I was barely a boy when they left me at an orphanage.” The swordsman was cheerful despite the weight of his story. “That was why I wanted to make you my student: I could see myself in you.”

Zuko felt a tear escape his eye. He bowed again to his master, thanking him for taking him in.

Master Piandao bowed back.

* * *

Water rocked the boat carrying the boy prince. The water in his cell sloshed with the rolling waves. Drips coming from a tiny hole in his wall, mostly plugged with a cork. His knees were pruned from the water that lined the floor.

The prince waited for the guards to chatter. Under the cover of their idle conversation, he drew the rock from his sleeve. Ripping off a small cloth, he pricked his scabbed thumb and drenched the rag.

He turned to the hole he dug out earlier and unplugged it. Quickly, he stuffed the rag through. The prince resealed the breach with the cork from his luncheon meal.

As quickly as he acted, the prince returned to rest. As if on cue, the guards looked through the peep-hole again to examine the sudden sounds of water.

Sokka could overhear the Dai Li mock him from outside his door. “Should we move him to a different cell? He might get sick with that leak.”

“Move him? He’s a water savage. I’m sure he feels at home in that sludge,” the other Dai Li officer laughed.

Sokka ignored their jokes. His plan was already in motion. He needed to just wait for the signal.

“Did you hear about that fog?”

Sokka perked up.

“No, what about a fog?,” the other agent half-heartedly answered.

“Captain was complaining about it. They’re worried the fog may slow down our trip. It’s been following us for the last few hours.”

Sokka knew it was time. He eyed the rock in his hand and steeled himself for what he had to do next.

* * *

Guard duty was boring. Always has been. When King Kuei announced that the military was to modernize and organize under the leadership of the Dai Li, everyone thought it meant work would be more exciting. Less boring posts, more covert action and espionage.

The rigorous training led many to expect an exciting future. New techniques, new fighting styles, new tactics: soldiers were drooling at the mouth to get into the field.

Now, these two were in the field. It wasn’t much different from when the army was under King Bumi. King Kuei may have been stable, but Long Feng was unhinged in a different way from King Bumi. Not that it even mattered: his orders still led you to the same boring jobs at the same boring outposts.

You’d think guarding a captured prince would be fun. These guards would rather be anywhere else right now. Shooting dice, having a meal in the mess hall, or even something as boring as a game of Pai Sho. Literally, anything else.

Their boredom was shattered when a painful groan echoed from the prince’s cell.

The older guard opened the peep hole on the door. Inside, he saw the prince still sitting in the knee high water as he was before. The guard had noticed the leak some hours ago, but refused to do anything about it. However, what was once clear ocean water was now stained red with blood.

“He took his life!,” the guard exclaimed. He gestured madly for the other guard to give him the key.

The guard’s hand shook as they opened the door. What would Long Feng do if he found out they let the prince kill himself? Would they process them? Execute them?

“Come on,” the younger guard exclaimed, “maybe he’s still alive!”

The pair rushed to the body. As the older one inched towards it, the boy suddenly sprung to life. Within moments, both guards felt a sharp rock pierce their respective legs. Surprised by the sudden pain, they were easily pushed back. The boy rushed past them. Quickly locking the cell door with his stolen key.

* * *

Sokka tried to catch his breath. His plan had gone off without a hitch so far, but the worst was still to come. He shrugged his left arm. The stab wound he made was sore. The prince would need to be sure to have a healer look at it.

He turned his attention to the door across from his home. Taking his key, he quickly opened the cell. The prince already heard the guards getting back on their feet. Inside the other cell was the guard Bato had sent to protect the prince. The man was badly wounded. The Dai Li didn’t seem kind to their prisoners: his wounds were still untreated.

“Come on,” Sokka lifted the man into a fireman’s carry, “we’re getting out of here.”

The man tried to plead to be left behind, but Sokka didn’t even humour him. The boy was to be the Southern Nukilik. He wasn’t going to leave a man behind.

The prince’s movement was slowed by the weight of the other man, but it didn’t matter. He just had to get overboard. As he rushed towards the stairs, he saw some of his belongings in a heap on the floor. The Dai Li must have given them out as gifts to their ranks. Sokka was quick to pick-up his boomerang. It would serve him better than the club with only one hand.

Moving as fast as he could, the prince rounded the corner just as the Dai Li broke out of the cell.

“Sound the alarm,” they cried. Sokka got a glance of them as he got to the stairs. Their limps meant they couldn’t follow him. The alarm, however, was going to be a problem.

A claxon came over the ship just as Sokka reached the deck. In an instant, Dai Li agents surrounded the pair.

Sokka knew he had just one chance. He reached for his boomerang with his other hand. The Dai Li were posed to strike. He had to make this count.

With a simple thrust, he threw the boomerang into the air. The Dai Li didn’t flinch. Some of the less disciplined men even laughed at the prince’s believed blunder.

Just as the men moved to apprehend the unarmed escapees, the ship rocked violently. Sokka and his soldier were thrown overboard in the resulting chaos. As Sokka helped the man stay afloat, they caught a glimpse of their savior: a ballista bolt fired into the side of the Dai Li ship.

On their other side, the fog dispersed. Sokka’s ship emerged from its absence. The waterbenders on the deck were manipulating the water in the air. With a forward thrust, the fog moved forward and hid Sokka and the other man.

“Get to the prince,” Sokka could hear Bato cry, “We need to get out quick!”

Sokka moved towards the ship. Overhead, he could hear the ballista fire again on the Dai Li ship. The Earth Kingdom were boulders on the sea. Sokka knew they stood no chance.

* * *

Sokka and the other man lay in a heap on the ship’s deck. Their bodies soaked through from the ocean’s current.

Bato was directing a woman towards them. Hovering over the pair, she laid her hands upon them. The water on Sokka glowed. He could feel the pain slip away.

“Focus on him,” Sokka gestured to his wounded compatriot, “he’s more badly hurt.”

“I was asked to focus on you, your highness,” the woman was focused on her work.

“And I’m giving you an order as your prince to focus on him,” Sokka shot back, “I’ll be fine.”

The healer was reluctant, but she did as her prince commanded.

Sokka used this opportunity to rise. With a limp, he walked towards Bato. The commander turned as he heard of his prince’s arrival.

“Sokka, you’re okay,” Bato sounded genuinely warm. He lifted a torn cloth, "Not sure how you got these overboard, but the eelshark's packs were grouped too close together to not be suspicious. Clever trick."

“Why did you leave!?,” Sokka snapped without acknowledging the commander's words, “You left me and him behind!”

Bato sighed. Guilt was in his eyes. “We tried to wait, but the Dai Li boarded our ship. I thought we’d have the advantage in port.” Bato gestured to the battered deck. “My theory on them dropping the ceiling on us was correct.”

“Then why did you send me in!?” Sokka fingered Bato’s chest, “why did you send him in?”

“Because I made a mistake!,” Bato yelled.

Sokka was taken back, but regained his aggressive stance.

Bato lowered his voice, “I made a mistake.”

With a gesture, he asked Sokka to follow him into the cabin. Sokka, despite his weariness, obliged.

“Hakoda has been trying to take Ishigaki for months,” Bato started as soon as they got in, “The North has been making fun of him for failing.”

Sokka took his seat, unamused.

“I just thought you could pull it off,” Bato sat across from the prince, “After Umbie, I started to let things get to my head. I thought we could pull it off: take Ishigaki.”

“Why does this matter to you so much,” Sokka’s aggression was slipping away.

“Because it matters so much to Hakoda,” Bato sighed, “I thought it would make him so proud to know his son finally took Ishigaki.”

Sokka still didn’t fully believe the commander, “I know you’re friends, but I’m not buying it. You were trying to pull something.”

Bato leaned back. “Hakoda and I are more than just friends. We’ve been together for years.” Bato looked away, “When Kya passed, Hakoda asked me to help out when I could.”

Sokka stared through the commander’s words.

“I’m not going to pretend I never doubted him or you, for that matter, but I’ve always wanted to see Hakoda succeed,” Bato’s words felt like they hurt to say, as if he was holding back on something deeper.

The prince sighed, “for now, I can accept it. Besides, we have bigger things to worry about.”

Bato was surprised by the prince’s words. What had he uncovered in Ishigaki?

“What’s going on in Ishigaki,” Sokka shook his heads, “it’s awful. The Southern Earth Kingdom wants to destroy the Fire Island.”

“But they’re allies,” Bato didn’t understand the prince’s words.

“On paper, yeah, but the Southern Earth Kingdom has been doing everything under the sun to take over that town. I heard them banning the teaching of fire nation history in their own schools,” Sokka voice was firing with passion, “I don’t think the North has similar plans. It sounds like a Long Feng person is behind it.”

“Long Feng,” Bato thought hard on the name, “our informants know him as a powerful advisor in the kingdom but nothing more.”

“He’s more than an advisor,” Sokka almost laughed, “the warlord’s daughter was afraid of him listening in on our conversation. He’s got some game planned, whether the king knows it or not.”

“We can’t assault Ishigaki,” Bato was preemptively trying to stop the Prince. Their vessel would need some time to repair.

“No,” Sokka waved off the thought, “that’s down the line. Right now, I need to get my claim to the throne secured.”

Bato raised his eyebrow.

“If I become nukilik, I can lead the south and set it on the right path,” Sokka confidence rose with every word, “I’ll conquer the islands and the two kingdoms. I’ll set everything right.”

Sokka rose, “but first, I have to capture the Avatar!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter where a friend from college did some test reading for me. He caught some typos and grammar errors in the entire fic that I am going to take the time and fix.
> 
> He also made the good point that Ty Lee and Aang have not been fully fleshed out. I already had planned for Aang to get more spotlight in the next two chapters. This one actually existed mainly to give Zuko some sorely needed development and spotlight. I hope the next two accomplish the same for Aang. 
> 
> I am pretty curious what everyone feels so far about the story. I know it deviates from cannon pretty hard with the sequence of events. That's actually intentional. I read a lot of Avatar The Last Airbender fanfics before I put fingers to the word processor. I wanted to see what other people were doing to help my own fic. One issue I saw with some works -- which I still loved -- was that they followed the exact same plot development as the original. Which sounds fine on paper, but seem to lead to the problem where the focus was put solely on the twist. I still loved the story, but I felt I should avoid the issue in my work. My mind went more to one story where, by focusing completely on the villain's actions, they never had to worry about stepping over and reiterating events in canon: they were always showing a different perspective or something novel completely. 
> 
> I don't think my work is as good as some of the works I read when researching. I feel my sentences are too short. The world is perhaps too much of a divergence from canon. I don't know if the relationships seem believable. I worry about the pacing. However, I do feel confident in my decision to deviate hard from canon, something my test reader also enjoyed. However, I am curious what everyone thinks about how far I have been deviating. This chapter and the next few will adapt some episodes from canon, but I do expect them to be significantly different from their name sake. I do so in the hopes of providing a novel experience with familiar characters, but I am curious what my readers think on that.
> 
> Also, I hope to keep up the weekly schedule. Quarantine helps. I write a little bit every day after work. By Thursday, I usually have a complete story. This might change as things open up or as my full-time job ramps up.


	6. The Painted Lady Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found this one the most difficult to write so far. This is another case where one chapter is getting split into two chapters. It comes down to how many subplots that I am running. In this case, there is one for almost everyone of the main cast. It balloons the chapter I find. Hopefully, the split makes it easier to digest, keeps the pacing, and makes it an easier digest.
> 
> I want to take a moment to thank everyone reading! It's great that all of you are so interested in the story. 
> 
> I want to also thank my test reader. He has been a big help and really helped fix some major stumbling blocks in this chapter.
> 
> Also, I made another shoddy map lol. They're really more for me to keep track of things. Maybe you will find them useful. 

Aang was the first to wake at camp. He shivered in the morning chill. He was depressed not to feel Appa’s fur. Aang had exclusively slept on Appa’s body since he had awoken in this new time. The young monk had become accustomed to the bison’s warmth. He felt cold and alone traveling with Azula.

Azula herself arose not too long after the rise of the sun. Aang remembered an old saying “waterbenders rise with the moon, firebenders rise with the sun.” What did that mean for earthbenders and airbenders? Aang had always wondered about that.

They didn’t speak too much over breakfast. Azula was probably still trying to keep a tight lip after Aang had prodded her yesterday over the “Darkest Secret” of the Fire Nation. Aang could keep bugging the young royal, but the fun died out after she set a bush on fire yesterday. She had her secrets and a temper: Aang had learned to stop playing with fire.

As they continued their walk, Aang couldn’t help but muse on the girl in front of him. The only thing she seemed to have in common with her brother was her temper. He had considered writing it off as a trait of her people, but Aang remembered how the monks had taught him not to think so small. Besides, Aang’s Fire Nation companion from his own time, Kuzon, was a level-headed and serious man. The fire siblings were just quick to anger.

Perhaps they were most like their element. At least one aspect of it. They burned brightly and strong when ignited. When Aang had last traveled to the Fire Nation, it was before he knew he was the Avatar. He was just a nomadic monk amongst their people. He listened to cursory lectures on their ways, but he did not pry deeply. He knew little of the Fire Nation and its bending arts. And yet the pair were seeking a Firebending Master, breaking the cycle of the elements for the Avatar.

Aang knew little of fire outside of the obvious. It seemed on the surface that Azula used the art with careful precision. Aang had trouble understanding that need for control on a fundamental level. Air was about freedom. One had to put effort in to hurt someone with air. You could safely bend air with reckless abandon. Fire, however, was dangerous in any state. Aang had a pit in his stomach ever since Azula said they were going to seek out a firebending master first.

The monk had led himself to believe he was afraid of losing control of the element. Last night, however, he felt the fear could come from somewhere else. In the loneliness of the Fire Island sky, the Avatar felt this journey made everything real. Even if he went to hide among the airbenders, even if he abandoned his quest, he was going to learn another element and cement himself as the Avatar.

Yet still, there was a youthful part of Aang that craved the knowledge. It would be a chance to grow his skills, expand his horizons, and, above all else, find some fun. With the Water Confederation running amok, he had to accept being the Avatar, regardless. He had to restore balance to this world. It was his duty.

The monk did find himself pausing in these thoughts, however. Was the Water Confederation that bad? They attacked him, sure. They were going to kill Appa, which was unforgivable. But, could Aang reasonably say that they did anything he didn’t expect the Fire Navy or the Earth Army to do in their position? Perhaps the Water Confederation wasn’t so bad. Azula was nice, but she just wanted to return to power. Would it be so bad if Aang just ran away to Boiling Rock and lived in peace with his people?

Azula’s words cut Aang from his chain of thought. “The river has run dry,” she gestured to the arroyo to her left.

Aang shrugged. “It’s the summer. Maybe this place dries up during those months.”

The royal placed her hands to her chin, “Perhaps.” After a short pause, she continued, “But if Jeong Jeong lives here, he would have known about that by now. He wouldn’t have come here to go fishing.”

The monk readied his staff, realizing the implications of Azula’s words. “Do you think they’re here?”

Azula bent down. When she arose, she turned to show Aang a dried fire lily. “They were definitely here at some point.”

“What does the flower have to do with it?,” Aang raised his brow.

“Father once told me about a waterbending tactic. It was for inland fighting.” Azula gestured to the dried grass and dehydrated flowers. “If they’re separated from their water supply, they drain what they can from plants, trees, and other flora. Their war with the Earth Kingdoms would have ended long ago without this trick.”

Aang took a closer look at the grass. In the temple, all the monks were required to help tend to the gardens. The boy could tell these plants had died some time ago. Whenever this battle took place, it was at least three days ago.

“They are probably long gone,” Aang said with a bit of pep, “no reason to get worried.” Aang punctuated his words with a smile.

Azula rolled her eyes, “I wasn’t worried, airhead.” She turned back to the road. Playing with her nails, she continued. “If anything, I was looking forward to something to end my boredom.”

* * *

Shu Jing Village was a sleepy town, like many island villages. The central piece was always Piandao’s looming castle. Though, there were a myriad of shops and houses in the city center. Despite the large river to their south, water confederates rarely traveled down it. The rock wall put them at a disadvantage.

For such a sleepy town, it was accustomed to tourists. Master Piandao attracted swordsmen from across the Islands to their tiny village. However, the people of Shu Jing had little love for these tourists. They tended to be haughty high-born brats. Inevitably, these nobles would throw fits in town after being rejected by the master, treating wait staff and merchants horribly before leaving in a huff.

It would say a lot about the young noblewoman, then, that Ty Lee had become beloved by the local villagers overnight.

The young girl greeted all the villagers who wished her a good morning. Her last night was spent with Appa in the fields. She and Zuko had set up camp just outside of town. Yesterday, she came to town to stock up on supplies. Now, she was a familiar face to the people.

Earlier, Master Piandao had asked her to get something good for herself. The swordsman had felt that the two travelers deserved something better than miso, rice, and beans.

“Get yourselves something nice,” Master Piandao had slipped the young girl some coins when Zuko was busy, “this will be our secret.” The master had offered his student some money earlier, but his student was too proud to accept it. Zuko was convinced the master was doing it because Zuko was royalty. The student did not recognize the gesture of charity for what it was, a gift between friends.

“I heard that Ms. Wu makes a delicious red bean cake,” the swordsman had whispered to the girl.

Ty Lee had winked at the swordsman before she had headed into town. The thought of a delicious red bean cake causing her stomach to growl.

As she frollicked in town, the town was abuzz with concern. A group of confederates had entered the town earlier in the day. Their ship was resting upstream in the harbor. The town called the guards at first sight of them. However, a young man among them managed to broker safe entry. They wished only for food and supplies, not a battle.

Sokka was that young man. Their naval battle with the Earth Kingdom happened in the waters near Shu Jing village. After retreating, Sokka ordered his men to disembark on the nearest island for some rest. Even with his renewed passion, the young prince knew his men would need some time to recharge.

“Alright,” Sokka started, “go out, have some drinks, party, and be back in the boat by tonight.”

As his men shuffled out into the streets, Sokka could hear his stomach. “Come on, Bato, let’s get something to eat. I’m thinking of Hippo Cow Tonkatsu.”

Ty Lee had noticed the soldiers milling about, but ignored it. Azula and Aang would be out for a few more days. No one was looking for her and Zuko. To the bubbly girl, this was just an odd sideshow on her way to cake.

* * *

Sokka was accustomed to the odd looks of the islanders. He had spent the last two years traveling these lands. The people of the islands didn’t trust confederates. Sokka couldn’t blame them. After all, they were at war.

It didn’t matter either way to the prince. Water Confederation money was always accepted in the islands. The exchange rate, last the prince heard, was pretty favorable to the numerous currencies of the fire islands. The islanders usually made out like bandits when they served confederates.

Sokka hadn’t eaten anything substantial in a few days. The Dai Li had fed him nothing but bread and water during his imprisonment. The tonkatsu was delicious. Sokka loved fried food. The Islanders even fried their rice, which Sokka was lovingly gulping down. Water Confederation food is mostly grilled or boiled. There wasn’t much in the ways of trees or plants to make the oils needed for frying in the north and south pole. First order of business as nukilik: a fire nation cookbook in every house and a free bottle of oil every month.

Bato, however, was always slower to eat. He preferred the simple dishes that reminded him of home. Sashimi in particular was a favorite of the commander. Simple, raw fish meat was one of his favorite dishes back home and it was one of his favorite dishes in the islands. The commander savored his meals. He remembered how bad nights could be when hunts went nowhere, back before he met Hakoda. Food needed to be savored when you had it. Saved, if you can. He just wished the Islanders didn’t always serve rice with their meals; Bato found it a bland side-dish.

“How are you feeling?,” Sokka spoke through full cheeks, “I think gyutan would be good. Or maybe gyu kushi.”

“I’m good with the fish,” Bato shrugged.

“Suit yourself,” Sokka exclaimed, as he ordered another meal. After the waiter left, he turned back to Bato. “So, we need to talk about our next steps.”

Sokka pulled a scroll out of his pack. Unfurled on the table, the scroll was a map of the islands. “Roku Island is here and we are here,” Sokka pointed to two islands on the map. “The warlord in Ishigaki mentioned the royal family was supposed to be on Roku Island.”

“The problem is that Roku Island is in the center of the Island chain.” Sokka said between strips of the recently served gyu tan, “They could be anywhere by now.”

“We could call in a search from the Water Confederation Colony.” Bato sipped his tea, “But why the sudden interest in the Royal Family? Weren’t we searching for the Avatar?”

“Don’t you see?” Sokka stuffed his mouth with the remaining Gyu Tan, “There were only two boats that left Roku Island: ours and the shobo-shi warship. The only other thing that left was the Avatar’s skybison.”

Bato gripped his chin, “Good work. The royal family must be traveling with the Avatar.”

“Exactly,” Sokka put up a finger, “One moment, let me order some shabu-shabu.”

After another conversation with the waiter, Sokka returned to Bato. “From what you told me, the Avatar had two people with him. Did either of them wear this crown?” Sokka pulled out another scroll. Setting it on the table, it showed a headdress in the shape of a flame: Azula’s crown.

“Yes, I remember that crown. I didn’t get a good look at the girl but I remember the crown reflecting the sunlight. It was the woman who shot a fireball at me. Impulsive and violent, if I recall," Bato sipped his tea.

“Then that’s the princess!”, Sokka fingered the scroll. “We just have to find her.”

“It won’t be easy, but that crown is a dead give-away,” Bato leaned back, “But wouldn’t she know to hide the crown?”

Sokka grabbed his chin. “Possibly, but it's easier than looking for an airbender. Islanders know not to tell confederates where airbenders are hiding. We can probably sell that the headdress belongs to a criminal. After all, how many people are going to know what the princess’ crown looks like? Royalty is all but dead in these islands.”

“Or we could just skip all that and grab her right now,” Bato got stern. Sokka laughed at Bato’s apparent joke.

“No,” Bato got up and pointed over the balcony to a girl in the street. A girl in pink wearing the same crown from the scroll: Ty Lee.

Sokka’s jaw dropped. When he recomposed himself, the young prince wore a determined grin, “Cancel that order of shabu-shabu and get the men: we are going hunting tonight!”

* * *

The pair stopped in their tracks when they saw the village ahead of them. There was no doubt in either of their minds that something was wrong. A dock stood in the middle of a dry lake bed. Standing on pillars, the village stood suspended in the air. A ladder draping off the side to the bottom of the dry bed.

It was obvious a lake was once here and the village was built on top of it. The real question on both their minds is what could have happened to remove all the water. Could the Water Confederation really do this?

Aang had his doubts. Were they capable of doing something like this? Were they strong enough to move so much water? Were they willing to starve this village of water? To what end?

Azula, on the contrary, had no doubts. “Savages,” she burst out, “all of them: savages.”

“We don’t know they did this,” Aang interjected, “Even if they did, it doesn’t mean all of them are willing to do something like this."

“Oh really?” Azula’s angier turned into a scornful mocking, “And when did you become an expert on the water savages? You abandoned us to them for 100 years!”

“Stop calling them savages,” Aang stood against Azula’s words, “I knew people all across the world in my time. I had friends in the Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and Water Confederation. I met good and bad people everywhere I went.”

Azula leaned into Aang’s face, “I don’t know if I exactly need advice from someone who was going to hand himself over to them a week ago. You know they were going to kill you, right? They want their next Avatar, Aang, and they’re ‘savage’ enough to do it!”

Aang leaned into Azula, almost bumping noises with the girl. “Maybe part of the problem between your people is you never treated them with respect. In my time, everyone in the temple knew the tribes only united because the rest of the world turned their back on them.”

Azula huffed, “I can’t believe you right now. You haven’t seen what they are capable of!"

“It’s my job to be a citizen of every nation, Azula.” Aang stood up straight. “That’s what balance means.”

"Balance?," Azula turned with a huff. “What balance would there be if there were no airbenders?"

Aang pointed forward, "What are you trying to say?"

"When I said that they were hunting you," Azula's voice had cooled into a callous, torturous tone, "what did you think they were doing with all the airbenders they caught who weren't you? Putting them in jail? Keeping an eye on them in case they were the Avatar?"

Aang's stomach turned at the implication of her words.

When Azula realized he wouldn't respond, she raised her voice. "They ended them, Aang! Your people only remain in a few cities around the globe! All that's left of the once glorious Air Nation!"

Aang looked like he had eaten something sour. Without a word, he walked past Azula, heading towards the ladder. Azula stood with a triumphant smile for a moment. Her smugness soon gave way to the spectre of regret. Whatever she regretted, however, she didn't voice.

* * *

The town was deserted when Aang and Azula finally made it up the ladder. The few citizens out of their homes seemed sick. Most likely, their families laid them outside to get them fresh air. Assuming the sick villagers had families.

"They're dehydrated," Aang mumbled.

"Of course," Azula lectured, "it's not like anyone is bringing them any supplies. Why would the Akatatsu governor help a remote place like this? They have too much on their hands with the war."

“That’s heartless,” Aang locked eyes with a sick woman. She was laying on her patio. Her adolescent son was doing his best to tend to her.

“It’s pragmatic,” Azula was callous, “If it weren’t for General Jeong Jeong being here, we’d have no reason to visit. I doubt the Akatatsu see things differently.”

“They’re still people,” Aang mumbled.

“Yes, they are,” Azula narrowed her eyes as she let out a sigh.

That’s when something surprised the visitors. There was the sound of bells. People began to perk up and rush to the city center. Aang and Azula followed suit, intrigued by the sudden change in mood.

At the center of town was a young man. He was clearly of fire islander descent, but he wore the colors of the Water Confederation. He had set up a stall in the center of town. People were lining up to get small jugs of water and a fish.

“Ko here!”, the man was shouting, “Get your rations here! All courtesy of the Water Confederation!”

Azula was taken aback with surprise. She turned her eyes to Aang, who shot her a satisfied look.

“Don’t say anything,” Azula mumbled.

“I wasn’t going to say a thing,” Aang lied.

Azula gestured to the stall, “Let’s ask around. It’ll be easier to find General Jeong Jeong with everyone here.” Azula seemed quick to want to change the subject.

The answers weren’t promising:

“Who?”

“Never heard of him.”

“Jeong Jeong? Like that fish cookie? I think Ko has some in his stand.”

After asking the entire village, the pair regrouped in front of the stall in defeat. No one had seen General Jeong Jeong in the village.

“It’s like he never made it to the village,” Aang sighed.

“This was pointless,” Azula punched a pillar, “The Water Confederation must have gotten him on his way here. We wasted our time!”

“Hey now,” an old man cried out, “You didn’t just insult the Water Confederation, did you?”

Azula turned to see an old man in a dockworker’s clothes. What did this fool want, she grumbled in her head. “Oh, did I upset you?”

“Azula,” Aang scolded her before turning to the old man, “Excuse her, she has some issues with the Water Confederation.”

“Why I don’t see why she would,” the old man rubbed his chin, “Why, they have been a godsend for the village. When the Painted Lady took our water away, the Water Confederation was quick to send supplies.”

Both Aang and Azula perked up at this information. “Painted Lady?”, Aang questioned.

“Why, yes, the Painted Lady,” the old man seemed reflective, “Though it’s really my brother Bushi who knows more about them. Let me get him for you.”

The old man walked off behind a nearby house and reappeared in a rice paddy hat, “Hey, I heard you two wanted to ask about the Painted Lady.”

Aang and Azula looked at each other. No words needed to be said.

“Why, the Painted Lady used to be the guardian of this village. We would honor her every year and she would keep the river clean and pure."

Azula snorted, "Sounds like she renegotiated the deal."

"Something we did certainly angered her. First, the river dried up. Then, anyone who looked into it went missing."

"Well, that's all rather tragic," Azula dismissed the man, "but we are looking for someone."

"If you can't find them, then the Painted Lady probably got them." The old man lectured. "I would give it up. Only the Avatar can deal with problems like this, but the Avatar doesn't exist anymore."

Aang stepped back as Azula gave the young Avatar a sidelong look. "Thank you, Bushi. We'll take your words under advisement."

"Bushi, you're thinking of my brother. I'm Xu."

Azula rolled her eyes as she took Aang to the side.

Before the fierce princess uttered a word, Aang let out a weak "I don't know, Azula."

"Sorry?", she mocked, "Who was just going about how it's their duty to bring balance to the world ten minutes ago? Or does that only apply when you are being holier than thou?"

Aang could feel tension in his head. She got him. "I never met a spirit before," he mumbled.

"Tough," Azula was not giving an inch, "Most people never meet one. You're the one who’s supposed to know how to deal with them." Azula gestured to Aang's head. "You joke about being my great-grandfather. Just ask him how to do it. I know he must have dealt with spirits in his time."

"I never spoke with my past lives before," the monk whined.

"Isn't that the whole point of being the Avatar? That and the four elements?", Azula couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

"It’s more complicated than that," Aang continued his excuses. He paused. "I assume it’s more complicated than that."

Azula groaned. "Do you want to learn firebending or not? Jeong Jeong is gone and this spirit is our best lead so far."

Aang wasn't sure how to answer that question. Here he was: the Avatar. Learning new elements. Dealing with spirits. Could he really do this? Could he handle this pressure? Azula's eyes were bearing down on him. He felt her gaze burning a hole in his head.

What to say? What to do? He was just a monk. Why not just hide in the Boiling Rock? Were the Water Confederates that bad? They killed many of his people, though, and started this war.

Aang froze.

"I don't know." he finally whimpered out.

Azula lost her steam. Standing back, she looked disappointed. "That's it, then. You were only defending the Water Confederation because then you wouldn't have to fight them. You don't want to deal with the spirit because you don't know how to handle it. I bet you even ran away when you found out you were the Avatar."

Her last words cut through Aang.

"What? Does it take an army at your doorstep and a volcano for you to be brave? When everyone is seconds from the end? When it's quiet, when it's easy to forget, you just slink away ; putting it in the back of your mind?," she wouldn't let up.

"You're afraid," she continued, "Worse than afraid: a coward."

Aang said nothing.

"Fine, go back to Shu Jing village with your bison. Run off to the Boiling Rock with the rest of your coward people." Azula didn’t let up, "I can work around you in my plans. I don't need you!"

"Azula..." Aang barely got the words out.

"Leave!," fell from her lips like cold fire.

Azula turned her back. Aang moved to talk, but said nothing. Without a word, he left Jang Hui village.

* * *

Azula didn’t look back at Aang. She could hear his staff pop open, turning into a glider. When the sounds of his flight faded, she let out a sigh.

What was she going to do? Why did she explode like that? She worked so hard to save him on Umbie. He helped her with Ty Lee. He gets cold feet and she scares him off? He's only twelve years old; of course he's scared!

She can't rework her plans. You can't just replace the Avatar. How was she going to get Jeong Jeong? What did it matter if Aang is gone?

She gripped her forehead. All these thoughts rushed through her mind.

With a sigh, she narrowed her eyes. She didn't know what else to do except keep going forward. Get General Jeong Jeong back and reorganize after that.

She walked into the village square. With a shot of flame, she caught everyone's attention.

"Everyone, listen: I will handle this spirit problem."

Everyone stared at the woman in awe and disbelief. Though her claims were unbelievable, they needed hope and there she was.

“Now, tell me where it is!”, she commanded the town’s people.

* * *

Aang sat on a log in the lake bed. He had given up on his trip back to Shu Jing shortly after gliding off the village’s edge. Aang knew that Azula was right. He was running away again. Just like back then. Just like with the Western Air Temple.

Aang was born in the Southern Air Temple. He spent most of his early days as an eager young airbender. The boys in the temple were raised together in the east. The women were raised in the west. Aang grew up not thinking of his birth parents as anything special. It was not a secret, but it was not important. His family were the people of the air temples and his parents were his elders.

Of his elders, one monk in particular was like a father to Aang: Monk Gyatso.The wise old man took special interest in Aang at a young age. The two would spend a lot of time playing pranks, testing each other at Pai Sho, and discussing life and its many wonders.

Aang remembered the day when everything changed. When the monks approached him and told him who he was: the Avatar. Four toys from his childhood were the evidence. The Air Temple tested children by letting them pick from four toys that belonged to the previous air bender avatars. If they picked all four, they could have only done so because they were familiar: because they were the Avatar.

Aang tried to disbelieve it. He tried to reason with them. He didn’t want everyone to treat him differently. He didn’t want to be taken away from his father.

And yet, it all happened. He was trapped in the Western Air Temple. Trained for a role he never wished for. Missing his dear father.

So, he ran away one night. He took Appa and he ran. He left everyone behind and he ran. He let the people of the world handle their own problems without an Avatar and he ran.

That’s when he fell into the volcano. That’s when he ended up here.

Everything. Everything was his fault. It was always his fault.

For the first time in weeks, the lake bed was wet. Tears fell from the eyes of the monk like rain drops, fruitlessly nourishing the dead lake bed.

* * *

Ty Lee was returning to Piandao's castle. Ms. Wu was such a nice lady, Ty Lee mused. Ty Lee had come a few hours before for the cake. When she arrived, Ms. Wu's children were playing Hana Ichi Monme. The kids were annoyed that the teams were uneven.

"That's unfair," the youngest brother cried. He felt cheated by being on the smaller team.

Ty Lee felt bad for the little boy. "Hey," she chimed in, "If you don't mind me jumping in, I could even the teams."

Ty Lee and the kids played while she waited for the cakes to be made. Ms.Wu decided to throw in a few extra cakes for free.

"Consider it a babysitting fee," Ms. Wu joked.

Ty Lee was dancing a bit on her way back to the castle. Singing the kids’ song to herself.

"We're so happy we won, the flower is one coin," she sang, "We're so upset we lost, the flower is one coin."

"We want that kid," she twirled on her walk, "We don't know which kid you mean."

"Let's talk about it," she started.

"Yes, lets," Sokka finished.

Ty Lee stopped at the sound of the prince’s voice. All too quickly, Ty Lee realized that the townsfolk had cleared out. The confederates surrounded her.

Did they know? How? Ty Lee took a deep breath. What would Azula do?

Try to play it off. Be ready to strike when needed.

"Hello~!", she greeted the soldiers, "Are you here for Ms. Wu's cakes too? I just got a bundle."

No response.

"I'm sure she can make more," she began to sweat, "I could even share… if you… want." She paused as reality set in.

"We don’t need to make this difficult.", Sokka let the words hang in the air.

There were too many to fight. She would need to even the odds. Perhaps it was best to stop now and wait for her chance to escape later.

"Okay~!", Ty Lee put her hands forward, ready for handcuffs.

"I'm glad you can see reason, princess.", Sokka joked.

"Princess?", Ty Lee perked up.

"Don't play dumb," Sokka was haughty, "We have extensive records on the Royal Family from the days of the tsunami. We know all about your secrets. We know that is the princess' crown."

She was confused. Why were they calling her princess? Crown? Azula's Crown, it dawned on her. They thought she was Azula!

Ty Lee knew she could use this to her advantage.

"Men, restrain her." Sokka gestured to two soldiers.

"Oh, please." Ty Lee's voice was a mockery of Azula’s; however, it was pretty far off, being squeaky and over-acted, "Is that how you treat a princess among your people?"

"I mean, sending guards to handle me.", Ty Lee looked at her nails like Azula often did, "A real prince would imprison me himself: royalty to royalty."

Sokka made a fake laugh, "You expect me to fall for that?"

"Oh no. You are just too smart to fall for my tricks.", Ty Lee pouted, "It's too bad, too. You are pretty cute for a water confederate. To think I was thinking of merging the royal lines." Ty Lee winked to punctuate her statement.

Sokka blushed.

"Too bad you're not prince enough to capture me yourself.", Ty Lee covered her mouth and giggled at the blushing noble.

Sokka couldn’t find his words.

"Your highness, please don't tell me you're falling for this." Bato already knew the answer.

"Men," Sokka's voice cracked, "I will handle this myself."

As Sokka approached, Bato smacked himself in the forehead. It was obvious this girl was playing the prince.

"I-I'm sorry for this.", Sokka tripped over his words, "Maybe you and I could have dinner on the shi--"

Ty Lee made her move.

Her family had trained her and her siblings in an ancient Fire Nation nonbending martial art: chi-blocking. There had always been a divide between bender and non-bender. However, fire is passion and life. The nonbenders of the Fire Nation did not plan to remain weaker than their bending counterparts. They made iron weapons. They designed iron armor.

And they made martial arts to counter benders.

By focusing on pressure points, one could disrupt the flow of chi, or life force, in a body. This would disable the related muscle groups for upwards of ten minutes. Without the ability to move one’s muscles, one couldn’t bend. That was the disciplines’ primary purpose.

Of course, anyone losing control of a muscle group is rendered pretty helpless. Something Sokka had learned the hard way. He could not move his right arm. Then his left leg. Then his right leg. With an open palm strike to the chest, the prince was on his back. He couldn’t even roll onto this side and try to get up.

Bato didn’t wait for the order. “Men, enclose her! Take her by force!”

Chi Blocking was a secretive style. Benders feared its power, and benders made up the Royal Family. Nobles were permitted to master the art in secret, but commoners were expected to make do with other forms of martial arts. Many nonbenders still succeeded without the style,, such as the Rough Rhinos and the famed Yuan Archers.

However, as mighty as it was, it couldn’t defeat this many soldiers. Luckily, Ty Lee planned for that as well.

“Stop.”, she commanded, “Or I will burn the prince’s face.”

The soldiers ceased their advance.

Ty Lee was nervous. She wasn’t in her element. It wasn’t as if she couldn’t hold her own in a fight. Sokka’s pathetic state was proof she wasn’t anyone to mess with. However, she wasn’t a barroom brawler. She didn’t know how to fight so many people. Nor was she one to seek out a fight. Or perform tricks. This was just stuff she remembered from hanging out with Azula!

She had to play it cool. If they really knew so much about the royal family, they would think she was a bender.

“I-I’ll do it too.”, Ty Lee bluffed, “With my firebending! It’s hot and dangerous! You don’t want to get hit with this, hotman! Flame-o!”

“She’s bluffing!”, Sokka exclaimed while he impotently tried to get off his back.

“N-no!”, Ty Lee sweated, “I-I’m really going to do it!” She threw her first into the air and made a “ptoo” noise. “See that flame? I’ll hit the prince with one just like that!”

“I didn’t see a flame.”, one soldier murmured.

“I don’t know,” another replied, “I’m pretty sure I heard a ‘ptoo’ of the flame going off.”

“Flames go ‘ptoo?”, another one asked.

“Some do, I think.”, another one chimed in.

Bato felt surrounded by idiots.

Sokka removed the boomerang from his belt and threw it at Ty Lee with his one good arm. Ty Lee dodged it. She flashed her would-be assailant a playful grin. The grin faded when she noticed all the other soldiers were smiling. Why? She placed a hand to her mouth while she thought.

Then everything went black.

* * *

Bato helped Sokka to his feet, giving the prince support with his shoulder.

“Not a word.”, Sokka moaned, letting his men know not to comment on how easily the woman took him hostage.

“No need to worry about that.”, Bato looked down at the unconscious Ty Lee, “You came out on top in the end.”

“I don’t know what magic she used on me,” Sokka picked up the boomerang lying on the back of Ty Lee’s head, “but boomerang is the great equalizer of the world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know one of the readers are very into Ty Lee as a character. I promise I have a plan for this and that I don't plan on her being a damsel in distress. As for what will happen, you will just have to see.
> 
> Also, I should probably cut down on the captured stuff. I did it twice in the story so far and it's going to get stale. I had my reasoning for this one, though.


	7. The Painted Lady Part Two

"All we know is that the spirit comes out at night.", Bushi told the so-called Avatar, "But only a few people have seen it."

"Any one I could interrogate?", Azula asked the eccentric old man.

"Just my brother X--", Azula cut the old man off with a flash of orange flame, "Is this a game to you?"

Xu laughed, "Game? I'm partial to Pai Sho. Bushi prefers card games, though."

Azula extinguished her flame with a sigh. No one else was helping her. Not even Aang now. She had to make do.

“I saw her once.”, he mumbled, “It was the middle of the night. She was a woman. About your age. And she appeared in a puff of mist. Then, as quick as she came, she vanished.” Xu scratched his head. “Next morning, a couple of teens trying to look into her vanished.”

“Any idea what draws her out?”, Azula stroked her chin.

“Seems to happen whenever someone tries to look into things.”, Xu pointed at Azula, “Like a certain young girl right now.”

“Leave that to me to worry about.”, Azula brushed off the old man, “I just have to wait for nightfall.”

* * *

Aang sniffled. His mind was racing with thoughts of home.

Living in the Western Air Temple wasn’t easy. Aang was away from his family and his father figure, Gyatso. The nuns of the Temple tried to make him feel at ease, but Aang couldn’t relax in the strange, new temple.

“Your airbending is amazing.”, the nuns would say, “You’ll be ready for Waterbending soon.”

Waterbending. Earthbending. Firebending. Once he learned even one of those skills, in Aang’s mind, he was truly the Avatar: the only person who could bend more than one element. This sat like a stone in Aang’s conscience.

As he laid in his bed that night, he thought long and hard of what being the Avatar would be like. Already, people distanced themselves from Aang. Even back in the Southern Temple, the kids stopped playing with him when they found out he was the Avatar. Aang didn’t find the Western Temple any different. That was going to be his life now: separated from the rest. Standing “above” the crowd. Given too many responsibilities. The weight of the world on his shoulders.

Hoping out of bed, Aang ran to his skybison. Leaving the world behind. If only he knew then that’d be the last time he ever saw any one of his friends.

That last thought shot Aang back to the present. Airbenders are trained to run and evade. They are sworn to never take a life. Their philosophy discourages violence, mandating rigorous life tenets to minimize one’s harm to others. Aang was an airbender, in the worst way. He ran from his problems in the past. He was doing it again now.

He couldn’t run away. He lost Azula over it. He could lose Zuko, Ty Lee, and even Appa if he kept running. Gritting his teeth, he grabbed his staff. Standing up, the monk wiped away his tears. With a stretch of his shoulders, he latched onto the ladder and made his way back to the village.

* * *

It was midday as Aang made it onto the dock. The town seemed to be gathering towards the center. Aang could see her from here: Azula.

Aang decided to get closer, but kept his distance. He wasn’t ready to talk to her just yet. Not after what happened. Those words hurt.

As the monk approached, he could hear murmurs from the crowd.

“She wears all white.”

“Her face is painted red.”

“She floats on water.”

Aang surmised they must be talking about the Painted Lady. Azula proceeded without him, just like she said she would. Everyone looked so hopeful. Someone was standing up to the spirit. Someone was giving them hope. Someone was giving them the help they needed.

That was Aang’s job. He sighed. Seeing it first hand, he began to realize the importance of his duties.

The monk inhaled. He couldn’t stand on the sidelines any longer. He was going to confront Azula and do his duty as the bridge between man and spirit.

Or he would have, had he not noticed someone sneaking off out of the corner of his eyes. It was Ko. Why was the guy moving so suspiciously? Checking over his shoulder as he left town?

Something wasn’t right.

Aang looked to Azula. He did a long stare. Then, he turned to follow Ko.

* * *

Aang followed Ko out of town. With his glider, Aang could stay in the air for hours. People never looked up. Side-to-side, behind them, and sometimes even at the ground. However, people never look up. It’s just not a direction people expect someone to surprise them. The monk took full advantage of this as he circled overhead, following the young man.

Aang followed Ko as he walked from the lake up the side of a mountain. From the erosion on the side wall, Aang had a feeling this mountain might have once been a waterfall. That waterfall must have fed the lake. Why was Ko heading back there?

Aang noticed that, as he followed the old man, the forest seemed to come alive. The farther they were from the riverbed, the more trees and plant life flourished. Perhaps that was to be expected, but the monk couldn’t help but wonder.

It was late day when the old man came to a stop a few miles up the river. Aang took the chance to land in some nearby trees. Landing as quiet as he could, he turned his glider back into a staff with a flick of the wrist. The dense shrubbery provided cover as the Avatar kept himself out of sight.

As Aang neared the edge of the forest, he could hear the sound of running water. Peeking his head through the bushes, he saw a great ice dam blocking the river. Behind it, the river water broke fruitlessly against the wall. Waterbenders on each side worked to keep the river flowing back, stopping a flood.

“The Water Confederation was behind it.”, Aang whispered to himself.

Aang could hear voices talking not far off. One was clearly Ko, but the other two were unfamiliar. One was an older man while the other was a young girl.

“We got another one of them poking their nose into our business.”, Aang recognized that voice as Ko’s.

“I knew we should have just invaded.”, the older male whined.

“And risk the Earth Kingdoms getting involved? This island is the closest one to the South.”, the girl spoke back, “This island can be used to strike both Kingdom's bread baskets. They'll send men if they know we have a base so close. We can’t deal with their reinforcements. Not with the men Nukilik Arnook supplied us.”

The older man growled. “Hey, girlie, we only have you here because the myth required a girl for the part. You just happen to look like that statue.”

Ko made a disapproving sound. “You shouldn’t treat your women like that. You could get burned.”

“Quiet, islander.”, the older male voice barked, “Water Confederation women know their place, unlike your countries’ 'women.'”

“And Water Confederation men seem to forget that they need the women here to heal them. You know, when you try to invade this place by force and get clobbered by reinforcements?”, the younger girl mocked, “It’s easier to just wear this place down. Give them enough relief supplies and they'll love us."

"It's not like our warlord’s done anything for the town.", Ko chuckled.

Aang could hear the group move farther away. The young girl continued, "When they secede the city to us, we will have the perfect staging ground for an assault on either Kingdom's breadbox. Without any refugees begging for help from their Warlords, we can quietly build the base on the top of the waterfall. By the time anyone notices, we'll be too entrenched to remove.”

“I know the plan!”, the older male was yelling, “I just hate this song and dance we have to do.” Aang could tell the male was using air quotes when he said “Painted Lady” in an insulting tone.

“Don’t forget who let you in on that little story,” Ko chimed in, “And the one who you promised governorship when this place becomes part of the Western Water Tribe.”

“Yeah, yeah.”, the girl dismissed, “We know the deal.”

“And don’t you forget it.”, Ko cackled.

Aang heard footsteps coming towards the voices. The person was moving in a hurry.

“Sir,” a young male shouted, “General Jeong Jeong has attempted escape again.”

The older man groaned. “Of all the prisoners we had to take, we had to get a general.”

“Double the ice in his Cooler.”, the young girl interrupted, “That should teach the General to act out.”

“Don’t give the orders!”, the old man screamed at the girl. “I give the orders!” He paused. “Do what she said.”

Aang heard enough. The Water Confederation starved these people of water so they could quietly take this town. No, not the Water Confederation. Aang shook his head. He couldn’t let Azula influence him like that. These people who served the Water Confederation starved these people of water. Not all of the Water Confederation, not even their entire navy, but these people.

And something told Aang this wasn’t the only ‘bad’ thing they were doing. It’s not like the Water Confederation was evil, Aang had to remind himself. If the situation was reversed, the Fire Nation wouldn’t treat this village well either. If Azula’s attitude was any evidence. This war was evil. People were doing awful things.

It was Aang’s job to stop this war. It was Aang’s job to bring balance. It was Aang’s job to help those people.

But, he couldn’t do it alone.

Aang didn’t know how to Firebend yet. Nor did he know Waterbending. He wasn’t going to blow that dam on his own. Azula, however, once used flames to start melting Appa’s ice chains. This dam was thicker. The monk had a feeling she would just need to melt some key points and the dam would collapse from the pressure.

Aang gulped. This would mean he’d have to go to talk to her so soon after their fight. Aang had to stop running away and evading his problems. Aang had to be more like fire, burning through his issues. Or like water, adapting with life’s struggles. Or like rock, enduring the pain. Or perhaps all four. He was the Avatar, all these forces were within him. That was his gift and his burden.

As silently as he could, Aang unfurled his glider and flew down from the waterfall, back to the village.

* * *

Azula was leaning against the wall. Spirits? She had a few plans to try and fight it off, but something wasn't adding up. She knew little of spirits. However, all of Xu's -- Bushi? Dock? --- stories tied to one key factor: someone only disappeared if they were looking into the strange occurrences.

If the spirit wanted the problem fixed, why would she abduct the people who were trying to help? Furthermore, no one knew General Jeong Jeong was here. If he was looking into the situation, wouldn't people have remembered him? Everyone acts like they never saw him.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a thud. On reflex, she darted her eyes to the source of the sound. Then, she tried to ignore what she saw.

"Azula.", Aang started, "I wanted to talk."

Azula ignored him. She should be the first to speak. She was the one who exploded. A voice in her screamed that would be a sign of weakness. He needed to apologize to her. Bow down to her. Anything else was unacceptable.

Aang waited a moment. When it was obvious the princess wouldn't budge, he continued. "I did run away back then.", he looked to the side, "I ran away from the Temple. That's how I ended up frozen on Roku Island."

Azula tensed up.

"I wanted to run away from learning firebending. Just like I did when they wanted to teach me waterbending.", Aang was sullen, "Being the Avatar is scary. When everything happened on Umbie, I felt I had to get involved. Appa was in danger, people were in danger. Everything happened at once and I moved. But, with this, it's so slow that I had a chance to think it through."

Azula chuckled.

"I thought that doing this would cement my fate as the Avatar. That learning firebending was making the choice. That I'd never get to live an ordinary life once I did.", Aang paused, "But that's not what makes someone the Avatar."

Azula stirred.

"The second one becomes the Avatar is the second they choose to live for others. Even when it's scary and difficult."

Azula put her hand up to stop the boy's words.

"What?", Aang was confused.

Azula put her hand down, "I don't care about any of that. That selfless nonsense is for fools. I don't want to help this village. I just need them for the next step in my plan. I just want to be sure you are ready to do what's necessary to defeat the Water Confederation."

Aang felt frustration surge from his stomach. "Is that all you care about!?"

"Yes," Azula was pretending to be disinterested, "wasn't it obvious?"

Aang snorted like a bull. "I can't believe you!" Aang stepped towards Azula. "Is it just about winning with you? Does no one else matter?"

"Of course it's about winning.", Azula stepped forward in retaliation, "If you don't win, you lose. If you lose, you have to do whatever the winner demands. I am sick of being beneath my inferiors."

"I can’t believe I was coming here to apologize!", Aang burst out, "You would never apologize to me!"

"I'm not weak! I won't be treated like Zuko or my mother, Uncle!" Azula realized what she said too late.

"Uncle?", Aang was confused.

"Nothing.", Azula leaned back, "It's nothing. Forget I said anything, immediately."

Aang put his hand on her shoulder.

Azula sighed, "You're not the first person who has lectured me on my behavior, Aang. My mother thinks I'm a monster and my Uncle thinks I'm crazy. They both like Zuko more."

"She didn't seem like she hated you.", Aang countered.

"Really? And did she address me once when you were there? Or did she only talk to Zuko?", Azula raised her voice.

Aang shrugged.

"Of course you wouldn't notice.", she rolled her eyes. She pushed Aang's hand away.

Aang sighed. "Maybe we don't understand each other.", Aang sought common ground, "But, we understand what needs to be done, right?"

Azula looked Aang in the eye, "For once, you're making sense, airhead."

"So, are you the spirit expert, after all?", Azula playfully mocked the young Avatar.

"About that, there is something we should discuss," Aang leaned in to Azula's ear.

* * *

Night fell on Jang Hui village. There was a chill in the air. In the center of town, Aang stood in a meditative pose. He was preparing himself for what was to come. No one else was out on the street. Everyone was hiding inside.

A mist began to enter the village. It blanketed the sleepy town in white. Aang opened his eyes to see a woman floating on air. She was wearing a veil covering her entire body, but the red paint of her face stood out. This must be the “Painted Lady”, Aang thought.

It was best he played the part.

Raising to his feet, Aang commanded the “spirit”, “Painted Lady, I am the Avatar. I’m here to put you at peace.”

The figure showed no response. Aang wasn’t surprised.

“Why have you been attacking this village?”, Aang did his best to sound authoritative.

The lady did not respond.

“What has angered you?”, Aang asked again.

The lady was unresponsive as before.

Aang was expecting this silence. It would ruin the illusion if she gave an answer. It might contradict the myth.

He needed to keep them here for this all to work. He took a step forward, fully expecting something to strike.

Sure enough, two tendrils of water burst through the floor planks and grabbed Aang’s feet. With a swipe of his staff, he blasted the water away. Jumping back, he got his footing further into the village. He readied. He knew where they were now, but he couldn’t let them know he was onto them. They had to think this was real.

“I’m not here to hurt you.”, Aang was trying too hard to sound concerned. His voice was stiff and unconvincing.

The mist shot forward and turned into ice shards. Aang spun his staff, shattering the ice as it approached. After he parried the last shard, he swung his staff hard. The resulting blast of air shot the mist away. For a second, Aang was able to see the water spiral the Painted Lady was using to “float.”

I just need to buy some more time, Aang reassured himself.

* * *

It took hours for Azula to climb that mountain. It took almost as long to reach the dam that Aang described. It would all be worth it, in Azula’s mind. So much had happened to her in the last few weeks. She lost her home. She found her old crush. She told someone how she actually felt. That was all very emotional. Azula needed something to destress.

Beating up some confederates and blowing a dam up? Ruining their plans all at the same time? And getting that damn firebending teacher for Aang?

This was too good.

Her father had trained her to engage in stealth operations, alongside her brother. The secret was keeping keen awareness of the environment. It wasn’t even really about being quiet or keeping low. If you know where people were, who was in earshot, and everyone’s line of sight, you can be like a ghost. No one saw you, no one knows what you did, and some people may not even think you were there.

The prize was in sight. Just as Azula had reasoned, the majority of the waterbenders would be at the village to keep the illusion going. All that was left was a single guard for these “coolers” and two waterbenders to keep the river from flooding. Two of them were preoccupied with their job. The guard was half asleep.

Sloppy work, but they didn’t think anyone knew they were here.

Azula snuck past the guards. She tied a fish hook to a rope and swung it over the side. Feeling it dig into the ice, she knew she had her leverage. Walking along the side of the dam, she ignited a small flame and began to hold it up to the ice wall.

She couldn’t melt the whole thing. Good thing she just had to weaken it in the right spots.

* * *

Aang had his hands full in the village keeping the illusion alive. The waterbenders below deck began to fire spouts of water through the ground. Aang panicked as he walked backwards, dodging the ever increasing geysers. Finally, he had the chance to jump back. The monk landed safely on Ko’s cart.

Before he could catch his breath, a small wave rocketed through the village streets towards Aang. Thinking fast, he swung his staff into a glider and took off. In the sky, he was safe from the wave. However, he was vulnerable to ice darts that began to shoot from the ground.

Aang swung his glider left and right as fast as he could. He needed to keep them from hitting the wings. Not only would he fall, but he’d lose a priceless part of his home.

The shards were endless. When one got too close, Aang decided he wasn’t going to risk it. Turning his glider back into his staff, he fell to the village floor. Before he collided, he curled into a sitting position. Summoning an air ball underneath him, he landed softly.

Rocketing off on his air scooter, he readied his staff. Spinning it in the air, he gathered up a small storm. Jumping off his scooter, he lunged forward. With a downward strike, he shot a strong gust at the Painted Lady. The blast knocked the fake off her water spiral. She fell to the lake bed below, catching herself at the last moment.

Aang worriedly looked towards the mountain. His attack was too strong. Azula had better be ready. Otherwise, he just exposed their entire gambit early.

* * *

The orange glow of Azula’s flame illuminated her face. Sweat dripped down her brow, she was almost there. Water was trickling through tiny cracks she had formed throughout the dam. The water was beginning to wear away at the structure. It just needed to be weakened a little more.

The loud cracking noise thundered in the night. Azula knew that meant it was time to go. She could hear the guards chatter. They knew something was wrong. She ran along the side of the wall as fast she could. The dam kept cracking to her left. If she was going to be washed away if she wasn’t quick enough.

With a final leap, she was back on dry land.

“Who was that?”, one guard questioned.

“It’s an intruder!”, the other guard screamed.

Without another word, they began to send water tendrils out at the young firebender. She didn’t bother returning fire. She focused on getting into the trees. What would come next would ensure they wouldn’t follow.

The burst of the dam rocked the ground. Azula looked back to see the two waterbenders knocked down by the resulting shockwave. The river began to rocket down to the village.

“Airhead better be ready,” Azula mumbled, “or else he’s getting a much needed bath.”

* * *

Aang could hear the waterbenders beneath the village docks.

“He saw us,” an older voice barked. Aang recognized it from the waterfall.

“Shut up.”, the girl responded, “Only he saw us, not the whole village.”

“Don’t tell me to shut up,” the older voice barked, “I don’t take orders from you!”

“Maybe you should.”, the girl got up and pointed a finger at him, “I could have done a better job fighting that so-called ‘Avatar.’”

The older male was insulted. “How dare you imply that a wom--” He stopped as the ground began to shake.

Aang felt it too. Looking back, he saw the water begin to rocket down the waterfall like a torrent. The dozen or so soldiers under the docks began to rush towards the village. The group was fighting each other over who would get there first.

A smile grew on Aang’s face. Waving at them, he wished them a nice bath.

The water blasted through the valley. The entire village shook as the water rocketed past the dock. Aang had to hold onto a house to keep his footing. Just as quickly as the flood started, it ended. Opening his eyes, Aang saw the confederate soldiers floating in the lake unconscious. It looks like one of them formed an ice cage to protect the group.

Grumbling, the older male and the “Painted Lady” began to wake up, as did their men.

“What happened?”, the older male grumbled, “How did we get in this cage?”

“Would you rather I let you get hit by that wave?”, the woman responded.

“Great, saved by a girl.”, the man moaned.

The lady took the chance to punch his arm. He didn’t even bother saying ouch. His body hurt too much otherwise.

“Hey!”, Aang lifted his staff as he yelled, “I want you to leave and never hurt this village again! Let everyone know that the Avatar has returned!”

Slamming his staff, a gust of wind rocked the ice cage along the lake like a hockey puck. The soldiers screamed as they were shot far from the village.

* * *

The guards were shocked. The river was flowing. Their entire plan was up in flames. Their comrades were down there. Were they okay?

“Hey,” Azula walked up to the shocked waterbenders, “I think you have more pressing concerns.”

Before they could react, Azula made a wide kick. Firing a wave of fire from her feet, the waterbender quickly summoned a wall of water. The steam took him by surprise. Stepping backwards, the soldier fell into the river, washed away with the current.

The other soldier summoned up a wall of water. Punching forward with quick jabs, he began to fire ice shards at Azula. The firebender tried to block with her own firebolts, but the darts were too constant. She was being pushed back. There were too many. She couldn’t melt them all.

What could only be described as the breath of a dragon blasted the soldier, knocking him into the river like his comrade.

Turning to the source of the inferno, she was amazed to see an old man. His messy hair was contrasted by his Akatastu soldier armor. He was standing over the guard protecting the coolers.

“General Jeong Jeong, I presume?”, Azula started.

The old man took a deep inhale and let out two streams of flame from his nostrils. Feeling refreshed from his time in the cooler, he responded to the girl. “Princess Azula, it has been too long.”

* * *

It was morning when Azula and Jeong Jeong had finished leading the prisoners down from the Water Confederation’s camp. Aang was sleeping in the village square. Azula thought it was cute. It reminded her how young Aang really was despite everything. He was just a kid. Of course, Aang was only two years younger than her, but, at their age, a year could make a lot of difference.

With a shove, she woke the sleeping Avatar. Jolted awake, Aang was happy to see Azula. Jumping to his feet, he asked if she was okay. She brushed off his concern.

"Do you see what I mean now, dum-dum?", Azula grinned, "What those savages are capable of?"

"No.” Aang shook his head. “Those guys may have done something bad, but I'm not going to condemn their entire people. The monks always taught us that people are the same everywhere but not everyone is the same."

Azula simply shrugged. "I don't think I'll ever understand you, Aang." Azula looked to the sky. "Just be careful. Rather you didn't fall off that moral high ground you're perched on."

Aang smiled through her comment. Despite everything, Aang really felt they had grown closer together.

Azula gestured to the old man, “Aang, I want you to meet General Jeong Jeong, your new firebending master.”

General Jeong Jeong bowed, “It is an honor to train the Avatar in firebending.”

Aang returned the bow, “It is an honor to be taught.”

Standing up straight, General Jeong Jeong continued. “I am impressed. To think you mastered both waterbending and earthbending in your short time here.”

Aang was confused. Looking at Azula, he saw a look that was growing a bit familiar. A look that read “just roll with it, airhead.”

“Yep, that’s me: just one element away from being a fully realized Avatar,” Aang laughed nervously.

How was he going to make this work?

* * *

Zuko went to bed early last night. His training with Master Piandao had left him exhausted. When he awoke, he was surprised to see Ty Lee’s sleeping bag empty. Could she have come to camp after he slept and left before he woke up?

Maybe, but something sat poorly in the prince’s stomach.

Walking into town, Zuko noticed none of the villagers wanted to look him in the eye. He was used to this with his bokkei. However, once again, something just felt off.

That’s when he decided it was best to ask questions. Turning to an old couple, he asked a few. But they just quickly rushed off. Was it the burn mark? No, something else was going on. The prince started to get frustrated.

More and more villagers ignored him. They knew something about where Ty Lee was, but they didn’t want to say.

A few kids walked up to Zuko, “Are you looking for that nice pink girl, mister?”

Zuko spun around. Seeing the kids, he wiped away his fierce face with a quick breath. “Yeah, have you seen her?”

The boys looked guilty.

Zuko sighed, “Why is no one telling me what happened!?”

The kids were scared. The youngest amongst them started to cry, “They took her.”

Zuko was confused. “Who were they?”

An older kid spoke up, “The Water Confederation. They said they were just here to trade. Then, they all went and took her.”

Zuko could feel the angier rile up inside him. They got her? One of Team Avatar? Azula’s friend? Zuko wasn’t happy, but taking it out on the kids would be pointless.

“I guess I’ll be missing my training today.”, Zuko mumbled as he walked off to find her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to be focused on Ty Lee and Azula. Not together, as you might imagine, but developing them. Ty Lee being captured is going to use this as a chance to speak about who she is and her character. Whereas Azula's past is going to be brought up. It's something I planned for a while with Jeong Jeong. I also have had this cool explanation for why learning the elements out of order is a bad thing for a while and I can't wait to write it up.
> 
> I got to say that I started watching "Tangled The Series" on the Disney Plus app and the depiction of Rapunzel really gives me ideas for how to positively portray Ty Lee, on top of the original series of course. The episode where Rapunzel and Cassandra both join a game show, "Challenge of the Braves", gave me some ideas for Ty Lee and Azula's relationship in this timeline. 
> 
> Hopefully, the next chapter will be done by next week. I am writing these as I go. Every chapter starts on Monday and is usually written by Thursday. 
> 
> However, I also make tabletop games and my pitch for the San Jenaro Co-Op Short Games Digest Volume 6 got accepted. I actually published my last game, Crying Fantasy Friends, in Digest 5. It was a tabletop roleplaying game about retired adventurers trying to live with the trauma their careers instilled in them. They're also publishing my shonen jump inspired tabletop roleplaying game, Friendship, Effort, Victory, which uses the Powered by the Apocalypse engine. 
> 
> I am going to need to split my time to get the first draft done by deadline for Short Games Digest Volume 6. Funny enough, my pitch, Shaping The Stars, is an old abandoned idea I had of mashing up "Avatar: The Last Airbender" and "Mass Effect." Got the idea for the game from the fanfic "Avatar of Victory" by James Golen (https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8099181/1/Avatar-of-Victory). Only ever read the first chapter of the fic but it gave me the idea. I had a half-completed draft that fit the theme Digest 6 is going for so I pitched it. 
> 
> I'm also an accountant as my actual day job. Tax season was extended until July 15th in America this year. We're seeing the ramp up now, despite us reminding clients that they could mail in their documents at any time for a virtual appointment. It's amazing how many are shocked that we're not doing face-to-face appointments at all. They were all waiting for one lol. Like there isn't a global pandemic or something, right?
> 
> Anyway, as I said at the end of the last chapter, I really appreciate everyone who is reading and commenting. I personally felt these last two chapters are the worst in the entire fic, but my test reader thought they were fine. I hope you feel the same way. As always, I appreciate any comments. As you may be familiar by now, I make it a habit to respond to every single one. If you have any concerns, issues, etc, feel free to send them and I'll let you know what I think. Honestly, TheMasterTinker's comments have actually helped me consider Ty Lee's role in the story and my test reader (who doesn't have an account) has been invaluable in keeping this story from being garbage. So, I really appreciate any thoughts you might have to share.
> 
> Edit: I got two comments (one here and one from my test reader) that thought the female waterbender was Katara. That actually wasn't the intent. I didn't feel like naming two background characters who weren't going to matter. The point of that scene was to let people know how women are treated in the military hierarchy. The Painted Lady was intentionally chosen because Katara was her in the canon series. That way, you were thinking of her in this scene. To let you know how sexism plays into the Water Confederation's society and how it will later be shown to have affected Katara. 
> 
> That said, if a lot of people really thought it was Katara, I might retcon it later lol. I think this wouldn't fit her characterization at all though. But, who knows, it might make a better story later. For now, though, this isn't Katara. Was never intended to be Katara. If I change my mind, I'd let you know in the text itself.


	8. The Retired General Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My test reader is busy. I tried to wait, but they don't think they'll be in the headspace for some time. As such, this three part chapter might be rougher when it comes to spelling and grammar for now. They'll probably do a quick editing pass later.

Ty Lee could feel her body rock rhythmically. The floor below her was moving. This gentle rocking urged her to open her eyes. A wooden cell came into view. It was dark, but some hints of orange light shone through: sunrise was soon.

A pain caused her to grab the back of her head. There was a small lump. She couldn't remember what caused it.

Pushing herself up, she moved herself to the edge of the cot, hanging her feet off the side. For a short while, she watched her feet sway. The prior day's events slowly came back piece by piece.

Master Piandao's gift.

Playing with kids.

Singing.

Surrounded by Confederates.

"They must have snuck up on me somehow.", Ty Lee rubbed the lump, "Unless that weapon returns to his hand or something."

Ty Lee chose to ignore the pain for now. It would go away on its own, rubbing was only making it worse. Jumping to her feet, she began to stretch.

Feeling limber, she noticed the cell door had a window. Walking towards it, she found two men standing guard at the door.

"Hello~!", Ty Lee popped her head next to the bars. The guards showed no response.

Ty Lee pouted. She looked at the back of the two guards' heads. Both wore a facsimile of a wolf's head. "Your hats are pretty cool.", she beamed, "I love dogwolves."

"It’s a snow wolfdogs.", one guard grumbled.

"Oooh," she started, "I've never seen one in person before. What are they like?"

The two guards looked at each other.

The young one started, "I don't know. I have never been to a hunting party before."

The older one made a "so-so" grunt. "They're okay."

"You're a hunter?", Ty Lee asked, "I've never been a big fan of hunting. It seems cruel."

The older man chuckled. "It's not cruel: it's nature. The land provides and we hunt. The wolfdog is much the same way: a hunter."

The younger one butted in, "Besides, don’t you like meat?”

"I'm vegan," Ty Lee said a little proudly, "I just hate hurting little animals."

The older one continued laughing, "Just like a woman."

Ty Lee interjected with an annoyed "Hey!"

"It's okay.", the younger one soothed, "My little sister is the same way. You'd probably get along well. She never lets me eat meat when I'm home."

"You're close with your sister?", Ty Lee leaned in a bit.

"Pretty close.", the younger man shrugged, "Ever since frost took dad back when we were kids. Had to look out for her and mom."

"You sound like a good big brother, mister…?", Ty Lee inquired.

"Amka.", the young guard answered, "And the old geezer is Nanouk."

"Nice to meet you! I'm Ty Lee." She reached her hands awkwardly through the window to shake. Both guards obliged with a little laugh.

"Didn't Prince Sokka say she was called Azula?", Amka was confused.

"That's my best friend!", Ty Lee shouted back.

Nanouk shook his head, "Amka, I keep telling you: military intelligence isn't intelligence. Someone must have got the names of the princess and her friend mixed up."

Ty Lee remembered now: they thought she was Azula. It probably wouldn't help to correct them right now. Not yet, at least.

Ty Lee heard her stomach rumble.

Nanouk jabbed Amka, "Get her something to eat."

"Are you sure? Commander Bato said not to feed her until he said so", Amka seemed a little nervous.

"It's fine.", Nanouk shrugged, "She's royalty after all."

"Vegan option, please!", Ty Lee burst in.

"We don’t keep a lot of vegetables," Amka cupped his chin.

"Check Prince Sokka's cabin.", Nanouk chuckled, "Commander Bato’s been trying to get the prince to eat vegetables for once. Should be a whole plate’s worth leftover from dinner.”

* * *

Aang was awakened by a strong hit to his shoulder. Jolted, he saw a figure looming over him. It was too big to be Azula, his first guess of who would kick him while he slept.

“Get up!”, the figure barked, “The sun has been up for hours!”

As Aang lurched to a sitting position, there was some kinship between him and Azula. The princess was not pleased to be awakened so early either.

“Why do you wake me at such an hour?”, Azula tried her best to get her hair under control.

“Your highness,” General Jeong Jeong was respectful yet firm, “the sun is the source of all Firebending. A firebender should rise with the sun!”

Aang and Azula shared a quick look. “It’s your turn to make breakfast, airhead.”, Azula’s voice struggled through the haze of sleep.

“No breakfast!”, General Jeong Jeong barked, “You will earn your breakfast!”

The pair groaned.

Dragged from the inn in the village, the two were led to a boat. “You two row.”, General Jeong Jeong barked, “You both need to learn to control your breath.”

The two slugged their way into the ship. The exhausted teens were forced to grab the edge of the boat in a panic when Jeong Jeong jumped into the dinghy unexpectedly. “Do not let yourselves be so easily surprised!,” General Jeong Jeong’s voice was like a dragon’s roar, “Firebending’s worst aspect is defense: you must always be vigilant! Only then can you be the one who strike’s fist!”

Without even pausing, he commanded them to row.

“Breath in when you move it towards you! Breathe out when you push away!”, Jeong Jeong pointed to the shore.

“In!”

“Out!”

“In!”

“Out!”

“This was your choice in firebending teacher?”, Aang whined to Azula.

“Shut up, airhead.”, Azula shot back.

“No talking! Only breathe!”, General Jeong Jeong shook the boat, almost capsizing the vessel, to get his student’s attention.

The young benders were exhausted when their boat reached the shore. Controlled breathing proved difficult for the pair.

Huffing, Aang turned to the haggard Azula. "Shouldn't you already have breath control?" There was the spark of rivalry in his voice.

"Father was more focused on teaching us about power. Uncle was the one who cared so much about breath.", Azula turned to Aang, "Besides, shouldn't an airbender know all about breath?"

General Jeong Jeong walked past the huffing teens, embarking on shore. "The mark of Firebending mastery is endurance. Focusing on overwhelming force is a fool's errand!"

General Jeong Jeong pointed to his right. “Your highness, you and I will study some kata. I need to evaluate your ability in Firebending.”

The wise general walked to a tree and pulled off a leaf, “As for the Avatar, take this leaf and focus your mind on heating its center.”

“A leaf?”, Aang questioned.

“Do not underestimate the importance of this method.”, General Jeong Jeong spoke soft for the first time all morning, “This is how most noblemen make their first flame. It is an ancient technique that helps one take their first steps in manipulating their chi.”

“But I already know how to use my chi.”, Aang whined.

“Each element is unique.,” General Jeong Jeong grew stern again, “You may know how to use your chi like an airbender, a waterbender, and an earthbender, but you must relearn your chi control all over again to learn firebending.”

General Jeong Jeong handed the leaf with a huff, “You should be familiar with this by now from your other masters.”

“Uh, right.”, Aang nervously tried to cover his track, “Of course, I am familiar with relearning chi control. Done it twice already. No problem. Easy. Let’s go, Flame-o!”

* * *

Not far from Aang, General Jeong Jeong stood behind Azula expectantly. “I do not know what your previous master taught you.” General Jeong Jeong stroked his beard. “Let’s start with some simple moves.”

Azula looked serious, despite her exhaustion. General Jeong Jeong reminded the young princess of her father in many ways. Specifically how he would treat Zuko.

“Roar like a tigerdillo!”, General Jeong Jeong blasted his order.

Azula outstretched her arms and took a deep breath. Screaming like a banshee, flames shot from her arms and mouth. The inferno stretched far beyond her. As the flames assaulted the sand, glass formed on the spot.

“All wrong!”, General Jeong Jeong criticized.

Azula’s flame vanished in an instant. “What did you say?”, Azula was knocked off her footing.

“Your power and control is there,” General Jeong Jeong paced, “but you lack restraint.”

“Aren’t 'restraint' and 'control' the same thing?”, Azula wasn’t convinced.

“No!”, General Jeong Jeong shook his head disapprovingly, “Your flames spread in a controlled pattern, yes. I have no doubt you could control exactly where the fires went. That only makes it more worrying that your fire glassed the sand beneath. This was a training exercise. Had we done this in the village, the wooden town would have set a flame.”

“The point of that exercise is to show off your power! Assert your dominance!”, Azula pointed at the General.

“What fool filled your head with such falsehood!? The tigerdillo stance is to show one’s mastery of all aspects of Firebending. How hot their flame grows. How far it can spread. How much you control its plume. How long you can release such a torrent.” General Jeong Jeong paused. “The tigerdillo stance says everything about a firebender. You have power and control, but not restraint. You’re strong and precise, but you will escalate a situation unnecessarily.”

“What does escalation have to do with Firebending?”, Azula crossed her arms, “This isn’t a discussion of military strategy.”

General Jeong Jeong shook his head, “I am sorry.”

Azula raised her eyebrow.

“Whoever trained you did not teach you the most basic tenets of Firebending.”, General Jeong Jeong paused, “For that, I am sorry.”

Azula huffed smoke.

“We will begin from the basics.”, General Jeong started.

* * *

Aang stared into his leef. His eyes dead set at its center. Burning a whole into the plant with his gaze, the monk could not shake the feeling this was pointless. What was he supposed to accomplish? Look at it until it burned?

Turning his gaze to the other side of the beach, the young airbender marvelled at Azula’s display of Firebending.

“He probably thinks she’s amazing.”, Aang grumbled. “And I’m still stuck with this leaf.”

Tired of fruitless staring, Aang called to the general. “General Jeong Jeong, I can’t seem to get the leaf to burn!”

The General made his way back to his other student. “I suppose that is my own arrogance.”, the master looked almost apologetic, “I assumed that mastering the other three elements would have prepared you. However, that is no excuse for poor directions.”

Jeong Jeong took a leaf off the tree. “Think back to your training with Waterbending.”

“Uh, I’ll try.”

“Waterbending involves manipulating a fluid element. It’s not ephemeral air, but something solid you can touch. Do not forget your airbending either. Firebending is using your chi to burn the air." General Jeong Jeong spoke slow and clearly.

Aang tried his best to follow.

“Use what you learned from Waterbending and Airbending to draw your heat into the center. Like when you first learned to move water, you must push your chi like a wave through the leaf.”, General Jeong Jeong started a small fire in the center of the leaf, “Remember your Earthbending as well. You must stand firm and fight back, not avoid and evade like an Airbender. Fire is alive. You must keep it in the center of the leaf like you are holding back a landslide. Otherwise, the entire leaf will burst into flame and burn your hands.”

There was a silence.

“Understood?”, General Jeong Jeong asked.

“Uh,” Aang wasn't sure what to say. He had to keep the act going or he’d lose his teacher. It’s not like he was going to be able to learn Waterbending first. Maybe Earthbending, but not Waterbending. He had to make due. “Yeah, got it. Clear as crystal.” He beamed a wide smile.

General Jeong Jeong didn’t say a word. With a nod, he returned to Azula.

* * *

Cleaning her plate, Ty Lee stifled her resulting burp. The grilled vegetables had gotten cold over the night, but it was filling for her empty stomach. Whipping her mouth clean, she snuck the plate back through the bars.

“Well, shift’s over,” Nanouk yawned.

“Try not to cause too much trouble for Aguta and Ujurak,” Amka joked.

With that, the two guards went off for their cabins to sleep. Their long night of guarding was behind them. Moments later, two young guards took their place. They grumbled about how the two had left early, failing to be properly relieved of duty.

“Aren’t they worried the princess would escape,” one of the guards bemoaned.

The other guard shrugged, “I’d be more afraid of Commander Bato finding out, Aguta.”

“Oh, I hope I didn’t get them in trouble.”, Ty Lee leaned into the bars, “They were both really nice.”

“Get back.”, Ty Lee assumed this guard must be Ujurak, “Prisoners are not supposed to touch the bars.”

“But the other guys let me do it.”, Ty Lee whined.

“I won’t ask again!”, Ujurak barked.

Ty Lee complied, letting the bars go and leaning back. The guards relaxed, returning to their ready position.

Some moments passed and Ty Lee was bored. That’s when she heard the sound of footsteps. Looking back into the window, she saw a lovely woman walking past the cell. Aguta seemed unphased, but Ujurak was sweating so badly that Ty Lee could see it from behind.

“H-hi, Paka,” Ujurak squeaked.

The young girl turned and gave a little nod before smiling. Without a word, she continued on her way.

With her out of earshot, Aguta turned to Ujurak with his tongue hanging out. “Oh, hi Paka~!”, Aguta mocked, “Will you m-m-marry me~?”

Ujurak punched Aguta in the shoulder, telling the soldier to stop it and focus on his task. Aguta laughed off the hit.

“Aw,” Ty Lee spoke through the bars, “You like her, don’t you?”

Aguta was losing it.

“Don’t get involved!”, Ujurak shot back.

Ty Lee smiled at the embarrassed guard. “Have you told her how you feel?”

“N-no!”, Ujurak blushed.

Aguta began to wheeze.

“I think she likes you.”, Ty Lee giggled, “Maybe you should say something later.”

“You think so!?”, Ujurak became suddenly interested in what Ty Lee had to say.

“Her aura was red.”, Ty Lee smiled, “She either loves you or hates you.”

Augta nearly fell over laughing.

“D-don’t mock me like that.”, Ujurak blushed as he turned his head from Ty Lee.

“N-No!”, Ty Lee was flustered, “I really did think she likes you. Red auras can just mean a lot of things.”

Ujurak huffed. “It doesn’t matter. I’m too afraid to tell her anyways.”

“Why?”, Ty Lee was confused.

“Well, what if she says no?”, Ujurak turned back to the girl.

“Then you respect it.”, Ty Lee smiled, “You can’t make her like you. But that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t tell her.” Ty Lee giggled. “Besides, it’s important to be upfront with people. You can’t expect someone to like you just by standing around and being nice. You have to be honest with them.”

Ujurak seemed deep in contemplation. Aguta had stopped laughing a little while ago. The soldier actually seemed a bit interested in the conversation.

“Maybe you’re right.”, Ujurak finally let out, “How do I even talk to her, though?”

“Just go up to her, ask her how she’s feeling, and ask her if she wants to go do something sometime. Like, like,” Ty Lee put her finger to her chin, “Do you know what she likes?”

“Flowers.”, Ujuruak blushed.

“Next time you go on shore, why not offer for her to go flower picking!”, Ty Lee exclaimed.

“Maybe that isn’t the best idea.”, Ujurak was a little embarrassed, “I think you have the right idea, though. I think I’ll take your advice.”

Things quieted down for a bit. Ty Lee sighed with boredom.

Ujurak picked up on it. “Aguta, can you man the post on your own? I have a pai sho board in my cabin. Maybe the princess and I can play?”

Aguta rubbed his chin, “What about Commander Bato finding out?”

Ujurak waved it off, “He won’t.”

Aguta shot a smile and a wink.

“Oooh!”, Ty Lee jumped in, “Can we play skud pai sho?”

“The flower arranging one?”, Ujurak questioned, “I was more interested in vagabond pai sho.”

“I don’t like vagabond pai sho.”, Ty Lee sighed, “Maybe we can do one game of both?”

“Sounds fair to me,” Ujurak smiled as he left for his cabin.

* * *

Azula was frustrated. She could feel her blood boil. Why was she doing a basic routine like this? Horse stance? A few punches? She could throw a punch! She wasn’t even lighting flame. Was the General mad?

“Keep going with your routine.”, General Jeong Jeong seemed to sense the girl’s annoyance. “Your stance is good. Your breathing is well. However, you need to control your aggression.”

Was that a comment on her procedure? Or was it a comment on her attitude? Azula didn’t know which annoyed her more.

“Bending is an augmentation of martial arts. I could teach a non-bender these techniques and they would be proficient in battle. I did so often in the army.” General Jeong Jeong paced. “Your Firebending is an extension of these basic tenets. The core of its power originates in your form. Your martial prowess.”

General Jeong Jeong tried to push Azula off balance. He was testing her horse stance. “You must master these basic moves first before you can truly appreciate Firebending for what it is.”

Azula was on the verge of screaming. She had mastered basic punches when she was five years old. Why did this man doubt her?

“That’s enough punching for now.” General Jeong Jeong ordered. “Are you familiar with the Komodorhino’s dance?”

Azula nodded. She noticed she was breathing heavy. It must have been the early morning tiring her out.

“It is a basic technique that focuses on aggressive strikes.” General Jeong Jeong grabbed stone off the ground. “Enter the beginning stance.”

Azula got into a cat stance. General Jeong Jeong Place a stone on the top of her head. “Perform the komodorhino’s dance without the stone falling from your head.”

“What?”, she turned to her teacher.

“Do as I ask.” General Jeong Jeong dismissed the question. “Use only the amount of force needed for the moves and the stone will not move.”

Azula felt General Jeong Jeong was out to get her. He was mocking her. The komodorhino’s dance involved a full turn. Not to mention a high kick that required tilting your body back. How was she going to keep the stone in place? This was nonsense.

Taking a breath, she moved from cat stance into the first strike.

“Stop!”, the master shouted.

“What?”, Azula was annoyed.

“The stone has fallen.” General Jeong Jeong pointed to the ground.

“I barely moved!”, Azula grabbed the stone off the ground.

“Your movement was too aggressive.”, General Jeong Jeong shook his head.

“The komodorhino’s dance is an aggressive form.”, Azula countered the general’s nonsense.

“This is a training exercise.”, General Jeong Jeong let his implication sit.

“A training exercise made to practice for a real battle. Why would I hold back now if I won’t in battle?”, Azula could not understand this madness.

“Do you wish to kill every opponent you fight?”, General Jeong Jeong gave her an intense glare.

Azula leaned back, not following her teacher's logic. Without a word, the general placed the stone on his head.

“You make every strike strong and precise, dripping with the intent to kill. It is as if you were trained by a murderer.” General Jeong Jeong began to perform the khomodorhino’s dance. His movements were precise. Every strike would hit its mark. There was clear strength in his movements. However, the performance was subtle. In many ways, it mirrored a dance.

“If you fight as you do, you will inevitably take life.” General Jeong Jeong spoke as he continued the form. “That moment will not come when you expect it or when you wish it.

“Murderer is a grave act, one only taken in the most extreme of circumstances. Do not enter every fight like a soldier. Not every battle is a war.” General Jeong Jeong exhaled as he finished the form. The stone had not moved on his head.

“I was raised to win a war.”, Azula was flat. Not mocking, as she usually would be, but direct and clear.

“And you were born to live a fulfilling life.”, General Jeong Jeong had a stare that went for miles. He wasn’t talking just to Azula anymore. “Do not learn Firebending just to fight battles. It is a part of who you are. Learn it so you can live your life well and be at peace with who you are.”

Azula scoffed. His words blew past her like ash in the wind. “I will keep trying with the rock. Maybe Aang needs help with the leaf. I don’t see any smoke from here.”

General Jeong Jeong gave her a steely gaze. He wished to say something, but knew it would only hurt his pupil’s chance to grow if he did. Besides, she wasn’t wrong. For someone who had mastered three elements, Jeong Jeong thought, this simple exercise was taking surprisingly long for the young Avatar.

* * *

Azula tried to hide her glare as General Jeong Jeong went off to check on Aang. What did he know about her, she thought? They had met only briefly in the past when Uncle had war meetings. He was just a foolish old man who didn’t know what it took to win a war.

What is holding back? Weakness. What is being merciful? Weakness. What is kindness? Weakness!

She could hear her father’s voice repeat that in her head.

Jeong Jeong was clearly jealous of her power. She was a young prodigy, like few before her. He hated her. He was treating her like her father treated Zuko. He thought she was weak. She would show him. She would do this task easily and show the old man how pathetic he really was. She would make him apologize. He would recognize her brilliance.

The stone fell from her head once more.

* * *

“Move chi. Move!”, Aang muttered to himself. “Come on, chi, just burn the leaf.”

“Talking to your chi will not get it to move.”, an old voice surprised Aang.

“Oh, Jeong Jeong!”, Aang was embarrassed. “I was just doing some...mental exercises. Helped me when learning Earthbending.” He punctuated his sentence with his usual smile.

“Avatar Aang, I think it is time you dropped this charade.”, General Jeong Jeong shook his head.

“Charade? What Chara--” Aang could feel General Jeong Jeong’s disapproving stare. Letting out a sigh, the young Avatar slumped forward. “You figured it out?”

“I have known since the moment I gave you the leaf.” General Jeong Jeong was flat and scolding.

“It was that obvious?”, Aang sighed.

“You were too nervous to be found out that you didn’t even ask me what I wanted you to do with the leaf.”, General Jeong Jeong stroked his beard, “I had a feeling and my test proved it true.”

“Why let me keep going?”, Aang fell back, “I couldn’t figure anything out.”

“To teach you the importance of the Avatar cycle. Finding a Waterbending teacher will be near impossible. However, it will be your first obstacle on the path to being an Avatar.” General Jeong Jeong paced. “If I told you that you had to master water first, you wouldn’t believe me. You would find excuses. You would move on to Earthbending and waste even more fruitlessly.”

“The cycle is not just tradition, it has a purpose. The disciplines of the preceding elements inform the abilities of the next. Had you begun to learn Waterbending, you would have been able to make a fire. You would be familiar with making a flame.” General Jeong Jeong looked Aang in the eyes. “However, you wouldn’t know how to hold fast against fire’s onslaught. Only Earthbending could safely prepare you. You would lose control of the fire. You may even hurt someone you care for.”

Aang went bug-eyed at the suggestion. The monk knew the cycle was important. It took until now for him to realize why. What could have happened.

“Any way you start the cycle, it prepares you for the next element. You can’t skip any step, no matter how hard.” General Jeong Jeong looked to the beach. “However, I did not expect to find someone in need of my immediate teachings.”

Aang was puzzled. Who could need his teachings? Not Azula. She was just studying to hone her skills. She was an amazing firebender.

“I know you cannot see it.” General Jeong Jeong spoke with dire seriousness. “To you, you see only a Firebending prodigy. To an experienced firebender, however, your friend is a wild dog.”

“But Azula has great control of her Firebending!”, Aang jumped to his friend’s defense.

“Yes, she could very precisely aim a flame at someone’s throat.” General Jeong Jeong spoke with a dry wit. “Knowing that such actions are wrong? No, she would have trouble.”

“She isn’t a murder!”, Aang was yelling louder than General Jeong Jeong did this morning.

“Not yet, no.” General Jeong Jeong looked away from the girl. “Give her time, however. Whoever trained her did so with the intent of raising a murderer.” The general paused. “Has she ever escalated a situation? Put others in danger?”

“No!”

Aang paused.

“S-she once threw a fireball at someone. I was trying to make peace with a confederate commander. She didn’t want me to be taken prisoner so she attacked.” Aang paused again. “It may have caused a volcano to go off...somehow.”

General Jeong Jeong turned to the Avatar with a baffled look.

Aang shook away this line of thought. “You’re wrong about her. She might be rough around the edges, but Azula isn’t a ‘wild dog.’

That’s when the pair’s attention was distracted by the orange glow of fire. Turning to the source of the light, the master and student were shocked to see the nearby forest caught ablaze. At the source of the inferno was Azula, trying her best to put the fire out.


	9. The Retired General Part Two

Azula was slowly losing concentration. She could never get past the first strike. The second she moved from her cat stance, the stone fell to her side. This was impossible. General Jeong Jeong must have tricked her earlier with his demonstration. He was out to get her. This was all just some joke to him. The General wanted to make her weak. He was jealous and afraid.

She couldn’t trust him. This was a mistake. She had to leave and take Aang to a real Firebending teacher. Maybe her father was available. Father would be mad if she showed up unannounced. The thought caused her stomach to turn. But, he would understand the seriousness of the situation. I’m sure he’d be thrilled to train the Avatar.

Father would fix this problem. He was the one who knew how to be strong. He was the one who trained her, after all.

Her mind flashed back to a moment she tried to forget.

On a training ground after dinner.

An Agni Kai.

Her brother’s face.

Azula’s flames grew hotter and out of control. The first strike turned from a small stream of orange flame into an inferno of blue fire. Azula had never seen blue flame before, not from any Firebender. What was this? Why was it coming out of her now?

In her shock, she lost control of the flame. The blaze blasted far beyond where she would have wished it to land. The trees lining the beach went aflame.

Azula could only look in horror as the now orange fire slowly consumed the forest.

* * *

In the bowels of Sokka’s ship, a guard screamed out in agony.

“How did you get another harmony ring?”, Ujurak was in disbelief.

“It’s just about knowing the game.”, Ty Lee smiled at the frustrated soldier, “Best 10 out of 15?”

“No,” Ujuruak shook his head, “We’re playing vagabond this time. I actually won that one once.”

A knock came at the door.

“Bato’s coming!”, Aguta screamed, “Put the board away and get back out here!”

With a rush, the guard threw back on his helmet and grabbed his spear. Ty Lee, without skipping a beat, hid the Pai Sho board under her bed. The guard was back at his post within moments. By luck, Bato was busy reading over a scroll and didn’t notice the man’s absence.

“Is the prisoner properly starved?”, Bato asked as he stood in front of the door.

Not only had their predecessors fed her, but Ujurak had to get her a plate of sweets after losing the first round of vagabond pai sho. If he won, she promised to tell them where the Avatar was hiding. Who could have known she was that good at vagabond pai sho as well as skud pai sho?

“Y-yes, sir!”, Ujurak squawked.

Bato noticed the nervousness in the guards demeanor. The commander wrote it off as the fear many subordinates had when directly addressed by a commanding officer. A tad shameful, but not an action worthy of further investigation.

“Keep your ear to the door.,” Bato moved to the handle, “The best I could discern from our intel is that her fighting style is called ‘Chi Blocking.’ Our spies knew little more than the name of the martial art. If she attacks me, I will need your back-up.”

The guards nodded to their commander. They didn’t feel too worried. Ty Lee seemed like an angel. They saw how she took down Prince Sokka before, but the Prince wasn’t known as a warrior.

Bato entered with a commanding presence. He loomed tall in the room, cloaked by shadow. The small lanterns in the room illuminating only half his face.

“I hope you find your accommodations pleasing, princess.”, Bato started in a cold, detached manner.

“I sure do!”, the bubbly girl burst back at the bewildered commander.

Bato wasn’t expecting her to be so happy. She shouldn’t have had anything to eat or drink for almost twelve hours by now. The isolation and darkness alone should have put her on edge. The fire princess was certainly a fearsome foe to behold: did they train their royalty to withstand torture?

“I am glad to hear so.”, Bato hid his surprise. He could not let any sign of shock through or else he would forfeit his leverage. “Now, about the Avatar.”

“Ooooh, what do you want to know about Aang?”, Ty Lee smiled.

So he’s called Aang? Not an uncommon air nomad name. It would narrow the search. At least until the Avatar caught on and began using a pseudonym.

“Yes, about this Aang, what is he like?”, Bato thought back to the small boy he met on Roku Island. He seemed rather brave. Or rather foolish. He needed to know about him if this hunt was going to work.

“Oh, well, he’s super fun! He was so excited to go to my circus.”, Ty Lee punctuated her sentences with her hands.

Bato lifted an eyebrow, “Your circus? I was unaware that the royalty had a circus?”

“Oh, I never did correct you guys, did I?”, Ty Lee laughed, “I’m not the princess: I’m her best friend, Ty Lee.”

Bato stopped for a moment. The weight of that sentence fell in on him. “Surely, this is a trick?”

“Nope, no trick! The only trick was me playing along with you guys earlier.”, Ty Lee giggled, “I’m not even a bender.”

Bato sighed. “You do at least actually know the Avatar, correct?”

“Yep, we’re traveling buddies!”, Ty Lee smiled.

“Would he come rescue you?”, Bato felt some hope return.

“Of course, we’re both Azula’s friends.”, Ty Lee put her finger to her mouth, “But he is away with Azula to some village. I don’t think he would know I’m gone for a week or so.”

“Village?”, Bato felt his fortune changing back.

“Oh, I don’t remember its name?”, Ty Lee fanned him away.

“Surely, you must remember the first character? Maybe what it sounded like?” Bato paused.  
“Perhaps you would like some food. I can have that arranged. Would you like that? Cookies and tea would probably be divine right now.” Bato allowed himself to be devilish.

“No thanks, I’m pretty stuffed.” Ty Lee’s words caused the guards outside to tense up.

Bato looked at the door. Then, he took a closer look at the room. From the bottom of her bed, Bato could see a dirty plate. And, was that a Pai Sho board?

Fury took over the commander. He wanted to barge out the door and deck the two men. He sighed. What would that accomplish? Further divide his men? Set his crew against him? There would be a punishment, but direct violence was a poor solution for discipline. Spending the next three months cleaning the dishes and the toilets? That should do.

It didn’t change the matter at hand: he had a prisoner the Avatar cared about, but he wouldn’t notice their appearances for weeks. He might be able to get the village name out of her eventually, but he had no leverage at the moment.

The name of the Avatar will be useful, however. She was forthcoming with the information. Maybe he could push the information out of her. How could he trust it? She was in good spirits. She could easily be lying. The name of the Avatar could be as fake as any village name he gets out of her.

He had to come back later.

“I see. You’re craftier than I gave you credit.” Bato turned to the door, “Perhaps another time then?”

“Before you go,” Ty Lee beckoned, “Can I ask you one thing?”

Bato raised an eyebrow, “You may.”

“Can I speak with the boy from earlier?”, Ty Lee seemed innocent.

“The prince? Why would you want to speak with him?”, Bato was curious.

“I wanted to apologize about hurting him.”, Ty Lee was suddenly a bit morose, “Also, I wanted to apologize to you as well.”

“To me?”, Bato was confused. He understood the implication, but he wasn’t ready just yet to get on guard.

“Yeah, because I don’t plan on staying too long.” Ty Lee stretched, “I just didn’t think I could do much when I was completely surrounded before. Not without those nice villagers getting hurt.”

Bato laughed, “And escaping a ship will be easier? We are out at sea.”

“Maybe.”, Ty Lee seemed curious, “But I don’t have to worry about those nice people getting hurt.”

“I won’t deny the danger of your ‘chi blocking’ technique,” Bato stared the girl down, “but, if the blood witch of the colonies hasn’t been able to escape her cell for decades, I doubt some fire island circus performer is going to escape on my watch.”

Bato left the cell wearing a smirk. It masked his own worry. The girl was up to something. She knew something he didn’t. He ordered the guards to cuff her arms and legs. Afterwards, they were to report to his office for reassignment: the kitchen and bathrooms were going to be spotless for the next few months.

* * *

Azula was frantic. A part of her thought she could bend the inferno away before General Jeong Jeong saw it. It was a pointless delusion, but a panic had swelled up in her. She was afraid that she would be exposed if the General saw the flame. That he would see her as weak and unfocused, unworthy of teaching. That he’d discard her and punish her. She would be treated like Zuko.

Try as she might, she could not stop the flame. The more she bent, the stronger the flame grew. She could only add fuel to the fire. With each failed attempt, her panic grew. Aang would see her as a loser. All the respect she earned from him would be lost. She would lose him.

Word of this would surely reach her father. He always warned her what happened if she proved to be weak. She wasn’t weak. She could control this fire. She was going to put out this flame. If she didn’t, she’d be the new Ursa, the new Zuko.

Her teacher.

Her best friend.

Her father.

She’d lose them.

The only person who wouldn’t care would be her brother. He already hated her, she thought.

These thoughts came to an explosive conclusion when the General and Aang came within earshot of the panicked princess.

Without a word, the General took a strong stance. With the entire weight of his body, he pulled the flames from the trees and sent them into the nearby lake, extinguishing the blaze. The effort left the old man visibly exhausted.

“H-how?”, Azula was astonished. There was an angier in her voice. “Why couldn’t I-?”

The General had a dismissive visage. “Because you have been trained wrong!” Back was the angry mentor from the start of the morning. “You were taught only to fight! Only to hurt!” General Jeong Jeong was going to continue. He was going to lay the blame at the feet of her previous teacher. He knew she was simply doing as she was taught.

He didn’t get the chance.

Aang could see the tears well up in Azula’s eyes. She was scared like an animal caught in a trap.

In desperation, Azula shot a blast at the ground between them. Vanishing behind the blaze, she ran off out of sight.

The general seemed unmoved.

Aang, who had already begun to run after his friend, was confused at the general’s lack of action. “Aren’t you going to come?”

“My presence will only worsen matters.”, The general turned his back. “If you were smart, you’d do the same.”

“Good thing I’m not smart then.”, Aang tried his best to mock the general’s words. Though, the monk’s words missed their mark.

* * *

Zuko was not an Airbender. That was pretty clear. He was a Firebender who played at being a Nonbender. Riding a skybison was not something in his skillset.

The beast was comfortable enough with him. No doubt, it recognized the young prince as a friend of Aang. It probably helped that Zuko had been caring for the bison the last few days.

Even with the bison’ cooperation, Zuko was uncomfortable sitting at the creature’s head. Below him, there was a long fall into the river. It made him nervous.

He tightened his grip on the reigns. The river only went out to sea from one side. The confederates had to be somewhere at the end of the river. They couldn’t have gotten much farther in only a day’s time, even with the help of Waterbending.

The dual dao swords clattered on the boy’s back. He had only practiced for two days with the master. It was arguably too soon to rush into battle.

If it was for his little sister, however, he knew he had to. Her best friend was on the line. He couldn’t let her down.

* * *

Aang knew Azula couldn’t have gotten too far. She didn’t seem to be in her best state of mind earlier. Something was eating her up. It couldn’t just be the fire. There was something deeper at work.

Yesterday, she had called the monk “uncle” because of his reprimanding. She confided that her mother thought she was a monster. The young Avatar knew she was hurting inside, but he had no idea what to say to her then. He still didn’t. However, something told him he couldn’t just abandon her to “work it out” like General Jeong Jeong was doing.

Taking to the air, the monk scanned the treeline. It wouldn’t be easy to find her from here under normal circumstances. The monk remembered how she almost burned Jeong Jeong’s sign when she snapped a while back. He had a feeling she would be doing something similar now.

Sure enough, he saw smoke coming through the treetops. Turning his glider down, he landed nearby.

* * *

Azula sat with her back to the wall. To her left, she burnt a few leaves. A small flame that was unlikely to grow far. Still, it made her feel better to burn it. It was what she was best at.

Burning leaves.

Burning trees.

Burning her brother’s face.

Her father always praised her for burning things. That was what Firebending was all about, wasn’t it? Burning things with fire. That’s what father taught her. Now, this old geezer is demanding she change everything because her father was wrong? If he was wrong, then what does that mean about her?

She always did as he asked, even when the order terrified her. She knew it was wrong when he asked her to do “that” to her brother, but she had to believe it was the right thing to do. Anything else would be too terrifying to contemplate.

The girl heard the light thud of Aang landing. She wanted to run away. Even attack him. But she let it pass. She was already exposed. At least he wasn’t going to punish her for it.

Aang came next to Azula and sat down.

A long silence passed. “Are you okay?”, he finally started.

Azula said nothing.

“You know, General Jeong Jeong said that if I had already learned Waterbending, I probably would have been the one to start the fire.” Aang tried to joke. He could tell it failed to land from her silence.

Aang said nothing for a time again.

“Do you want to talk about it?”, Aang tried again to reach her.

“Go away.”, Azula mumbled, “I don’t need your pity.”

Aang was confused. “Pity? Azula, you’re my friend. I’m here because I want to help you.”

A weak laugh escaped. “Help me? Airhead, you really think I’m so weak that I need help from you? I’m Azula, princess of the Fire Nation!” Her voice raised into a shout. “I’m going to win this war! I’m going to destroy the Water Confederation! I’m going to be Fire Lord!” She turned to Aang with disgust. “Why would I need help from someone as pitiful as you?” An evil grin overtook her.

Aang got up in angier. “I don’t know why I keep trying to help you!” He went to walk away, but he stopped. He turned back to the sitting girl and sat next to her again.

“What? Weren’t you leaving? I don’t need you! Go!”, Azula snapped back.

“You’re afraid, I can tell.” Aang looked at the ground. “You want me to leave because you want to run away.”

“Like you did?”, Azula laughed, “Don’t flatter yourself, airhead.”

“I know you’re lashing out because you don’t want to let me in.” Aang kept to a calm voice.

“Why would I be afraid of letting you in?”, Azula was cruel and mocking, “I let you know about how Uncle and mother thinks of me. There: I’m not afraid. I’m an open book. A girl with mommy issues. Happy? Now go! I’m sure you can find another hard-luck case in that poor excuse for a town.”

“This isn’t about them.” Aang looked to Azula. “This is something worse. Something about General Jeong Jeong scares you.”

“I’m not afraid!”, Azula shot at the top of her lungs. Aang leaned back in surprise. Guilt took Azula’s face, tears coming out. Weaker, she said again “I’m not afraid.”

“I’m not weak.”, she muttered.

“I know you’re not weak.” Aang tried to put a hand on her shoulder but it was knocked away. Rubbing his wounded wrist, he continued. “You’re one of the strongest people I know.”

Azula grmly laughed. “Is this the part where I say I never had a friend before and we all hold hands?”

Aang sighed. “I mean it. You keep running towards your goal and never stop. You're relentless. You deal with your problems head on.” Aang looked at the tattoo on the back of his hand. “I ran away. And the world turned out like this.”

Azula gave the quiet airbender a quick look over.

“Fine!”, she burst out, “I’ll tell you. If only to stop this pity party you started.”

* * *

It was three years ago. Zuko and Azula had just begun to grow into adults. Their Uncle had left on a political voyage to the Northern Earth Kingdom to beg for help from King Bumi.

Ozai was always the better diplomat. He knew what he wanted and pursued it without pause. Iroh was always quick to appease and find common ground, like a coward. His weakness was favored by the governors of the Fire Islands, it fed into their own pathetic cowardice. Ozai hated when he was left out of these important meetings.

Ozai was always more honest when his brother wasn’t around. Azula thought it was part of Ozai’s game. There was no way her father could be afraid of his fat older brother. Clearly, he cooled his angier around Iroh to keep his loyalty. For what ultimate purpose, Azula did not know. She just knew there was wisdom in her father’s plans.

It was still difficult when he was alone, even as the favored child. She knew Ursa and Zuko hated her. They were punished for their transgressions where she was allowed to be in peace. That was simply the way of things, as father had told her once. The strong are rewarded and the weak are punished.

Azula was strong.

“What is this slop?”, Ozai poked at his stew.

“It’s beef stew.”, Ursa cowardly whimpered.

Ozai tossed the soup aside. “I am a royal and you feed me commoner cuisine!?”, Ozai reprimanded his wife.

“It’s what I could afford today.”, Ura insulted her husband’s wealth.

Ozai huffed. “Are you calling me poor?”

Zuko stood up. Azula didn’t show it, but, whenever Zuko acted like this, her blood would run cold. Why did her brother stand up to father like this? Was he trying to say he was strong? Couldn’t he do things the right way for once? Just as father said? This fighting wasn’t strength. He’d just be punished again.

She was always afraid how Ozai would punish her big brother.

“Dad, you’re taking this too far! It’s just dinner!”

Just dinner?, Azula thought. It’s father’s pride. Couldn’t Zuko understand that? Did the weak think so differently?

Ozai turned to Azula’s brother with disgust. “Shut up, you ingrate!”, Ozai shot back, “You’re my first born. Be lucky that I haven’t revoked your right to the throne, you weakling.”

“Zuko,” Azula pleaded with her eyes, “do just as he said. Don’t get into a fight, you’ll lose.”

Her eyes must have done the trick because Zuko did as father asked: getting him a new bowl of soup. Azula wanted to give a sigh of relief, but she knew better. Father would question it. How has mother and Zuko not figured out how he worked yet?

“You and Azula are behind on your training. Both of you are to follow me to the training grounds tonight.”

Azula felt better. Training was always relaxing. She could never do anything wrong there. She didn’t have to hold things back or keep her mouth shut. Just being herself was rewarded.

She wished the same was true for Zuko.

"Your leg is too low, Zuko."

"Your breath is too weak, Zuko."

"Your punch is too slow, Zuko."

Why couldn’t he just try harder? Father’s training was always easy. He never insulted Azula’s work.

"Good kick, Azula"

"Exemplary power, Azula."

"Fast punch, Azula."

While she was in the middle of her routine, her brother did something that scared her again. Something that terrified her to her core. Why did he have to say that? Didn’t he know how father was by that point? Didn’t he learn?

“Can you say one nice thing about me? All you ever do is yell and complain!" Zuko was like a raging inferno. "You always act like you're so perfect. You treat me like dirt.

Zuko let it all out. His voice rose with every word. "Our family is not the royal line it used to be! Grandfather ran us broke! You destroyed every ally Uncle made! Stop clinging to the past! Stop acting like I have to be ready to inherit some throne our people lost a hundred years ago.

Azula could only look to her father with horror. What would come next? Would father hit him on the spot? Would he do worse?

“Please,” she wanted to beg, “don’t hurt him. He’s just a dum-dum. He doesn’t get how it works.” But she knew better than to speak.

Moments later, she stood over her brother. In a way, she was relieved. Father simply wanted her to prove how superior her training was with a simple sparring match. A reminder to Zuko that Azula was strong and Zuko was weak. Maybe even a bit of hope that Zuko could become strong one day, if he just let himself learn for once.

“What are you waiting for? Strike!” Ozai commanded.

Azula felt ice. Was her father seriously suggesting she burn her brother’s face? This was a joke, surely. “He lost, Father. We can end this sparring match here.”

"Did I say this was a sparring match?", Ozai foamed at the mouth, "this is an Agni Kai: burn his face! He will wear a mark for his shame."

Azula could not believe what she heard. Father was strict, but this was too far. Zuko didn’t deserve such a punishment. Not even mother deserved that. "That tradition died even before great grandfather Sozin. People will think it's a Ryujin bokkei. They'll think he's a traitor to our people."

"Did he not insult the crown prince of our fair nation? Did he not insult our divine right to rule?" Ozai was relentless. "He spoke treason. The punishment fits."

"Father," Azula whimpered. She was scared. She looked down to her big brother for help.

"Azula, do you want to be the next Ursa? The next Zuko? I have treated you with privilege because you were strong." Ozai had no love in his voice. "Prove you're weak and I will show no mercy."

Azula's face was pained. She couldn’t become the next Zuko. Her brother could endure it. He was stronger than her. She couldn’t. She was weak. She was afraid. She wanted someone to save her. Give her any reason to escape this moment.

That’s when she saw her brother's mouth “It’s okay.” She wanted to thank him. Instead, she did as father asked, as always.

* * *

Aang was speechless. After hearing that story, he couldn’t stop himself from staring at the girl.

Azula looked away. “You think I’m a monster too now, don’t you?”

The monk was flabbergasted. “You? No, not you. Your father is the monster.”

Azula shot back at Aang, “I’m the one who burned him. And f-father must have had his reasons.”

The young Avatar had a sullen look. Rising to his feet, he stretched out his hand.

“What? Aren’t you going to say something? Some sappy speech about friendship or some garbage like that?”, Azula refused to take his hand.

“What happened to you is awful, but I can’t fix it.”, Aang looked away for a moment, “I can be here for you now, though. We can learn Firebending together. I’ll listen whenever you need a moment to talk like this, just like before with Ty Lee. I’ll do what I can to help you deal with things.”

Azula scoffed, “Because you think I’m weak.”

“No,” Aang shook away her words, “Because I know even someone with all the power in the world still needs help sometimes.”

Azula waited a few moments. The air grew heavy.

She grabbed Aang’s hands.

On her feet, she tried to shake the last few moments off. “General Jeong Jeong just reminded me of how father treated Zuko. I was afraid he was going to make me the new ‘Zuko.’”

“General Jeong Jeong seems strict, but I think he’s a good person.” Aang smiled.

“Well,” Azula was starting to get back to her old self, “I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to trust an airhead’s judge of character once and awhile.”

The two started to head back to the shore.


	10. The Retired General Part Three

Following the river for hours, Zuko finally reached his prize. From high above, he could see the ship still traveling along the river.

“Good,” he thought, “they haven’t made it out to sea yet.”

There was no good approach. The confederates would see him no matter how he tried to land on the ship. Above? Below? Pulling up on the side? All resulted in detection.

Appa was Aang’s pet. Zuko would be lying if he didn’t get a little attached to the creature over the last few days. If nothing else, Aang would be furious if it was hurt.

That left one good option: Zuko would fly by and jump off. After that? Zuko would have to improvise.

* * *

“So, what was that magic you used on me, anyway?,” Sokka spoke through spoonfuls of lionseal meat.

Ty Lee, trying her best to eat her salad while her hands were bound, did her best to smile. “Magic? You mean my chi blocking? It’s a martial art that my mom taught me and my sisters.”

“Cool.”, Sokka pointed to his food, “Are you sure you don’t want any?”

“N-no thanks.”, she waved off the offer, “I don’t like meat.”

“Suit yourself.”, Sokka continued. “You know, it’s funny you asked for me. I was planning on coming down anyway.” The prince chuckled a little.

Ty Lee looked a little nervous. “Yeah, I just wanted to apologize for hurting you earlier. I try not to use violence if I don’t have to.”

“Aren’t you from the Fire Islands?”, Sokka pointed at the girl, “You’re talking like an Air Nomad.”

Ty Lee laughed. “Really? I just don’t like hurting people. Even though, it is kind of funny when people go all ‘noodlely’ when their chi is blocked.”

“So,” Sokka leaned in, “I remember you saying you were ‘interested’ in merging the royal lines?” He wiggled his eyebrows.

Ty Lee grew a nervous smile. “Oh, that? I mean, you are kind of cute, but that was just part of the act. Besides, I’m not actually the princess. ”

“So, you don’t actually like me?”, Sokka looked hurt.

“I sometimes like boys, but it’s not really my preference.”, Ty Lee waved him off.

Sokka looked confused. He scratched his head. “I’m talking about dating you know. Guy and girl stuff. Not being friends.”

“Uh, yeah,” Ty Lee looked to the side. She guessed more places were like the Fire Islands than she wanted to admit. Why couldn’t she be born an air nomad? “Uh, still, you eat meat. I eat veggies. Plus, you’re a confederate. It just wouldn’t work out.”

Sokka sighed. “You’re probably right.” He grew a devilish grin. “It could be fun for just a little while, though.”

Ty Lee became uncharacteristically stern. “Sokka, I mean it.”

“Alright, alright,” Sokka leaned back, “I’ll drop it.”

Ty Lee huffed as she went back to her salad. “You really should be more respectful.”

“What?”, Sokka shot his hands up, “I am respectful. I backed off.”

“After I had to push you.”, Ty Lee pouted.

Sokka looked a little guilty. “Is that bad?”

“Girls don’t like that. Nor do guys. No one does. Don’t be pushy.”, Ty Lee struggled to get the salad to her mouth. “I’ve had to chi block guys for being so pushy before.”

A thud sounded above them. Ty Lee’s eyes narrowed. Sokka got up.

Sokka told her to stay there as he rushed upstairs.

Ty Lee waited until the door was closed. The second the door shut. She rolled on her back. The handcuffs were a standard one-size-fits-all design. Clearly, they were built for burly male hands. Like one would expect from a soldier. Her smaller hands and wrist had some room to maneuver. Using her feet to push the cuffs, she slipped out of the restraints.

With her hands freed, she moved to her feet. Leg cuffs are much harder to just break out of. Earlier, she found out you could easily reach through the bars when she shook hands. The guards were still at their post.

Walking on her hands, she made it to the door. Flipping onto her feet, she maneuvered her hands through the bars. She apologized right before she knocked both guards out with a strike to their heaven’s pillar. Before they fell, she grabbed their shirt collars. It took a great deal of effort, but she held them in place as she grabbed the keys from their pockets. With her prize, she gently let the bodies hit the floor.

Unbound, she creaked the now unlocked door open and began to make her escape.

* * *

Zuko landed with a thud on the deck of the ship. His swords were already drawn. Appa never stopped flying. On instinct, the beast seemed to be heading in the direction of Shu Jing village. Zuko had their attention, he just had to keep their focus on them for Appa’s sake. Then, it was a matter of getting Ty Lee out.

Two confederates came forward with their spears. Zuko recognized the style from his brief lessons with the master: fluid and fast as expected from water confederates. With a flourish, Zuko rose from his landing position. The soldier’s spears were sliced in half in a single motion. Left defenseless, they cried out for backup.

Men began to flood the deck. Zuko remembered Aang mentioning archers on the ship that came to Umbie. Zuko needed to get inside the cabins before they could form up.

He acted like a firebender: aggressive. The prince didn’t let the soldiers form around him. He chose the closet soldiers to the cabin and charged. The young man could sense that the soldiers to his back and sides were closing in on him. He flourished like a waterbender, taking his blades in an arc around him. Those with their spears outstretched were disarmed, just like the first to attack the prince.

However, the waterbenders were in their element. This was a river. They could never be disarmed. Water tendrils began to blast at the prince.

The young man closed his eyes. He remembered his battle with Fat. He had to tune out the voice telling him to strike, to be aggressive. The prince had to forget his father’s teachings.

When the first shot reached him, he could hear it. He spun away from the blast.

The second strike drew near. He leaned back, allowing the water to fly harmless above him.

The third strike came to his legs. He jumped forward to the trio of waterbenders.

When he landed, he made a glancing strike at the group. The wounds were small and barely drew blood, but the strike had hit their arms. The pain gave Zuko time.

Opening his eyes, he dashed back at the terrified guard blocking the cabin doors. The man was only slightly older than Zuko. Clearly young and inexperienced. He was horrified at the sight of this swordsman. Alone, this man had taken down the rest of his squad. Reinforcements were coming, but this guard was all that was left.

The soldier closed his eyes when Zuko approached.

Nothing.

Only when the guard had opened his fearful eyes did he realize that Zuko had leapt past him, running through the cabin doors. With a sigh of relief, the soldier dropped his guard.

* * *

Ty Lee kept to the ceiling. Her years in the circus had taught her a few tricks. She knew how to get out of handcuffs from the escape artists. Pickpocketing was a common trick learned for the occasional gag. This ceiling walk was an exercise she was taught to keep her balance and develop her muscles. The fear of failing down was a good incentive to stay up, but the wounds you’d get if you failed were minor and wouldn’t stop you from performing.

People never look up. The guards running about seemed too occupied to hear her breathing, either. While it was getting tiring, she was making her way to the staircase. Once she was on deck, she’d get herself to shore. Whichever one of her friends saved her, they surely brought Appa. That would make for an easy getaway.

The trip was tiring. She’d move a couple feet then be forced to stop by an arriving soldier. She had to be careful not to give herself away.

It’s not that she couldn’t take the men down. If anything, her style had the advantage in this confined space. The biggest issue with Chi Blocking was closing the distance on your foe. The problem was that Ty Lee didn’t want to fight the entire ship. Not only was that a risk that someone would pose too much for her. She didn’t think it was the right thing to do. They were nice to her earlier, after all.

* * *

Sokka ran back to his cabin. In a hurry, he grabbed his club. He needed something good for fighting. That’s when his eyes darted to the jian on his wall. It was a prize from war that Bato had given him. He never used it before, but he knew he needed something to protect himself. Who knew how many men were invading his ship?

Grabbing the Jian, he rushed out. His men needed a leader, like Bato had said earlier. He needed to be there to guide them.

That’s when he found himself face to face with Zuko.

Sokka recognized the man for what he was: a criminal. He knew of Ryujin bokkeis. Clearly, he was part of some bandit or pirate raiding party. Criminals were easily scared, from what Sokka had learned. They wanted your money, but they didn’t have a cause. If they thought they could die, they’d back off for easier prey.

The young prince had to play the part of a powerful warrior.

“Who do you think you are?”, Sokka screamed out, “This is the ship of Prince Sokka of the Water Confederation! I’ve felled hundreds of you ash breathers before. My deeds with my sword are legendary.” He laughed with fake bravado. “If I were you, I’d take your men and turn back! There is easier plunder on this river.”

Zuko got into stance. “I’m not here for treasure.”

Sokka had miscalculated. This man was an assassin. To think Sokka just gave away his identity! No doubt, the prince was the target. He had to act quickly. Adjust the situation.

“So, you’re an assassin then?”, Prince Sokka smiled, “You aren’t the first to come after my head. Nor will you be the last. Do you want to know what happened to the other ones?”

The prince was praying his stalling tactic would work. He couldn’t escape in time. He just needed to give him men time to find him.

Zuko shot out, “I’m not an assassin either! I want my sister’s friend back! Take me to her and I’ll spare your life!”

Sister’s friend? Ty Lee! That would mean this man was Prince Zuko. How would a prince be branded a criminal?

“Prince Zuko?”, Sokka fell back on his stalling tactics, “What happened to you? That’s a ryujin bokkei, isn’t it? Did something to the royal family?”

“Shut up!”, Zuko almost burnt his breath, “This is your last chance!”

Sokka could hear footsteps in the distance. Perfect.

“Well, I’d love to stay and chat, but it seems my friends are arriving.”, Sokka grinned.

* * *

Ty Lee’s arms were starting to tire. She didn’t expect this all to take so long. She was going to have to drop soon, unless she wanted to be too tired to fight later.

That’s when she heard the sound of Sokka’s voice. It was faint. She could barely make it out, but she heard the word “bandit.” Perhaps this wasn’t her friends come to rescue her. That could be a problem, but it was too late to go back.

That’s when she heard Zuko yell. It was them! She smiled. Ty Lee knew she had to get to him if she was going to get out of here. He probably didn’t need the help to fight Sokka, but who knew how many men he had with him.

Jumping down from her hiding hole, she immediately realized her mistake. A familiar voice called out to her, “Ty Lee, was it?”

Turning, Ty Lee saw Bato, clad in armor and carrying a club. “I knew you were planning something.”

“I just knew my friends were going to come eventually.”, Ty Lee got into stance, “I had a good feeling about them.”

“Really?”, Bato got into a battle stance, “You were just counting on your friends to arrive? To think you had bigger plans.”

“Didn’t need one.”, Ty Lee checked quickly to see if anyone was behind her. There was just one pathway to her right. She could dart that way, but she still didn’t know if Zuko was overwhelmed. She could run right into an ambush and worsen the situation for both of them.

The two took a moment to size each other up. Bato knew not to underestimate the girl. She was at home in these tight corridors. He needed to be precise. The commander wished he had gotten a sword or dagger of some sort. He wouldn’t be able to fully swing the club in these corridors: a piercing weapon would have been ideal.

He knew she wouldn’t make the first strike. The old man just needed to make his first strike count. Her specialty was counter-striking. The second he gave her the chance, she would chi block him.

Bato lunged, taking a short swing at her midsection. Ty Lee bent down and jumped up in a quick motion. Her entire body flipped. For a moment, it was as if she stood upside down.

Kicking off the ceiling, she attempted to grab the commander’s arm. To her surprise, the commander had dropped the club midstrike. With no purchase, she had to act fast. With cat-like reflexes, she landed into a handstand.

Bato's foot caught the side of Ty Lee's ribs as soon as she landed. Halfways through the swing, the commander had dropped the club and spun his momentum into a powerful kick.

Ty Lee was knocked into the side pathway. On her back, she could hear the commander come for her. Opening her eyes, she saw that Bato had reclaimed his club. He was striking the weapon down at her shoulder, clearly intent on shattering it and disabling her. Like a spring, she got into a handstand to dodge the strike.

The club lodged itself into the wood. Ty Lee pushed herself off the floor and landed on the man’s shoulders. Wrapping herself around his neck with her legs, she got to work. With a strike, she disabled his left arm. That’s when she felt the commander grab her legs with his right arm. Keeping her in place, he ran back and slammed the small girl against the walls of the cabin. The impact almost broke the girl’s shoulders.

Dazed, she tried her best to focus on taking out his other arm. Confused, she missed the pressure point on her next strike. Bato punished the mistake with another slam into the wall. The wood of the cabin had begun to give from the force.

The girl was beginning to lose consciousness. She felt Bato get ready to ram into the wall again. She closed her eyes.

The second they closed she saw Azula. The princess was disappointed in her. She could see her friend try to mouth something to her. She barely made it out, but the princess was clearly questioning why she was giving up so easily. Was she really going to let herself go down so easily?

Waking up, Ty Lee quickly struck the commander’s right arm. The arm dropped, loose and wobbly like a noodle. Free, Ty Lee jumped off of Bato. Set off his footing, the commander landed hard into the wall and was knocked unconscious.

Ty Lee was still dizzy from the ordeal. As best she could, she apologized to the commander before heading towards the sound of Zuko’s voice.

* * *

Sokka heard the footsteps approach faster. “I wouldn’t attack now, if I were you. My men would be more willing to go easy on you if I was unharmed. Isn’t that right...” Sokka looked back at the sound of approaching footsteps. Who he saw surprised him. “Ty Lee!?”

While she seemed slightly tired and dazed, Ty Lee arrived on the other end of the hallway. Sokka was now blocked on both sides. There was a side passage he could run to, but Zuko was in the way.

“Ty Lee!”, Zuko cried out, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Ty Lee began to look around her, “but the room is spinning pretty bad.”

“Did you hurt her!?”, Zuko screamed at Sokka.

“No!”, Sokka put his hands up, “My men didn’t lay a hand on her.”

“Yeah, Sokka was fine.”, Ty Lee rubbed her head, “I just got into a bad fight with that Bato guy on the way here.”

“You attacked Bato?”, Sokka turned to Ty Lee with his sword ready, “What did you do to him?”

“He’s just knocked out.”, Ty Lee spoke with an innocent air about her, as if she had done nothing wrong.

“Just knocked him out?”, Sokka clearly didn’t see her as innocent.

Sokka heard footsteps charging at him from behind: Zuko. Turning in a flurry, Sokka blocked the Prince’s swords with his own. The force was too much for Sokka to block one-handed. The water prince had to bring his other hand to the flat of the blade to hold back the attack. Sokka could tell that Zuko had flipped his swords around: the fire prince was only going for a knock-out. Sokka wished he could breathe a sigh of relief, but the boy’s swords were crushing him.

Sokka could tell he wasn’t strong enough to hold him back much longer. Jumping back, he let the swing finish. The swords barely miss him.

Seizing the advantage, Sokka struck downwards towards Zuko's outstretched arms. Sokka wasn’t intending to dismember his foe: he had moved the sword so that the fat of the blade would strike. If swords were like clubs, this should break at least one of the boy’s arms, leaving him vulnerable.

Sokka never got to test that theory. With shocking grace and fluidity, Zuko yanked back his arms. The water prince was left without a chance to react. His jian met the cabin walls, becoming lodged.

“That was a waterbending maneuver.”, Sokka was shocked. He remembered those movements from sparring with his sister. He never expected for a firebender to use such moves.

Without a word, Zuko hit Sokka in the chin with the hilt of his swords. The force caused the water prince to see stars, falling instantly unconscious.

* * *

Azula and Aang took their time getting back. Azula moved slowly. She clearly didn’t want to come back. Even with Aang with her, there was still a fear in her. Aang didn’t expect their talk to get rid of it. He just hoped their conversation was enough for her to try again.

General Jeong Jeong was waiting for them on the shore. He had gone back for tea in the time they had been gone.

“You have returned.”, The General didn’t sound happy.

Aang wanted to start, but Azula cut him off. “Yes, I did.” Azula stepped forward. Aang tried to stop her, but she brushed him away. “There is something I want to say.”

The general did not turn from his tea. He expected her to scream out at him. She was clearly upset before at her own shortcomings. He expected this response from someone so consumed by their element.

“You were right.”, Azula mumbled.

The general looked back, his eyebrow raised.

“Don’t get all surprised about it!”, Azula dismissed him, “I just agree that you were right about my Firebending. I need to learn to hold it back. Otherwise,” she looked at the trees, “I could hurt someone I care about.”

The general felt something in her words. Finally, things fell into place: she had hurt someone before.

“Please, drink tea with me.” General Jeong Jeong gestured to three glasses he had placed at his side.

Azula looked back at Aang. Aang shrugged and sat next to the general. Azula followed suit.

The old master poured tea for his pupils. “I had learned to appreciate tea from your uncle, your highness.”

“That certainly sounds like him.”, Azula smirked, “The old man got a holiday made after this stuff.”

“He always said that was his third proudest achievement, when we served together.”, Jeong took a sip, “Do you know what the other two were?”

“I’m sure you’ll tell me.”, Azula knew the answers. The first one was cousin Lu Ten. How unfortunate it was that Lu Ten was lost so young. Her Uncle was never the same after that: he had lost his desire for combat and became weak. And the second was even more obvious: Zuko. The two were inseparable whenever Uncle came to visit.

“The first was his son, Lu Ten. Lost in a battle to retake the capital.”, General Jeong Jeong looked to Azula. She showed nothing. She knew the answer. Just say it. It wouldn’t matter.

“The second was his nephew,” Azula rolled her eyes, “and his niece.”

Azula laughed, “You expect me to believe that? He hates me, just like mother and Zuko.”

“Azula,” Aang chimed in, “Zuko doesn’t hate you.”

“How couldn’t he? You do remember that story I told you?”, Azula tried to play off her words but her eyes gave away her true feelings. The final piece came together for Jeong Jeong on what happened. At least, a part of it.

“Your family loves you Azula.”, The general poked the fire, “Your Uncle spoke of how proficient you were in Firebending. The Dragon of the West once joked over Pai Sho that you’d inherit his title one day.” Azula tried her best to hide her surprise. Her face was stone, but her eyes were always her weakness.

“General Iroh told me how proud your father was of you.” Aang tried to send the general a look to tell him not to mention her father but it did not reach Jeong Jeong. “Your mother was doting and loving, your brother looked after you, and Lu Ten thought you were the cutest rascal.”

General Jeong Jeong looked to her, “I doubt whatever happened changed that.”

Azula sighed, “Don’t pretend to know my home life.” Azula took a sip of her tea. “I’ll listen to what you have to teach, but don’t expect anything more.”

The general sighed. “I suppose that is all I could expect for now.”

A silence took over the group. Aang was the first to break it. “I suppose we’ll have to leave soon. I can’t learn Firebending.”

“Why not?”, Azula was almost offended, “You’re the Avatar. That’s your job. That’s why we went through this.”

“I can’t even make a small flame.” Aang’s voice was low.

“Without the teachings of Waterbending and Earthbending, he’ll never master Firebending. That is the reason elements are taught in order,” the general followed Aang.

“So, this was all a waste of time.”, Azula wanted to punch the sand, but held herself back.

“Not necessarily, your highness”, General Jeong Jeong stood up, “Aang will still need a teacher one day. I’m too old to go around the world anymore.”

“What? You’re suggesting you’ll train me so I can teach him one day?”, Azula laughed, “I could have done that before.”

The general gave a look. Azula sighed. “No, you’re right: I couldn’t.” Azula stood up and bowed to her new teacher. “But I will be ready when the time comes.”

General Jeong Jeong bowed back at his student.

Aang could feel a smile take over him. Maybe he wasn’t any closer to becoming a fully realized Avatar, but he felt like that this diversion had helped him grow in other ways.

* * *

Zuko and Ty Lee rushed up the stairs.

“Did you bring Appa?”, Ty Lee spoke between breaths.

“I let him go. I couldn’t let him get captured.”, Zuko huffed as he responded.

“But we’re out at sea!”, Ty Lee freaked out.

“Who said that? We’re still in the river. It’d take days to get out to sea.”, Zuko looked back for a moment.

It dawned on the girl that the commander had lied. Not a bad idea, honestly. If she knew she was still in the river, she would have tried to escape on her own earlier.

Zuko kicked in the door, revealing a packed deck. The men had regrouped and secured the main exit. Whoever had ordered this was clever. Why bother fighting below deck when you could cut off their escape?

It was one of Prince Sokka’s orders to his men before he went to his cabin to stock up on weapons. While he may not be awake to see it, his plan had worked.

When Ty Lee and Zuko nudged back, preparing to return to the cabin,they heard the nocking of arrows. Archers had gotten into position. They were pinned down.

“What now?”, Ty Lee whispered.

Zuko wasn’t sure. He wanted to hit something. The fire prince was furious with himself. Master Piandao told him not to be so aggressive, not to rush into things, and here he was: trapped on a ship. Why didn’t he plan for his own escape?

“I-I don’t know!”, Zuko barked.

The soldiers could tell they had their prize. The cowardly guard from before was looking for shackles to hold the pair. They had lost.

That’s when they heard a roar from above. Looking up, Appa was diving in from overhead. Crashing onto the deck, the shaking of the boat knocked everyone over, archers included. Ty Lee, not missing a beat, grabbed Zuko by the hand and dragged him to his feet. With a leap the pair jumped over the soldiers and grabbed onto Appa’s saddle.

“Yip yip!”, Zuko shouted.

As the confederates were getting back their senses, Appa shot them back with a powerful gust from his tail, taking flight.

Appa soared into the sky. Zuko could hear the waterbenders screaming. Ty Lee could see the waterbenders attempting to make water tendrils to grab Appa. The river didn’t have enough water to grab the flying beast when the bison was so high up.

Within moments, the ship was out of sight.

The pair took a moment to catch their breath. They were exhausted.

“How did you get out of your cell?”, Zuko laid back onto the saddle. He looked like he was about to fall asleep.

“The guards were nice.”, Ty Lee giggled. “I learned a lot about how the cell was from hanging out with them. I figured out I could get the keys through the window.” Ty Lee let out a deep breath.

Zuko laughed. He was worried about this girl. She could have gotten out on her own. “You really are like my sister.”

“How so?”, Ty Lee perked up.

“Scary.”

Ty Lee giggled. Exhausted, she fell back onto the saddle like Zuko.

The two fell asleep, Appa taking the pair back to Shu Jing village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What does everyone thinking of the full page title pages I've added? I couldn't do it in the coding for Ao3 so I just made a page in Word, saved it as a PDF, then saved that PDF as a PNG, uploaded it to Imgur, and then embedded the imgur image.


	11. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for being gone so long. July 15th was really rough at my job. One of my co-workers decided to just ghost on us because he was planning on quitting so I had to do two people's jobs. We were all pretty flipping angry about it. I was left creatively drained and I just couldn't get the energy to write again. I started fiddling with some other ideas like joining a Pathfinder game, making a Bleach-inspired RPG setting, and moving along production of a TRPG I created.
> 
> I want to thank everyone who was reading and commenting during that period. By total chance, about a week ago, I got a notification about sleazeyjanet's comment. For some reason, that broke me out of my funk. Hopefully, I can keep it up and get book one done before January!

Sokka fiddled with a pai sho piece on the board. He was alone, playing a practice game of vagabond Pai Sho against himself. The prince had a boring couple of weeks. His entire crew had a boring couple of weeks, actually. After their eventful adventures directly after Umbie, they had lost track of their prey. They checked Shu Jing village for their escaped prisoners, but, if the villagers were hiding them, they were doing a good job.

Without a lead, finding the Avatar proved difficult.

Reports of the Avatar in Jang Hui had surfaced. He had apparently foiled an operation in the region. However, the men who went in to recon the area saw no sign of the Avatar or his allies. If they were hiding them too, they were doing a good job of it. Worse, the event led to the general public learning of the Avatar’s return.

Sokka was trying to keep the Avatar's return under wraps. Every gung-ho hotshot in the armed forces was now hunting the Avatar. If someone else got Sokka's prize, the prince could kiss his crown goodbye. That wasn't even considering the rallying effect the Avatar's return would have on the Fire Alliance and Earth Kingdoms forces.

Even worse, suddenly everyone was seeing the Avatar everywhere. Sokka learned quickly to ignore leads that failed to stand up to scrutiny. His personal favorite was the old man who tried to convince Sokka’s spies that the Avatar was twelve foot tall and half-platypusbear. Oh, and he could shoot lasers from his eyes. Sokka couldn’t blame his men for putting that ball of yarn in their intel report. It was certainly worth a laugh.

He needed a laugh. Their earlier defeat was demoralizing for the crew. The ship was designed as a moving prison. The goal of the prince’s voyage was capturing the Avatar. Not to mention any airbenders Sokka found along the way. For their first prisoner, a young girl, to not only escape but defeat their commander in one-on- one combat? After taking down their prince only one day prior? The crew was embarrassed.

At least no one knew, Sokka mused. It could have been much worse.

Sokka fell backwards with boredom. His ship was undergoing repairs at port. He had also put in for a few modifications to the holding cell.

Officially, a storm caught the ship by surprise. Bato was kind enough not to inform Hakoda of the full story. The holding cells were damaged from this fictitious storm and needed repairs and upgrades. The engineers at port didn't ask questions, a small mercy, but the upgrades were taking time.

Sokka stood back up when a knock came at the door.

One of his men entered and quickly posed himself at attention.

"Admiral Hahn is requesting the right to board the vessel. He seeks counsel with you, your highness."

Great, the last person Sokka wanted to see.

"Admiral? Wasn't he a Captain last time we met?", Sokka scratched his chin.

"He was recently promoted.", his attendant replied as formally as possible.

"Nukilik Arnook jumped him from Captain to Admiral? That's skipping three ranks!", Sokka rubbed his forehead. "Fine, send him in. I can’t justify not seeing him."

In short order, a smug looking man of Sokka's age sashayed into the room. He sat across from the prince. Wasting no time, he entered a far-too-casual conversation with his royalty, "Sokka, how has your hunt gone? You catch that Avatar yet?"

"That's Prince Sokka.", Sokka corrected his all-too-forward guest on etiquette.

"Riiiiiight.", Hahn elongated his syllables in a mocking manner, "I guess you didn't hear."

The prince raised an eyebrow.

"My house made a deal with Nukilik Arnook.", Hahn shot a dirty look to Sokka, "You know how their house was cursed by bearing only a single female heir? I'm sure your house can relate to succession issues."

Sokka wanted to take the bait, but, despite his pained expression, he kept his calm.

"Well, guess who is in line to marry Princess Yue and become the crown prince of the Northern Tribe." Hahn grew a devilish smile.

"Until the marriage goes through, you aren't royalty!" Sokka snapped back, "I'm still your prince!"

"Yes, of course, Prince Sokka.", Hahn fiddled with the Pai Sho pieces, "Have they allowed you to retake your ice dodging yet?"

The prince looked like he ate something sour. He swallowed the feeling. "That's a baseless rumour. I passed it like everyone else my age."

"Of course, Prince Sokka.", Hahn leaned off the table, "I didn't mean to offend."

"Yeah, right.", Sokka thought.

"I only came to inform you of my new operation to capture the alleged Avatar." Hahn moved a Pai Sho piece forward.

The piece he moved caught Sokka's attention. While it made sense to apply pressure on a Sky Bison using a Wheel Tile, Sokka had yet to play his Fire Lily piece.

"I thought 'why waste our men chasing these ash breathers when we can get the savages to hunt themselves?'", Sokka moved his pieces into position for the trap as Hahn talked. "Money is king, after all."

"Mercenaries?", Sokka mumbled, "I considered it. They might put their guard down around another Fire Islander." Sokka observed Hahn's movements, he was falling right into Sokka's trap. He was too focused on capturing the White Lotus in a decisive victory that he didn't consider Sokka's Fire Lily tile. "My spies can't find one who they trust."

"That's a shame." Hahn seemed unaware of Sokka's trap, "I guess they don't know about him"

"Him?", Hahn caught Sokka's attention.

"An islander. Never talks. Born with a mutant form of Firebending called Combustionbending.", Hahn was like a child bragging about his new toy, "The last Ryujin warlord tried to make him into a living weapon. Rumour has it that his escape was the real cause of the warlord’s end."

Sokka used his Fire Lily to play his White Dragon tile. He could now easily capture Hahn's Wheel Tile, leaving Hahn's White Lotus wide open to capture. Sokka would win in two moves. Hahn looked frustrated and turned away from the game, as if he wasn't ever playing it.

"Good luck with that," Sokka smiled, "Tell me how it goes."

Hahn rose, barely keeping his voice below a shout, "I will capture the Avatar, and when I do, you'll never be crown prince of the south."

Sokka froze up: how did he know? Hakoda's deal was a secret. Who told him?

Sokka laughed it off after his momentary pause. "Not sure what you're talking about. You better just hope Princess Yue doesn't come to her senses and marries me instead." The prince beamed a toothy grin.

Hahn smiled. "Tell Katara that I look forward to her coronation." With that, the admiral left Sokka's chambers.

Sokka waited until the footsteps faded away. The second they were gone, he kicked over his board, letting out a frustrated groan.

* * *

Aang had not spent his time idling, after the change in plans. The Airbending master was practicing his Airbending moves on his own. The comparison between his practice and Azula's practice was night and day.

Azula moved through her forms with power. Jeong Jeong chided her to hold back, but he never told her to stop all together. He wanted her to put conviction in her strikes, but not murderous intent. When she struck with lethal force, the old general would bark. Over the weeks, the master found his voice less horse at the end of the day.

Aang had no such problems. He had the opposite problems.His strikes hit with a feather weight. Lethal force was not an issue. Bludgeoning force seemed to be barely there at all. Azula had even joked that, if she hadn't seen him fight before, she would assume he had only ever practiced the art in temples.

"That's just the nature of Airbending," Aang had shrugged back at Azula. Azula took notice. Aang could spot her eyeing him during practice. He couldn't help but notice her adopting some of his movements into her own.

With the passing of the weeks, Jeong Jeong had grown pleased with his student's work.

"Princess Azula," he stopped her in the middle of her practice, "our time is at an end."

Azula was a bit surprised at the general's formality. The princess had noted the General dropped such royal graces when he accepted her as a student. It was common and expected for a teacher to do as such. How could one teach if they were punished for correcting their students? Anything less than honesty would breed weakness in Royalty. Weakness was the one thing royals were never allowed to possess.

Of course, it was also expected for students to call their Master "Sifu," even among the upper crust of society. Azula had refused to lower herself in such a manner from day one.

"You have changed much in our time. Anything further would waste both your time and the Avatar's." The teacher turned to Aang, "As Aang is doing now with his self practice, your best teacher now will be yourself and the harsh lesson of experience," General Jeong Jeong bowed to Azula, "Sifu Azula."

"I'm glad you have finally recognized my abi--" Azula could see Aang giving her a look from the side of her vision. She bowed her head and corrected her speech. "Thank you," she paused as if the words were hard to say, "Sifu Jeong Jeong."

After a short bow, the two returned to their standing position. "Now, I think it's time I put this 'fishing trip' to an end. Spirits know who may have damaged my house while I was away."

"For all you know, someone might have tried to burn it down." Aang shot playfully at Azula.

Azula could feel a flame rise in her to bite back, but she let it pass. For now. She chuckled at the monk. She'll get back at him later.

The General was simply puzzled at the exchange. His stern reply of "I rather hope not" felt out of place with the general jovial attitude.

* * *

Zuko moved through his forms with the fluidity of a river. The scarred prince was moving like a wave through his sets. When one finished, he pivoted into the next one as easy as breathing. The sword’s master looked down from his perch with pride.

To his left, the master's butler was more concerned with other matters.

"Your dango, mistress.", the words fell out of the servants' mouth.

Ty Lee smiled as she gobbled up the desert. Without skipping a beat, she sent out another request. "Fat, I'm thirsty. Can you get me sweetened tea?"

Fat looked to the Master. Behind Ty Lee's back, his gestures wordless spoke "is this woman serious? I'm not HER butler!"

The Master simply rolled his eyes at his overly serious friend. While the girl had been demanding, they both knew this was only temporary. They couldn't let their new student's friend sleep out in the cold, especially after her kidnapping. "I'll have one too, if you're going to the kitchen.", was his only response.

With a defeated drop of his head, the butler left to his ceaseless duties.

"I like him.", Ty Lee chirped to the Master as the butler left, "He thinks I can't tell what he's doing behind my back." The Master felt an odd chill down his spine, despite her cheery tone.

Turning back to his pupil, the master was pleased at his panting student. He had performed the set nearly flawlessly. Perfection would be too much to expect after only a few weeks. His improvement, however, was exemplary.

"Good work, Zuko." The master rose and bowed, prompting Zuko to do the same. "Your improvement has impressed me over the last few weeks."

"Thank you, Sifu Piandao." Zuko spoke.

"Which is why I think it's time for you and your friend to leave." The Master continued.

Zuko was flustered. "What? But I'm not ready! There must be something more for you to teach."

"There is, but it's best if I'm not the one to teach it." The Master spoke matter-of-factly.

"You're the best swordsman in the Fire Alliance. Maybe the whole world! Who else could teach me better? I doubt any air nomads practice the blade better!"

The Master chuckled. "You would be surprised at what the other nations can do. That is something I hope you would have learned from all this."

Zuko felt a little shame heat up his face.

"Of course, I personally don't know any individual teacher who would be better." The Master placed his hands to his chin. "But the lesson you need to learn can't be taught by any one man. You have to learn it from the toughest teacher: life."

Zuko shook his head. "Life has already taught me enough tough truths."

"If you aren't learning, then you're dying." Master Piandao retorted.

"Besides," The Master gestured to his left. His butler was wrestling Ty Lee's tea from a thirsty bison. Ty Lee herself was asking for a different glass, as she didn't want Bison slobber in her drink. Fat himself had a blood vein set to burst in his forehead. "I'm not sure if Fat can survive a longer stay from your friends."

Zuko could feel the sweat pour from his forehead. A sigh escaped the exiled prince's lips.

Perhaps it was time to take Appa and check in on his sister.

* * *

Admiral Hahn was not an intimidating figure. Despite his garish display of Water Confederation armor and weapons on his person, the man was still a child of 17. He was a foot shorter than his soldiers. His strong chin did little to high his boyish look. He was a boy playing at being a man.

This was never more apparent than when he stood across from his new contractor. The mountain of a man stood at twice the Admiral's size. He dwarf even the tallest of his men. His chiseled features were punctuated by his cold, mechanical claw of an arm. At the center of his forehead, a tattoo of a third eye drew everyone's eyes.

Most distressingly, he was a mute. Understanding him was limited to his body language. The mystery of his real feelings heightened the fear he evoked.

Hahn, however, was unphased.

"So, you're the fire savage who took out the Ryujin Warlord?" Hahn eyed his new toy.

The man said nothing. His face was as unmoving as stone.

"Nukilik Arnook said I could pay a chieftain's ransom to capture the Avatar." Hahn prodded the beast. "Are you worth such a high fee?"

Without a word, the killer breathed in tightly. His chest expanded. The air audibly compressed in his chest. He turned his gaze to a nearby mountain overlooking the port.

Letting the tension loosen, a ball of compressed air shot from the man's forehead. Multiple pops marked its journey through the sky. With a boom, a chunk of the mountain fell into the ocean.

Admiral Hahn's men were stunned.

Not too far off, Sokka had rearranged his Vagabond Pai Sho board. He was deciding his next move in the phantom match. Then, the Earth quaked. The prince found himself covered in titles. He came to laying half consciousness under his flipped table. His spinning mind wondering who had attacked the port.

Admiral Hahn was amused. He was like a child with fireworks. "Men, set course for Jang Hui!"

* * *

Aang and Azula were busy tearing down their temporary domicile in the village. Jang Hui had been an interesting village to rest in over the last few weeks. Hiding from spies was somehow the least aggravating part of their stay.

Aang looked at the empty cabin as they left.

Azula rolled her eyes at the sight. "Please tell me you aren't sentimental for this place. The fish was grotesque, we slept on a hardwood floor, and if I have to deal with that old man's mockery of mental health issues again I'm going to explode."

"Yeah," Aang let his words hang, "But it was nice to be in one place for a little while."

Azula paused. She let out a sigh. "When you finish your job," she placed emphasis on the last word, "and the world is in balance, I'll personally see to it that you are brought back to your Air Temple."

Aang gave her a weak smile. "With a parade of Fire Nation flame dancers?"

"Of course." Azula brushed the question away with a wave of her hand. "When the war is over, I'm sure we'll find a way for Uncle to fit that into the national budget. Perhaps we'll cut it from something pointless like Air Nomad relief."

Aang laughed. Azula smiled.

General Jeong Jeong gestured for the pair to hurry. "I rather get back before sundown."

As if on cue, Aang and Azula heard a familiar growl. The rustling wind above announced the arrival of the rest of Team Avatar. Brushing off the amazed children running in from the village, Zuko and Ty Lee got off the beast.

Azula quickly approached Zuko. She got into the young prince's face. "When did you get into a fight?", she barked.

Ty Lee was surprised at Azula's deductions. The prison escape was weeks ago. How did she know? Zuko, however, was used to his sister.

"What gave it away?"

"Ty Lee has a scar that wasn't there last time I saw her!", Azula pointed at a tiny scar on Ty Lee's arm. Ty Lee hadn't even noticed it. She reasoned that her battle with that water confederate gifted her the mark. Ty Lee scratched her head. Why did Azula know so much about her body?

Her yell got a rise out of her brother. Zuko pushed back against his sister. "Some confederates kidnapped her thinking she was you." There was some fire in his voice.

Azula's eyes widened. Gears turned in her head as she realized she was the cause of it. Her gift of the crown must have caused the mistake. She turned that angier outward.

Poking at his chest, "why didn't you keep an eye on her!?"

Ty Lee burst into the conversation. "I'm not a child!"

Azula was taken aback. She reorganized herself. "Of course not, but you are unprepared for warfare. You've only ever been in the circus."

Zuko didn't let that sit. "Ty Lee is a lot more capable than you think. She practically rescued herself by the time I got to her."

Azula was surprised. Ty Lee jumped in for one last strike. "You're not the only one who had to make due since the nobility fell!"

A tension sat in the air. Aang, feeling the heat, rushed in the middle of the trio to calm things down.

"Maybe we should talk about our next destination. Azula and I discovered I actually do have to learn waterbending first. Who would have thought?" Aang forced a giggle as he scratched his head.

His attempts at lightening the mood had failed. The three simply harrumphed in response to each other.

General Jeong Jeong stayed quiet. He was just happy his teenage years were long behind him.

* * *

“It will be best if we part ways. Aang should focus on finding his waterbending teacher.” General Jeong Jeong had been quick to sever himself from the hostile situation. Taking his things, he headed off back to his home.

This left Team Avatar to stew in their own situation. The three had taken Aang’s advice and begun to discuss their travel goals. Perhaps it would be more accurate to say Aang pulled out a map and the others breguddenly accepted. While the kids of the village poked and prodded at the playful bison, the group of teens sat on the other side with their map.

“We’re here.” Aang pointed to Jang Hui village. “That’s put us in Akatatsu. And if we were going to look for a Waterbending teacher, we’d probably want to get closer to the colony. Which is here.” Aang pointed to the other end of the Fire Alliance. “We’ve already been to Ember and we didn’t see any Waterbenders. Maybe we should go here.” Aang pointed south of the colony. “The country of Ryujin.”

“The clan of Ryujin.” Zuko murmured.

Aang scratched his head while he asked for Zuko to speak up.

Azula, not turning to Zuko, answered for her brother. “What dumb-dumb said was that land belongs to the clan of Ryujin."

Zuko huffed but said nothing.

“Clans? The Fire Nation broke into clans? I thought it became separate nations.”

Zuko saw his sister move to speak and intentionally beat her to it. “The Fire Nation was traditionally made up of clans. Our ancestor, Fire Lord Zoryu, tried to consolidate them.” Zuko looked down before continuing. “That failed during Fire Lord Sozin’s reign. The clans regained control of the Fire Nation and split it.”

“But does it matter?”, Aang didn’t understand why the pair felt like bringing it up.

“We aren’t welcomed in some parts of the Fire Alliance.” Zuko mumbled.

Azula picked up the baton. “Let’s just say that one of our ancestors had an illegitimate heir in that clan. They tried to make a play for the throne. Fire Lord Zoryu almost had them exterminated for their treachery. He only spared the wretches because Avatar Kyoshi threatened our ancestor.” Azula shot Aang a look while she talked. Aang looked away with a forced air of innocence. “They merged with other clans over the years and have gone through a few name changes, but the wound never healed.”

“We haven’t been allowed into their lands since the Fire Nation broke apart.” Zuko stole the closing thought from his sister.

“You act like we were the bad guys.” Ty Lee mumbled under her breath.

Aang felt like he walked into a booby trap. “M-maybe they won’t notice?”

“There isn’t a guard captain in the Alliance who doesn’t know how our entire family looks.” Azula mumbled.

“Well, I am the Avatar. Maybe they won’t mind if you’re with me.”

Zuko just sighed.

“Ty Lee is from the clan so maybe…”

Ty Lee shot up from her seat. She jumped backed onto her hands and walked away without looking at the rest of the team.

Aang just sighed.

* * *

Ships rocked as the sea beat against the vessels. The captain of the vessels tried their best to keep their control. They were not just at battle with each other but with the waters themselves.

“Who thought this was a good idea!?”, Admiral Hahn cursed the air. “Whoever ordered us into these waters was an idiot!”

Out on the deck, his men struggled to get control of the ship.

“Why did Admiral Hanh order us into this storm?”, one of the junior officers screamed as they tied themselves to the ship. "We've barely made it out of that Earth Kingdom port."

“When he saw the royal flag, he ordered us to change course.” A senior officer screamed as he secured himself. “He said the storm would pass.”

All of the ship's waterbenders were focused on keeping the ocean at bay. There was no time to fight. Men and women were told to prioritize wave reduction. The nonbenders knew any attempt at fighting in this weather was a fool’s errand.

Yet fireballs flew through the air and bombarded the confederate vessel. The flames were barely able to spread before the ocean extinguished them. The crew could only assume that the other vessel was just as damaged as their own from the storm. The other ship was either more bold than their own, or under the control of someone very cruel.

“I’m paying you a lot to capture the Avatar. I’ll give you 5% extra if you do something about that ship.” Admiral Hahn shouted when a fireball burst against the command deck’s walls.

The mercenary didn’t move.

“Fine! 10%! But not a coin more!”

The mercenary walked out into the deck. Hurricane winds seemed to not phase the man. He leveled himself perfectly with the unstable rocking of the ship. With small steps, the mountain of man brought himself to the center of the ship and closed his eyes. He inhaled. He held the breath for a long time. The noise in his chest grew stronger with each passing moment.

A lighting bolt cracked.

The enemy ship was illuminated.

He shot his eyes open.

A blast rocketed forward.

An explosion echoed.

The ship sank in the distance.

Admiral Hanh looked on in awe as the enemy vessel vanished on the horizon. Blasting away a small chuck of mountain was one thing. Sinking a warship in a single shot, while fending off a tropical storm, was another. The precision, the skill, the power: this mercenary was on a different level from Hahn and his men.

Admiral Hahn turned his gaze to the mute. The killer seemed to stare back at the admiral, despite the wind and the rain that should have concealed the Admiral from his sight. What had the Admiral brought onto his ship? What monster of a man was this islander?

* * *

Aang was beside himself. He kind of understood why everyone was mad. It's not like anyone was wrong to be mad, but how was Aang supposed to get them all to be friends again?

Talking to them individually didn't help

"She's always like this! She always has to be in control of everything!", Zuko exploded. "And she's always so judgemental! I almost die trying to save her friend and all I get is a lecture!"

"Aang, Zuko will get over it in a day. Maybe a week. We're siblings. It's in our nature.", Azula coldly spoke, "What really annoys me is Ty Lee. I just was worried about her. I know she doesn't understand yet, but that doesn’t mean I can stomach her throwing my concern back in my face."

"Azula is great and all, but she is not my mother.", Ty Lee practiced her acrobatics on the pillars of the pier, "She's a great friend and I like her." Aang noticed the odd emphasis on "friend" and "like." She was trying to hide something. Aang just wished the two could be honest with each other. "I just can't have someone who thinks I need a babysitter. I can take care of myself. I'm my own woman." Despite her happy tone, Aang knew there was angier behind her words.

Aang sighed.

“Another tofu ramen, Aang?”, Xu, the dock water, asked.

“Hit me again, Bushi.” Aang laid his head on the table.

“Oh, you got me confused with my bro--.”

Aang all too quickly remembered the name he used at the fish market.“ Xu, please, not today.”

“You’re less fun than your friend.”,Xu mumbled as he prepared another bowl of vegetable soup.

Wallowing in self-pity, the young Avatar didn’t even notice the sound of someone sitting next to him.

“This seat isn’t taken, is it?”, the voice was of a male in the prime of his life. However, that prime was in its waning years.

“No one ever eats here, anway. My brother Dock is the real bread winn--”

“Please, Xu!”, Aang grumbled.

Indigent, Xui argued that his game wasn’t even directed at the monk this time.

“I see the locals are rather lively.”, the older patron joked as he spied the menu. “I’ll just have a bowl of fish soup.”

As Xu focused on preparing the dish, the older patron couldn’t help but take notice of the monk’s troubles.

“You seem pretty down for an air nomad. All of the ones I’ve met are the happiest people I know. They never let earthly tethers drag them down so much.”

Aang moaned. “Trust me, I’d love to enter the void like Guru Laghima. Maybe then all this drama wouldn't feel so crushing."

Suddenly, the monk spurred. “Wait, you know about Guru Laghima!?” Aang quickly began to examine the patron for tattoos similar to his own. While Aang did not see any tattoos, he did notice that the man’s outfit seemed rather ornate, as if it was ceremonial.

“I would hope that the Fire Sages would know about some monk, considering how much they mingle.” Xu scoffed as he served the man his soup.

“Oh right,” Aang punched his open palm, “The Fire Sages are the religious leaders of the Fire Nation. I met your order once when my temple visited for the Szeto Festival.”

The man laughed at the monk’s words. “Something tells me you’re exactly the nomad I came to see.” He slurped his soup. “I suppose you’re the Avatar. The one who took down the water confederation outpost in the area? The one everyone is talking about?”

“Word travels fast.”, the young Avatar mused.

“It does when some have their long held faith finally rewarded.”, the fire sage rose and bowed before the Avatar. “I am Shyu of the Fire Sages. My order and I are at your service.”

* * *

On the shore of Crescent Island, the waves lashed at the shore. The tide came and went with a furious pace. The Fire Sages had seen storm towers on the horizon. They were thankful it had been moving farther away from their little island. Even this far off, however, its effects could be felt in the sea. Such was the power of nature, some of the cloister’s members had mused.

It was during their chores that one of the sages noticed something odd at the base of the island. The small dot on the horizon looked at first to be simple debris. Perhaps flotsam from a ship that had been sunk by the storm. However, the more the monk looked, the stranger the dot appeared.

It was with a start that the monk recognized what he was seeing: it was a man clinging desperately to the shore.

Summoning his friends, the monks headed to the shore to pick-up the wounded stranger. While they did not know who he was, they were bound by sacred oaths to render aid.

As they approached the man, some noticed the distinct markings of privileged upbringing. His skin was pale, not tan like one who worked for a living. His robes were of fine silk. These robes could supply a commoner with meals for years, were they to sell it to the right buyer. The hair was the real eye-opener. The ornate hair piece was not lost on the monks.

Recognizing the man’s importance, the monks set to getting the man from the shore with added haste. In his delirium he fought back. Small streams of flames shot out as he shouted at his saviors. With little time, the nearly dead survivor passed out and went limp.

Fearing the worst, the sages took him inside to rest and heal. They did not wish to incur any ill will for letting someone of his status die. Even if his brother was a forgiving sort, one could never be certain that those in such high places would take kindly to news of a loved one’s death. Blame could be passed easily through claims of one's failure to provide proper aid.

Even in times such as this, with the position so weakened, the Fire Sages knew it best not to bring such ire on their heads.

* * *

The group of teens were a little surprised by their new guest. They were hoping to have a little more time to themselves, but traveling with the Avatar rarely afforded such luxuries.

"I see that you have already chosen some companions for your journey.", Shyu gestured to the group, "Though it seems you could diversify a bit. It might help with your journey to learn the elements. Unless you already mastered the art over your long absence."

Before Aang could say anything in his defense, Azula jumped forward with a simple "he hasn't."

Shyu chuckled a bit. "You do seem young to be a master of all the elements."

"I...was frozen in a gem. A lava gem." Aang knew how unbelievable his explanation sounded.

"Don't worry.", Shyu sensed the monk's fears, "Our temple foretold your revival. That's actually why I'm here."

"The Fire Temple of Crescent Island?", Zuko questioned.

Shyu picked up on the unspoken question of "how?"

"Less than a month ago, the statute of Avatar Roku burst into a bright light. It was like the Avatar Spirit had returned to Roku after all these years. Some of the sages didn't want to believe you had returned. Many had lost hope of you ever returning, but I never lost my faith."

Aang felt a bit guilty at the sage's words. "Even Sages lost hope I'd ever return?"

"Don't feel too bad. I never lost hope." Azula interjected. "Not all of us are so weak as to fall into despair."

Zuko gave his sister an odd look. She was being nice to Aang? Since when was she generally "nice?"

The confusion gave way to angier. She was nice to him but lectured her own brother?

He snorted. Azula picked up on it and gave him a look. Both knew it wasn't the time.

Shyu was ignorant of the troubles facing the group. Instead, he focused on his own wants. "I was hoping you'd follow me to Crescent Island. The solstice is fast approaching."

"Why would we waste the Solstice at an old temple?", Ty Lee scratched her chin, "There are plenty of festivals we could attend instead."

"I'm sure.", Shyu raised a finger, "But I doubt any of the others would allow Aang to speak to his past life."

"Avatar Roku.", Aang mumbled in disbelief

"Great grandfather", Zuko and Azula spoke alongside Aang.

Ty Lee was confused. "But Avatar Roku died a long time ago."

"The Monks said I'd eventually be able to talk to my past lives if I studied hard enough." Aang looked guilty. "I was going to study how to do that after I moved."

"Can anyone be taught how to talk with their past lives?", Ty Lee was quizzical. She never considered anything about her previous lives.

While Azula rolled her eyes, Shyu chuckled. "Some wise men claim to have accomplished it through meditation, but no one could ever tell if they weren't making it up."

"How do we know the Avatar isn't making it up?", Ty Lee asked like a pestering child.

Aang felt a little embarrassed by her question. Certainly took his title off his pedestal.

Shyu, however, was unphased. "It's said the Avatar can not only commune with his past lives, but relieve memories from them as well. The information they've known could not be faked."

"But couldn't they find the information out in advance to fake the whole thing?", Ty Lee didn't stop.

Azula would normally take this in good nature. The recent events had changed her feelings on her childish behavior. She didn't find her cute right now.

"I've seen quite a bit of evidence to suggest the Avatar is more than a title." Azula mocked. "Perhaps when you have more experience away from the Big Top, you'll get more familiar with these things."

Ty Lee gave Azula a sour look. The acrobat tried to drill a hole in her head with her eyes.

"If the legends are to be believed,", Shyu knew not to get involved, "the Avatar can even take the form of their past lives under special circumstances. The solstice is one such event. At the exact midday of the solstice, the spirit and material world are in perfect balance. Even a novice Avatar could commune with their past life at a spot of spiritual importance to that life, such as the statue of Roku at our temple."

Shy put his hand to his chin. "It's really fortunate I found you when I did. Any later and we'd have missed it."

Zuko was tired of this endless conversation. The game of twenty questions had worn thin. "Are we going or not!?" He barked at Aang.

Aang made a small jump back. He was startled by Zuko's sudden outburst. Azula hit her brother lightly in the arm. Zuko bit back at his sister with his words, but otherwise resolved to just rub away the pain.

"I-I guess it might help. Maybe Roku could help us figure out how to get a Waterbending master."

Aang knew it was a longshot, but he needed something to get them out of this village.

* * *

The flight over wasn't the most pleasant experience.

"Azula! Did you eat my mochi!?" Zuko accused his sister. "That was a gift from Fat!"

"Maybe you should look at the girly girl, instead of your own sister", Azula didn't look at her brother.

"I wouldn't steal his mochi!", Ty Lee squealed. "How could I even know how to steal if I don't know anything about living in "the real world?"

Azula gave a sour look. "You better be careful about eating all those sweets. Because sweets make you fat. Which isn't great for an acrobatic. Because it's hard to do those things when you're fat! Which you will be, if you keep stealing sweets!"

"That isn't even a good comeback!", Ty Lee barked.

Aang had the sense not to mention he was the one who fed that mochi to Appa. Honestly, the monk couldn't wait until they were over this fight. He felt guilty, however. He was the Avatar. He was supposed to be able to solve problems like this one. He couldn't think of a single thing to say.

Shyu, however, was having the time of his life. He spread his arms out to feel the wind. He always wondered what it'd be like to fly on the back of a sky bison.

"At least he's happy", Aang grumbled.

* * *

"Where is the Avatar!?", the young Admiral shouted into the air.

The villagers of Jang Hui were more perplexed than scared by the boy. They continued to mill about their business. Even in his regalia, he did little to intimidate the town's folk.

The boy took offense. "Why aren't you answering?" He took his spear from his holster. "I am Admiral Hahn of the Water Confederation. Future Prince of the North!"

An elderly figure barely looked up from his gondola. "Why should we be afraid of you?" He spoke in a sing-song manner. "The Avatar will protect us from cowards like you."

"Then where is he!?", the boy threw a tantrum.

"How would I know?." The man spoke firmly. The rest of the village backed his stance with their indifference to the boy.

A hissing sound went through the village. The wooden town shook from a deafening explosion. When the dust settled, their town center was in ruins.

Villagers were laid about. Dazed, but not seriously hurt. The implication of the attack hung over their confused heads: more would come unless they complied.

Behind the young Admiral, the mercenary stalked. The mountainous man took his place directly behind his employer. Admiral Hahn looked like he was just a part of the threatening statute standing behind him. The bounty hunter's message was thoroughly sent to the terrified townsfolk.

"H-he went to C-Crescent Island!", the old man cried, kowtowing in fear to the monster at their doorstep.

Admiral Hahn soaked the scene in. The destruction. The fear. The obedience. He loved it. This is what it meant to rule. With glee, he ordered his mercenary to have some fun with the village before they left.

"You earned it.", the young Admiral smirked.

* * *

The bison's flight was short. The island was not far from Jang Hui. For such a short flight, it certainly came with a rather splendid reward.

A island stood in the shape of a crescent moon. At its center stood an ornate structure. Its boxy design was common for the Fire Nation. As befitting such a small nation, they were accustomed to building upward to take advantage of their limited space. The tower seemed to stand there in defiance of the steep cliff's edge it rested near.

Arriving at the temple's entrance, the group was greeted by a group of old men. Each wore the same religious garb as their guide.

"Sage Shyu, are we to assume your voyage was successful? Is this air nomad the one we have been waiting for?", the eldest of the group spoke.

Bowing in respect, Shyu spoke in a formal manner. "Grand Elder Sage, I have indeed returned with the Avatar, as I promised at my departure."

The elder stroked his gray beard. "How can we be sure he is the Avatar? There have been others who have attempted to con my equivalent in other lands."

"Oh, well, I'm an amazing airbender.", Aang started, a bit nervous.

"I do not doubt it.", the elder eyed the boy, "But many have the right to that claim in this world. You are not the last airbender. Have you mastered water yet?"

"Well, that is a little tough." Aang scratched his head.

Azula stepped in front of Aang. She spoke in a booming, regal voice. "I, Azula of the clan Keohso, first princess of the Fire Nation, honored guest of the Shobo-shi clan of the Fire Alliance, stake her personal honor and title on the monk's claim to the title of Avatar and all associated rights and privileges."

Zuko sighed. "I, Zuko of the clan Keohso, second prince--"

The eldest sage shook his head. "I apologize, honored guests, but your grandfather, Fire Lord Azulon, once made the same claim to me in my younger years. The elder at the time accepted the Fire Lord's words and backed the alledged Avatar. He was so embarrassed when the Fire Lord's claims turned out false that he retired in disgrace." The Fire Sage looked at Aang. "I would need more than just your word."

"Would a threat suffice?", a deep, sinister voice snuck in behind the sages. Zuko and Azula felt their blood run cold. Ty Lee started to shake like a leaf.

Aang wasn't sure what could have scared them so much. All he saw was a tired old man. He looked muscular, but his posture reeked of injury and weakness. His clothes were a mess. His hair was out of place.

Then it dawned on the monk. The color of his eyes were like Azula and Zuko. His face looked like an old Zuko. And his headpiece looked almost exactly like Azula's crown.

This was their father. This was the man who loomed over both their lives. This was the man who made them who they were. This was the man who forced Azula to maim her own brother.

Fire Prince Ozai.

The sages took notice. "Fire Prince Ozai, you're awake."

"You expected me dead?", his voice was like a knife's edge.

"Of course not.", the eldest spoke first. "We hoped you'd make a speedy recovery. We are just surprised you are up so soon."

"That is the third time today that you've doubted the royal line." His eyes bore holes into the elder's forehead. "Fourth, if you count disgraces."

Zuko took a step forward. Azula put out an arm to stop her brother. When Zuko saw her face, he saw the same fear she wore the day he got his scar.

The eldest sage began to stammer. "We meant no disrespect."

Ozai cut the elder off. "No disrespect!? You claimed my father was a lier and that his shame toppled your failure of a predecessor." The prince got into the elder's face. Aang tensed. He felt like a fight would begin any moment. The monk worried he'd have to protect these sages from the prince's wrath.

Thankfully, that didn't come to pass. "We're sorry." The elder apologized. "Your children's word is proof enough of the monk's claim."

The Fire Prince backed off. "My daughter's word. My 'son' probably waste years searching for the Avatar and find nothing, if I was ever foolish enough to send him on such a quest."

"How could you say that abo--" Aang's mouth was covered by Ty Lee.

"Aang, I've seen this before. Say nothing. It's your best option." Ty Lee whispered to the Avatar.

Prince Ozai simply walked up to the monk and looked him over like a predator sizing up prey.

"Get inside, boy." Prince Ozai spat. "I'm certain these sages have something useful to teach you about stopping the Water Confederation." He turned. "It's all your good for, anyway."

As Ozai walked towards the temple, he spoke a simple command without facing its target.

"Come, Azula. And take that crown back from that Ryujin trash. I'm not sure what joke you're playing on her, but it isn't funny to me."

The Fire Princess looked panicked. Ty Lee and Zuko looked at her. Their faces told her they'd protect her. She shooed them away. She knew too well it was best to comply. Quickly, she undid Ty Lee’s hairpiece and placed it back on her head.

Aang got in front of her. He tried to talk her out of it. Without even acknowledging him, she pushed right past the monk.

Following six steps behind, Azula followed her father. The prince began to speak nothing of importance.

After a quiet pause, Shyu tried to get things back on track.

"I suppose it's time I get you to the statue."

No one could think of anything to say as they followed the sage inside.


	12. Dsyfunction

Shyu brought them to an ornate door. Five dragon statues coiled along its surface. Each of the statues had open mouths, as if something was to be placed within each. The door itself loomed over them. It looked like it was built for a giant.

“The statue of Roku rests within this room.”, Shyu gestured to the door.

Aang looked at the door. “Oh, the monks sometimes had doors like this in our temples. You have to use your element to open it.”

“As expected, the Avatar is very wise.” Shyu proudly nodded. “The sages will have to help us open it, however. Each dragon’s head is its own lock. Only a fully realized Avatar could open the door on their own.”

Shyu put his hand on his chin. “I don’t know if there is much point in doing it now. The solstice isn’t for another few hours.”

“A few hours!?" Zuko burst out, “We have to stay here with that man in this temple?”

"Your father?", Shyu seemed confused. "I mean, he seems rough but--"

Ty Lee put her hand on the sage's shoulder. "Maybe you should speak with your colleagues about setting up for tomorrow." She wore a smile but her words were sharp.

Shyu protested. "But, I've waited decades to meet the Avatar." The saged relented. Ty Lee's push was strong. Her cheerful demeanor hid something deeper. She wasn't taking “no” for an answer. He left to handle his affairs.

With Shyu gone, the gang was left to consider the day’s events.

“We have to do something for Azula.”, Aang started, looking down. “I’ve never seen her so afraid before.”

Zuko mumbled a resigned “I have.”

“Did, did she look like that the day you got your scar?”, Aang turned to Zuko.

“How do you know about that?”, Zuko exploded.

“Azula told me.”, Aang looked down. “When we were training, she lost control of her fire.”

“That’s not like my sister.”, Zuko was perplexed at the monk’s words.

“Sifu Jeong Jeong was trying to teach her restraint. She didn’t know how to handle it.” Aang looked at his hands. “He criticized her for constantly acting like she was out to kill her opponent. She didn’t take it well and ran off. She thought it just confirmed she was a monster.”

Aang looked back at Zuko. “She told me everything then.”

“Then you know why I can’t stand that man being here.”, Zuko looked away.

“Did he scar your face?”, Ty Lee tepidly entered the conversation.

“N-not exactly.” Zuko turned the scared half away from Ty Lee. “He, he made Azula do it.”

Ty Lee put her hand to her mouth in shock. That shock gave way to disgust. Then angier. “How could he do that?” Her hands were balled. “She must have been terrified.”

“She was.” Zuko said flatly.

“And you. You're his son. And he did that to you. With his own daughter.” She was tearing up. Quietly, she continued. “I’m sorry.”

“You didn’t do anything!”, Zuko burst out before he caught himself. “Sorry. I’m just tired of people apologizing for what he did.”

“Azula.”, Ty Lee looked away.

“She blamed herself.”, Aang mumbled.

“She hasn’t stopped.” Zuko sighed. “It doesn’t help that, for a while, I did blame her.”

Ty Lee looked surprised, but Aang seemed to understand. “It’s difficult to understand who to blame sometimes. You get hurt and you blame the person who hurt you. Sometimes it’s easy to forget who made them do it.” Aang sat down next to the door. “I mean, to me, this is all my fault.”

Ty Lee leaned forward. “How is this your fault? You can’t blame yourself for what Ozai did.”

“Yeah, I can.”, Aang was frustrated. “I’m the one who let the world get this way.”

“Aang, don’t. I already said I can’t stand people apologizing for him!”, Zuko worked himself into a yell. “You got trapped in a volcano! It’s not like you ran away and made all this happen!”

“Except I did! I ran away when the monks told me I was the Avatar! I didn’t ask to be one! They were going to take me away from everyone I loved and knew! I didn’t want to live separate from everyone!” Aang fell to a whisper. “So, I ran away from everyone I knew and loved. And now I’m alone.”

Zuko looked angry. He wanted to scream. Aang could tell. He deserved it. Fire Prince Ozai did what he did to these two because Aang let the world get this way.

“Do you really think it’s that simple!?”, Zuko yelled. “Do you really think anyone blames you for what happened? Could you really have stopped this war from happening when they overran all your temples? Do you think my father would have been a miraculously better person if you never ran away!?”

Zuko got into Aang’s face. “And do you really think you’re alone right now?”

Aang looked confused. “But, if I was there and did my job the Water Confederation would never have destroyed the Fire Nation. Then, maybe your father wouldn’t have been so bitter and--”

Ty Lee sat next to Aang and put a hand on his shoulder. “Aang, you’re not alone.”

“And the world didn’t turn out like this because of you.” Zuko was still angry, but not at Aang. “The world is just messed up and unfair. Some people are just mean and good people get hurt. The Avatar can’t stop that everywhere.”

There was a pause. Ty Lee nodded to Aang that it was time to get up. Aang complied.

Taking a breath. “I can’t stop it everywhere. You’re right. I still want to fix it everywhere I can.” Aang turned to the door. “I need to do my job and put this world back into balance.” Aang turned back to Zuko. “But first, I need to help Azula. And I need to help you too. You’re my friends. The closest thing to a family I have. Even if you weren’t, I couldn’t turn my back on either of you.”

Zuko nodded. Ty Lee joined in with a cheerful smile to brighten the mood. She said a simple “of course” to compliment her actions.

* * *

Fire Prince Ozai was indulging himself. His recent setbacks were...unfortunate. These things happen, however. It was all apart of the plan.

"I know I hardly need to waste my breath explaining that my visit here was not part of my campaign." Ozai tied back his hair. "Some new Water Confederation weapon. High yield explosives sunk my vessel in a single hit."

Azula kept silent. Her father did this often. He wasn't speaking with her. He was thinking out loud.

"If I had to guess, it could be the work of a combustionbender." Ozai fiddled with his beard. "I believe the head of the Ryujin was felled by his pet combustionbender. I wouldn't be surprised if he signed up with the confederates. They were always a treacherous lot."

Azula nodded her head. Her father couldn't see her, but she knew it was expected of her to agree with him. That's what kept her safe. It was never enough to be the best. She had to be loyal to keep father's favor.

There was a time where she liked this attention. Her mother hated her. She always was afraid of her. Kept her distance. Refused to acknowledge her. Father always spoke highly of her ability. Complimented her for her natural impulses. He let her into his inner world.

"It's no matter." Ozai rose. Azula rose with him. "The crew was always expendable. Like that fool who warned us of that storm. Said we'd never make it through. The coward. The ship weathered the storm fine. It was the enemy that sank his subpar vessel." The prince laughed. "I guess he's lucky I kicked him off the boat. Assuming he was able to swim back."

Azula knew when to laugh and when not to laugh. If she laughed now, he would have felt she was mocking him. She wasn’t directly addressed for the joke. This was for his pleasure, not hers. She made that mistake once. He forgave her easily that one time. She knew not to repeat mistakes. If only her mother was so wise.

Perhaps it was wrong to think that. Mother didn’t try to displease father. She just wasn’t good at what she did. She didn’t know how to act around him properly. She kept making mistakes.

Azula grimaced. She realized that logic could be applied to Zuko.

“What’s wrong, Azula?” Ozai did not turn to see her. “Did my joke upset you? I don’t remember you having such a weak constitution.”

Weak. Weak meant worthless to father. Weak meant being treated like mother. And like Zuko. Weak was a threat.

“Of course not, father.”, Azula spoke in a detached manner. She completely hid her inner turmoil. “I’m just wondering if he didn’t get off too easy. You gave him the chance to swim back, after all.”

Ozai laughed heartily. “Perhaps I should have given him a matching scar to that welp, Zuko?”

Azula quietly swallowed her disgust and laughed alongside her dad. This was the time to laugh. Anything else would be seen as a sign of disobedience.

She hated herself for laughing. Her brother’s life had been hell. Dad made it a joke. He often joked about Zuko. About mother. About their inadequacies. They were fine enough jokes, for a time. Three years ago, it changed. The jokes were cruel. She was disgusting for playing along.

“Come, Azula.”

Azula moved without thinking. She had to keep playing this game. For Zuko. For Ty Lee. What would her father do to them if she displeased him? If he just went against her, she would be okay with that. She deserved it for what she did to Zuko. She knew him. She would hurt someone she loved. She couldn’t let him touch Zuko and Ty Lee. She needed to endure it until they had an excuse to leave.

* * *

The group were waiting. They had discussed a brief plan, but it was just brief. Azula made the plans, usually.

“So, what are we going to do about Ozai?”, Aang had started.

“My father is a tough man.” Zuko had crossed his arms in thought. “All he respects is himself, power, and his brother.”

“I’ve met people like that all the time during the circus. You get types like that all the time making demands, trying to force refunds, and generally causing problems.” Ty Lee had chriped. “None of them were technically royalty, but they all acted like that. They were quick to angier, but rarely followed through on their threats.”

Zuko had responded by just showing his scar to Ty Lee.

“Of course, he’s different. The principle is the same. If he respects strength, then we have to match it.”

“Fight him?”, Aang had gotten nervous. “Isn’t there another way?”

“No, Ty Lee is right. He’s a strong firebender, but the four of us together can take him. After that, he’ll be too scared to hurt us again.” Zuko had been so confident.

Aang had sweated. He had tried to think of something to say to suggest a different plan of action. Then, he had just exhaled. Even airbenders knew when it was time to stop evading and start attacking.

Here they were. Ready to face Ozai. To set this family straight.

There were flies in their stomach. They felt a little sick. They weren’t strangers to fights, but this was personal.

Ty Lee was the first to break the ice. “Is anyone else really nervous right now?”

Aang exhaled. He was glad someone else said it. “Yes.” He scratched his head. “I’ve fought before, but it’s so different when it's your friend’s father.”

Zuko shrugged. “He isn’t much of a father. My uncle was more a father than he ever was.”

“Oh, the funny old fat man?” Ty Lee bounced. “He was always so nice. He always used to give me candies.”

“Of course you’d remember something like that.”, Zuko sighed. "And he's your Fire Lord, not a 'funny old fat man.'"

Ty Lee pouted at Zuko.

Aang just laughed. “Come on, we have to be serious." The monk tried to hold in his laughter.

"You're the one still laughing." Zuko poked the Avatar in the shoulder.

Ty Lee jumped in. "For the Avatar, you are pretty fun. I always got the impression they were overly serious and boring."

"I didn't really know too much about my predecessors." Aang looked wistful. "Just some snippets here and there. I'm sure the monks planned to tell me at some point."

"Well, some of your past lives seemed really boring. Like, Szeto was basically just a glorified accountant. If we didn't still have that festival in Ryujin, we'd probably totally forget him." Ty Lee started to count on her fingers. "I don't know too much about Yangchen, other than she's great. Or the one after her, other than he wasn't so great. Kyoshi lived really long and was super mean. And Roku was…" Ty Lee looked to Zuko. "...pretty cool, of course."

Zuko huffed. "It's not like I knew him. He was my great grandfather, not my grandfather. I'm not going to get angry over nothing."

Aang and Ty Lee stared at Zuko.

"What!?", he barked.

"Zuko, you get mad all the time. Like, right now. You're mad.", Aang pointed to Zuko's scrunched up face.

"I'm not mad!," Zuko leaned towards the monk. Then he pulled back. He pulled inward. Then he stretched out. "Okay, I'm mad."

Zuko sighed. "Things are just rough. All my dad taught me to do was hate. I guess I'm just doing what I do best." Zuko pointed to them. "Even now, he's made us all agree the best course of action is to fight him out of the blue." Zuko looked down. "He always gets the worst out of us."

"You still have to stand-up for yourself." Ty Lee leaned in. "Being nice is great, but it only works if the other person respects you. If they just want to step on you, you're wasting your time being nice."

Aang sighed. "The monks taught me to always try to find the peaceful solution." The Avatar looked to Zuko. "They said violence was the last resort." Aang looked down. "But pacifism isn't weakness. Even my mentor, Gyatso, said that sometimes you just have to fight back."

Aang leaned back. "He said it's not the nature of fighting itself that's the problem, but the reason you fight. You can fight to destroy and conqueror or you can fight to protect those around you. The former is cruel and should always be avoided, but the later is sometimes necessary."

Zuko bunched up on the wall. "Uncle said something similar once. When I was first learning the blade, he told me there are two types of swords. Swords meant to kill and swords meat to guard. The difference is the person holding the sword."

Ty Lee scratched her chin. "I don't know how you both get these big philosophical quotes thrown at you all the time." Ty Lee leaned back. "I just try not to hurt people if I don't have to and do the least harm when I do. That's part of the reason why I learned chi blocking."

"Chi blocking?", Aang questioned.

"Fire nation art.", Zuko jumped in. "Only nobles can learn it. It's a martial arts style specifically designed to stop one's ability to bend."

Aang was stupefied.

"It's one of the perks of nobility. I'm one of the few chi blockers in the world. Even you couldn't bend if I struck your chakra points first." Ty Lee made mock strikes to the air. "So you better watch out 'Avatar.'" She punctuated each strike with a "pew-pew."

"Strikes don't go 'pew-pew", Zuko bothered to correct her.

"Some do.", she smiled.

Zuko rolled his eyes. Before he could groan, the sound stuck in his throat. He saw a shadow moving towards them.

It was time.

* * *

Father was hungry, Azula could tell. He always was extra grumpy when he was hungry. He must have been trying to find the mess hall. Or cafeteria. Or whatever temple's have.

He clearly didn't know where it was. He wasn't going to ask, Azula knew. He was content to find it on his own. Father was loathed to seek out help from anyone.

Azula knew not to offer it either, even if she could. That would only incur his angier. He would think she thought he was incapable of finding it on his own. He always knew where he was going. Sometimes, he just preferred the scenic route.

The princess' eyes shot open when the pair rounded the corner. Why was everyone waiting there for them? They looked tense. Ready to fight.

No! Where they stupid? Did they understand why she was doing this?

Zuzu, why are you stepping forward?

"Father, we need to talk.", Zuzu was serious. She recognized that look. The same look he had when he challenged father and got his scar.

"Why should I waste words on a disappointment?", Azula knew that her father knew full well what they wanted. He was giving them a chance to back-off, she deduced.

Now Aang is stepping forward. "You can't talk to Zuko that way anymore." Azula wished Aang would shut-up and back-off. She was trying to protect him as much as Zuzu.

And now her father was just cackling. "So the young Avatar thinks he can speak down to the crown prince, does he?"

Azula knew the tipping point was close.

Ty Lee jumped into Ozai's face. Azula was shocked to see her father surprised. He even took a step back. "You will leave Azula and Zuko alone and never come back, you monster!"

Azula had to jump in. She knew her father was just surprised. He'd strike any moment. She had to think. Now. What would stop father.

Azula laughed like a hyena. "Oh, is 'circus girl' trying to scare you father? Not to mention a pipsqueak Avatar and a failed firebender." Azula walked past the group, uncaring. "If they were smart, they'd leave you alone. None of them even have the right to breath the same air as you."

Azula gave them a cold look. Inside, she wanted to cry. She had to protect them. She could bare it. They couldn't. He didn't hurt her, but he'd hurt them.

She saw the hurt first show on Zuko's face. Angier, typical. Aang looked disappointed. Sorry, but you should have known better. Ty Lee was the worst to bear. She was crying. Azula could feel one eye watering.

Fine, she thought, let them hate me. At least they'd be safe.

"Azula," Ty Lee's chocked voice stabbed at Azula's heart. "We know you're just trying to push us away to protect us."

Zuko huffed. "He's just a bully. We don't have to live under him."

Aang just looked at her. Azula knew he wanted to help, but knew it best to let her speak first.

"You must really think I'm weak if I need help from you." Azula swallowed her pain. "I am not a disgrace like you three. I can handle myself."

"So, time with me is difficult then, Azula?" Ozai's voice made Azula's blood run cold. "You can handle yourself around me, is it?"

Azula was terrified. She miscalculated. She should have used a different word. She was better than this. Would he just disown her? Would he brand her face like Zuko? What was he going to do? Please, he screamed in her mind, don't order me to do anything.

"If you wish to prove your loyalty to me, then prove your strength." Ozai gestured to the teens. "Fight off these miscreants so that I may eat my dinner."

Azula's heart dropped. She looked up. They stared back.

Aang was waiting.

Zuko was furious.

Ty Lee. She was...she was still crying.

Azula got into her battle stance. She was ready to strike. The teenagers didn't move. They weren't going to fight back. How could they? And there was Azula's father. Grinning, smugly. He felt he won, as always.

Azula lunged forward. An orange stream of fire rocketed from her fist. It flew towards Ty Lee.

Then it went past the acrobat.

* * *

Fire Prince Ozai had little time to react. He barely deflected the blow. His mantle was singed from the blaze.

"So, you are a disappointment too", her father's words were like a cold fire.

"Sorry to disappoint you.", she mocked. Her eyes told her friends to disperse. Ozai got into a battle stance to strike at her.

Before his punch could complete, Azula threw her hands up. A wall of flame followed her fist's arc. Ozai's blast was absorbed.

He readjusted. His legs went into a strong stance. His next strike was too strong to block. Azula was forced to dodge.

However, Ozai had overextended himself and lost awareness of his surroundings. He was forced to lose his footing to dodge a blast of air from Aang.

As he sidestepped, he felt the presence of his son. The boy was posed to strike him. He pivoted on his backfoot.

The princes danced. Zuko's strikes were graceful. His sword flowed through the air. Ozai was forced to step back. Dodging the strikes as best he could. Occasionally, connections were made but Zuko only managed to slice Ozai's flowing robes.

"No firebending?", Ozai had made some distance. He had time to mock.

"Don't need it.", Zuko held his stance.

The two eyed each other for a moment. Ozai sized Zuko up. "Your style has improved. You've been practicing, for once." Ozai fired a quick volley.

Moving like a stream, Zuko sliced the flame in half, dispersing it into smoke and soot. Pivoting from his front foot, he rolled his body forward like the slice of a blade. The young 'disgrace' moved his whole body through the air like a blade. His burst took Ozai by surprise. Zuko's sword sliced off the tip of Ozai's beard.

Ozai smirked. "All that for a haircut?"

The elder prince seized his opportunity and struck at Zuko's rib. The younger prince pivoted on his backfoot, saving his ribs. With his other hand, he curved his blade at his father's shoulder. Ozai jumped back with a burst of flame.

Taking a strong stance apart from Zuko, he fired two torrents from his horse stance. The flames barreling towards the young prince were larger than Zuko's entire body. Zuko was undeterred. Swinging his blades in a circle, Zuko winded them up for the right moment.

Closing his eyes, the young prince fell back into a trance. His mind fell into an ocean. He felt far from his body. He heard the flames come toward him. He waited. The moment would come. He couldn't miss it. He'd be incinerated. He couldn't dodge the strike. It was too big. He could bend it, but he wouldn't use his father's power. He was his own man.

The moment came. Zuko swung his whole body in two strong arcs. One upward then immediately down. His strikes sliced the infernos and dispersed them.

Ozai glared at his disgrace of a son.

"I thought you said you didn't need Firebending?", Ozai mocked.

Confusion flashed across Zuko's face for a moment. The young prince didn't understand his father's meaning. It was probably just another attempt by his father to belittle him, Zuko reasoned. He wanted Zuko to think he was dependent on his power.

Zuko glared at the monster that was his father. The two took a moment to look into each other's eyes. Zuko saw the cold eyes of a killer. Ozai saw something else.

His son's eyes moved ever so slightly to the left. The boy was looking at something other than Ozai.

Ozai swung his fist to the left to knock Ty Lee back. She had lept to strike his chakra points. A clever deception, Ozai thought. He followed that thought with a critique: it was poorly executed.

* * *

Ty Lee fell hard against the ground. Ozai was a physically imposing figure, even with his injuries. He was built like a brick house. The prince's strike had nearly broken the girl's rib. Worse, the acrobat felt a horrible burning sensation when he made contact. What confused her was that the skin looked fine, but she felt an intense burn. Ty Lee held her side as she bounced back to her feet.

"Weak," he spoke without emotion, only diversion.

Ty Lee jumped forward from her position. She pushed back the pain. She had to be there for Azula.

Ozai moved into a half-moon stance. With two quick strikes, he sent two small flames flying at Ty Lee. The first was easy to dodge. Ty Lee soon realized Ozai's trap. The second strike was on her injured side. Jumping out of the way put too much strain on her. She felt pain rocket through her body from her ribs.

She grit her teeth.

Closing the distance, she went on the offensive. She kept striking at his chakra points. Every time, Ozai blocked. He never dodged. The crown prince wanted every block to hurt. He could tell Ty Lee's weakness was her fortitude.

Fast? Yes. Precise? Yes. Dangerous? Yes.

Durable? Not as much as the prince. That was his advantage and he planned to press it.

Ty Lee was trained in chi blocking. While Ozai never could learn the art himself, he was familiar with the secrets of the nobles. He didn't doubt most would fall to her moves, especially if they didn't know her style. Ozai was just her worst match-up.

The fight was played on two sets of rules. If Ty Lee made a single connection with Ozai's chakra points, Ozai would begin to topple like a house of cards. Ozai focused on wearing her down. The prince tensed his muscles when she went to strike. He tried to break her fingers every time she missed. His rock-hard muscles were making every missed strike hurt.

Chi strikes left one's fist hollow and one's fingers outstretched. It was a miracle none of the girls fingers had broken yet. Ty Lee knew not to risk pointless strikes, of course. She alternated between closed fists and chi strikes based on opportunities she saw in the fray. The issue came from Ozai's preparedness.

Unlike Bato, he was fully aware of the style. The Fire Prince presented openings to goad Ty Lee into a chi strike. At the last minute, he'd close the opening, tricking Ty Lee into damaging herself. Ty Lee couldn't tell which openings were real and which were traps, even when she caught on to his trick. His outfit didn't help the situation either. His flowing robes made it hard to judge when to strike. The Fire Prince wasn’t coming out unharmed, but he could endure more than the acrobat. As long as her strikes didn’t hit the chakra point properly, the chi strike did more harm than good.

Still, her only hope was chi blocking him. She needed to wear him down for Azula's sake. She couldn’t imagine what he might do to her after she tried to attack. Ty Lee couldn't let up.

The prince smirked. Her hands were getting red. Her strikes were slowing. It was just a matter of time now.

Ozai felt the wind quicken. The Fire Prince side-hopped, dodging Aang's staff. As the Avatar pivoted on his left foot, he picked up air. In a wide arc, he fired the air like a torrent at Ozai. Ozai breathed fire from his mouth, the blaze weathered the gust in the prince's stead.

Getting a moment to breath, Ty Lee felt like her hands had shattered. They weren't broken, but her hands were sore and beginning to swell. She backed off. She had learned the hard way that Ozai wasn't going to let her strike his chakra points. She needed to wait for an opportunity to strike again.

* * *

Ozai struck forward. Aang ducked and got behind Ozai. Ozai had seen this tactic before from Airbenders. He wasn't so easily fooled. Aang tried to stick to Ozai's back. Ozai simply dropped and spun his leg in an arc. Aang barely had time to jump out of the way. His position behind Ozai was lost. He tried to hold in the air while he planned where to reposition.

All too quickly the monk realized his mistake. Aang was terrified as he saw the Prince get into a horse stance. He was about to punch forward and litter the air with fire.

Then, a flame struck the prince on his side. His robes caught flame. Ozai simply blew the fire away.

* * *

Ozai turned his attention to the attacker: Azula. She was goading her father with a hand gesture.

"I started this, father. You should be focused on me.", she taunted.

Ozai said nothing. Contempt was written across his face. He punched forward. She swung her arms and defected it. Pivoting on her front foot, she spun forward, swinging her back leg like an axe. A wave of fire went towards the prince. He hardly moved. He blocked the strike. Like an earthbender, he weathered the blast.

Ozai eyes said it this time.

"Weak."

He wasn’t even fighting them like a firebender, it dawned on Azula. He was mocking them. Fighting against his own style. He didn’t see them as worth taking seriously.

Azula screamed as she got into a horse stance. She struck at the air in rapid succession. A volley of fire bolts went hurtling towards her father.

Without moving from his spot, he deflected each blow. He didn't even need to look away or keep an eye on the others. The fire was too much. Her friends had to keep their distance.

Once again, Ozai's eyes spoke for him.

"Weak."

She was furious. Fire burned in her gut. She hated this man. He felt the flames burst forward from her mouth. An inferno of flame consumed Ozai. None of the others could get close.

Ty Lee had to jump back, despite the pain. Aang spun his staff to diffuse the flames trying to consume him. Zuko swung his swords and cut the flames away.

Yet Ozai was unphased.

The Fire Prince shot his arms to both of his sides. The inferno dispensed. While his outer robes had burned away, his skin was untouched.

Azula didn't have to look. She knew what his gaze would say.

"Weak."

She felt alone. Empty. Angry. Afraid. This was everything that terrified her. This was why she never wanted to go against him.

Then, she saw her friends. Still ready to fight. Aang had his staff at the ready. Zuko was ready to strike at any moment. Ty Lee was still holding up her hands to fight, despite her injuries.

Azula smirked. She got into a cat stance, just as she did for Sifu Jeong Jeong. Carefully, she readied herself. Then, like a spring, she struck the air.

Her strike was restrained. The strike wasn't going for overwhelming power. The strike was not intended to kill. She refused to act like a monster, like her father.

A sense of calm washed over the princess. An oddity bordering on absurdity for a battlefield. An empty feeling of determination focusing her mind.

She fired with restraint, as her master taught her. She concentrated the entirety of the flame on her outstretched index fingers. She did her best to compress her chi to the tiniest point possible to maximize its effect.

A blast of blue flame rocketed from her fist. The bolt of fire was accompanied by crackles of lightning. The torrent traveled like a bullet in the air. Lightning spread off the unearthly blue flame like the fire was a thundering storm cloud.

Ozai's eyes widened. With terror in his eyes, he dodged the blast at the last moment. The firebolt exploded as it hit the wall behind the combatants. A crater was left in its wake.

Everyone's jaws were agape, except Azula. Her eyes said one word as they stared at the shocked Ozai.

"Weak."


	13. Family

Admiral Hahn picked his teeth with a toothpick. He was feeling rather well fed. The villagers began to offer tribute by the end to stop the rampage sooner. It didn't work, but his crew was enjoying the resupply of fish. Fire Island fish was always so exotic.

The young admiral was leaning back in his chair. He felt a sense of calm. A deep seated pride. The admiral had been on the seas for a while, but his old leaders never let him have fun like what he did to Jang Hui. Sure, they'd occupy an area. Soldiers could get into some hijinks by taking what they want from the locals. However, none of his former superiors ever let them so thoroughly punish some fire savages for their insolence.

The cherry on top was the fact he had another islander do the deed. While the mercenary still scared him on a deep level, Hahn felt power just knowing he was willing to do as he said. After this was over, maybe he should offer the barbarian a permanent position as his bodyguard. He was sure he could work out a price.

"Admiral, we've reached Crescent Island!", a crew member cried out in the cabin.

Admiral Hahn stirred and got onto his feet. Looking out the window, Admiral Hahn was unimpressed. This is the holy site of the Fire Islanders? A tiny temple on a misshapen island? The Water Confederation oasis made this place look like a joke.

The boy prince gazed at his mercenary. The man showed no emotion at seeing this place. Hahn debated where the merc was uninterested in his country's religion or simply too stupid to recognize the holy sight for what it was.

Hahn shrugged. It's not like it mattered what this walking weapon thought on the spirits. As long as Hahn had money, he had his invincible warrior.

* * *

Inside the temple, a different scene was playing out downstairs. The sages were uncertain how to approach the situation. Perhaps it's more accurate to say one sage was confused: Shyu.

The group could hear sounds of battle from the upper floors. Whatever had started the fighting, it was intense. At times, the heat could even be felt from so far below.

Shyu stood up from his chair. "We should do something. They're destroying the temple."

The elder, however, did not stir. "Shyu," he started, "do you realize what is going on upstairs?"

"There's a fight?", Shyu hadn’t quite grasped the question.

"Indeed.", the elder mused without looking at Shyu. "And who is fighting?"

"The Avatar?", Shyu wasn't getting why the elder had him play this game.

"Yes, and who else?"

"Almost the entire royal family.", it took a moment before Shyu continued. "I am pretty certain that the other girl is also one of the seven Ryujin daughters."

The elder nodded. "Have you ever been in a fight, Shyu?"

"No.", Shyu had begun to understand.

"Have you ever trained for battle?", the elder continued.

"The sages are all trained to defend the temple.", Shyu countered.

"From bandits and thieves, yes. But Avatars? Fire royals? Nobles?", the elder turned to Shyu with a quizzical look. "What would happen if we angier any of them and they have their connections exact revenge?"

The elder picked up another scroll. He adjusted his small glasses. "For that matter, what in the world do you think you can even do to stop them?"

Shyu sat down.

The elder went back to reading his scroll.

There was a pause.

"You'll thank me for that one day."

* * *

The group was in awe. Aang had never heard of anyone ever having blue flames, let alone the crackling lightning. What did the blue flame mean? Where did the lightning come from?

Azula herself was taking this well. "So, father, at a loss for words for the first time ever?" She felt powerful, stronger than her dad.

Zuko seemed to share that sentiment. "What? Afraid of your own daughter?"

Ozai's face turned cold. He stood up straight. Ty Lee felt a change in the Fire Prince’s aura.

"Not scared, just impressed." Ozai did not turn to Zuko, preferring to address Azula. "In all my years, I’ve never seen fire that bent blue before. And the lightning crackling off it? To perform lighting generation without being taught the proper technique is astounding. Even if the execution was rough and unrefined."

Ozai smirked. "You're a true prodigy, Azula, like none I've ever seen."

The group knew something was wrong. He had a name for Azula's technique. If he knew about it, did that mean he could…?

"I doubt my brother told you of it. He always preferred Zuko." Ozai got into a horse stance. The group tensed for battle. "Pay attention, Azula." He turned to Zuko for only a second. "Even you, Zuko."

"I will demonstrate only once. Our family has hoarded the knowledge of this technique as birthright."

He extended his index and middle finger from his fist. "Lightning generation doesn't come from emotion. One who only uses their emotions for their firebending will never achieve this power. It is the cold fire. One must be still and empty inside." He started to move his fingers across his body. "You separate your positive and negative energy. Your yin and yang. Direct the energies apart." Electricity began to spark from his fingers.

"Then,", his eyes grew devilish, "let those energies come crashing back together."

Zuko already started to move. Azula, however, was completely stunned. She had just bested her father, only to be put back in her place in an instant.

Ozai outstretched his right arm. Lighting shot forth towards Azula. Aang and Ty Lee began to move the moment they realized Azula wasn't moving. They wouldn’t make it in time.

The lighting moved almost too quick to see. The blast lit up the room. Azula was turned white by its blinding light.

At the last second, her brother tackled her out of the way of the blast. The lighting shot over the siblings. The bolt destroyed the wall behind them. Where Azula left only a crater with her pseudo-lightning, Ozai obliterated the entire structure and left only ruin.

Azula was shaken from her trance. That would have killed her. Ozai would have killed her. Her dad would have killed her.

She was the new Zuko. The new Ursa.

That's when she felt Zuko on her. Her brother had saved her. Her horror at being Ozai's enemy faded. She was better where she was now.

Zuko was just glad her sister was safe.

"That is the gulf between us." Ozai broke the silence. "Your impressive first attempt is a joke compared to the real thing." His eyes turned to Zuko. "And you. Your swords will never match that power. Not as you are now."

Aang and Ty Lee were getting ready to strike Ozai from behind. "Don't bother." He spooked them. "You wanted me to leave her alone, right? Fine. I have no interest in her as a daughter anymore. And I never wanted Zuko as a son." He chuckled. "You can even have that swine, Ursa, if you're such a bleeding heart."

Aang and Ty Lee weren't sure how to take this statement. He hurt so many. Were they supposed to let him go?

Ty Lee's side was starting to turn a purplish color. The pain was excruciating. Ty Lee couldn't hide the feeling from her face. Aang started to worry for her. Azula and Zuko looked exhausted. Or were they frozen by fear? Aang couldn't tell.

"Let me make this easy for you, monk", Ozai read Aang's mind, "Do you really think any of you can stop me?"

Aang saw Ozai's point. He lowered his staff.

"Be glad I am merciful.", Ozai walked past Azula and Zuko to what was left of the diving room.

* * *

The sages heard a tapping at their door. While one would assume the fighting was the strangest thing that had happened today, this was actually stranger. Their island was in the middle of nowhere. People didn’t just pop-in, unless they were pilgrims. Pilgrims coming to the Fire Temple had stopped since the war started. Even some sages assumed the Avatar was no more. Imagine how many commoners felt had lost faith.

Shyu was the first to get up. The fighting had subsided upstairs, but no one wanted to dare a venture up there just yet. Whoever did would be the one tasked with cleaning up the mess. Shyu had gotten tired of waiting. This seemed like a good distraction for the more earnest sage.  
Opening the gates to the temple, the sage was surprised to see a water confederation teenager in full war regalia. There's was a sacred site. The Water Confederation had avoided attacking up to this point. It’s not like it held any strategic value.

“Can I help you?”, Shyu wasn’t sure how to proceed.

Admiral Hahn smirked. He pushed his way past the sage. “Yes, I do think you can help me. I’m looking for the Avatar.”

Shyu wore his surprise on his face. “I-I wouldn’t know anything about that.”

The sage felt a strong metal hand grab his shoulder. It crunched down tight. It didn’t break any bone or pierce the skin, but the pain did its job. Whatever grabbed the young man felt like a monster. “I, I…” Shyu tried to stop himself. The claw grew tighter. “He’s upstairs!”

Hahn chuckled. “Was that so hard?”

Shyu didn’t know what happened next. He was thrown aside and went unconscious upon impact.

“What are you doing here? We have nothing the water confederation wants.”, an elderly voice cried out.

Hahn didn’t even bother to address him. He turned to his mercenary. “Tell them why we’re here.”

The giant simply inhaled.

“Wait,” the elder kowtowed, “we’ll get out of your way. Don’t let that thing attack us.”

Hahn loved their fear. “I don’t think he likes being called a ‘thing.’ Maybe he’ll forgive you if you bowed to us and apologized.”

The sages looked at each other. They were confused.

Hahn glanced at his merc. The merc inhaled again.

The men got to their knees and bowed.

Hahn just laughed at the scared old men. They were where they belonged.

* * *

The teenagers were licking their wounds. They couldn’t stand being near Ozai any longer. They left for the only other place they knew at the moment: the locked door.  
“Are you okay?”, Zuko was fretting over his sister. She was still in shock from what her father had done. Even if she had started to come to terms with it, it wasn’t easy.

“He was going to kill me.”, she finally muttered.

Zuko looked away. “Yeah, he was.”

Azula felt her eyes water. “Dad tried to kill me. Mom hates me.” She turned to Zuko. “At least I got you.”

“You always will.” Zuko sat next to his sister. “And, you know, mom doesn’t hate you.” He muttered.

Azula didn’t have the energy to fight him. She let him have the last word for once.

Ty Lee’s moaning took their attention. The poor girl was leaning against one of the pillars. Aang was applying a cold compress to her side to help reduce the swelling. It wasn’t doing much good.

“I’m sorry,” Aang searched Zuko’s backpack, “But I don’t think I have anything for the pain.”

“It’s okay.”, Ty Lee grunted. She changed the subject. “I don’t think anything is broken.”

Aang looked at the bruise. “I think you might be bleeding internally.”

“Oh, is that bad?”, Ty Lee tried to joke.

Aang snickered. “It’s not great. You need to keep your fluids up until the wound heals. Keep moving to a minimum. Try to eat a lot of fruit.” Aang sighed. “I think the monks might have mentioned more. I never planned to be a medicine man”

“You got the basics right.”, Zuko jumped in. “After the cold compress, we should apply heat to ease the pain.”

Ty Lee made a weak smile. “That sounds nice. This cold bandage hurts more than anything.”

“It’ll numb the bruise. That’s for the best.”, Zuko examined the tightness of the compress.

Azula knelt in front of the dazed Ty Lee. Tears were welling up in her eyes. “This,” she started, “This is the last thing I wanted. I could put up with him. He wouldn’t have hurt me.” She welled up. “I didn’t want to have to see you like this.”

Ty Lee put her hand on her shoulder. “I’ll be okay. Like Aang said, it’ll just take a while.”

“You shouldn’t have had to go through it at all. I could have protected you. Protected all of you.”, Azula rubbed the hand on her shoulder.

“I told you.” Ty Lee got a little annoyed. “I can take care of myself. I’m not just some noble who ran off to the circus. I’m Ty Lee.” She forced a smile.

“I know.”, Azula choked, “Of course I knew that. I just...I just care about all of you.” She turned to Aang and Zuko. “You’re family to me.”

“I literally am.”, Zuko flatley joked.

“You know what I meant.”, Azula laughed through her tears.

“I guess that makes us sisters.” Ty Lee chuckled.

“I,”, Azula tried to find the words. She looked to Aang. He nodded back at her. “I was thinking something a little different.” She tightened her grip on Ty Lee’s hands.

Zuko was confused. Then, it all clicked. He let out an “oh” when it finally came together.

Ty Lee blushed. “Azula, can you come a little closer? I didn’t hear you.”

Azula sniffled. She dried her tears and got closer to Ty Lee to repeat herself. When she inched forward, she realized Ty Lee was doing the same. She smirked and closed her eyes.

The two islanders kissed in the temple. Azula wasn’t the most experienced kisser. She had never kissed anyone before, especially not on the lips. There were moments Ty Lee felt she was trying to eat her face. What was most surprising, at least to Azula, was how confident Ty Lee seemed.

The acrobat seemed to know what she was doing. There was the perfectionist part of Azula which tried to ruin the moment by being envious of Ty Lee's confidence and skill. Thankfully, the joy of the moment silenced that voice. The pair were able to both enjoy the embrace.

“I think you should take this back,” Azula smiled as she took the crown off her head. Carefully, she placed it back on Ty Lee’s head.

Aang sighed. He felt relieved he didn’t have to keep the secret anymore.

“Finally.”, the words slipped from his mouth.

“Wait, you knew?”, Zuko turned to the monk.

“Since they met?”, Aang looked at Zuko.

“How did you know?”, Zuko was honestly confused by all of what just happened.

“Oh, don’t act like this was so impossible to figure out.”, Azula rolled her eyes.

“No that’s not…”, Zuko stopped himself. Composing himself, he bowed his head. “I’ll admit it wasn’t something I was expecting, but I’m just glad this makes you both happy.” He put his hand on both their shoulders. “I just want you both to be happy, even if I don’t completely get it.”

Azula smiled. “Thanks, Zuzu.”

“Well, isn’t this nice?”, a strange voice surprised the group. While Ty Lee continued to rest, the others jumped and turned to the speaker. He was a young confederate. More concerning was the giant fire islander who loomed behind him.

“I was here to get the Avatar, but I’m glad I can also get the royal family as well.” Hahn smirked. “Especially ones with such gross little habits like you two freaks.”

Azula narrowed her eyes. Concentrating on emptiness and calm, she summoned a blue flame. With what she wished to do to that confederate, the fire princess was disappointed her blue fire did not crackle like before. The blue flame seemed to burn hotter than orange flame, however. Good, she wanted it to burn hotter. She wasn’t going to let him talk about her and Ty Lee like that.

Aang and Zuko felt the same way, drawing their staff and sword respectively.

Admiral Hahn rolled his eyes. He hadn't bothered to bring too many men with him. He only needed the one. He motioned to his contractor. The man began to inhale.

Ty Lee seemed to recognize the man. Her face turned pale in an instance. "Everyone, spread-out!" Her voice was horse and worn from the fighting, but it rang clear in the temple rooms.

Unfortunately, her warnings only confused the group. Only Ty Lee took her own advice, rolling to the other side of the pillar.

An explosion hit the center of the group. The three were thrown back and landed hard on the floor. Aang was the first to regain his senses. His ears were ringing. As his vision unblurred, he could see Azula and Zuko were worse off.

They were exhausted from the previous battle with Ozai. The siblings barely rose from their landing spots. Azula fell to a knee at one point. Aang had his staff to right himself.

Hahn just laughed. "That was just a small taste of my power. You don't want to see a full blast."

Azula coughed. "Your power?"

Hahn didn’t like her tone. Pulling a club from his waistband, he spoke in gritty teeth. "What did you say?"

"It's not really your power. It's his power. Are you even a bender?", Azula motioned for Aang to run with her other hand.

"Yeah.", Zuko twirled his sword, pointing its tip towards the passageway behind them, "I don't think he's a bender. His stance is all wrong. I don't think he's even a proper warrior. He's more like a child playing at being a soldier." Zuko pointed his other sword at the club. "I've fought confederates before. He's not even properly trained to wield that weapon. Not that training helped Prince Sokka when I defeated him."

Insulting someone's royalty should get their attention, Zuko thought. The confederates were really here for Aang. They needed to give him a chance to escape.

Zuko's words did get a rise out of the admiral, but not for the reasons Zuko expected. "You think I'm worse than that failure of a prince? I'm the great Admiral Hahn, future Nukilik of the North!" Hahn pointed his club forward. "End those three and take the Avatar alive. I'll give you a bonus if you make it painful."

Ty Lee coughed up a storm. "Aang, run!"

Time stopped.

The monk could see the entire scene play out in front of him. He grew up at an air temple. Brotherhood was determined by proximity, not blood. All the airbenders were siblings in their culture. They were all children of the world.

In front of him, his older brother and sister were buying him time to run. They were in worse shape than him, but they were going to stand up for him. The monk knew that it stopped being about his status as the Avatar a long time ago. Azula had just put it into words. They were protecting him out of a sense of familial duty.

Then, there was his sister's girlfriend. Ty Lee looked awful. She needed to get medical attention. The confederates Aang had met so far might have given her the aid, but not this one: this man was out to end them. Yet, she still wanted him to run. She was putting his life above her own.

The worst part was that the Avatar wanted to run. Airbenders ran and evaded. They moved around their opponents. Their attacks were based around distance and retreat. They preferred nonviolence.

Aang had to put that aside.

The Avatar was all things, not just one. He had to change to this new world, like a waterbender. He had to stand his ground, like an earthbender. He had to overpower these foes, like a firebender.

His family needed him most right now. He couldn't vanish.

A voice whispered in his head. The voice was older. It seemed to come from nowhere. It said only one thing.

"It's time, Aang."


	14. Avatar Roku

Admiral Hahn had to laugh. This was what stopped that welp of a Prince? They were practically half dead already. Their tongue was their worst weapon and he'd have that silenced soon enough.

At this moment of absolute hubris, Admiral Hahn felt himself blinded. A bright light filled the room.

Everyone was taken aback. Even the mercenary stopped his charge. What was that thing?

The glow subsided. At its center, Hahn saw a ghost. Literally. Everyone saw.

A regal looking firebender had taken the place of the boy Avatar. His regal robes were matched by his wise, aged features. His head was crowned by the prince's ornament. Hahn recognized this man from the statutes in the Fire Islands.

"Avatar Roku.", he muttered in awe.

"Great grandfather.", Zuko followed. Azula stood silent.

Ty Lee was more concerned. Her wound was severe and now she was seeing ghosts. "H-have I passed on? Is this what you see before you reincarnate?"

"No, Lee, everyone sees it.", Azula was flat. She didn't know what to make of this development.

Admiral Hahn knew, however. It was a threat.

"Strike now!", he directed his mercenary.

The mountain wasted no time. With a single breath, he fired a missile at the ghostly figure.

Avatar Roku stretched out his palm. When the blast neared him, he spun his body around. The blast curved with the movement of the spectre's body. The ghostly Avatar flew the blast back at its sender.

The mercenary clearly did not know what to make of this development. He had no way to dodge it or stop the blast. It hit him dead center. The mercenary rocketed backwards and went through the temple walls. He plummeted to the ground floor, landing with a thud. Even such a powerful figure couldn't take that blow. It was amazing he survived at all. The mercenary fell into a deep slumber.

Azula and Zuko were in awe. There was nothing they could have done to that man, even at their best. His strange explosive power would make it too difficult to get close. Yet this vision of their great grandfather beat him in a single strike.

This was the power of a fully realized Avatar.

Admiral Hahn felt naked. He had lost his great weapon. He was alone now. He was so confident that he left his men outside. Stammering and shaking, he turned to run.

Avatar Roku moved his arms back. The water sack on the admiral's pouch was yanked back. It took the boy's entire body with it. Avatar Roku outstretched his other hand and caught the flying boy by the throat.

"Never threaten my family again.", the Avatar’s voice boomed with power. Avatar Roku threw the young admiral out the window. He landed on top of his contractor and passed out immediately.

Just as easily as it came, the ghost vanished. Roku turned back into Aang in a gust of wind. Aang fell unconscious to the floor.

* * *

The group wasn't sure what to say or do. Aang had become their ancestor and effortlessly defeated a combustionbender. What in the world just happened?

"The solstice!", Azula exclaimed. "It must have happened while we were fighting!"

"That was the solstice?", Zuko yelled back. "I thought the Avatar just talked with their past lives, not became them."

"Well, we know better now.", Azula joked. "Or maybe it's just a solstice thing. He didn't do that Umbie."

Ty Lee broke their conversation. "We have to go."

"What? Why?", Zuko questioned, "They're out cold."

"He won't stay that way for long." Ty Lee wasn't her normal chirpier self. She was scared. "He isn’t normal."

"Wait, how do you know him?", Zuko asked.

His thought was cut short by another strike at the temple. A blast rocketed the room from outside. Azula recognized it from before. It was that man. He was still alive.

"How is that even possible?", she darted to pick up Ty Lee. Another explosion rocked the temple as she reached her lover. Carefully, Azula lifted the wounded girl, carrying her in her arms.

"Get Aang," she commanded Zuko. He was ahead of her. Aang was already thrown over his back.

The siblings ran down the hall. They needed to get away from their last known position. He couldn't see them from his position. The mercenary would be firing at an empty room if they moved far enough.

"We need an escape plan.", Zuko turned to his sister.

Appa burst through the wall. Bellowing, the beast turned his saddle towards them.

"And there it is.", Azula smirked.

"We have to stop relying on Appa like this.", Zuko scurried onto Appa's back.

"It's not like we've done it before. Unless you've been running into danger without a plan when I was gone.", Azula got on the reins.

Zuko looked away at his sister's words.

Azula chuckled. "Really, Zuzu? You ran in without a plan when you saved Ty Lee?"

"This isn't the time!", Zuko secured Aang and Ty Lee to the saddle with some spare rope. "And I had a plan!" His voice turned to a mumble. "Just not an escape plan."

"What would you do without me?", Azula moved the reigns and got Appa airborne.

* * *

The mountain of the man didn't let up. He had brushed his employers unconscious body off of him and gotten up like the last ten minutes didn't happen. Despite his injuries, he kept up his barrage of combustion blasts. The temple rocked with each detonation.

When the skybison appeared, the mercenary turned his gaze. He focused on it. Memorized its pattern. He was about to shoot it down.

A bolt of fire hit the back of his head. The pain took his attention away from his target. He let his breath go on accident. His shot missed.

The silent figure turned around. Behind him stood the Fire Prince himself: Ozai.

"I wondered what that ruckus was. I assumed my whelps were causing more trouble." He cracked his knuckles. "I suppose I was right."

Ozai got into a crescent stance. "I don't really care if you destroyed those traitors and disgraces, but the Avatar holds some value to me at the moment. It would inconvenience me if you ended him here."

The two stared at each other. Ozai lunged at the mercenary.

From afar, the fleeing teens heard an explosion. They thought nothing of it.

* * *

Aang felt cold. Like he was swimming in an ocean. His vision was blurred. All he could see was an endless yellow expanse.

"W-where am I?", the dazed monk began to feel his form again. "Am I dead?"

"Not the current version, no.", an old voice spoke, "But you have died many times before."

Aang recognized that voice from before. That was the voice that called to him at the temple. His senses returned. The monk reoriented himself so he was upright with the regal figure speaking to him.

"I remember you from the statue at Umbie. You're Avatar Roku!," Aang pointed to the ghost.

The previous Avatar seemed amused. "Even after all these years, my reputation precedes me."

He turned his attention away. "It seems you had gotten yourself into some trouble, Aang." He chuckled. "Good, it's best to get your feet wet early. It might have made my reign better if my early life wasn't so sheltered."

"Trouble?", Aang pondered. His mind was hazy. Suddenly, it all came rushing back. "The sparky sparky boom man!"

"The combustionbender?", Roku asked. The former Avatar was perplexed by Aang's choice in nicknames. "I knocked him out the window. Along with his obnoxious employer." Roku's eyes narrowed. "I doubt that will keep him down for long."

"You just threw him out of the window?", Aang was shocked.

Roku stroked his beard. "Do not underestimate him, Aang. I took him by surprise by bending back his combustion bolt. He won't be so easily taken down again."

"That seems to be a reoccurring problem.", Aang sulked.

"Don't feel bad about your battle with my granddaughter's husband. Ozai and his brother may be the strongest firebenders in the world right now." Roku grew grim. "Though, they couldn't be more opposite. I'm glad Iroh has the throne. I am afraid what Ozai would do to the art of Firebending and the remnants of my nation, were he to ascend. He is too obsessed on power itself."

Aang looked away. "He's a monster."

"Don't be so quick to throw that word around, Aang." Roku chided. "His actions are atrocious, but writing them off as an irregularity forgives even more heinous sins."

Aang didn't follow.

"My friend, Fire Lord Sozin, did not take well to his kingdom's decline. He became obsessed with power." A figure of a middle aged man appeared behind him. Two young men knelt before him. "He needed his sons to be the best the nation had to offer."

Aang realized the middle aged man must be Sozin. He didn't know who the two young men were.

"Thus, he pitted them against each other. He bred competition. Praised one, scorned the other. One to embody perfection, the other to crave the other's power." The two young men began to fight. They struck at each other with contempt. Finally, one stood victorious. "This sick game produced his prize heir, Azulon."

The men vanished. A similar scene formed from the mist, except the actors had changed. The victory of the prior fight now loomed over two kneeling men. One of the kneeling men was Ozai, but Aang didn't immediately recognize the other. It must have been Fire Lord Iroh, Aang reasoned.

"Thus, there began a twisted cycle in the royal family." The figures fought again. Iroh stood victorious.

"But, shouldn't the competition be between Iroh's kids, not Ozai's children.", Aang questioned.

"Iroh had only one son.", Roku started. "And circumstances have led to the responsibility of leadership falling to Ozai's descendents."

"This doesn't excuse anything he did.", Aang started. "He still hurt people. He still abused them. He still scarred Zuko and tried to kill Azula."

"I never said this excused him, Aang." Roku turned. "However, you have to recognize the cycles of the world if you are to stop them. Otherwise, you will simply perpetuate them."

"Zuko and Azula are lucky for their bond, even if it was Ozai's overly cruel nature that shattered this cycle." Roku mused to himself.

The elder broke from his thoughts. "Aang, I know Azula has been warning you of summer's end. She has kept the reason for her haste a secret from you."

"She says only the Fire Nation Royal Family can know the darkest secret of the Fire Nation.", Aang recited.

"Lucky for you, my granddaughter married in." The sage joked.

The sun appeared behind Roku. "The sun was the original Firebender and is the source of all Firebending, just as the moon was to all waterbenders." A shadow appeared in the sun. "Every hundred years, the moon eclipses the sun in their path across the sky. At this time, Firebenders lose their bending."

"The eclipse lasts only eleven minutes, but it's more than enough time to capture the Alliance's capitals." The sun was completely blocked.

Aang's eyes went wide. "If they knew about this, they could take over the Fire Islands in one attack."

"With the Islands captured, the Confederation will find little difficulties conquering the shattered Earth Kingdoms. The Confederation can grow their ranks with conscripts from the Fire Islands. As well as the Air Nomads the Fire Alliance granted asylum. They'd have the combined power of nearly three nations." Roku grew grim. "The war could end in a year's time."

"We have to stop them.", Aang felt a sense of duty.

Roku took a moment to look at Aang. "You have overcome your doubt from earlier."

Aang had a guilty look. "Earlier, I did doubt whether I should get involved. But, that was just a self-serving lie. I was afraid of getting wrapped up in the war so I made an excuse." Aang got determined. "But this war is hurting people across the Fire Islands. I can only imagine what's happening in the Earth Kingdom. I have to end this war if I ever want to help those people."

A tiny smile sprouted on the weathered face of Roku. "Well said, Aang." The fire Avatar looked nostalgic. "The Avatar's role in the world is to bring balance where they can. They must be a constant force of reason, justice, and idealism to keep the world from falling into disharmony."

"War is an endless source of suffering and discord. The worst affected always end up being those who had nothing to do with the inciting." Roku lectured. "It is a source of disharmony. And also the cure for it."

"I thought you were saying war was bad?", Aang was puzzled.

"It is. However, as you said yourself, sometimes one must fight to bring peace. There is no such thing as a just war, Aang, but there is such a thing as a necessary war. You may find in time that the Avatar's job is not just to preserve the world as it is or make it as it was, but also aid those seeking change."

"This seems like a mixed message.", Aang was beginning to get annoyed.

"The best lessons tend to be.", Roku had a warm smile.

The spectre started to fade. "Our time is almost at an end. It will be harder for me to reach you for now. You will need to practice your meditations if we are to meet again."

"Wait, Roku, what should I do to stop this war?", Aang reached out to the fading spectre.

"Do as you have: find a waterbending teacher and protect those you care for. You may find that someone close to you already knows of one who could teach you."

Roku was almost completely gone. As he vanished, he left one final message.

"Never lose faith in humanity, Aang. Even your greatest enemies may save you one day."

Aang startled awake.

* * *

Aang found himself floating. He felt like he was swimming in an ocean. The world felt like a white void. His vision slowly cleared as the white void receded. He could see Ty Lee lying across from him. She still looked bad, but she was fast asleep. Zuko was keeping watch from the rear while Azula piloted.

Aang took a moment to breath and relax.

"You're awake.", Zuko noticed first. He had turned around to face the Avatar. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah," Aang sighed. "How did we get here?"

"You took down the confederates in two strikes. It was quite amazing, actually.", Azula mused. "You would need to show me that trick one day."

"Bending combustion or turning into a ghost?", Aang joked. His memory had returned after Azula's words.

"Well, we all become ghosts anyway so bending combustion bolts seems more unique." Azula played along.

"Was that a joke? That wasn't an insult?", Zuko was awed.

"I do have a sense of humour outside of picking on you, Zuko."

Zuko shrugged. "Could have fooled me."

The three laughed a bit. Fighting was stressful. They never knew how things were going to turn out. The three had slowly learned to appreciate these quiet moments.

"What are we laughing about?", Ty Lee stirred.

"Nothing.", Azula spoke sweetly to Zuko's shock. "Get some rest. You need to recover."

"If only Aang knew waterbending," Zuko muttered. "I heard waterbenders can heal their injured."

"That still requires finding a waterbender willing to betray their own people." Aang scratched his chin. "That isn't easy."

Ty Lee seemed to recall something faint. Her captor had mentioned a Waterbending traitor. "The blood witch."

Everyone was confused by her statement. It seemed the result of delirium. Azula was concerned.

"Are you okay? Should we set down somewhere so you can rest on level ground." Azula had turned to the girl. She was outstretching her hands as if she was going to check Ty Lee's temperature.

Ty Lee waived Azula off with a warm smile. "I'm okay, Azuzu."

Azula blushed at hearing that nickname.

Zuko shivered. He'd never seen his sister blush before and it was giving him the oogies.

"Sorry, uh,", Azula seemed lost for words, "Lee...Lee. Leelee." Zuko felt the oogies over power him. He gagged on the sight. Azula shot her brother a deadly glare.

Aang was more curious about what Ty Lee meant. "What's a Blood Witch?"

"I'm not too sure?", Ty Lee looked to the sky in thought. "That Bato-guy who captured me said that she hasn't escaped her cell in decades. She sounded like she was a big threat to the Water Confederation."

"Blood Witch?", Zuko scratched his chin. "She must be a bender. It's rare but some people call benders 'witches' and 'wizards.'"

"She was locked in the colony for the decades. I'm sure she'll want to be set out." Ty Lee continued. "She might even teach Aang waterbending as a gift."

"If not her," Azula picked up, " then maybe someone else in the jail. It sounds like a place for dissidents. Quite a few might be willing to turn on the Confederation."

There was a pause. The group eyed Ty Lee. Azula was the first to say it. “We can’t go into the colony with Lee...Lee in this condition.”

“Please just call her Ty Lee.”, Zuko begged, “You trying to be sweet is terrifying me.”

“I’m going to do it out of spite now.”, Azula threw away her brother’s request.

“Is there any place we know with good doctors?”, Aang got back on task.

“Ishigaki is a melting pot of the Earth Kingdoms and Fire Islands. There might be a good doctor in that bunch.”, Azula cupped her chin. “Besides, it’s safe. We could use ‘safe’ after our last two destinations.”

Zuko couldn’t help but remember Ishigaki was where mother was currently residing. Azula never wanted to be around mom. Was it concern for Ty Lee that made her want to go? Did she change her feelings on mom? Or was it both?

Regardless, the group had their destination. Bringing that up now would just complicate things.

* * *

The sages walked through their destroyed cafeteria. The walls had craters in them. One set of walls were completely destroyed. Upstairs, there were holes littering the sides of the building. The blasts up there were concentrated around the most sacred parts of the temple.

All the food was eaten to boot and everyone who wasn’t a sage had already left the temple.

“Did we ever even confirm he was the Avatar?”, one of the sages asked as he examined the destroyed wall.

“No, we just took the Prince’s word.” Another sage responded.

“And who brought the Avatar here?” Yet another sage questioned while cleaning up debris.

The group turned to Shyu. The sage knew where this was going.

“Next time, when you’re sure someone’s the Avatar,”, the elder sage started, “don’t you dare ever bring them to the temple.”

Shyu wanted to say something in his defense, but he realized the futility. “I’m going to have to clean this up on my own, aren’t I?”

The other sages just quietly nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed the story arc. I think there are three left. The next one in Ishigaki. One more before the finale. And then the finale. I think Book One has kind of become the Royal Family's story more than anything, but I feel that will get leveled out in Book 2 as they travel the Earth Kingdom. The close proximity to all their relatives certainly keeps things focused on them. That and the fact I didn't go for the more episodic nature of Book One of the original series. I wouldn't have the patience to write so many little adventures.
> 
> My test reader had me rewrite the kiss scene a few times. I hope everyone enjoys it. I couldn't keep doing the "will they/won't they" shtick. I don't know how people drag that out for years. It's not like kissing is the "end point" of a relationship. There is a lot to explore just in the notion of being in a relationship. We already poked at that with Ty Lee feeling Azula was being controlling. Also, my test reader thought it was funny how I accidentally made fun of how so many women-loving-women relationships are usually censored into familial relationships. I just did the "Sister" joke because I thought it was fitting in the dialogue and led into the reveal better than it coming out unprompted. 
> 
> My goal is to try to get the next three story arcs out by the end of the year. From January to April, I will be too busy to write. So, it's best if I can finish my writing before that time comes. If not, well, that sucks. It just seems better to end Book One this year and start next year fresh with Book Two.
> 
> Also, I came up with an amazing twist for Book One's ending that I so want to spoil. You'll all love it.
> 
> Lastly, I hope everyone likes the -- hopefully subtle -- changes Azula has started to undergo. She's opening up more thanks to Aang and, as a result, is becoming a bit nicer. She's still herself. Her relationship to her brother, for example, didn't change because that was already a "matured" relationship and the events that occurred didn't alter it greatly. I mean, Azula knew her brother was on her side and having him save her from dad and accept her as a lesbian just reinforces that relationship rather than changes the relationship. However, how she treats Ty Lee and Aang has changed and she is willing to be a little "softer" to other people. 
> 
> Still, she is still Azula. You will still see her be close to her canon counterpart. Otherwise, you'll probably be disappointed. Character development is not character replacement, after all. Zuko may have been a hotheaded, easily angered villain at the start of the series and grew into a clam, mature, and wise young man, but he always had signs that he was better than he was in the beginning. We saw him keep his word to Aang when Aang gave himself up, we saw his desire to protect innocents in his backstory, we saw him save his crew in the storm, etc. He goes through some dark points, but you still have the same person in the end just with a new perspective on life. 
> 
> That's my goal with all the characters. Probably not a good enough writer to pull it off, but we will see.


	15. Ursa Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been since September during my last update. A lot has happened.
> 
> I finished my Avatar: The Last Airbender FATE Condensed roleplaying hack, which people may be interested in. If you like FATE Condensed and Avatar: The Last Airbender, this may be up your alley. You can find the hack here: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1KiHD9v7p3hzykNhJ-ma8dxMB-rsjgE2OywYS1AKELm4/edit?usp=sharing
> 
> I've also been working on a lot of personal projects relating to game design. Those took up some time. We are nearing completion on my Shonen battle comics roleplaying game, using the Apocalypse World Engine. It's titled "Friendship, Effort, Victory" and will be published San Jenaro Co-Operative.
> 
> I've recently got invited to an actual play podcast due to my numerous Cortex Prime roleplaying hacks. You might see me on "Primed By Cortex."
> 
> Just thought I'd mention why things took so long. Honestly, it was mainly chapter 15. Something about writing Ursa was hard. It took me three months. The other two chapters, and I'm not joking, were written in two days after I finished Chapter 15. I'm not even joking.

It was only yesterday that the fire princess Ursa was forced to flee her home. The volcano that had taken her grandfather had awoken from its slumber. It was only by luck, her family's tenacity, the kindness of an enemy, and the intervention of the Avatar that she made it safely to Ishigaki. With the rest of the refugees, she was funneled through an odd, dual immigration system and brought to temporary housing.

Of course, her status afforded luxuries not spared on her fellow refugees. She was given her own home in the fortress, instead of a temporary camp. The house was further inland than the refugee camps. The Fire Princess doubted that any other refugee received a queen sized bed, their own bathroom, a den, and a kitchen. There is no way such amenities could ever fit in their tents.

Ursa had spent her first night in her new home feeling guilty. How poorly were her former neighbors being treated? The tents looked quickly made and poorly supplied. The Fire Princess had decided to go to the camp tomorrow and do what she could for her neighbors.

However, she would never be allowed the chance to do so.

As she went to exit her abode, she was greeted by a guard at the gate. The older gentleman spoke softly but sternly to the princess.

"I'm sorry, your majesty, but you're not to leave this house until further notice."

"I'm not to leave?", it was spoken like a question but she already knew the answer. She turned back to her quarters. "Your job is to keep me indoors and 'safe', right?"

The guard was taken aback. He shook his head in agreement.

"I could hurt myself carrying some supplies then. You'll help me."

"But, you're not to leave." The guard's voice betrayed his befuddlement.

"I'm not the one leaving." She gave a warm smile as she began to direct the guard to gather her supplies for her.

"But, princess, I'm supposed to keep an eye on you and make sure you can stay inside." The man was struggling to carry all the goods the woman had given him. Food, blankets, medicine, etc. The princess of flames had the man strip her apartment clean.

"And I promise to stay right here." She gave a warm smile. "You just need to hand those out to my former townsfolk for me."

"B-but…", the man tried to protest.

"If you leave now, you'll be back hours before relief arrives."

"That's not how it works on Ishigaki!" The man was pleading.

"The door is designed to lock from the outside, I assume. Lock me in then." Ursa held up her hands. "I inherited none of my grandfather's bending ability and my children get their gifts from their father. I have no means of escaping this building if that door is locked."

The man paused. Finally, the guard smiled. "As you wish." He relented and left for his duties.

Before he was through the door, Ursa took his attention one last time. "What is your name, guard" Ursa smiled. "I'm probably going to be here a while. I should get to know my capto...protectors."

"Ikem." The man looked back for a moment before heading out. The words echoed in Ursa's ear. A memory tugged at her mind.

Ursa looked around her empty home as the man locked her in. It was fitting, she thought. If she was to be a prisoner, she should live like one. The princess was used to being a prisoner. She preferred when her captor was honest rather than hiding behind false niceties.

Ursa had time to think about her life. She didn't have much else to do, regardless. Her children were gone. Her husband was thankfully nowhere to be seen. And that man's name had stirred something in her. What else was she to do but think?

* * *

Ursa was not born royalty. Her origin was more humble. She used to be an actress. It was her dream.

“Oh, Great Water Spirit, why has thou cursed me so? Was my arrogance worthy of such punishment? While I acted with rage and anger, I was simply indulging my nature. It is the nature of fire to consume. It is the nature of water to adapt. Perhaps my transgressions in your domain were impudent, but they were to be expected. For how can one blame a spirit for acting as it is? For how can one curse a spirit to this prison…” A man paused on stage. “Pirson of…” He paused again. “

“What was that line?”, the man mumbled. “Prison of flesh? Prison of meat? No, not meat. That’s too weird. Prison of…” The man stumbled in his words.

“Boo!”, a masked woman came from nowhere. The shock scared the man from the empty stage, causing him to jump into the empty stands.

As the masked woman began laughing, the man regained his senses. Recognizing the playful nature of the prank, he countered the woman’s energy. “Is that any way to treat the Dragon Emperor?”

The woman removed her mask. Underneath, she was a fair skinned woman, denoting high status. Her amber eyes were matched by orante arranged black hair. Her ponytail was kept in place by a jeweled band, intended to respectfully mimic the crown princess headdress.

“I thought the Dragon Emperor was supposed to be powerful? Not someone scared by a simple ‘boo.’”, she joked.

Rising back to the sage, the man gave a warm smile. “The Dragon Emperor doesn’t defeat the water spirit, Ursa. It’s the Dragon Empress who convinces the Great Water Spirit to give mercy to the emperor.”

Ursa warmly placed her hand under the man’s face. “And that’s why my cowardly little Ikki needs his Dragon Empress to protect him.” She giggled.

Ikem melodramatically sighed. "You know I hate that nickname." His overdone sigh turned into chuckle.

Ikem rose back to the stage and placed his hand over her’s. “I take it you got the part.”

“Did you expect anything different?”, she leaned in to her boyfriend. The pair quickly kissed.

“You know, that confident streak of yours will run out one day.”, Ikem beamed.

“Well, you better hope it never does.”, she playfully punched his arm, “Or else who will save you when you get into trouble again?”

“You got me there.”, he spun her around. Taking a quick sigh of relief, he looked to the sky. Ursa was a little lost at the gesture. Eyeing him closely, the girl felt that Ikem was nervous.

“Maybe we can practice some lines.” Ikem started. “Maybe another kiss?”

Ursa pushed him back with a laugh, "Oh stop it, Ikki."

Putting their masks on, the pair rehearsed their lines. The story was simple enough. The Great Water Spirit cursed the Dragon Emperor, symbol of the Fire Nation, into mortal form. As a mortal, the Dragon Emperor fell in love with a mortal. Through the kindness and humility of the mortal, the Dragon Empress convinced the Great Water Spirit to take mercy on the Dragon Emperor and return his godly status. The mortal women then ascended with the Dragon Emperor, as his empress.

The pair, however, found the masks got in the way of the final kiss of the show.

Ursa gagged. The failed kiss had made the masks clanged against each other. An uncomfortable surge was sent into her nose. “Mask kissing is the worst,” she whined.

The man seemed slightly distracted. “At least your lines are still mostly the same. I remember how this play was before the Water Confederation helped us to rebuild. Their ‘suggestions’ to the story really butchered my character.” Ikem shrugged. “I went from a bold hero to a groveling loser.” The man sighed. “What does that say as the symbol of the Fire Nation?”

“The Fire Nation hasn’t been around for some time, Ikem”, Ursa removed her mask. “The Alliance is all we have now. Frankly, I’m fine with any government as long as the war stays far from Hira’a. My family had to flee our homes once already, I’d rather not do it again.” Ursa looked long and hard at her mask.

Ikem paused. He turned to his girlfriend with a soft look. “Will you marry me?”

“That’s not a line.”, Ursa quizzed.

Ikem grabbed her hand. “You remember when we were six, how you kicked me in the stomach and pushed my face in the dirt?”

Ursa fumed. “How many times do I have to apologize about that!? Yeesh!”

Ikem spooked Ursa by scooping her up. “I began loving you that day. And I haven’t stopped since.” Ikem looked deep into Ursa’s golden eyes. “I’ll ask you one more time, will you marry me?”

“Yes,” the young girl shot back in an instant.

Without another word, the pair kissed on the empty stage. To the young lovers, it seemed like time had stopped. The outside world was an illusion. Only their embrace was real.

* * *

Ursa's mind came back to the moment. There was a knock at her door. Reminiscing is only so enthralling. As a prisoner, it wouldn’t do her good to leave her captors waiting either.

At the door was Ikem, her guard. He seemed out of breath.

"I delivered all your supplies as requested, your highness.", Ikem reported.

Ursa was a bit surprised at the guard's eagerness to please. Perhaps they had told him he really was to serve her? Ursa, however, needed to squash some doubts.

"How did they respond?", Ursa commanded.

"Grateful." Ursa eyed him. "Well, not all of them. Not really. When they thought it was from us, they were jubilant. They took it as proof their current housing was just temporary."

Ursa raised her brow.

"When I corrected one of them, told them these were to be your belongings and you were sacrificing them, they grew angry." Ikem looked away. "They wanted to know why we didn't do this from the start. Why we were treating you so special. They dragged your name in the mud."

"I figured as much.", Ursa sighed. "Our titles mean little in the Alliance."

Ikem laughed. "Not to me, your highness. I even got into an argument with a…'gentlemen' over your honor." Ikem gestured at his soiled leggings. "Got thrown in the mud for my trouble."

Ursa didn't seem amused. "I'm not some maiden who needs saving. My name and honor has faced far, far worse than whatever that man could offer." Ursa looked at a small bruise through the torn pants of the guard. Her features softened. "You should have let it be."

Ikem smiled. "It wouldn't be the first time this has happened to me. Like you said, I have faced far worse."

"You should have another hour before your relief." Ursa drew on her knowledge of standard guard protocols. "Let's get you inside. I should clean that before it gets infected."

Ikem looked offended. "I'm a guard. I can handle a simple bruise. Like you said, I am not--"

"I know what I said and I know what guards are meant to do, Ikem." Ursa felt like she had spoken like this before to the man. "But, I have raised two children and I haven't yet figured out how to stop myself from helping every wounded puppy I see." Ursa gestured inside. "As your highness, I order you to let me treat your wounds." Ursa knew those last words would hit home.

Ikem looked around, nervous. Finally, he relented. With a bow, he said only "as you wish" before proceeding inside.

Ursa danced on her way to her home. Ikem and her were to be wed. Her days had been harsh for such a young life. The land of her ancestors was taken from her in battle. She had been thrown about the Alliance as a political tool. For once, she was to enjoy something normal. A happy home in a quiet village, far from the war.

Her mother would want to know first. Her father would probably demand to see the man, to size him up. Dad would make a show of Ikem asking for permission to marry her. She didn’t mind. Dad would say yes. She knew.

Ursa’s good nature drained when she saw the worried look of her mother. “What’s wrong?”, Ursa tried to console her mother.

“Y-you should go back. Speak with your father. H-he wants to see you.”, Rina was the daughter of Avatar Roku. She had watched her home burn more than once. Ursa had neve seen her more distraught.

Ursa was surprised by two more men when she went in the back. The pair were roughly the same age. One was short and portly whereas the other was tall and fit.

Her father, Jinzuk, was there. He looked sullen and withdrawn. “Ursa, my dearest, we have been honored by the princes of the Fire Nation.”

Ursa caught herself immediately. The actress bowed to the two men. She did not know their reasoning, but the young woman knew it wasn’t good from her mother. Perhaps her and her family were to be shepherded to another nation-state in the Alliance. It would not be the first time nor the last, she mused. She wasn’t looking forward to it, but Ikem was an only child and his parents were merchants. It wouldn’t be hard to bring them with him. A minor setback, nothing more.

She would later curse herself for these thoughts. She had gotten her hopes up that this encounter was brief and unimportant. It only made what came next hurt more.

“Please, “ the older one started, “I am merely a diplomat in these troubled times. I do not wish to trouble such a beautiful girl with such formalities.”

“You honor me, your highness.”, Ursa recited with all the proper respects.

Please, please,” he pleaded, “I am simply Iroh to the family of our last, great Avatar.” He gestured to his right. “However, I believe my brother prefers his full title: Fire Prince Ozai.” Iroh gave a playful smile, eliciting a scowl from his unamused brother.

* * *

“My brother’s assumptions are correct.”, the prince harrumphed. “Of course, he should know as much as we have discussed such things in the past. It is little a matter of belief when such things are directly requested. One would argue these are things that need not be said in mixed company.” Ozai used overly flowery speech to soften the severity of his words.

“My brother is mad when I remember and mad when I don’t, it seems.”, Iroh laughed.

Ozai carefully shot him a look, trying to hide it. Ursa noticed, however. His eyes were like a tigercat. No, an eelshark. They were a predator’s eyes. Iroh responded in kind, Ursa noticed. Fire Lord Iroh’s gaze was just as severe as his younger brother. A reminder to play along. The elder was trying to lighten the mood. Ursa had dealt with nobles before. They wanted her to be in a relaxed mood. They wanted something of her and knew that honey attracted more elephant bees than vinegar.

“If you truly wish for me to be so casual, then allow me to be forward with my statements.” Ursa broke the silence. “I believe royalty would not enter our humble abode unless they had something important to request of my family. My presence was directly requested by my mother. I assume I am the subject of this meeting. I prefer that my honored guests be forward with their requests rather than hide behind rehearsed niceties.”

There was an awkward silence. Ursa’s father looked like a ghost. Ursa knew the look. She had embarrassed him, as she often did. What did the man expect? Ursa was a grown woman. It was practically the job of those in the springtime of their youth to embarrass their parents. Besides, today was too good of a day to be played for a fool. Ursa wanted these men out of her house so she could break the news of her and Ikem.

Ozai was the first to break the silence. His haughty laugh was deafening. It was like the prince had heard the best joke of his life. When he finished, he capped his little outburst with a simple “you certainly know how to pick them, ‘fire lord.’”

Ursa didn’t like those words he used: ‘pick them.’ What did that musclebound dullard mean?

“I apologise for my daughter.”, her father started. Iroh stopped him with a gesture of his hand.

“No need. She is right. I suppose I should have known an actress would see through such things.” Iroh grew serious. “Ursa, our nation suffers. Our kingdom is divided into multiple little states. While some believe the decentralized leadership helps our nation in the war, it is a short-term solution. Without a strong, centralized government, our people will eventually lose the war with the Water Confederation.”

“I hardly see how any of this matters to me.” Jinzuk looked like he wanted to die as his daughter spoke. “Unless you are here to tell me the Water Confederation is at our doors, I don’t see how a discussion of national politics affects a simple actress.”

Ozai scoffed, “a simple actress? Please. We both know you are more important than that.”

“My lineage has afforded me a few visits from nobility before.” Ursa parried. “Mostly unworthy suitors looking to add legitimacy to their station. I fear that I may add another to that list.” She stared Ozai in the eye.

Ozai stared back. Ursa felt a shiver down her spine, but she stood firm.

“I wish it were any different, Ursa.” Iroh started. He felt he was losing control of the situation rapidly.

“I know you gave me such permissions, Fire Lord, but did I ever give you permission to use my name so casually. You have done so twice.”

“You are just a simple actress.” Ozai growled in his brother’s stead. The prince's look terrified the young woman.

“Ozai!”, Iroh’s command resounded like a bullet. Ozai gave one look back at his brother. Seeing the contempt in his elder’s face, Ozai returned to a neutral pose.

“How lovely,” Ursa thought, “and they wanted me to marry into this family?” She was smart enough not to voice such opinions. Instead, she turned to a different thought.

“Then, it is as you said, and I have already said: I am a simple actress.” Ursa lifted her hand to show a simple band of iron on her ring finger. “One who has already accepted the proposal of another ‘simple actor.’”

Jinzuk jumped to his feet. “When were you going to tell me this?" His lips moved a mile a minute. "Who's marrying my daughter? I want a meeting with that man right now!" The man flailed. "He asked you without speaking with me for permission first? He gave you a ring? I will ring that boy’s neck! It was Ikem, wasn’t it?”

“And what if it was?”, Ursa disregarded her father’s concerns. “It’s not as if I am a prize to be traded to would be buyers.” Ursa shot a glance at royals.

While Ozai looked like a powder keg ready to explode, Iroh seemed disturbingly calm to the granddaughter of Roku.

“Let us drop the formal speech.”The Fire Lord started softly. “If you truly love that boy, then you will listen to me.” Iroh rose to his feet. “You asked me if the Water Confederation was at the gates? Our intelligence suggests that they plan to attack this region in the next month. Our forces will hold them off, regardless of what you say here. However, they will come again and again until this land is their’s. We cannot continue fighting as divided as we are.

“The Water Confederation doesn’t raze the villages it claims.”, Ursa held her hand.

“True, but they don’t treat all their charges equally. You will be a second class citizen in your own land.” Iroh countered.

“It will be rough, but as long as Ikem and I are together…”, Ursa looked at her ring.

“Yes, that would be true. I felt the same about my wife.”, Iroh stroked his beard. “Do you think you would hold such values if you lost Ikem?” Ursa twisted the ring. “Even if he did survive, what about your parents? Or the fishmonger on the street? The old lady who makes you mochi? And, if not here, what about another village?” Iroh began to gesture his arms outward, as if he was holding up the entire world. “Even if they all live, do they deserve to suffer under foreign rule? If you really love your parents, love Ikem, would you want them to live like that?”

Ursa stared at her ring. Minutes passed before she could find the strength to speak. “You are asking me to give up everything I ever wanted.”

Iroh looked shocked for a moment. He then looked down, a sour expression. He swallowed whatever he was feeling deep down. “I am sorry, but, if it will help bring back the strength of our name, then it is necessary.” Iroh paused. “It won’t remake the nation, know what you are agreeing to. But the council may allow me to speak on the Alliance’s behalf if my family had the added legitimacy of the Avatar’s bloodline.”

Iroh swallowed hard. “We could do a lot of good with that alone. Please forgive me.” Iroh bowed to the young girl.

Ozai rolled his eyes at his brother’s words and actions. “She is below our station,” he thought, “stop embarrassing yourself.”

Ursa just stared at her ring.

* * *

Ursa was brought back to the moment by the guard’s wincing. She had just begun cleaning the wound with some alcohol. For a guard, this man was a bit of a baby, she reasoned.

“I thought you were a big, strong guard who faced worse.” Ursa played.

“It took me by surprise,” the guard tried to dodge her words.

“By surprise?”, disbelief dripped from her words. “I worry to think that my personal guard would so easily be taken by surprise. Perhaps a different guard would be necessary…?”

Ikem waved away her words. “That won’t be necessary. It just stung a little. Even guards have the right to wince once and a while.”

Ursa hid a devilish grin. “At least you’re learning to be honest with me.”

Ikem laughed as he looked away.

Ursa finished bandaging the small cut. Standing to her full height, she looked down at the sitting man. She couldn’t help but see something familiar in him.

“Have you always lived in Ishigaki?”, Ursa questioned.

“No one my age has always lived here. It’s too young.”, Ikem joked. Getting back to his feet, he looked into her eyes. “I was from a small village in the Alliance. The Water Confederation kept trying to take it. The Earth Kingdom agreed to evacuate everyone one day. Apparently, the line wouldn’t hold.” Ikem shrugged. “Then, I ended up here.”

Ursa began to grow suspicious. “What were you before you were a guard? I can tell from your soft hands that you had a different job. You didn’t become a guard until recently. Very recently.”

“I mostly just fished. Occasionally, I would do shows when the regent felt morale was low.”, Ikem didn’t look Ursa in the eye.

It finally clicked. Ursa felt something shoot up from her stomach that she hadn’t felt in years. “Ikki! You’re the same Ikem, aren’t you?”

The guard laughed. “I was wondering how long it would take you to remember.”

Ursa playfully punched his arm. “That’s an awful game to play. Making me guess.”

“I thought the name would be enough, honestly. My looks haven’t faded that much over the years.” Ikem looked proud before he shifted to an overly exaggerated look of exasperation. “I guess our love wasn’t that strong.”

Ursa pulled inward, looking down. “You know that isn’t why I did what I did.

“No, Ursa, I didn’t mean it like that. I was just making a joke. I know you had your reasons. They forced you to marry that boar. I never doubted you for an instance. Not one day passed where I didn’t lament what the royals did to you.”

“Ikem,” tears began to well in the fire princess’ eyes, “it was a bit more complicated than that.”

* * *

Ursa was in a carriage. Across from her sat the two royals. No one was talking. No one wanted to talk.

There was a sudden stop. Ursa lurched forward. Her traveling companions did not.

“What is the issue?”, Ozai barked. “We are on a tight time schedule!”

“There is a man in the road, your majesties.”, the driver called back.

“Then run him over!”, Ozai did not mince his words.

Iroh shook his head. “Tell the man we are busy on official Fire Alliance business. Most should depart upon hearing such things.”

“He has a sword, my lords.”, the driver didn’t sound too concerned, however. “He doesn’t look like he knows how to use it, though.”

Ozai grumbled. “Let me handle it, brother. I tire of all these would-be bandits coming up from the boondocks these days. Someone ought to teach them respect and I know your hand is too light for such matters.”

“Shouldn’t one of our guards handle it?”, Ursa spoke up.

Ozai scoffed. “Guards? What good would those do? There is nowhere safer in the Fire Nation than this carriage, when my brother and I travel.”

Ozai jumped out of that carriage with a loud thud, leaving Iroh and Ursa alone.

“He isn’t always this bad.” Iroh filled the dead air.

“Yes, he is. I can tell. Don’t lie to me!” is what Ursa wanted to say. Instead, she just looked at the door he left open.

From afar, she could hear her fiance accosting this “would-be bandit.”

“Do you know what you are doing fool? Do you not recognize our sigil!? This is the carriage of Fire Nation Royalty!” Ursa sighed. Is this what her life was going to be like from now on? “Do you wish to travel to the spirit world so easily? I assure you that I can send you to meet the spirits if that is really what you desire.”

“He won’t end him.”, Iroh spoke to Ursa. “A simple bandit isn’t worth the governor questioning us for harming his citizens.”

Ursa focused less on the Fire Lord’s words and the implications of what they really meant: her fiance was willing to take such actions, just not when it was inconvenient to him.

“I-I know that Ursa i-is in there. L-let me see h-her.” That voice was familiar. And he knew her. Wait, is that Ikem “I-I-I won’t let you steal her.”

“Is that sword even real?”, Ozai moved to mocking the boy, but Ursa was too worried to sit idly anymore. To Iroh’s surprise, she burst from the carriage.

“Ikem, please!”, she yelled out. “Don’t get involved.”

Ikem’s terrified look lightened. “Ursa! You're unharmed!”

“Of course she’s unharmed! What kind of fool are you? What do you take us for? Thieves? Kidnappers?”, Ozai mocked.

“It wouldn’t be too unfitting.” Ursa bit at Ozai.

“You really do have the spirit of fire in you. I wonder how long that will last.”, Ozai’s grin terrified Ikem and Ursa.

The reality of the moment returned. “Ursa, come with me. We can escape from them and live in peace. They’ll never find us.”

“You can’t possibly be serious.”, Ozai rolled his eyes. “You really think you could hide from me? You’re just some idiot who tried to hold up a carriage with a wooden sword.”

“Quiet!”, Ursa shot at Ozai, “you can’t speak to him that way!”

“I can speak to him any way I want and you’d do well to remember that!”, Ozai shot fire from his nostrils. Ikem jumped. Ursa stared Ozai down. Seeing his lover's strength, Ikem adjusted himself moving closer to her to put himself between Ozai and Ursa.

“Ozai.”, Iroh spoke softly from his carriage. “Can you please resolve this matter peacefully? I would rather not get up from my seat to remind you that we are guests here.”

Ozai huffed. He pointed at Ursa. “Get this boy to leave. I’ll be waiting in my carriage.” As Ozai turned to leave, he added one last comment. “And don’t even think of running off or this will all be pointless.”

With Ozai back in his seat, the two lovers turned to each other.

“Ursa, we have a chance if we just go n--”, Ikem was cut off by Ursa’s shaking head.

“Ikem, I’m sorry, but we just can’t. I have to do this.”, Ursa was welling up. Tears were streaming from her eyes.

“Whatever they promised you. However they threatened you. We can get away. Like I said, I know a place. They’ll never find us.”, Ikem grabbed her shoulder lightly.

“Ikem, please.” She looked up at him with her tear stained face. “This isn’t a play. Some big speech and wide-eyed ideals won’t save us. I have to do this. J-just make it easier on me and let us pass. I can’t bear to watch you get harmed.”

“But,” Ikem tried to start.

“Ikem, please!”, Ursa bawled.

Ikem sighed. “Will they ever let you go?”

“No.”, Ursa hugged Ikem. The man could tell this embrace was a ‘goodbye.’ Without another word, she turned back to her carriage. Right before she got in, she could hear him say one last thing.

“I’ll find you one day. I promise.”, he yelled.

Ursa pretended she didn’t hear those words. It was just easier that way.

Ikem moved off the road, letting the carriage continue onwards.

After a short while, it was Iroh who broke the silence.

“I’m sorry you had to go through that.” He tried to comfort the girl. “You did what was right, though. Your actions will save him and numerous people like him.”

“Stuff it.”, she blurted out. “I don’t want to hear it right now.”

Ozai smashed his fist on the arm rest. “The first thing we’ll have to work out is that attitude. If you’re to be my wife, you’ll find that I am not a man who likes to be questioned. Not in private and especially not in front of some peasants.”

Ursa wanted to lash out again. She wanted to scream at him. She wanted to mock him. She wanted to tell him that there was no royalty, that they both were just peasants. But, she could already start to feel the fire in her die. That was her last chance to run and it was gone. Ikem would never be able to rescue her. Any chance of happiness in her life was over as of this moment. She let the words of contempt die in her throat.

“As you wish.”, she muttered.

* * *

“You thought you were protecting me?”, Ikem had trouble grasping the concept.

“Iroh wasn’t wrong.” Ursa didn’t look Ikem in the eye. “My marriage to...Ozai did give the Fire Lord the prestige he needed to be made the speaker for the entire Alliance. He was able to negotiate on their behalf, even if Ozai’s outbursts inevitably soured our reputation with our hosts. Iroh has done a lot for the Alliance. I don’t know if we’d still be in the war without him.”

“Ursa,” Ikem started. He paused. He found the words. “None of that matters. At least not to me.”

“You’re saying that now.” Ursa sighed. “But who knows what would have happened if I didn’t make that decision. You would be barely scraping by in menial labor, like in the colonies.”

“I know we haven’t been together for years, but my life didn’t turn out all that different.” Ikem pointed at himself. “I’m an actor. I accepted that I’d be barely scraping by my entire life. It’s our lot in life.” Ikem put his hand under Ursa’s chin. “What I could never accept was being apart from you.”

Ursa pushed back. “I’m still married to him, despite everything he’s done.”

“And should that matter? Would you ever want to see him again? After everything he’s done? Don’t think I don’t know where those scars on your arms came from.” Ursa pulled down her sleeves. “I saw them earlier when you dressed my bruise.” Ikem answered a question no one asked.

“Ikem, please.” Ursa wasn’t sure what to say.

“No, this time, I’m not going to accept that answer.” Ikem started. “You’re hurt. You’re scared. You feel like you’re trapped and there is nothing you can do.” Ikem sighed. “That isn’t true. You’re stronger than that. You let them beat you down and keep you with that man for far too long. You have the right to seek your own happiness. You don’t have to live in their box for you.”

“And you’re just a dashing hero come to rescue me? Because I can’t do it myself?”, Ursa shot back. “How do I know this isn’t some other box? How do I know I can fix this mess? My life? I reclined to suffer, you know! It was just easier like that. I probably deserve it!” Ursa was bawling as she barked out her words.

Ikem let her yell. “She’s been holding this in for so long. She needs to let this out. Ozai probably never let her speak her mind.”, he mused.

When she seemed done, Ikemi started again. "What they did was wrong. I don't care about Iroh's intentions in the matter. Ozai, less so. You aren't defined by what you can do for others. You have the right to live your own life."

Ursa didn't respond at first. "You can't fix this with a speech. This isn't _Love Amongst The Dragons_. There is no Great Water Spirit to convince. You can't undo years of...THAT with a conversation."

"I know." Ikem was solemn. "But, I'll still be on guard duty tomorrow. And the next day. And the next. Dignitary duty is grunt work around here. It's prisoner duty, basically. No one wants it so I have it reserved for months."

Ursa gave the guard a weak smile. "What would you do if I don’t say 'yes'?"

"It's your life. I am not going to force your hand. You don't even have to answer me now. I can't make you happy. I learned that over my years of searching. All I can do is be there for you when you need me."

Ursa was quiet for a moment. "I'd like that." She turned to the door. "Your relief will be here any moment." She turned back to the guard. "Same time tomorrow?"

Ikem gave a warm smile. "As you wish."


	16. Open Wounds

Ty Lee felt something warm and wet on her face. The unusual feeling stirred her from sleep. As her eyes crawled open, she saw Azula's smiling face. She was patting a warm cloth on the acrobats' forehead.

"You were getting warm. I had Aang collect a cloud for me to cool you down.", Azula's voice was soft.

"Did you know clouds are made of water, Ty Lee? I never did and I practically lived in the sky my whole life.", Aang chirped.

"It's pretty basic knowledge, Aang." Azula scolded. "Like I told you last time you brought it up."

"Really? They're made of water!?" Ty Lee perked up, seemingly not hearing Azula. "Then, how do they float?"

"Okay! So it's not just me wondering how that makes sense!?", Zuko interjected.

Azula sighed.

"Ty Lee is cute and Aang's the Avatar. How do you make up for it, Zuzu?"

Zuko feigned a groan. "No free passes for your older brother?"

Azula pretended to ponder the question. "Well, I suppose you aren't the worst big brother ever. I guess you get a free pass this time."

Ty Lee tried to laugh, but the laugh quickly turned into a hacking cough. The girl leaned back, groaning and grabbing her ribs.

"Don't laugh, LeeLee.", concern filled Azula's words. "Compressing your abdomen is a bad idea. You could reopen your wounds."

Ty Lee gave a weak smile. "That's going to be a bit of a problem for me, Azuzu." She turned to Zuko. "Especially when Zuko keeps making those faces."

Azula rolled her eyes, not even bothering to look back. "Still having trouble accepting…" Azula took a breath. She pushed her voice into her upper register, making it sound far girlier than even Ty Lee. "...your little sister being all sweet to her new girlfriend."

She didn't even need to look. She could feel Zuko freezing up in disgust. The gagging was a bit much, she scoffed.

Azula regretted her teasing as Ty Lee had another coughing fit. She cursed herself for her lack of restraint. Teasing Zuko was her pastime but there is a time and place for everything.

* * *

Prince Sokka was feeling pretty good today. He had a renewed ship. His men were well-rested. And a little crabhawk told him that "Admiral" Hahn was in a navy hospital in the colonies. Guess hunting the Avatar wasn't that easy, was it?

His smug demeanor wasn't lost on Bato. Reading his mind, Bato started. "We shouldn't count our sealchicks before they hatch. We still need to actually get the Avatar before Hahn or anyone else can."

The young prince waved off his second father. “Details, details.” He outstretched his arms. “One of our competitors is down and in an embarrassing way. Even if it gets found out that we were taken down too, the blow will be softened by Hahn’s blunder.”

“I’m not sure Hakoda will grade you on a curve. This contest isn’t a colonial rededucation school.”, Bato mused.

Prince Sokka didn’t want to hear it. “Let’s focus on the task at hand. Admiral Hahn found the Avatar after searching Jang Hui. I guess our scouts must have missed something.” Sokka giggled. “Considering how dumb Hahn is, I bet we’ll figure it out quickly and be at the Avatar’s doorstep by sundown.”

Bato sighed. “I hate when he gets like this,” he thought.

* * *

Aang whistled as a mountain came into view. "Is that Ishigaki? Where does everyone live?"

"It's a base hidden within the mountain.", Azula turned to the hidden city. "The most secure nation in the Fire Islands."

"That sounds a lot like something the Earth Kingdom would do.", Aang scratched his chin.

"It is a bit of a melting pot of the two nations, from everything I've heard.", Zuko didn't look up from sharpening his swords.

"It might be more than that.", Ty Lee interjected. "Mai mentioned her father letting the Earth Kingdom have some ownership over the island."

Zuko leaned forward. "Mai is in Ishigaki?"

Azula scoffed. "And her cowardly father is the warlord now? I wonder how that change is working out for them?"

Aang turned to the group. The way Zuko had reacted got the airbender’s attention. The fire prince seemed withdrawn. Well, more than usual. Who was this ‘Mai’ person?

Aang decided to hold his tongue. The airbender had learned that there was a lot of drama in these royal circles. He would talk to Zuko later. Aang has had his fill of Fire Nation family drama over the last few weeks.

Mai was making her way through the dark tunnel called Ishigaki. Her duties as the first daughter were clear: she was captain of the guard and the right-hand of her father. In practice, however, her role was more ceremonial and her influence only held sway with the fire islanders, not the foreign soldiers. Even amongst the islanders, her position was decried as nepotism.

Mai was of noble blood, but not royal blood. Her clan had been a lesser one in the old royal court. Worse, she came from a lineage of nonbenders. Mai was skilled with throwing darts, of course. Most who spoke ill of her learned to hold their tongue, lest the next knife she threw pierce their throat. The real kicker, however, was her father: the regent who sold Fire Alliance land to the Earth Kingdom. Mai had nothing to do with the decision, but she certainly was paying for it.

Her rounds were usually boring affairs. Partially, that was her own fault. She never spoke to anyone unless she had to do so. She also had a habit of ignoring her duties, when she felt the mood. They were dull tasks, after all. Like who cares about some washed up princess in her little hovel-castle?

Mai was supposed to keep an eye on her and her guard. She had put off checking in for almost a month. Why should she care about some washed up princess? The Dai Li certainly had a use for her, but why should she care about it? Mai knew, however, she could only shirk her duties for so long before someone would check in. The Dai Li were always watching.

Mai knocked at the door. “Hey, princess, are you, like, awake in there?” Her voice was flat and lifeless, as usual.

No response.

With a sigh, Mai knocked again. “Hey, open up. I’m here to check on you.”

No response.

Mai knocked harder. “I said, open up! Ugh, I got things to do today!”

When she heard nothing but silence again, Mai decided that being respectful had run its course. She removed a throwing dart from its holster under her blouse and placed it in the door frame. With a nudge, the leverage the blade afforded broke the door and separated the hinges from the frame. A slight push opened the door.

Mai would order someone to fix the door later. It's not like she did anything wrong. In Ishigaki, if law enforcement wanted you, you either opened up or they came in anyway.

The young girl was instantly confused. She was certain her father had the residence fully furnished and well-stocked. The prisoner was a princess, even if that meant little in the Fire Islands. Yet the apartment was practically bare. What could have happened? A break-in?

Mai tensed. She drew another throwing dagger and kept the blade at the ready. She wasn’t sure what worried her more: getting attacked by some previous intruder or what the Dai Li would do to her if they found out the princess was harmed on her watch. Maybe she can push it all on the door guards? Questions for later: Mai pushed the thought aside.

Mai combed the room. Her eyes scanned the empty walls for a sign of any invader, of the princess, of the dumb guard who was supposed to be at the door. She inched her way up the stairs. As she drew closer, she heard the rumblings of movements. There was the soft whisper of talking. Mai couldn’t discern the owner’s of the voices. She barely listened to people when they talked, she wasn’t an expert of putting voices to a face. The two voices definitely sounded unfamiliar. The intruders? Then again, she never met the Princess. Maybe the female voice was her’s.

It was too risky to announce her presence. The sounds seemed to come from behind a door. Light was radiating from the bottom of the frame. Mai took her throwing dagger and silently moved it under the door. From the reflection of the metal, Mai could make out two figures moving about the room. Removing the blade, she put herself in a striking stance. The door appeared unlocked.

Her plan was about being quick, silent, and controlling the situation, just as the Royal Fire Academy For Girls had taught her. Don’t give them time to react, keep them pinned down, and identify the targets before striking.

* * *

Like a beetlecat, Mai pounced. The door swung open to a disorganized room. The two figures were leaning into one another. Mai couldn’t make out their faces. Her daggers remained at the ready. Wait, wasn’t that one of the guards? And that woman. Her crown? Ursa? Azula’s mom? The Fire Princess?

What are they doing? Were they kissing?

The lovebirds responded in an instant, turning to the door. The guard made a motion for his sword, but stopped the second he recognized the intruder. A sickly green look took over the two’s faces. The two tried to avert their gaze from the young girl.

“Okay.” Mai dropped her guard. Her dead voice and fish eyes hid her surprise and confusion. “What the heck were you two doing?”

* * *

As the large bison flew into the underground cavern, Aang couldn’t help but whistle at the impressive sight before him. The cavern seemed to stretch for miles. Even from the docks, the young airbender could be the light of houses stretching for miles into this underground city. The monk’s mind went to the western air temple. His former home was built perplexingly upside down, the building springing from the underside of a cliff. The Avatar wondered what happened to his home after his people fled. The boy shook the thoughts from his head. Possessions were possessions, his culture lived with his people at Boiling Rock.

Azula seemed to read the monk’s thoughts. “It is a rather impressive garrison.” Azula pointed to the first row of houses in the distance. “Last time I was here that was the extent of the housing.” The princess chuckled. “I guess the Earth Kingdom did some rather extensive renovations.”

Aang eyed behind the princess. He sighed. Moving his voice inward, the monk whispered. “Hey, Azula, who’s Mai?”

Azula snickered. “Sorry, airhead, but you’re going to have to wait for Zuko to tell you that one.” The girl shrugged, knowing her words did not satisfy the monk’s curiosity. “Blame yourself: you taught me to be nicer.”

The monk rolled his eyes. “And somehow that means more secrets.”

Azula tilted her head to the monk. “This isn’t the “darkest secret of the Fire Nation” kind. This is just Zuko’s business.” The princess motioned to the sleeping Ty Lee. “Just like Ty Lee was my business.” She turned to her brother, but kept her voice low. “It’s his decision when to deal with it.”

Zuko questioned his sister’s stare. She ignored him.

Appa landed on the edge of the docks. Within moments, a skinny man rushed forward. His outfit was of immediate interest. The citizens of the four nations generally kept to the colors of their nation. It was a strange tradition that was richly honored across the world for thousands of years. The origin of the tradition had something to do with the availability of dye and the types of the plants that grew in each nation. This man, however, wore a mantle of the Fire Alliance over the green robes of the Earth Kingdom.

“Which is he?”, Aang mumbled. “Fire National or Earth Citizen?”

“He’s a traitor.”, Azula scowled.

“Excuse me, but did you have permission to bring your sky bison into Ishigaki today?”, the man began to lecture the teens.

“Permission?”, Aang jumped down from his bison.

“Yes, permission: paperwork, permits, etc.? Did you even check for air clearance before you arrived? The Dai Li wanted to shoot you down until I convinced them otherwise. Surely, an air nomad would have no ill will towards their saviors.”, the man sounded rather high and mighty.

“I think you’ll find everything in order.”, Azula jumped down, dragging her brother with her. “I’m sure your regent will like to see us safe and sound.”

The man stared at the pair. “And you are?”

As they did before at Crescend Island, the pair recited their full titles for the man. He seemed unimpressed.

“And I assume you have documentation backing up your claim?”, the man eyed the group.

“Documentation?” Zuko questioned.

Azula pointed to her crown. “Isn’t this enough for you?”

“Could be a forgery. I need to see signed documentation either proving your claim to those titles or your right to land here today.”

“Well, I’m the Avatar.”, Aang chimed in.

The man rubbed his face. “Oh sure, I bet you are.” The man looked incredulously at the boy. “I assume you can ‘bend’ another element to prove it to me. I must see at least two. I have heard of non-airbenders wearing robes to trick people before.”

Aang scratched his head. “We’re still working on that, actually.”

Azula stared at the man. “You are going to let us through this instance. We have wounded who need care.”

“You and half the Fire Island.”, the man rolled his eyes.

Zuko seemed to be ahead of his sister, carrying down Ty Lee from the bison. “We’re not making this up.”

The man stared at the group, trying to decide what to make of them. After a long look at the wounded girl, he rubbed his eyes and sighed. “Monk, take the young lady to our healer. A Dai Li agent will escort you.” He looked up at the royal siblings. “You two, go with me. The Crown Princess is in our city. She will verify your identity.”

Aang didn’t show any resistance to the idea, quickly taking Ty Lee from Zuko. Ty Lee, for her part, seemed to still be asleep throughout the whole exchange. Before he left, Aang gave his assurances to Azula that Ty Lee wouldn’t be harmed.

Azula nodded. “I expect nothing less, Aang.”

With the monk following a robbed figure off into town, the bureaucrat motioned for the royals to follow him.

“I’m surprised.” Zuko murmured to his sister.

Azula didn’t bother turning to her brother. If it weren’t for her going “hm?”, Zuko would have thought she didn’t hear him.

“The Azula I knew would have threatened this man and demanded entry.” Zuko folded his arms. “Either there is more going on here or you have a plan.”

“Or maybe the monk’s rubbing off on me.” Azula turned a devilish smile to the prince.

“He definitely has,” Zuko paused, “but I’ve known you a lot longer. You know something. Don’t leave me out of the loop.”

“I suppose you may be onto something.” Azula played with her brother. “I may have noticed the earth kingdom soldiers -- Dai Li, was it? -- who seem to be skulking about everywhere and thought that it was best not to rock the boat.”

“They aren’t that tough.” Zuko looked about. “Not as bad as Uncle said. The Southern Earth Kingdom used their secret police to make their army. I don’t think it’s panned out.”

“You’re right for once.” She scanned the soldiers as they passed through town. “The Dai Li of Ba Sing Se may have been a formidable force, but these warriors seem to be common foot soldiers.”

“They’re spread thin. Must have lowered the recruitment guidelines.” Zuko whispered.

Azula laughed. “You really are putting that little brain of yours to good work today. I think you hit it on the head. That might make escape a bit easier than expected.” She looked up slyly. "However, this terrain and their numbers give them a clear advantage if things go south. We aren't in the Fire Alliance anymore and I don't think we're welcome here."

Zuko said nothing. The young prince simply stared out in deep thought.

“We’ve arrived.” The man interrupted the two. He gestured towards a rather unassuming house in the town. The only striking feature was the Fire Nation flag on the front: an appreciated touch of nobility. However, Zuko and Azula were more quick to notice the broken door at the front.

“You put mom in a house like this?” Zuko pointed to the front. “The doors off the hinges.”

The man suddenly jumped, both at Zuko’s tone and the door itself. He gulped. “Well, I’m sure there is a perfectly reasonable explanation for this once we get inside.”

“There better be!” Zuko poked the man’s chest before he turned to enter the damaged home.

Azula mockingly blew at one of her bangs. “And he jokes that I threaten people?” The fire princess grumbled “momma’s boy” before following her brother and the man inside.

* * *

The silence was deafening. Neither of the lovebirds knew what to say. They were both twice her age. In most situations, the two would be lecturing her. But Mai was the daughter of the regent and a member of the Dai Li. And they were a princess and a guard having an extramarital affair. The roles were pretty clear.

“Ugh.” Mai groaned. “I’m not going to arrest you or anything. It’s not illegal to kiss people in Ishigaki, for now.”

Ursa kept her poker face, but Ikem let out a sigh of relief. “Oh, thank the spirits. I thought you were going to arrest me for dating the Fire Princess.” It took everything in Ursa’s power not to smack her boyfriend.

Mai raised an eyebrow. “You’re dating the Fire Princess? The one married to one of the most powerful firebenders in the world?” Her deadpan said it all.

Ikem looked at Ursa. Then back to Mai. “Well, when you put it that way, it does sound bad. But, I’ve faced him before and lived.” Ikem puffed out his chest. Ursa dropped her head into both of her hands. Mai sympathized.

“Yeah, well, I don’t care how you plan on getting yourself killed.” Mai shrugged. “Just try to have your little sessions on your off hours instead of leaving your post.”

“But the Dai Li will notice me entering?” Ikem was puzzled.

“The Dai Li only care if they think they can get something out of it. Ugh!”, Mai rolled her eyes. “Princess, would the Prince give anything up to find out you were dating this guy?”

“Ozai would probably want to know. He was always...possessive.” Ursa slumped inward. Mai and Ikem didn’t fail to notice the gesture. Mai’s face softened with pity for a moment. “But, I’m not worth enough to him to sacrifice any of his ambitions. This blackmail would only work on me and I don’t see the benefit in that.”

Mai sighed. “Alright, fine.” Mai shrugged at the guard. “What’s your name?”

Ikem was confused. “Ikem?”

“Ikem, I officially promote you from ‘door guard’ to ‘interior guard.’ After your shift, present your ID to me and I’ll have the reassignment made official.”

Ikem pointed to himself. “You can do that?”

“I’m my father’s right hand. I can do a lot of things, jeez. Just be happy about it.” Mai spat out.

Ursa gave the girl an approving look. It was clever. If Ikem was supposed to be inside, no one would question his absence from the door. It would be easier to explain things if they were caught, in most instances. And Ikem would be assigned to this duty everyday as he was the sole interior guard.

Mai noticed. “Ugh, can you stop? I’m not looking for your approval.”

“Well, you have it. Might as well accept it.” Ursa chuckled.

Mai groaned and turned to the door. Suddenly, she froze. A familiar voice called out. It was the voice of a young man that Mai knew well. There was no way. It couldn’t be him, right? Zuko? Here? Now?

Mai sighed. It is his mother’s house.

* * *

Zuko's mood didn't improve when he entered the house. In fact, his temper flared at the bare apartment. This is what they gave his mother?

The bureaucrat barely got through the door before he was getting an earful from the young prince.

"What is this!? There isn't even a chair? Is she a guest or a prisoner!?", Zuko barked.

The bureaucrat seemed just as confused as Zuko. "I-I was under the impression that no luxury was s-spared."

"Broken door. Barren apartment. Stupefied bureaucrat." Azula observed. "Sounding more and more like a burglary." The princess crossed her arms. "Seems the mighty Ishigaki is not as safe as it would like people to believe."

Before the bureaucrat could bluster some excuse, a dull voice interrupted from upstairs. "Well, it's good to see neither of you changed."

Mai, Ursa, and her guard, Ikem, descended from the stairs. Mai continued her rebuke as she got closer to the royal siblings. "Zuko's still a hothead and Azula's still an ice queen."

Zuko snapped to Mai. Just as quickly, he looked away. Azula and Mai sighed.

Ursa cut the silence. "There is no reason to get mad, Zuko. I gave all their furniture to the other refugees. It just felt right."

Azula rolled her eyes. "How magnanimous."

"What brought you two here?", Ursa ignored her daughter. Azula expected nothing less.

"Uh, yes." The bureaucrat started. "These two seek asylum here for a sick friend. They claimed to be your child. I need your--"

"They are both my kids. Your job is done. You may leave." Ursa was short with the bureaucrat.

The man adjusted his glasses. "Well, that's all well and good then. You'd be willing to sign that officially--"

"I gave my word, the word of your princess. Please," Ursa's words softened but her look did not, "leave us to our business immediately. Thank you for your service."

The man seemed upset being dismissed so easily. He looked ready to speak when Mai pointed to the door. "You are dismissed," Mai mumbled.

Without a further word, the man left, doing his best not to huff. Once he was gone, Ursa shot her question. "Was the 'sick friend' Aang? Did something happen?"

"No," Zuko mumbled, "it was Azula's…" Zuko looked at his sister. She shot him a cold stare. "...friend, Ty Lee."

"Ty Lee?", Ursa stumbled. "When did she join?"

"At Ember Island. Azula convinced her to leave the circus and join us." Zuko stammered.

"That isn’t exactly what happened." Azula mumbled.

"Is she okay?", concern was in Ursa's voice.

"She will be.", Azula didn't look at her mother. "Her wounds are bad, after fighting father, but she'll live."

"Your father!?", Ursa stepped forward. Mai raised an eyebrow. Ikem stepped back, surprised.

"Oh, did you think I was the perfect little daddy's girl? Even after what happened to Zuzu? I bet you thought I liked doing that to him." Azula's words were cold and sharp, cutting at her mother.

Mai raised an eyebrow. Her faced uncharacteristically recoiled in horror. She had not looked at Zuko too closely before. As a matter of fact, she avoided looking at his face. It was a matter of habit for her, but she especially did not want to look Zuko in the eye. When the noble examined the prince, however, she finally saw it: Zuko's horrific facial burns. What had happened to Zuko?

Ursa was following suit. Her daughters words caused a tear to form in her right eye. "D-did you really have to say that?" Ursa struggled.

Azula sighed. "Always making it about herself."

Ikem jumped in. "Hey, I'm not sure what happened here with any of you, but this is a reunion, isn't it? First time seeing each other in months? Maybe we can turn it down a bit. I'm sure we can talk about something better."

Azula eyed the man. "Who's the idiot, mother? Your bodyguard?"

Ikem turned to say something, probably let a secret out in the process, but Ursa stopped him. "Yes, he's my new house guard."

"Good. He seems weak willed and scrawny. Perfect fit. Teach him to keep his mouth shut." Azula didn't look at Ikem as the fire princess mocked him.

"He has a point." Zuko sighed. "Things have been rough since Crescent Island. Maybe we should relax. I can explain things to mom. Maybe you and Mai can talk. You did attend academy together."

Azula whispered to her brother. "We both know that neither of us can avoid the inevitable confrontation, brother. But, fair enough, we can delay it a bit longer."

Azula turned to Mai. "You heard my brother: let's go, Mai."

While a brief look of discontent flashed across her features, Mai followed Azula, like falling into an old pattern. Their departure left Zuko alone with his mother and her guard.

"Is this how things always are in your family?" Ikem mustered.

"No, sometimes me and my daughter fight." Ursa sighed as she brushed away her tears from earlier.

* * *

The first thing Sokka smelled was burnt wood. It was not an uncommon smell in the Fire Islands. They were called “the Fire Islands.” You kind of expected things to be, well, on fire, from time to time. Still, fire wasn’t a good thing, even in the former Fire Nation. When something was burning, it usually meant something had gone wrong. Someone leaving their food on for too long, a warm hearth that simply got out of control, a firebender accidentally setting their guest’s underwear on fire, and otherwise.

The young prince tried to take his mind off the smell. Someone in Jang Hui probably just made a fire to keep themselves warm. In the spring. On a warm day.

As the village came into view, everything fell into the place as horror unfolded. The village was in ruins. The burning embers sizzled over the polluted waters. The crew of Sokka's ship were shocked. Jang Hui was no more. All that was left was burnt pillars and a collapses pier. Everything else was flotsam in the lake.

"Who could have done this?". Sokka let slip. "They weren't a military target."

Bato was cold. "There were talks that the North planned on starving them out. Hakoda was against the strategy but Arnook was a strong advocate." Bato cupped his chin. "Attacking the village was never on the table. There was nothing to be gained from it. It would just be pointlessly cruel."

"The village was burned." Sokka pointed at a burnt pillar. "Maybe this was just some overzealous bandits? A protection racket that went wrong."

Bato turned to the shore. "I'm not too sure." The old soldier gestured to the sandy beach. "There are refugees. They might know more. Maybe one of them has the tip that helped Hahn find the Avatar."

"We can probably spare some supplies too." Sokka mumbled.

In quick order, the prince's boat landed on the nearby shore. What awaited the group was an unwelcome surprise.

An old man in tattered clothes ran towards the boat. His fellow refugees screamed for him to get back. As Sokka and his man began to land, they found the old man bowing to them. A light sobbing could be heard.

"Please, we told you everything you wanted. Leave us be!" The old man's voice was horse. "If you are going to hurt anyone, choose me. Leave the others alone. I don't have much time left anyway."

Sokka and his men were frozen. They were no strangers to cold receptions. The Water Confederation was an invading force. At best, the islanders would offer begrudging hospitality to profit off his soldiers. At worst, they would fight them with a passion and determination worthy of respect. Never had any of these men seen such a broken figure among the islanders. It wasn't the nature of the Fire Islands.

For the prince, this confirmed his worst fears. Bato's face grew sour as he saw the prince shake.

"Was it a Water Confederation soldier who did this to you?"

The man looked up from his bow confused. Who else would attack a Fire Islander village. "Y-yes, my lord."

"Who?" The word sounded less like a question and more like a statement. Sokka felt he knew the answer.

"Sho, my lord. I am a fis-", the man answered eagerly, like a dog afraid of being punished.

"No." Sokka cut the elder off. "Who did this to you?"

Sho seemed confused. Looking back to his refugees for a moment, the old man found his words. "It was one of your admirals. He was accompanied by an islander." The man gulped. "His name was Hahn." Sokka could see some of the other refugees shake at the sound of Hahn's name.

Sokka's angier forced his body to mirror the villagers. The prince shot Bato a burning look.

"Have the men supply relief to these villagers." Sokka swallowed his rage. "Then inform the bridge we are heading for the colony immediately. I, I have a report for them." The furious monarch turned back towards the ship. "I will be in my cabin."

Bato watched the prince leave. The soldier did his best to swallow his concern. The prince needed him as his iceberg now more than ever. There was a fire in Sokka, an inferno blazing out of control. The boy wanted justice. Bato had to make sure the prince didn't get himself hurt in the process.


	17. Inevitable Conflict

Aang could already tell he didn't like this place. The monk was an airbender. He felt the most comfortable in wide open spaces. Aang couldn’t even see the sky from here. He felt locked in, confined.

Carrying the wounded, sleeping girl wasn’t helping. Airbending was built around mobility, not raw physical strength. Aang's body was lithe, engineered to be fast and maneuverable. The girl was light but the strain wasn't pleasant.

Then, there was the Dai Li agent. The man was rugged, like one would expect of a solider. He was also quiet, refusing to converse. The hat fully obscured his face. Aang had trouble trusting people he couldn't look in the eye.

"We are here." The man's sudden speech surprised the Avatar. Without another word, the agent left. The airbender knew that asking anything about this place or its healer would fall on deaf ears. He'd have to find out for himself.

"Hello?" Aang asked an empty lobby. "Is anyone here?"

The young Avatar screeched when an older woman popped out in front of him. Catching himself, the spooked airbender asked the woman "what is her problem?"

"Oh, no problem. I am just used to the soldiers knowing exactly where I am at all times. For a simple herbalist, it can be a little invasive." The old lady giggled. "I've been trying to get the drop on them for a laugh. I suppose your spooked face will do for now."

"Uh, hello! Injured person here!", Aang gestured to the sleeping Ty Lee.

"Oh, pish posh." She dismissed the monk. "Everyone is always injured or sick or hearing the call of the spirit world. As if I can't tell when someone is really hurt and when someone just needs a few bandages and a lollipop."

"She's internally bleeding!", Aang words began to rouse the sleeping Ty Lee.

"She was bleeding, but they're closed now. You just want to make sure they don't reopen. Bed rest would do it," she sighed, "but people always want quick solutions."

"Huh? W-where are we?" Ty Lee awoke. "Why are you carrying me?"

"Oh, well? Zuko did it so I just did it too. Guess it is a little weird."

"It's very weird. You can put me down now." Ty Lee pointed down to the floor.

"Oh, uh, sorry." Aang placed the young noble on her feet.

"See? She's even strong enough to stand. All you really need is something to get the wounds to stay shut. That is easy to solve." The herbalist moved to pulley and began moving the ropes. A door opened from the floor that led to a small pool of water. "The water will finish the job."

"Water? How is water going to help her wounds?" Aang raised an eyebrow. Ty Lee wasn't too impressed either.

"Do you not know about water, hm? Of course not, you've probably only lived in the Fire Islands." Aang went to interrupt the herbalist but stopped himself. Azula would probably tell him not to complicate things, Aang thought. "Water holds within it the power to heal, a power waterbenders use well. I, myself, am simply a humble herbalist but one cannot make potions of water and plants without first knowing their ingredients inside and out."

"The water will heal me on its own?", Ty Lee questioned.

"It will help. Without a waterbender, it can only help your body heal itself. Of course, for you, that's all you need unless you plan to run a gauntlet tomorrow."

Ty Lee and Aang gave each other a worried look. Finally, Ty Lee took her place in the pool.

"Just relax and let the water close your wounds." The herbalists moved to a table and began fiddling with a mortar and pestle. "As for you, could you get me the fish and salt from the other table?"

The monk did as he was told. "Is this medicine or…?"

"Medicine? No! This is just my Miyuki's lunch."

A cat jumped up on the table and began to eat the crushed fish mixture. "It's way past her lunch time." The herbalist cooed at her cat.

Aang and Ty Lee shared another worried look.

* * *

Azula and Mai hadn't hung out together in quite some time. There wasn't much to even say for the pair. Their parents knew each other and they attended Academy together. But, Zuko wanted to delay the inevitable fight brewing and Azula felt it fair to play along for now.

"So, you still doing the 'no talking' thing?" Azula eyed the girl

Mai sighed. "You just heard me talk a minute ago."

"Yes, but Zuko was present. You are always more lively with him around." Azula grinned.

"Maybe you'd prefer if I was Ty Lee?" Mai shot Azula a look.

"Well, I suppose I wasn't as subtle as I hoped." Azula joked, shooting a devilish look back.

"You're not denying it?" Mai eyes widened.

"I should and I probably would have earlier but I am feeling better about these things recently. My new friend and my brother, if you can believe it, have helped. Her saying 'yes' too was also rather helpful." Azula looked at the ceiling. "Mother and father, though, are still difficult."

Mai was silent for a moment. "At least one of us actually got a 'yes' from their crush."

Azula looked at the girl. "Are you sure? Have you even asked?"

"I didn't need to ask. He always avoided me. Even now he's terrified of me." Mai looked at the ground.

Azula rolled her eyes. "I must say that you are quite an idiot, Mai."

Mai scrunched her face and said nothing.

"Zuko is an idiot too. You two will get along nicely. Try and actually ask him next time. Trying the indirect approach gets you nowhere, trust me. You can wait around for them to make the first move but waiting is just wasted time in love." Azula looked straight on a head unflinching.

Mai kept her face scrunched and sighed. Azula looked at the girl and shrugged. That was probably the most she could expect in response.

* * *

Zuko had sat down at a table with his mother. Her new guard was keeping close watch on the pair. Zuko was keeping his eyes on the guard.

"Can we not send this guard away?" Zuko sipped his tea.

"I've grown quite fond of this guard. I actually feel more comfortable with him around." Ursa chanced a meaningful glance at her guard. Were it Azula sitting there, she might have noticed. Zuko, however, remained oblivious.

"How have you both been?" Ursa changed the subject.

"It's been rough." Zuko looked into his tea. "A lot has changed."

"Did your father hurt you?" Ursa wore concern on her face.

"No, but not for lack of trying. He hurt Ty Lee and...he almost killed Azula." Ikem tensed at the boy's words.

Ursa looked down. "Why would he hurt Azula? He was a monster, but I also thought that at least Azula was safe from him."

"She wasn't really safe." Zuko mumbled.

"He never hit her. I always made sure of that. I always tried to have his anger directed at me so he'd leave you two alone. It didn't work with you, but at least it kept Azula safe." Ursa's hand began to shake. Ikem placed his hands over hers, calming the woman.

Zuko sighed. How could he explain the truth to her? Of the emotional suffering Azula endured? "Things are complicated, maybe Azula could explain it."

"All that girl ever does is yell at me. She hates me." Ursa gripped Ikem. "She doesn't want anything to do with me. She just sees me as a weak loser."

Zuko felt something burn inside him, boiling up. "You and Azula are a lot alike. Maybe you two should just talk. No yelling or crying. Even if it's uncomfortable, Just once! You both just assume about each other."

Ikem stepped forward. "Watch your tone. This is your mother!"

"And who asked you?", Zuko got up.

"Me? I'm your mother's bo--"

"Bodyguard," Ursa cut him off, "please restrain yourself."

Ikem caught himself. Leaning back into a guard's posture, he apologized to the flame princess.

Ursa looked at her son. "I'll go make lunch. You probably haven't had a home-cooked meal in months."

Without another word, Ursa walked off to the kitchen. Zuko huffed. Was it always this difficult to talk to his mom?

* * *

Aang was slumped on his chair. Ty Lee stared out at the ceiling. The herbalist was playing with her cat. Things were moving dreadfully slow.

"Do you feel any different?" Aang whined.

"I feel wetter." Ty Lee bobbed in the water.

"How long does this take?" Aang turned to the herbalist.

The herbalist didn't look up from her cat. "Oh? About as long as normal. It just makes it all go smoother and a little faster."

Aang and Ty Lee collectively groan. "Isn't there some medicine you can give, as a herbalists?"

"Medicine? Yes, why didn't I think of that? Let me find my magic panacea that seals up internal hemorrhaging." Aang and Ty Lee were unamused with the herbalist's sarcasm.

"If you had a disease or immediate wounds, I could help." The woman sighed. "The only solution to speed this up is if we had a waterbender to accelerate your natural healing. Last I checked, all their healers are not allowed to leave their lands, unless they're here to help conquer us."

Aang looked at the water. "You said you know water inside and out, right?"

"Hm? Yes, quite so. I may know more than even some waterbenders." The herbalist barely amused the question.

"Could you teach someone how to heal then?" Aang stared at the sloshing water.

"I don't know. I never tried before." She scratched her chin. "I guess I wouldn't know until I tried."

"Well," Aang mumbled, "I can actually waterbend."

"You can?" The herbalist was confused. "Aren't those Air Nomad robes? Were you taken in as at one of their orphanages?"

"No, I'm the Avatar." Aang was resolute, a turnabout from his earlier mumbling.

Aang stood over the pool, his sleeves rolled up. The herbalists motioned the monk to kneel down beside her. Following instructions, the pair hovered over Ty Lee.

"Uh, is this going to hurt?" The girl hazarded a question.

"No, no pain." Just as Ty Lee relaxed, the herbalist continued. "But it will involve me poking you a lot." Ty Lee winced at the thought.

The herbalist placed her finger on the girl's belly button. "This is the fire chakra." The herbalist moved her finger upwards to the bottom of the girl's chest. "And this is where I believe her battle wounds are located."

"I am rather familiar with the fire chakra as it rests upon the stomach." The herbalist moved her finger back to the belly button. "The stomach is the source of power in the body. My mentor even referred to it as the 'sea of chi.'"

The herbalists turned back to the astute monk. "Though, with how thin she is, it's more of a lake than a sea."

Ty Lee winced. "Uh, thanks? I am an acrobat. We exercise for agility, not muscles."

The herbalist nodded. "Which makes you an even better test for Aang." She turned to the monk. "Airbenders train for the same goal. You should be more familiar with how energy flows in a body like hers, it mirrors your own."

“Can we focus?” Aang rather not continue this line of dialogue about his friend’s girlfriend.

The herbalist chuckled. “Well, everyone starts out like that when working in medicine: squeamish. You get over it. Is it awkward touching someone all over? Yes, very much so, but how else can you tell what drug they might need?”

“You diagnosed me on sight alone?” Ty Lee questioned.

“And I have been in this business for sixty years. Do you think I started out that way?” The herbalist smiled. “Even if the Avatar did learn how to do this today, he won’t be as good as a master healer. He’ll be worse than some of the little girls in the North. It will take time and practice to master this move. Possibly more so than most other bending techniques.”

She turned to the monk. Aang nodded in return. He understood what she meant. Healing was her art. She didn’t want to give it away to someone who wouldn’t respect it.

Returning to the lesson, the herbalist placed her finger back on the belly button. “As a herbalist, I am quite familiar with the sea of chi. I use the natural healing properties of plants and liquids to fuel the sea of chi and promote positive change in the body.”

The herbalist moved her finger in lines stretching out of the belly button. Ty Lee didn’t quite like the feeling. “However, I can’t direct the flow of that energy to where it is needed most. Like my finger, the energy moves out in all directions, unconcentrated. The effect is diluted.”

The old woman then returned her finger to the belly button and moved it up towards the bottom of Ty Lee’s chest. “But, a water bender can direct that flow of chi, moving it like water in the body. More so, the waterbender can draw out the healing properties of water and direct them into the body without ingestion of water and herbs. With this power, waterbenders can heal people in minutes, where I could take hours, days or even longer.”

Aang looked at Ty Lee’s stomach. “How do I exactly do that, however? Do I pour water on her stomach?”

The herbalist scratched her chin. “That might be a little difficult for me to tell you. I’ve never seen it done before.”

“What?” Aang freaked out at her words.

“I’m not a waterbender. I’ve never seen it.” The herbalist shrugged. “You’re the waterbender here. If you’re really the Avatar, you’ve learned this before in a hundred lives. You should know more than me about how to actually do it.”

Aang rolled his eyes. “If it was that easy, I wouldn’t have asked you for advice in the first place.”

“Maybe it’s just that easy, however? I mean, you know air, right? And water is the next element. Maybe you just need to reach out and grab it.” Ty Lee interjected, grabbing some of the water in her palm and pouring it out for effect.

Aang sighed. “I guess I can try.”

The monk pushed out with his chi. He tried to feel the water like he could feel the air. There was energy in the water. He could feel it. It wouldn’t connect with him, however. There was a wall between him and the water. The Avatar couldn’t touch it like he could the air.

Then, he felt Ty Lee’s breathing. The air moving in and out of her body made it expand and contract slightly. The energy of the air was transferred as kinetic force into the water the girl sat in. Ripples in the water gave way to the energy beneath. There were stores of potential energy in the water. Just like Ty Lee, the water was alive. It could move on its own with this stored energy, like waves, but it was at rest now, like Ty Lee was now.

* * *

The wall started to break down. He could feel his own chi reaching the water’s potential energy. Just like the air in Ty Lee’s lungs, Aang tried to push the water with his chi. It was difficult. Even if he could feel that potential energy, it didn’t mean that the power belonged to the monk. It never did and never would. All the monk could do was ask it to be released, nudge it along the path. The water wasn’t his power, he was simply asking for its help.

Finally, the water moved. A small wave formed in the pool. Aang exhaled.

“Woah!” Ty Lee exclaimed with stars in her eyes. “You did it! You really did it!”

“Well, it was just a little ripple.” Aang put his hands out again. “Though, I feel like it might be easier if I try again.”

Moving his hands forward and back, Aang and Ty Lee marveled as the water began to stir, rocking Ty Lee. The pair laughed at the manual wave pool Aang had just made.

It was far off from healing, but Aang was feeling more confident.

* * *

Mai and Azula found themselves back at the door to Ursa’ home. Azula looked at Mai. While she was as dead as ever, Azula could tell Mai was nervous. Despite her fish eyes and cold expression, she could never stop herself from looking about when she was nervous.

“Zuzu doesn’t bite, Mai.” Azula joked as began to open the door.

A hotpot sat on the lunch table. Azula and Mai could recognize the smell of tofu and fish cooking in the pot. “How quaint,” Azula thought, “I was always a fan of nabe.”

Gesturing the group over, Azula sat down at the table for her meal. She was surprised to see the guard from before sitting down as well. “Shouldn’t you be ‘guarding’ us?” Azula raised an eyebrow.

“Can’t guard on an empty stomach.” Ikem joked with beef strips in his mouth. Mai huffed.

Azula noticed how closely Ursa and her guard were sitting. She eyed them suspiciously. Ursa seemed to notice. “Azula, how have you been over the last few weeks?"

"Suddenly, you're interested?" Azula grabbed some noodles into her bowl.

Ursa felt something rile up but she let it pass. "I am always interested in my daughter's life."

Zuko tried his best not to groan.

"Oh, is that so? You hardly ever talk to me."

Ikem looked up from his plate. Looking between Ursa and Azula. Mai just sighed. Zuko just tried to focus on his stew. He suggested his mom try to talk to Azula but it's going worse than planned.

"Well, maybe I would talk to you more if you weren't so hostile." Ursa poked at her food with her chopsticks.

"Hostile? I'm the hostile one? Perhaps there is more to parenting than feeding people and keeping a roof over their head." Azula stuffed her mouth.

Mai sat up. "Zuko, do you want to go for an after lunch walk?"

Zuko looked at his mom and then his sister. "Yeah, that should be nice."

Without another word, the pair cleaned their plate and placed them in the sink. Once they were out the door, the fire princesses resumed their argument.

"You were the one who made them leave." Azula started the second the door closed.

"I was? I was just trying to talk to you for once and you started attacking me." Ursa fought back tears.

"And that talk will make up for ignoring me? For blaming me for dad? For blaming me for what dad made me do for Zuko? I bet you blamed me for what dad did to you!" Azula stood up. "I know you hate me so stop pretending otherwise."

Ursa kept sitting. “Is that what you thought this whole time? That I blamed you? That I hate you?”

“Oh, don’t play innocent with me. Do you really want me to believe you never blamed me for Zuko? That you never resented me for how much dad loved me? Did you think I liked that? Watching my family suffer? That I was okay as long as I was untouched?”

“Azula, I tried everything to protect you and Zuko. Our life was horrible with your father. I knew you were suffering. I knew Zuko was suffering. That’s why I tried to make him take his anger out on me, not you two.” Ursa grabbed her chest. “When Zuko was hurt, I felt like I failed.”

Azula pointed at her mother. “Spare me! I refuse to believe you never blamed me. You always avoided talking to me, acknowledging me. I didn’t have a mom half-the-time. The only person who ever praised me was dad.”

“I never blamed you!” Ursa began to stand as well.

“Stop lying!” Azula cursed.

“Fine!” Ursa yelled. Tears began to well in the princess’ eyes. “Sometimes, yes, I resented you. I wished I didn’t have to suffer like this anymore and I resented how well you got along with your father. Sometimes, I felt like I was wasting my time protecting you: that you really hated me. That I was just a burden on you. That I was a worthless idiot for letting myself get wrapped up in this stupid, sham marriage because of your Uncle.”

Azula huffed.

Ursa sat back down. “I was promised everything would get better if I took their offer. That Iroh would be made ambassador and could fix everything. That my finance Ikki would be safe.” Ursa choked on her spit. “What did I get? Abuse, abuse, abuse! My life has been hell for the last decade.”

Azula sat back down as well. She refused to look at the mess that was her mother.

“But, you know, there is one thing I don’t regret.” Ursa wiped her tears. “You and Zuko, I’ve never regretted having either of you. Even if I had my moments, I never regretted having you two in my life. You two are everything to me. You’re the only thing that kept me alive through that awful time.”

Azula sighed. “I believe you.” She paused. “But this doesn’t change the last decade either. Nothing will.”

Ursa sniffled. “I know.” She choked again. “I know that better than anyone.”

Ikem, who has sat there awkwardly this whole time, felt it was safe to finally act. He sheepishly placed his hand on Ursa’s hand. Ursa grabbed his back.

Azula focused on the gesture. The young fire princess sighed. “There is something I should tell you.”

* * *

There was a faint glow in the Herbalist’s office. Aang strained to hold the water over Ty Lee’s abs. The water itself was glowing a faint blue. The monk was struggling. Exhaling, the water he had gathered ceased its glow and returned to the pool.

Ty Lee breathed in. With a yip, she jumped to her feet. Shaking the water off, she squeed. “I feel amazing. I could run a mile.”

Aang leaped up beside her, landing on a ball of air. “I’d love to see who is faster.” He spun around her once, riding his little “air scooter.” “It’d be a nice change of pace to actually have some fun.”

“You better be ready to lose.” Ty Lee puffed out her chest. “I was the best acrobat our circus had even seen. And that means one thing: cardio. I can run laps around you, even with your airball trick.”

“You’re on!” Aang exclaimed.

“I wouldn’t suggest it.” The herbalist chimed in. “The monk did an okay job accelerating your healing process, but your wounds can still reopen if you overexert yourself. I’d say he shaved a couple days off the recovery time, judging from your breathing.”

“I was surprised it took so much effort.” Aang turned to the old lady.

“If I had to guess, it’s probably just your inexperience with waterbending. You can’t just expect to fall perfectly into the art on your first try. Though, you did do exceptionally well considering your inexperience and lack of a proper teacher.” The herbalist stroked her chin. “It should be easier with time.” She looked to the left. “Of course, I base that on absolutely nothing.”

Aang sighed. “Well, you did a lot for us. I’d never thought I could learn waterbending from a nonbender. Especially one who isn’t even from the Water Confederation.”

The herbalist raised an eyebrow. “Monk, I’ve been around for almost eighty years now. I was in the Earth Kingdom for most of my life. I had to see it ravaged by war and split in two. I even moved from my home country to get somewhere safe from the war.” She pointed at both Ty Lee and Aang. “If there is one thing I learned, it’s that there is little difference between the nations.”

“You two could practically be brother and sister. If I didn’t know better, I’d think the girl was raised by Air Nomads or was even one of their own adopted by a Fire Islander. And yet she’s a Fire Islander and you’re an Airbender.”

Aang stopped and got off his airball. “I mean, I traveled the world before. I definitely ran into people who were like me elsewhere, like my old friend Bumi.” Aang winced, remembering how long it’s been since he’d seen Bumi. “But what does that have to do with bending?”

“Oh! I know! I know!” Ty Lee was hoping, waving her hand like she was raising it in class. “It means that there would be people in every nation who are like any of the four elements. The nations don’t own the elements, nor do benders!” She smiled with a look that told the herbalist the girl was hoping and expecting to be praised.

“You’re correct, young one.” The herbalist laughed. “I’m surprised you got this and not the monk, but perhaps that just proves my point.”

“I can answer that too! Because Aang hasn’t seen the world in over a hundred years. People were probably more separated back then. But, nowadays. Well, look at us here! This place is a joint nation of Fire Islanders and Earth Citizens. And I was in a traveling circus seeing the entire Island. We even performed in the Earth Kingdoms sometimes!” Ty Lee looked again for praise, but this time she looked at Aang.

The monk scratched his head. “Yeah, I guess that makes sense.”

“Of course, no one is that simple. I bet you still have a lot of Fire Islander in you, girl.”

“You should see her in a fight. She takes things head-on.” Aang gestured at Ty Lee.

“Oh, I believe you. That’s why I would keep practicing those healing skills. She’s probably going to need it.”

“Hey!” Ty Lee whined.

* * *

Zuko and Mai walked quietly in the streets. Neither of them looked at each other.

“That was awkward.” Zuko started.

“Yeah.” Mai whispered back.

They continued quietly for a time.

“Have you been well?” Zuko glanced at the girl.

“Yeah, but things are kind of rough here. Can’t say I like it.” Mai grumbled.

“You hate everything.” Zuko looked ahead.

“There are a lot of things to hate in this world.” Mai looked away from Zuko.

“Yeah, the world sucks sometimes.”

“More like all the time.”

Zuko laughed.

“Do you think the fight is going to get bad?” Mai glanced at the house.

“If we’re lucky, they’ll still be a house.” Zuko sighed. Mai glanced at him. “I think they’ll be fine. My sister is mad, but maybe this will be good for them.”

“I doubt it.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right.”

They both went quiet for a while.

“Do you like traveling with the Avatar?”

“It’s been rough, but it’s better than staying at home.”

“Anything is better than home.” Mai looked at one of the guards.

“Yeah, sometimes.”

They grew quiet again.

“Maybe I can come along. I’m sure the Dai Li would let me go if I said I was spying on the Avatar.” Mai bite her lip.

“That might be nice. It’d be good to have another fighter in our group.”

Mai smiled.

They continued quietly again.

* * *

“Mom, I met someone on my journey.” Azula started. “We’re dating.”

Ursa raised an eyebrow. The statement seemed a little out of place, but at least Azula was opening up to her mother. “That’s great.” Ursa did her best to compose herself. “Do you want me to meet him?”

“You’ve already met.” Azula looked unnervingly serious.

“The Avatar?” Ursa looked to the left. “He is rather energetic, but I won’t lie that it is a little weird to me.”

“Not Aang.” Azula sighed. “And it’s not a ma--It’s...Can your guard leave?”

Ikem, who looked like he was waiting for the chance, nodded and left the dinner table, taking a bowl of beef slices with him. Once he was gone, Azula added. “I know you two are dating, mom.”

“I know you know.” Ursa looked at the door Ikem left through. “I can never keep a secret from you.”

“Mom, I’m gay!” Azula blurted it out.

Ursa looked like she had been hit in the face. “What?”

“That person I was talking about? It wasn’t a man. It was Ty Lee. We’re dating.” Azula looked away from her mother.

“Oh, uh,” Ursa was at a loss for words.

Azula got up. “I knew it.” She mumbled, turning to leave through the door.

“Wait, Azuzu,” Ursa got up and grabbed her hand, “did you think that I was going to hate you over that?”

Azula stopped. “It would be in character for you.”

“Stop.” Ursa forced a laugh. “Azula, you’re my little princess. I really don’t care who you love or you marry, just as long as it makes you happy.” Azula could feel her mother’s hands shake. “My marriage was hell. I’m no one to tell people who to marry, other than the person who honestly makes them happy.”

“Well, marriage.” Azula blushed. “T-that’s a little far off. We just started dating last week. I mean, I gave her my crown, but that-that wasn’t like a w-wedding ring or anything.”

“It’s more of a wedding ring than I ever got from your father.” Ursa drly laughed. Azula chuckled back.

“Y-you really don’t care?”

Without a word, Ursa hugged her daughter. “I know this doesn’t make up for the last decade, but I don’t hate you, Azula, or who you love.”

Azula raised her arms to hug back but she stopped herself. “I’m sorry, but I don’t think I can just move on yet. I still feel...you ignored me a lot, mom, and you were always critical. Some sappy scene doesn’t undo the last fourteen years.”

Ursa let her daughter go, wiping away some tears that formed. “I know. That’s why I’ll try my best to make it up to you and be there for you when I can.”

“Now’s not a good time, mother. The Day Of Black Sun comes at the end of the summer.” Azula looked to where the sky should have been.

“And there will be a lot of time after the war for us to talk, Azuzu. Because I know my little princess and my little prince will be coming home at the end of this war: victorious.”

Azula let herself smile. “Thanks, mom.”

Once again, Ursa hugged her daughter. Azula put her hand on her mother’s arm. It was the closest she could bring herself to hugging back.”

* * *

After a day or so had passed, the time had come to leave the fortress city of Ishigaki. The gaang had prepared some supplies from Ursa onto Appa’s saddle.

“You managed to learn waterbending here?” Zuko was incredulous. “How? Who?”

“It’s complicated, but the nation doesn’t own the elements.” Aang tried to sound wise.

“Yeah, but they do own everyone who knows how to use those elements properly.” Zuko latched down some more supplies.

“Well, most of those people.” Aang bent some water into a waterskin. “Sometimes, you can learn a lot about an element without ever bending.”

Zuko looked at his swords. “Yeah, that actually makes some sense.”

“Ugh, will you two stop swapping stories and help me with this.” Mai struggled with a crate. “Why isn’t Azula helping?”

“Ty Lee and Azula wanted to talk with mom before we left.” Zuko took the crate from Mai. Their hands briefly touched. Mai turned away, hiding her blushed face. Zuko didn’t notice.

Not far from them, Ty Lee and Azula were talking with Ursa and her guard. Ty Lee had just bowed to them both.

“My name is Ty Lee and I am honored to meet Azula’s mother.” The acrobat spoke formally.

Ursa waved away the formality. “Ty Lee, I’ve known you since you were a baby. This really isn’t necessary.”

“At least she’s asking you first. I never bothered asking your father. Or your husband.” Ikem laughed.

Ursa elbowed him. “Not in public.”

“Oh please, the Dai Li probably already knows.” Azula shrugged.

“Yes, I know, but I don’t need the citizens gossiping about me too.”

“I thought you’ve endured worse.” Ikem played.

“I don’t need to invite misfortune either.” Ursa rolled her eyes.

Azula leaned forward into Ikem. “So, Ikem, if we are doing this properly, I should let you know,” She ignited a blue flame in her hand, “that if you hurt my mother, there won’t be a hole in this Earth you can hide from Zuko and I: we will find you and make you suffer.”

Ikem stepped back. He turned to Ursa for support. The elder fire princess laughed. “Don’t look at me. I’ve never been able to control her.”

Ikem, looking back, spoke in clattering teeth. “I-I’ll make sure to keep her safe.”

“Good,” Azula extinguished her flame. “Come on, Lee, let’s be off.”

Ty Lee bowed. “It was an honor to meet you again.”

“Oh, stop it.” Ursa laughed.

With little fuss, the gaang headed off from the fortress. Within moments, they were back in the sky, far from the island.

* * *

“Was it wise to let her go.” A Dai Li agent pestered Governor Ukano in his office. “Long Feng may not be pleased.”

“My daughter can be trusted and she is an excellent spy.” Ukano focused on his paperwork. “Besides, I doubt Long Feng cares about my daughter.”

The agent moved forward to loom over the man. “Do not assume you know what Long Feng cares about.”

With that, the agent left. Ukano, flustered, drowned his anxiety in paperwork.

* * *

“Nowhere left but the colony then.” Aang started, directing Appa towards the water confederation stronghold in the Fire Islands.

“Wait,” Zuko interrupted, “does Aang need to go to the colony? We found someone to teach him waterbending here. Maybe we can move on to Earth.”

Azula raised an eyebrow. “Aang, how much waterbending do you know?”

“Uh, healing?”, Aang scratched his chin.

“And how well can you heal?”, Azula poked.

“Not too well…” Aang looked to the left.

“Well, that settles it then. The colonies are next.” Azula looked triumphant. Zuko rolled his eyes and mumbled that he was just trying to help.

“Uh, before we go to the colony, can we stop off at Ryujin’s capital first?”, Ty Lee interrupted. “After seeing Azula’s family, I want to get a chance to talk to mine before we head off.”

Azula didn’t skip a beat. “Aang, change your heading. We are heading to the capital first, then the colony.” Azula got up to show Aang the new direction.

Mai leaned into Zuko. “I would have thought Azula was driving the relationship between those two.”

“Trust me, Ty Lee is a lot scarier than you think.” Zuko whispered back.

Mai took a moment to look at the girl, but blew off the sentiment. How scary could that bubbly girl really be?

As for Ty Lee, she was looking over the saddle at the ocean.

“If sparky sparky boom man got out, what does that mean…?”

Ty Lee sighed. Letting those dark thoughts drift, she enjoyed the view of the ocean instead.

“Probably nothing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed the latest story arc. The next arc will close out Book 1. It will hopefully will be posted by the end of the January. Afterwards, I don't plan to start Book 2 until May. So, expect a post by the end of the month to end Book 1. And then expect a few month hiatus.


End file.
